To Love My Father
by Kags21
Summary: She didn't know when or how it happened, all she knew what that it had. She, Kagome Taka, was in love with her father. He sexy, handsome, and all out, drop dead gorgeous father.
1. Chapter 1

Don't read if you can't handle incest, under age sex, Lemons

* * *

It was a normal day in the Taka house a beautiful teen girl the age of 16 was coming down the stairs. She didn't want to be late for school. She wore a purple top and a pair of jeans. 

She walked into the kitchen and saw her Father sitting at the table drinking coffee.

"Good Morning Daddy." Kagome said and kissed him on his cheek.

"Good Morning Princess." Her father said to her.

"Daddy, do you think you can take me to the mall after school?" Kagome asked him.

"Why not ask your mom?" Naraku asked her as he looked at his wife making breakfast.

"Because she took my phone." She told him.

"I told you not to use all the minutes." Mia Taka said to her daughter as she placed her breakfast down in front of her.

"But I wasn't even on for that long, mom!" Kagome whined.

"You still used all of the minutes, Kagome." Her mom said.

"Daddy, will you?" Kagome asked.

"Not today, princess. Daddy has a meeting today."

"Fine." Kagome said as she sat down at the table and ate her breakfast. "Well, I'm off to school. Bye!" Kagome yelled as she ran out the door.

"You spoil her too much." Mia said to him.

"She's our only child." He told her.

"So I can expect you to take her tomorrow to the mall?" she asked him.

"Most likely.' He said finishing his coffee.

"I'm glad you're so calm Naraku, seeing as she just walked out here in that outfit." Mia told him

"Never mind dear." She said and kissed him on the cheek. Naraku stood up and grabbed his briefcase. And walked out the door he got in his car and drove to work.

"Hey Kagome!." Rin and Sango said as they walked over to her.

"Hey guys." Kagome said as they walked in the school.

"So are we going to the mall?" Rin asked.

"No, my dad had a meeting and I refuse to go with my mom." She told them.

Sango wore a black skirt and pink top, Her long brown hair was down her back, their friend Rin also had dark hair more of a chestnut brown, Her blue eyes meant, Sango's hazel.

":Still fighting with your mom?" Rin asked.

"Yeah. She took away my phone!" Kagome said.

"Why!?" Her friends asked her.

"Because I used all of my minutes." Kagome said. As they walked up to the school, Kagome saw boys staring at her.

"God Kagome! You have all of the boys staring at you!!!" Sango whispered.

Kagome sighed. "Yeah, but I'm not interested in any of them." Kagome said as she went to her locker.

Kagome took her books out and walked to her first class she took a seat behind her enemy Kikyo, Taski.

"Why Kagome your daddy didn't drop you off at school today?" Kikyo teased.

"Least my daddy can afford my designer clothes." Kagome countered.

"Tramp! Kikyo yelled.

"Whore!." Kagome screamed before both girls were fighting.

Kagome was pulling at Kikyo's hair and she was pulling on Kagome's clothes. They were calling each other names that nobody knew existed and it took three teachers to break them apart. Two holding Kikyo and one holding Kagome. "This is unacceptable!" The teachers yelled as they took the girls up to the front office to see the principal.

Both girls were now sitting in principal Kaede's office. "What has gotten into you two?!" she yelled at the two teens.

"She called me a Tramp!" Kagome yelled.

"You're ." Kikyo told her.

"I am calling your parents." She said as she picked up the phone, Kagome's mom didn't answer, so she called her dad.

"Your in trouble." Kikyo teased.

Naraku's cell phone rang. "Hello?" He said into the phone.

"Yes, Mr. Taka? This is Kaede, Kagome's principal."

"Why are you calling?" Naraku asked her.

"Kagome got into a fight today with one of her peers named Kikyo Taski."

"Put her on the phone, please." Naraku said.

"Kagome, he wants to speak to you." Kaede said, handing her the phone.

"Hi daddy." She said in a sweet voice.

"Kagome what are you doing?" he asked her. She called me a tramp, daddy. "

Naraku looked at his business partner and friend.

"Kagome just stay there. I'm on my way." He told her and hung up.

"What happened?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"She got in a fight with this girl, I'm going to pick her up, I'll be back as soon as I can." Naraku told him and left.

Kagome was waiting in the front office when Naraku showed up. "Daddy!" Kagome squealed as she ran over and gave her dad a hug.

"Hi sweetie. Now let's go see the principal." Naraku said, hugging her back. As they walked into the principal's office, Kikyo's dad was also sitting in there with Kikyo.

"Mr. Taka. Please, have a seat." Kaede said, motioning to one of the chairs. Naraku and Kagome sat down. "Now, what is this about?" Naraku and Kikyo's father asked.

"Your daughters got into a fight with one another." Kaede said, looking at the four of them in turn.

"She's just jealous because I have better clothes." Kagome told Naraku.

"Why you!" Kikyo screeched. "I'm not the one that has all the boys trying to get in my pants." Naraku looked at Kagome.

"It's not true." Kagome said to him, yes they look but they don't interest me." Kagome said to him.

"What are we talking here?" Naraku asked Kaede.

" Three day suspension." She said.

"Well I guess you'll be coming to work with me for the next three days." Naraku told Kagome.

"Kikyo you're grounded." Her dad told her.

"But daddy! It wasn't my fault!" Kikyo whined.

"Your grounded, young lady, and that's that!" Her father said as he dragged her out of the office and to the car.

"Kagome, go get your things and wait by the car. I'll be there after I sign you out."

"Ok, Daddy." Kagome said as she went and did as her father said.

"Thank you, Miss Kaede." Naraku said as he walked out of the office and signed Kagome out. He then went to the car and after he and Kagome got into the car, they left.

Kagome looked at her dad, as he drove. _'He's so handsome, I wish he was mine." _She thought to herself. She sighed as his job came into view. "Is everything ok?" Naraku asked her.

"Yeah,." She said as they got out the car and took the elevator back up to his floor. Kagome followed him to his office she plopped down in front of his desk.

" Why are you so bad?" he asked her.

Kagome smirked. "Do you think I need a spanking?"

Naraku was at a lost for words. He was glad when Sesshoumaru walked into his office. "Kagome why are you here?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"I got into a fight at school and I'm now suspended for three days. So you will be seeing me here for the next three days." Kagome said as she brought out a book and started to read. Sesshoumaru looked at Naraku with a confused look.

Naraku nodded his head as if saying 'yep. It's true.

' Sesshoumaru nodded and said, "Your meeting is starting."

"Thank you. Kagome, stay in here, I should be back in an hour. Sesshoumaru, make sure she doesn't do anything." Naraku said as he stood up.

"Sure." Sesshoumaru said as Naraku left.

Kagome pouted. "You know you don't have to watch me. I'm not a child." She told him.

"Then why are you acting like a spoiled brat?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

""You mean because my daddy loves me?" she asked him.

"Your little innocent act may work on him, but I'm not fooled." He told her.

"You want me don't you?" she asked as she closed her book.

"You would love for my lips to descend on yours, but there is only one man I want." She told him.

"And who is that?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"That is none of your business." She said as she took her outer shirt off, she had a blue tank top underneath.

"How long will he be gone?" she asked

"An hour, so just behave." He told her

"You don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine." Kagome said, getting back to her book.

"I'm still going to stay in here. Your father wants me to watch you so I will." Sesshoumaru said as he sat at Naraku's desk.

An hour later Naraku came back and let Sesshoumaru leave to get back to work. "Kagome, were you good?" Naraku asked her.

"Yes, Daddy." Kagome said, still reading.

"When can we go home?" Kagome asked, looking up at her father.

"Soon, Kagome, Daddy still has some work to do." Naraku said as he continued doing his work.

"Daddy can we please go shopping I know you have a lunch break." She said stretching.

"I don't think so." He told her.

"Daddy?" she asked with those big blue eyes she knew always worked. Naraku looked up and so those blue eyes.

"Fine we'll go during my lunch break." He told her.

Kagome stood up and walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek

"Sesshoumaru was mean to me." She said.

"How was he mean, sweetheart?" Naraku asked as he looked at her.

"He tried to kiss me." Kagome lied.

Naraku growled. "SESSHOUMARU!!!" Naraku yelled. Sesshoumaru came into the office. "Yes?"

"Kagome says you tried to kiss her! Is that true?!" Naraku asked.

"No! I didn't lay a finger on her, I swear!" Sesshoumaru said.

"Sesshoumaru, I am now warning you. If you so much as try to lay a finger on my daughter, you will be sorry." Naraku growled.

"Yes, sir." Sesshoumaru said, looking at a now smirking Kagome. Sesshoumaru then left and got back to work.

When noon came around, Naraku grabbed his keys and wallet, Kagome left her book bag in her dad's office.

Kagome saw Sesshoumaru talking to his half-brother, She stuck her tongue out at him as she put her arm in her dads and walked to the elevator.

"I hate that brat!" Sesshoumaru growled

"What did she do turn you down?" Inuyasha asked him.

"No. She told him I tried to kiss her!" Sesshoumaru growled.

"Wow. I would hate her too if she did that. Especially with how much Naraku is protective of her." Inuyasha said as he stood in his brother's office. "She is so spoiled!" Sesshoumaru growled, squeezing and shattering a pencil into itty-bitty pieces.

"How do I get her back?" Sesshoumaru thought out loud.

"You don't. Do you know how much trouble you would be in with Naraku if you tried to get back at her? You would lose your job, man." Inuyasha said, sitting on Sesshoumaru's desk.

Sesshoumaru looked at him, "There is more than one way to skin a cat." Sesshoumaru told him. "She's fooling him, he thinks she's angel, she's a she devil, prancing around in that top, breasts all out there begging to be touched, damnit!" Sesshoumaru yelled.

Inuyasha laughed. "Why are you letting some 16-year-old work you like this?" he asked him.

"Hmmmm... maybe because she is my co-worker and friend's daughter and he believes every little thing she says!!!!!!" Sesshoumaru said as he stood up and left his office.

'Sheesh, he's really worked up.' Inuyasha thought as he sat there and waited.

"Why does this little girl have to do this to me!" Sesshoumaru said, standing out front of the building, getting some fresh air.

* * *

Naraku led Kagome into the mall. "Hmm, where to?" he asked her. 

"Odyssey." She said Kagome pulled him by the hand as they went inside, Kagome walked over to the rack of skirts, short skirts.

""Those are small Kagome." He said to her.

"But they're cute." Kagome said grabbing a few and going into the changing room to try them on.

Naraku thought. _'Because you spoil her._' A voice in his head said. Kagome came back out and said, "They all fit perfectly! Alright, I got what I want from here, come on daddy! We have to pay before we leave the store!" Kagome dragged him to the register, after he payed for them, they went to a lot of other stores, Victoria's Secret, Pac Sun, Hot Topic, etc. When they were done, they went back to Naraku's office and they waited for the day to be over. 

Kagome left Naraku's office with one of her bags, she went into the ladies' bathroom and came back out wearing her short skirt, and top, Sesshoumaru came out his office to see her. He growled.

"Don't you think this is in appropriate?" he asked her.

Kagome stopped and turned to look at him. "Is there something wrong with it?" she asked him.

"Yes. A: That shirt shows too much. B: That skirt is too short." Sesshoumaru said as he looked into her eyes.

"Well, Daddy bought them and he doesn't seem to have a problem with them. Hmph!" Kagome said as she went back into Naraku's office and started reading her book again. "I can't wait to go home!" Kagome said.

"Me too, sweetie, me too." Naraku said as he looked over some papers

Kagome dropped her pen and bent over to pick it up, Naraku took that moment to look up and see his daughter bending over.

Naraku's was flustered. He closed his eyes.

Kagome stood up seeing his face a light pink. She smirked. "Daddy are you ok?" she asked. "Kagome that skirt is too short, I saw your panties!"

Kagome smiled. "But I like it, Daddy! I love these kinds of skirts. They look good on me." Kagome said as she sat down and started writing and drawing.

"Kagome, they are too short. I do not want anyone to see your panties!!!!!!!" Naraku said.

"But it's too late, daddy. Once the payment is made, you can't return them." Kagome said, smiling.

'_Great' _Naraku thought as he looked at her. "It is almost time to go home, sweetie." Naraku said a few minutes later.

Naraku stood up and grabbed the rest of Kagome's bag's , Kagome grabbed her book bag Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were waiting by the elevator.

"Hey Naraku." Inuyasha said avoiding Kagome long legs.

"Evening Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru."

"Hey Sess, sorry about earlier no big deal." Kagome said smiling.

Inuyasha prayed That Sesshoumaru didn't let his temper get the best of him. "It was an honest mistake." He said looking at Naraku.

Naraku nodded his head in agreement. When the elevator got there, everybody stepped on and went down to the garage. After saying goodbye, everybody got into their cars and left. When they got home, Kagome and Naraku had dinner with Kagome's mother.

The next Day, Kagome's mom had already left for work so Kagome decided to put Seduce Daddy, plan into action.

She came into the kitchen in a T-shirt and skimpy pair of black lace panties.

Naraku dropped his glass of orange juice on the floor shattering the glass. Kagome walked over to him and helped him clean it up. Naraku cut his finger. Kagome kissed his finger. Naraku was like in a trance. Kagome washed and bandage his finger. And left the kitchen to finish getting dressed.

Kagome got dressed in one of her short skirts and one of her new tank tops. She came downstairs and said, "You ready to go, Daddy?"

"Yes, let's go." Naraku said as they left the house.

_'I wonder if it's working.' Kagome thought as she stared out the window_.

' Naraku thought as they drove to work. When they got there, Naraku and Kagome went to his office and Naraku started working while Kagome read her book. 

Naraku and Sesshoumaru were in a meeting, leaving Kagome to her own musings. "Let's see, what can I do next?" Kagome asked while she waited for the meeting to be over.

Naraku wasn't really paying attention to what the man was saying, his mind was on Kagome and the incident in the kitchen, he was getting a headache.

"Are you ok?" Sesshoumaru whispered to him.

"Nothing, it's just that Kagome is suddenly acting I don't know... differently." Naraku told him.

"Ah. How is she acting different?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"I don't know. She just is." Naraku said, looking down at the papers in front of him. _'I wonder why she is acting so different?' _Naraku thought as he tried to pay attention to the meeting. When the meeting was over, Naraku went back to his office.

"How was the meeting, Daddy?" Kagome said.

"It was fine, honey. Thanks"

"You're welcome." Kagome replied as she looked at herself in her compact mirror.

"Kagome, can you do me a favor?" he asked his daughter.

"Sure what is it?" she asked him.

"Take theses to the copy room and make me twenty copies of each." He told her handing her a stack of papers. Kagome's eyes went wide.

"But don't you have a secretary for this type of thing?"

"I do, but since you're here I want you to do it." He told her.

While Kagome was in the copy room, she thought, '_I wonder if my plan is working_. _He seemed kind of nervous this morning when I came into the kitchen.' _Kagome chuckled. '_Never mind, I would say it's working._' When Kagome was done, she went back into the office. "Here you go, Daddy." Kagome said as she stacked all of the papers onto his desk.

"Thanks, hon." Naraku said as he continued working on his computer.

Kagome walked over to the sofa in the office and sat down and looked up at her dad, just typing away. She heard him muttering to himself, being the computer whiz that she was she walked over to him. And saw the problem he was having. "Need help?" she said in an innocent voice.

"Yes, I'll get up so you can fix it." He said to her.

"No need." Kagome said as he sat down in his lap. Naraku's whole face went pale. Sesshoumaru came in to see the scene.

Sesshoumaru's eyes went wide.

'_Oh my god. What is she doing!?_' Naraku thought as Kagome sat there, typing away.

"Done!" Kagome said as she pressed the 'enter' button. She then just sat there, waiting for an answer. "T-thank you, Kagome." Naraku stuttered, looking at the screen.

"You're welcome, Daddy." Kagome said, getting up and sitting back down on the sofa. Naraku realized that his nails were digging into the bottom of his chair, so he quickly let go and started typing again. He then noticed Sesshoumaru standing in the doorway.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru, what do you need?" Naraku asked, trying to regain his composure.

"Are we still having lunch in the board room?" Sesshoumaru asked him

"Yes." Naraku said clearing his throat.

"Okay then what do you want?" he asked Naraku.

"Some type of sandwich." He told him.

"And what about you Kagome?" Sesshoumaru said looking at her with hate in his eyes.

Kagome licked her bottom lip. "Salad. No, scratch that, a burger, fries and a milkshake, strawberry." She told him.

"Alright. I'll be right back with that." Sesshoumaru said as he left the two alone.

"Kagome, thank you again for helping me with my computer problem." Naraku said to her.

"It's no big deal, Daddy. I do it all the time." Kagome said, flipping through one of the various magazines she brought. '_Yep, it's working. I could feel him tense when I sat on his lap._' Kagome said as she mentally smiled. Sesshoumaru came back with the food and they all started to eat.

"So Sesshoumaru I hear you're engaged." Naraku said to him.

"Yes, her name is Sara, she has money, but she's down to earth." He said looking at Kagome. "I'm looking forward to the day when my little girl gets married, and gives her mom and me grand babies" he said.

Kagome chocked on her fries. "Kagome are you ok?" Naraku said walking over to her and patting her on her back.

"I'm fine daddy, but I'm not getting married." She told him.

"Why not?" Naraku asked her.

"Because, daddy. I'm not into that. I mean. I'm still in Highschool, for goodness sake." Kagome said, eating a fry.

"I meant after you get out of school." Naraku said.

"I'm still not going to get married, dad. Forget about it." Kagome said, finishing her food and throwing the trash away, and as she drank her shake, she added, "I'm just not interested." She then sat back down and read her magazine.

Naraku sighed. '_And I hoped for grand kids.' _Naraku thought as he sat back down at his desk and continued eating his sandwich.

_'I'd hoped he wouldn't have brought that up.' _Kagome thought, reading an article about Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt adopting more kids.

"Naraku don't despair. Kagome told me yesterday that she meant someone, older actually." Sesshoumaru said. '_That's right. This is payback for yesterday_' Sesshoumaru thought to himself.

Kagome glared daggers at Sesshoumaru. Naraku eyes turned to Kagome."Really who is he and how old?" Naraku asked her.

"It doesn't matter dad he hasn't made a move." She said.

"Is it Sesshoumaru?" he asked.

"Hey!" Sesshoumaru yelled.

"Please Sesshoumaru is a jerk." She told him.

: Sesshoumaru looked at her. "I am not!" Sesshoumaru yelled.

"Are too!" Kagome shouted back, standing up. Sesshoumaru then stood up as well, not liking the fact that she was taller than him a second ago. They went on for what seemed like forever until

Naraku finally yelled, "ENOUGH!!! KAGOME, SESSHOUMARU! SIT DOWN!!!" Both of them shut up instantly and sat down, glaring at each other. "Now, Kagome, who is this man?" Naraku asked.

Kagome looked at him and said, "I don't want to talk about it." She then glared at Sesshoumaru one more time before she brought out her Ipod and started listening to music.

* * *

When Naraku and Kagome got home, they found a note from Mia. 

"Naraku, Kagome, I tried calling you, but you didn't pick-up, I had to go out of town for a business meeting, I won't be back till Friday." Love mom.

"Well I'm going to take a bath." Kagome told him.

Naraku walked into the kitchen. He picked up the phone and ordered take out.

Kagome was sitting in the hot water, thinking. _'Man. This water feels sooooooo good_.' Kagome thought as she washed her body and hair. When she got out, she went into her room and put on some pajamas. She put on a T-shirt and a pair of booty-shorts.

"Kagome!!! Food's here!!" Naraku called up the stairs.

"Coming!!!" Kagome called as she went down the stairs. When she got into the kitchen, there was Chinese on the table. 'Yum.' Kagome thought as she sat down at the table.

After dinner was over, Kagome watched as her dad got comfortable and sat down in his favorite chair r flipping through the channels. "Hi Daddy"Kagome practically purred. Whatcha watching?"

"Looking for something good to look at Princess." "Kagome I really need to talk to you if you have a minute." He said

Kagome walked over to him, she sat down in the chair across from his. "What's wrong?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

"Kagome, you're going to have to watch how you bend over and dress around me. You're an extremely beautiful young woman and your body has really bloomed lately. I'm afraid I won't be able to keep it together if you keep doing this." He told her.

"Yes, Daddy?" Kagome asked as she sat down on the couch.

"Kagome, the clothes you wear, I believe they are too... well... revealing." Naraku said, looking into Kagome's face. "But I like them, daddy." Kagome whined as she pouted.

"I know, but you shouldn't be wearing them. They are not appropriate for school." Naraku told her, setting down the remote.

"I don't get yelled at. So why can't I wear what I want to?!" Kagome shouted as she ran up to her room and slammed the door. Naraku sighed. '_Somehow, I knew that was going to happen.' _Naraku thought as he turned the t.v. back on and continued flipping through the channels.

* * *

Kagome was mad. "Time to make him lose his mind ." She said, She walked back into the bathroom and took a shower, she then put a towel on and went back down the stairs to where Naraku was. "I'm sorry daddy." She said as she as she walked over to his chair and knelt down in front of it she almost felt sorry for him. When she'd settled down in front of him and rested her head on his knee she said in her perkiest voice "I don't want you to be mad at me." she said. "I'm not mad honey wearing those clothes would make me or any man, think you want them. " he said 

Kagome smiled and stood up. "What makes you think I don't want you?" The

towel slid to the floor, revealing her completely nude body. "I love you Daddy!" she whispered as she crawled into his lap.

"Kagome." was all he could say.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks, For the great reviews you guys. As always don't read if you can't handle the lemon, underage sex and incest**

* * *

Naraku was at a lost for words, he couldn't think his 16 year old daughter was currently sitting in his lap naked. '_What is he thinking_,.' Kagome wondered as her dad had yet to do or say anything. 

Naraku felt her young body tremble his large arms and smelled the fragrance of her strawberry scented hair. a feeling of such intense love for her overwhelmed him that he thought he might pass out. He began to stroke her hair and brush his fingers slowly down her side, over her hip, and down the outside of her thigh.

Kagome began to shake and then cry. '_What have I done, I just molested my own daughter_!', Naraku screamed un his head. "Kagome I'm sorry, I didn't mean to touch you." he told her.

"No daddy, I thought it's not that, I'm just happy that you touched me I wanted to feel your hands on me for so long." she told him.

Naraku looked into Kagome's eyes. '_She is beautiful. Wait, why am I feeling these things!? She's my daughter!!!' _Naraku thought as Kagome sat there, naked.

Kagome looked back into Naraku's eyes. '_I love him. He is my one and only, even if he is my father.' _Kagome thought as she smiled.

"Kagome you have to go too, bed soon, I have to get up for work." he said looking at her. "Can I sleep with you?" she asked him.

"No, you have to give me time to process all this." he told her.

Kagome slowly got off of him and grabbed her towel, and wrapped it back around her body. "Ok, Daddy I'll give you time." she told him and kissed him softly on his lips and went upstairs to get ready for, bed, she had one more day to go to his job, and she would make sure Sesshoumaru stayed out her way

Naraku sighed as he went up the stairs. '_I can't tell her mother, that's for sure_.' Naraku thought as he went upstairs to go to bed.

"Good night, Daddy!" Kagome called from down the hall.

"Good night, Kagome!" Naraku called back as he went into his room. He then stripped down to his boxers and after brushing his teeth, he went to bed.

* * *

The next day. 

Sesshoumaru walked to his secretary to get any calls, sometimes he felt like Naraku hated him, why else would he give him Kagura as a secretary the woman was always after him. "Kagura do you have any messages for me?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"No." she told him as she painted her nails.

"Well buzz Naraku for me then." he told her.

"Mr. Taka isn't here yet." she told him.

"What, he's usually here before anyone else, call his house." he told her.

Kagura looked at him and said, "Yes, Mr. 'Taisho.' " Kagura chuckled at the name. She then called Naraku's house.

"Hello?" Naraku asked sleepily, the phone waking him up. "Mr. Taka, this is Kagura. Sesshoumaru is wondering were you are."

"Oh, crap! Tell him we'll be there in an hour." Naraku said and hung up.

He then got up and ran to his closet, throwing on some clothes. He then ran to Kagome's room and walked in, saying, "Kagome! Honey, time to wake up! Daddy's late for work. I need you to get up and get dressed quickly, ok?"

Kagome looked at him and sleepily said, "Ok, Daddy. Give me fifteen minutes to get ready." Kagome then jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed as well. They then ran out to the car and were on their way to work.

The ride to work was quite, Kagome knew the reason why her daddy was sleep deprived. She yawned as she did, her shirt came up some revealing her stomach, Naraku happen to look at her and saw the smooth flesh. "This is my last day coming to your job." she told him as she put on her make up. "Well I'm sure you missed your friends." he said as he pulled into the garage.

"No, not really." she said as they got out the car and took the elevator up to his floor. Today Kagome wore a tight pink top, they hugged her body and skirt shorter than the one she had on the other day. "Morning Kagura!" Kagome said as she held onto her father's arm.

Kagura looked at Kagome._ 'Well, she looks extra slutty today, but oh well, not like I care.' _Kagura thought as she said, "Hey Kagome. What's up?"

"Nothing, just another day at work with Daddy." Kagome said, hugging Naraku's arm. '...' Naraku thought as they went into his office.

Kagome finally took her arm form his and took a seat on the sofa. "What are we doing today?" she asked him. "I have a few meetings." he said avoiding eye contact.

"Daddy everything I did and, said I meant." Kagome told him.

"Daddy I want you to be my first, and only, I want you to make me feel like a woman." she said.

Naraku was about to respond when Sesshoumaru came in, he had never been so happy to see, his business partner.

Naraku looked at Sesshoumaru and said, "Yes, what is it? Is the first meeting starting?"

"No, where the hell were you!?" Sesshoumaru yelled.

"I overslept. I didn't have a good night's sleep. Sorry." Naraku said, smiling.

_'He has such a handsome smile_.' Kagome thought as she stared at him.

Sesshoumaru thought, '_Hmmm. I wonder what's bothering him?_' Naraku looked at him and said, "Is there anything else?" "No." Sesshoumaru replied then left, glaring at Kagome out of the corner of his eye as he exited the room.

"Daddy can I have some money?" Kagome asked him.

"What for?"Naraku asked her as she walked over to him.

"Breakfast, we didn't eat." she told him.

Naraku took his wallet out and handed her some money. "I'll be back." she said.

"Kagome." he called.

"Yes ?" she asked turning around to face him.

"Be careful." he said.

"I will." she said.

* * *

Kagome left the office, Naraku breathed a sigh of relief, Kagome wanted him as a lover. 

Kagome walked down the hall she saw Sesshoumaru's door half open she walked inside closing the door behind her. "Why must you keep coming in my father's office?", Her voice wasn't the sweet innocent voice she used around her dad.

Sesshoumaru looked at her. "Because, not only do I want to, so I can talk to him, but I have to, it's part of the job, 'Sweetheart'. Get used to it. Now if you don't mind, I have work to do." Sesshoumaru said, getting back to work.

Kagome stormed out of the office and got her and Naraku breakfast. She then went back into Naraku's office and handed him his food and the change.

* * *

"Was that Kagome, I just saw?" Inuyasha asked as he walked in Sesshoumaru's office. 

"Yes, she's tired of me coming into his office." Sesshoumaru told him.

"She really hates you, first time a female has not wanted to be in your presence." Inuyasha told him.

"Do you think I care?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Sess, Kagome is hot, I would date her, but Naraku would kill me." Inuyasha said.

Sesshoumaru looked at him and said, "Inuyasha, you might as well not. She might like someone else." "Yeah? Who?"

"Someone, I don't know, her age?!" Sesshoumaru said, looking back at his computer screen. "Well, she might like older men." Inuyasha said, sitting down in the chair in front of Sesshoumaru's desk.

: "Well tell me when you plan on doing this so I can buy a suit for your funeral." Sesshoumaru told him. Inuyasha growled. "What's that suppose to mean?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Naraku was ready to fire me, just because she told him, I tried to kiss her, what do you think will happen if you try to date her?" he asked.

"Think you know everything, you're just mad that she riled you up, have you thought about how to get revenge?" he asked Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru growled. "No, because if I do try to get revenge, she'll go cryin' to Daddy and get me fired." Sesshoumaru said as he looked through the files on his desk.

Inuyasha laughed. "Your scared of a sixteen year old girl!? That's hilarious!" Inuyasha said as he walked out of the office to find Naraku and see if he could get him alone.

Inuyasha knocked on Naraku's office door. "Come in." Kagome said. Inuyasha stepped in he didn't see Naraku. "Where's your dad?" Inuyasha asked.

"He said he be back, how can I help you?" she asked as she messed with Naraku's computer. "I need to ask your dad something." he told her.

"Least you're polite unlike your jerk of a brother." she said.

"Well you know, he just doesn't know how to treat a beautiful woman." Inuyasha said to her. "Before you make a fool out yourself, I'm already seeing someone." Kagome told him.

Inuyasha's mouth dropped open. _'Aww man! I'm too late! The world is at an end for me.' _Inuyasha thought dramatically.

Just then, Naraku walked back into the office. "Inuyasha, can I help you?" He asked him.

"No, sir. Kagome already answered my question." Inuyasha said as he walked out of the office. "Kagome, what did he want?"

"Nothing." Kagome said as she continued to play on his computer.

'Hmmmm.' Naraku thought as he kicked Kagome out of his chair so he could get back to work.

"Behave yourself, till I get back and maybe I'll give you an answer." he told her as he straightened his tie.

"Really?" she said smiling.

Naraku nodded his head and walked out the room.

* * *

Sesshoumaru took a seat , Inuyasha kept his head down. 

"What's wrong with the mutt?" Koga asked as he joined the meeting.

"He was rejected by the bosses's daughter." Sesshoumaru told him.

Koga laughed. "Why would she want a mutt?" Koga said teasing him.

"Shut up, like you could have her!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Well I could but I' m in a relationship with Ayame".Koga said.

Naraku walked in . "Morning." Naraku said to them.

"You have lipstick on your cheek." Koga said to Naraku.

Naraku quickly wiped his check with the back of his hand. "Thanks."

"No problem." Koga said as everybody else came in for the meeting. As Kagome waited in Naraku's office, she thought,_ 'I wonder what his answer will be.' _Kagome giggled._ 'I can't wait! But I can't have his answer until his meeting is over._' Kagome thought, sighing._ 'Man, if only I knew now.' _She added before she took out her book and began to read.

: Kagome was growing restless, she walked out the office and down the hall She saw Kagura sitting at her desk. "What's up Kagura?" Kagome asked taking a seat in front of her desk.

"Why are you being so friendly?" Kagura asked her.

"No reason, well actually I'm bored how long is this meeting?" Kagome asked her.

"An hour at the most, if your dad, and Sesshoumaru don't disagree." she told her.

"I wish he fire Sesshoumaru." she said.

"Now that's not going to happen." Kagura told her. "Besides didn't you have a crush on Sesshoumaru?"Kagura asked her.

"When I was 10." Kagome said.

"Where do you get those clothes?" Kagura asked her.

"You don't like?" Kagome asked her.

"Not really." Kagura told her.

"Well , too bad, you know Kagura you should be nice to me, I might be able to get you a raise." Kagome told her.

Kagura chuckled. "Only Sesshoumaru can give me that since I'm his secretary. He is my boss, not your father." Kagura said as she looked back at her computer screen.

"Well, I can convince Daddy to convince Sesshoumaru to give you a raise." Kagome said. "Okay... You can try it, I doubt Sesshoumaru would agree, though." Kagura said, looking back at Kagome

. "Ok. I'm guessing you'll have a raise by Monday morning." Kagome said as she walked back to Naraku's office. 'Good. The meeting should be over soon.' Kagome thought as she began to play on his computer again.

* * *

When the meeting was over Naraku just sat there. "You don't look well you look almost as bad as Inuyasha ." Sesshoumaru told him. 

"I didn't get any sleep Kagome told me some things I never thought I'd hear." Naraku told him. "What she's never moving out?" Sesshoumaru joked.

"No, worse, I can't even say it. I told her I'd give her my answer after the meting is over." Naraku told him.

"So you're avoiding your 16 year old daughter?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Basically, yes." Naraku said as he looked at Sesshoumaru.

"Well, suck it up and give her an answer. You have to go back to the office sometime." Sesshoumaru said as he left the board room.

"Great. Thanks for your advice, Sesshoumaru. Easier said then done." Naraku said as he walked out of the board room. When he got back to his office, Kagome looked up from the computer and said, "Daddy! Do you have your answer? And how was the meeting?"

"Yes the meeting went well." he told her as he locked the door. Naraku walked over to her, he swallowed the lump in his throat

"My answer is yes, but Kagome before you answer, we have to be discreet, there is your mother, or did you forget her?" he asked her.

"No I didn't forget about her."Kagome told him, Kagome got up from behind the desk and walked over to him.

"Anytime you want to stop, anytime at all, you just I just want what's best for you. I love you so much!" Naraku told her.

Kagome looked at him with joy. "I love you too, Daddy!" She squealed as she hugged him. Naraku hugged her back and he said, "Ok. I have to get back to work now, ok?"

"Ok!" Kagome said as she let him go so he could work. Kagome then went back and sat on the couch, staring at Naraku the rest of the time they were there, every once in a while Naraku would look up and when he did, she would smile at him. Naraku would smile back and continue working

* * *

Kagura's ears were still ringing she heard the squeal all the way down the hall. 

"What's wrong with you?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"Kagome, He must of did as she asked." Kagura told him.

"How would you know about that?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"She told me she would ask him to do something for me." Kagura told him.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. he didn't like how that sounded. and walked down to the office only to find it locked.

"What the hell?, Naraku I need to speak to you." Sesshoumaru yelled.

Kagome unlocked the door. Sesshoumaru glared at her.

"What did Kagome ask you to give Kagura?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

"Kagome and I haven't discussed Kagura." Naraku told him.

"Oh yeah , Daddy Kagura needs a raise, she's been working here long enough." she said.

"Kagome, Kagura has to earn her raise, honey. I'm sorry." Naraku told her.

"Please, Daddy! One: She has been really nice to me and everyone else, Two: I like her a lot,

Three: I'm asking nicely and

Four: She is a hard worker." Kagome said.

Naraku sighed and looked at Sesshoumaru and said, "Give Kagura a three percent raise. That should be good enough."

Sesshoumaru growled, glaring at Kagome, and stormed out of his office.

He looked at Kagura and said, "Your raise will be on your paycheck Monday morning."

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru." Kagura said as she continued working.

'Thank you so much, Kagome. You have no idea how much I need it.' Kagura thought with a smile on her face

* * *

"I'll be right back daddy." Kagome told him and ran in the bathroom with her bag and changed her skirt and put on a pair of jeans. 

"Like this better?" Kagome asked Kagura.

"Yes, more your age, thanks for getting me the raise." Kagura told her.

"You're welcome, besides I know it made Sesshoumaru mad." Kagome told her.

Kagome walked pass Koga and Sesshoumaru. She stopped and grinned. "See, Sesshoumaru I always get my way." she said not moving.

Sesshoumaru growled but said nothing. "Kagome, those jeans look good on you." Koga said as he looked at her.

"Koga, I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Inuyasha, before you make a fool of yourself, I'm seeing someone." Kagome said, then she walked back to the office, smirking at Sesshoumaru as she looked back. _'Man, but she is a beauty.'_ Koga thought, staring at Kagome's butt as she walked.

"What did you do to get on her bad side?" Koga asked him.

"Nothing, she's spoiled brat."he hissed.

Koga stepped back fro the angry demon. "I hear Inuyasha calling." Koga said and ran off.

Sesshoumaru sighed. '_That girl really gets on my nerves.' _He thought as he went back to work.

' Kagome thought as she sat on the couch. 

When it was time to go home, Kagome thought, _'Man, I have to go back to school tomorrow. If only I could spend more time with Daddy_.' Kagome looked out the window as they drove, watching the people they passed by.

Naraku looked at Kagome from the corner of his eye. _'I can't believe I agreed... but how couldn't I? I love her.' _Naraku thought as he parked in the garage at their house.

Kagome fixed dinner for them, "So do you like it?" Kagome asked him.

"Very good." he told her.

The phone rang. "I'll get it." Kagome said and got up and answered the phone. "Hello." she said.

"Put your father on." Sesshoumaru told her.

"Sorry wrong number." she said and hung up.

"Who was that?" Naraku asked her.

"Some idiot trying to sell something." she told him, she was kind of glad to be going to school, she knew Sesshoumaru would try to kill her if he saw her tomorrow.

When dinner was over Naraku stood and led her down the hall to her room. As he laid her back on the comforter before him was beautiful and wonderful woman she had become. Her eyes were filled with such love and trust for him

He gently brushed her dark hair from her face and kissed her.

Their lips brushed against each other, barely touching, but with a electric tingle that ran clear down his back He kissed her again, harder and more insistent.

As his tongue slid gently through her lips it was met by hers returning the caress. Their tongues explored each other, tasting and probing, sliding and wrestling.

Kagome sucked his tongue into her mouth Just as suddenly she reversed their places and had her tongue so deep in him she was running it over his teeth He broke their embrace by a fraction of an inch. Gazing into her eyes he kissed her a third time, firmly and with passion before ending the kiss.

Kagome looked into Naraku's eyes and said, "Goodnight, daddy."

"Goodnight, sweetheart." Naraku said as he walked out of her room and went to his. A few minutes later, he crawled into bed and went to sleep.

The next morning, he woke up to find Kagome gone, but there was a note on the counter, it said, _Daddy, I decided to go to school early so I can get it over with that much faster. I can't wait to see you. love you, Kagome_. Naraku smiled as he got ready and went to work.

"Morning Kagura, how is your day?" Naraku asked her. Kagura looked around the room. "Morning Sir would you like some coffee?" she asked him.

"Thank you." he said to her. Kagura went to get Naraku a cup of coffee. Naraku went to his office.

"Sesshoumaru pinch me." Kagura told him.

"Why?" he asked her.

"Just do it." She growled. Sesshoumaru shrugged his shoulders and pinched her.

"Good I'm still alive, then why is Naraku acting so happy." she said aloud.

"He's here?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"Yes, I'm getting ready to take him some coffee." she told him.

"I'll take it to him, I need to have a talk with him." Sesshoumaru told her.

Kagura poured a cup and gave it to Sesshoumaru. He then walked into Naraku's office and as he handed him the coffee, he said, "I called you yesterday, Kagome picked up and when I told her to hand you the phone, she told me wrong number and hung up. Now, why was that?" Sesshoumaru asked

"I don't know. She's just a girl. They'll do that." Naraku said, drinking some coffee as he worked.

"That's it?"Sesshoumaru asked him. "She's dating a guy, her mind wanders." Naraku told him. "Was it important?" Naraku asked him.

"Sara wanted to know if Mia would be back in time to come to our party." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Who?" Naraku asked him

. "Your wife." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"Oh. When is the party?" Naraku asked.

"Next Friday at seven." Sesshoumaru said.

"Yeah, she'll be home by then." Naraku said as he got back to work. Sesshoumaru sighed then left the office, going back to his own to try and get some work done. _'I wonder why he forgot his wife_?' Sesshoumaru thought as he worked.

* * *

Kagome sat in her class. "Hey Kags." Sango said to her. 

"Hey Sango, sorry I couldn't call, my dad had me at work." she told her.

"It's ok, just wish Kikyo wasn't back." Sango told her.

"Oh well I have better things on my mind." Kagome told her smiling.

"Oh, what?" Sango asked her.

"Can't tell it's a secret." she told her.

"You and your secrets." Sango said

"So what are we doing this afternoon?" Sango asked her.

"Sorry Sango I have to go home."Kagome told her. Kikyo walked in and glared at Kagome before taking her seat.

: Kagome smirked. _'Good, she deserved it._' Kagome thought as the teacher came in and got the class in order. At lunch, Kagome sat with Sango and they of course, were having their own little discussions, when the principal's voice came up over the intercom, saying, After lunch I do not want to see any violence in any way or you will be suspended for a week. There has been too many fights this month alone so I will not tolerate it. The intercom then went off and everybody went along like nothing happened.

Kagome took her cell phone out and called her dad's job, Hello?" she heard.

"What are you doing answering my dad 's phone!" she yelled.

* * *

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Sorry princess, daddy is busy." he said with amusement in his voice. "You bastard put him on the phone now!" she growled 

Sesshoumaru smirked and said, "This is payback for yesterday. Sorry, wrong number." Sesshoumaru said as he hung up on her.

* * *

Kagome was pissed. "UUUUUUUGGGGHHH" She said as she put her phone away. Sango looked at her. "Kags you ok?" 

"Yeah, but my dad's co-worker is an ass-hole." Kagome said, now paying attention to the teacher because she was explaining homework.

When school was over, Kagome went straight home she did her home work and started dinner, her mom would be back Friday.

"Kagome I'm home." She heard Naraku say.

"Hi daddy!" she said running to him, Naraku kissed her on her cheek .

"Sorry we have company." he said as he step aside revealing Sesshoumaru and his fiancé Sara.

Kagome gasped. "Daddy, why is he here?!" Kagome whispered in his ear.

"I invited him for dinner, since I haven't met Sara yet." Naraku whispered back.

"Alright. Welcome to our house, my name is Kagome." Kagome said to Sara, extending her hand. Sara shook it and said, "I know you. Sesshoumaru has told me a lot about you, and it's nice to meet you, my name is Sara." Kagome smiled and walked back into the kitchen to finish dinner.

"No, that's ok, besides it's ready." she said as she walked to the table and put the food down. "Kagome has been cooking since her mom has been away." Naraku said.

"Well I'm sure you'll be glad when Mia is back." Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome growled low in her throat. "Kagome will you be coming to the wedding with your parents?" Sara asked as they began to eat.

"No, I only go to wedding of people I like."S he said looking at Sesshoumaru. Naraku saw how Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru.

Sara looked confused. "You don't like us?" She asked, drinking some water. "No, I like you, Sara, it's Sesshoumaru who gets on my nerves." Kagome said, glaring at Sesshoumaru.

"Oh. Alright." Sara said in a 'Okay... weird.' tone.

Naraku said, "Kagome will be attending the wedding with us. I would like her to be there." They continued with little conversations like how the wedding was going to look, what the dress looked like, etc.

: Kagome excused herself from the table, when Sesshoumaru and Sara left Naraku walked up to her room and knocked on the door.

Kagome threw a pillow at him. "I'm not going!" she yelled. "Kagome, do this for me." he said. "Why I don't have a date!" she reminded him.

"I promise to dance with you." he told her. Naraku walked over to her and kissed her on her neck. "Want me to make you happy?" he asked her.

"Yes." she said laying down on the bed.

"It'll be awhile before I take you." he said as he kissed her, moving his hands over her hips.

Kagome moaned. "Daddy, why don't you take me now?"

"Because, we need time, honey. Your mother can't suspect anything." Naraku whispered as he kissed her, sliding his tongue into her mouth. When they parted for breath, Kagome said, "But mommy isn't coming home until Friday."

"I know, but we still have to wait, I promise you won't have to wait for too long." Naraku said, still kissing her and laying with her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lemon in this chapter!, don't read if you can't handle, to the rest enjoy**

* * *

Kagome woke up. Naraku was still laying next to her sleeping. She sat up in bed and slowly got up, she walked into the bathroom and took a shower. Kagome finished with her shower and walked back into her bedroom wearing her bra and panties. Naraku took the moment to wake up, to see Kagome walking over to her dresser to pick out something to wear to school. 

"Morning Honey." Naraku said to her. Kagome turned around to see her dad up.

"Hi daddy, I'm just getting ready for school." She said.

"Alright." Naraku said as he got up and went to take a shower. When he came out, Kagome was ready for school.

"Well, I have to go. Bye Daddy." Kagome said as she walked up to him and kissed him. Naraku kissed her back.

"Bye, sweetie. Have fun today."

"I'll try." Kagome said as she walked out the door, walking to school. When She got there, Sango came up to her and said, "Hey Kagome."

"Hey. What's up?" Kagome asked. "Nothing much. Just got here." Sango replied as the two girls walked into the school and put what they didn't need in their lockers and headed to class.

Kagome and Sango went to their classes. "I have to go shopping." Kagome groaned.

"So what's wrong with that?" Sango asked.

"I have to go too, this stupid wedding, I hate Sesshoumaru." She hissed.

"Calm yourself sweetie." Sango said as they walked into the lunchroom.

Kagome calmed down a little and then said, "But why do I have to go? Sesshoumaru is a jerk, so why is my dad making me go? I don't want to be there." Kagome and Sango got their food and sat down at their table.

"Don't worry, sweetie. It will be over before you know it." Sango said, eating some of her fries. "Yeah. I hope you're right." Kagome replied, drinking some of her soda._ 'I hate him.' _Kagome thought as she stared at the food she was eating.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sneezed. _'I wonder who's talking about me?' _he thought. 

Naraku sat at his desk all was going well till his computer crashed. "What the hell, stupid computer!" he yelled.

Sesshoumaru was walking toward his office when he heard Naraku yelling.

He walked into the office." What's wrong now?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"My computer crashed, I need you to do me a huge favor, I'll make it up to you." Naraku said to him.

"Fine what is it?" Sesshoumaru asked as he folded his arms.

"Go to Tama High and pick up Kagome, tell them it's a family emergency." Naraku said.

"Hell no!" Sesshoumaru yelled.

"Why not?" Naraku asked, glaring at him.

"Because, A: She doesn't like me, B: I don't like her, and C: We don't get along."

"Do it, before I fire you." Naraku said.

"Fine. But if I kill her, don't blame it on me." Sesshoumaru said as he left the office to pick up Kagome. Naraku sighed. _'Why did my computer have to crash on a day Kagome isn't here to fix it?'_ Naraku thought as he waited for Sesshoumaru and Kagome to come back.

* * *

Sesshoumaru growled all the way to Tama High. "Bitch better not make me hurt her." He growled as he parked his car and got up, walking into the school, and down to the main office. 

"Hi, how can I help you, the lady at the desk asked him.

"I'm here to pick up Kagome Taka, family emergency." He told her.

"Have a seat and I'll have her called down." She told him.

'Naraku is going to pay for this' Sesshoumaru thought to himself.

"She'll be down in a few minutes." She told him. Sesshoumaru nodded his head.

Kagome went to her locker and got her books. 'I hope daddy is ok.' She hoped as she walked into the main office.

"Ms. Taka, your ride is here." She told Kagome.

Kagome turned her head and saw Sesshoumaru smirking as he walked over to her, towering over her small form.

Sesshoumaru could smell her fear. "Let's go Kagome." He said to her.

"Why are you here?" she asked in a shaky voice.

Your Father as me to come and get you, shall we?" he asked as he took her book bag from her hands. 

Kagome silently followed Sesshoumaru out the school. He held the car door open for her.

Kagome got in the car, Sesshoumaru' got in the driver's seat, he locked all the doors before he started the car.

Kagome didn't look at Sesshoumaru. She asked, "Is Daddy ok?"

"Yes, his computer crashed and he needs you to fix it for him."

"Ok." Kagome said, looking at the scenery as they passed it by. When they got there, Kagome and Sesshoumaru got out of the car and went to the elevator. When they got to Sesshoumaru and Naraku's floor, Kagome picked up her pace when she walked, "Hey, Kagome." Kagura said, looking at her.

"Hey, Kagura." Kagome replied, smiling and waving her hand. Kagome got to Naraku's office and walked through the doorway saying, "Hi, Daddy!"

"Hi, sweetie. Daddy has a favor."

Kagome held up her hand. "It's alright, I already know. Sesshoumaru told me on the way here." Kagome said, sitting on Naraku's lap before he could get up. Sesshoumaru and Naraku's eyes widened, again. Kagome typed away.

"You can leave now." Kagome said without looking up at Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru growled, but his suspicions were true, Kagome was only brave, when she was around Naraku.

"I have some things to take care of, tomorrow is Friday, so Mia will be home right?" Sesshoumaru asked Naraku.

Kagome once again growled at the mention of her mother's name. Naraku heard the growl. "Yeah, she'll be home. " Naraku answered.

"Good, so Kagome you won't be here anymore?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"Probably not, I have school." Kagome said, trying not to growl at him as she kept typing on the computer.

"Good. Naraku, as long as she is here, she is a distraction, it isn't good for the company, and yourself, when she is not here being a nuisance." Sesshoumaru said and before Naraku could reply, Sesshoumaru left the office to go to his own.

Naraku sighed. _'Why don't they get along?' _Naraku thought as he looked at the screen. Kagome pressed the 'enter' button and said, "All done! All of your files are back and nothing is damaged!" "Thank so much, sweetie." Naraku said as she got off of him.

Kagome looked around the office. "What's going to happen when. She comes back?" Kagome asked him.

"Well, I was thinking that when she does come home, we will just be more discreet, there is the other home I bought before I married your mom, we'll use that." He told her.

"The beach house?" she asked.

"Yes that one." He told her kissing her on her forehead.

"I guess that can work." She said. Kagome's stomach growled.

Naraku chuckled. "Here go get something to eat." He said handing her some money.

"Do you want anything?" she asked him.

"Coffee."Naraku told her.

"Daddy you need more than that, I'll be right back." She said and left.

Kagome went to the cafeteria and got her and her father some food. When she got it, she grabbed a cup of coffee for him as well, while she got juice. She went back into his office and set his plate of food on his desk in front of him. "You need to eat, not just drink coffee all day." Kagome said, putting the coffee on his desk next to the food.

"Thank you." He told her. "Can you do me a favor, without starting a fight?" Her father asked her.

"Sure what is it?" she asked him as she drank her juice.

"Take this down to Sesshoumaru's office if he's not there just leave it on his desk." Naraku told her.

"Sure, daddy." She said. Naraku handed her the envelope and watched as she walked out the office. He was glad for once she had chosen to wear a pair of jeans and a top.

* * *

Kagome walked into Sesshoumaru's office to see him sitting at his desk. "What do you want? I'm busy." Sesshoumaru said. 

Kagome sucked in some air and said, "Daddy told me to bring you this." Kagome handed him the envelope.

"You can leave now." Sesshoumaru said as he grabbed the envelope.

"I'd be glad to. Jerk." Kagome said as she started to walk out of his office.

"You know Kagome. I noticed something about you." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"And what is that?" she asked him.

"You're only brave when your daddy is near." He said as he stood up and walked over to her. "I smelt your fear, the whole way to this building, Kagome glared at him. "Did you know that when your father retires I get this business?" he asked her.

Kagome face was in pure shock. "By your silence I take that as a no. Cross me one to many times sweetheart and I'll make you regret it." He warned her.

"I'm not afraid of you. I inherit this when he retires." She told him.

"Just in name." Sesshoumaru told her.

Kagome gasped. "Your lying!" She yelled, quickly getting out of his office and going to the restroom. Kagome made sure nobody was in there with her and she sat on the floor in a corner. After a while, Naraku thought, _'What is taking her so long?'_ He then got up and went to Sesshoumaru's office. "Sess, have you seen Kagome?" Naraku asked.

"Yeah, she came and gave me the envelope, we talked, she got upset for some odd reason, and went to the ladies' room." Sesshoumaru replied, typing on his computer.

"What did she get upset about, Sesshoumaru?" Naraku growled.

"She's a teen as you said, littlest things upset her. "It was just our usual spat., Nothing to worry about, I'm sure she's in your office now." Sesshoumaru told him.

Naraku walked over to him. "Don't push her too far. She is just a child." Naraku warned him. "Why is it you believe her, even when she lies to you?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"What are you talking about?" Naraku asked him.

"She told you I tried to kiss, her, when in fact it was she that came onto me.

"I don't have time for her games as I told you in your office, she doesn't belong here, she makes the rest of the staff, forget their work, Koga and Inuyasha both haven't been the same since she came here." Sesshoumaru told him.

"She is my daughter and you will respect her, whether she is here or not! She will be here if I damn well want her here!" Naraku yelled. "You just crossed a bad path." Naraku added as he stormed out of the office to look for Kagome.

* * *

Kagome had been in the restroom for a while, no body had went in to bother her. Without warning, Naraku bursted through the door, not caring it was for girls only. "Kagome!" Naraku said as he saw his daughter in the corner, her face tear stained. 

"Dad, what are you doing in here!? This is the girl's room!" Kagome said, not looking up. She was hugging her knees to her chest and her forehead leaning against them.

Naraku walked over to her, and knelt down in front of her. Naraku lifted her face up, "You want to tell me what happened?" Naraku asked her.

"No, she said wiping her face with her hand. "I want to go home." She said putting her arms around his neck.

"Okay I'll take you home, can you stand up?" he asked. Kagome nodded her head. Naraku helped her stand up. "Maybe it be better if you didn't come here so often. He told her as they walked out the bathroom. Naraku ushered her into his office while he got his keys, Kagome stayed close to him the whole time.

* * *

"Hey Sess, Sara is here." Inuyasha said. Sesshoumaru walked out his office to see Sara talking to Kagura. 

"Sara, what are you doing here?" Sesshoumaru asked as he walked over to her and hugged her.

"I came to see you." Sara said, looking up at him.

"Come on, we can go to my office." Sesshoumaru said, grabbing her hand and leading her to his office, shutting the door so they could be alone.

"How are the plans coming?" Sesshoumaru asked his fiancee.

"They're coming great. So far, most of the invitations are done and I have been talking to the dress makers and things like that." Sara said, sitting in the chair in front of his desk while he sat in his.

"That's good" he said

"I'm hoping to mail them out this week." She told him.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head. "I'll be glad when this day is over." Sesshoumaru said to her. "Oh why is that?" Sara asked him.

"Just some pain, I wish I could eliminate." He told her.

"Kagura, tell Sesshoumaru I 'm going home, and that I won't be in tomorrow." Naraku told her.

"Yes, sir." Kagura said as she looked at Kagome. Kagura didn't say anything, but she could tell Kagome had been crying.

"Take care, Mr. Taka, Kagome." She said. After Naraku left with Kagome. Kagura got up from her desk and knocked on Sesshoumaru's door. "Come in." She heard him say.

"Mr. Taka told me to let you know, he's going home, for the rest of the day and won't be in tomorrow." She told him.

"Why not!? We have an important meeting tomorrow!" Sesshoumaru yelled.

"I don't know, sir. That was all he told me to tell you." Kagura said, standing in the doorway. "Kagura, you may leave now." Sesshoumaru said, sitting back down in his chair, trying to calm himself. "Yes, sir." Kagura said as she left the office and went back to her desk.

"Honey, are you going to be alright?" Sara asked him.

"Yes, I'll just call Naraku later." Sesshoumaru said.

"Alright, well I have to go now, I still have some invitations to do. I love you." Sara said, walking over to him and kissing him. "I love you, too." Sesshoumaru said as they broke apart. Sara waved as she left the office.

* * *

When Naraku got Kagome home, he took her up to her bedroom, Kagome sat down on the bed next to him. Naraku ran his hand through her hair. "You know if you tell me I'll make it better." He said to her. "I'm ok." She said. 

"Ok, I have a few things to take care of, I'm let you stay home tomorrow." He told her as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" she asked him.

"Get out these clothes and get dinner started." He told her and walked out the room. Kagome sighed, she took her clothes off and went to take a shower, so she'd be ready for dinner.

_'What did he say to her' _Naraku wondered as he took a shower himself.

Kagome stood in the hot water. '_Was he telling the truth?' _Kagome thought as she started washing her body with her luffa.

Naraku thought as he washed his hair. They got out of their showers and got dressed, Kagome sat on her bed while Naraku went downstairs to make dinner. A while later, Naraku yelled, "Kagome!!! Dinner!!!" 

"Coming!!!" Kagome called back as she slowly walked down the stairs. They had spaghetti and garlic bread. "Thanks, Dad. This is really good." Kagome said as she ate.

"You're welcome, sweetie." Naraku replied.

Dinner was over, Kagome washed the dishes, Naraku's cell phone rang:"Hello." He said. "Naraku Kagura told me about you not coming in tomorrow did you forget about the meeting?" He asked him.

"No, I didn't. I felt you can handle it, if there is anything you need just tell my secretary, and she'll give it to you. " Naraku told him.

"I'm taking a personal day, Kagome's not feeling okay, so I will be taking care of her." Naraku told him as Kagome walked over to where he was.

Sesshoumaru hated Kagome with a passion, every since she became a teen, she had become a thorn in his side.

"Naraku, you need to come to work tomorrow. That meeting could cost you your job!" Sesshoumaru yelled into the phone.

"Kagome is more important right now." Naraku said, hanging up without waiting for Sesshoumaru to answer. Sesshoumaru growled as he shut his cell-phone.

'He is being an idiot! His job should be more important then that child!' Sesshoumaru thought, getting back to work.

Kagome went up to her room and laid down on the bed. She had her radio on, listening to some love songs. Naraku walked up to her room and opened the door, he walked over to the bed and sat down beside her, his hand rubbing her leg, Kagome turned her head to face him. He bent down and kissed her, he Continued on down her body he kissed her chin, the nape of her neck, the outsides of her breasts, and her nipples. It had taken him several minutes to get to her nipples; he was no rash teenager anxious to "get on with it." "Oh God Daddy!" Kagome moaned. "It feels so wonderful"

He continued his gentle kisses down her torso, pausing just below her navel.

With his lips brushing her belly he could sense her musky aroma rising from her sex in waves, feel its heat on the side of his face. Positioning himself between her legs (willingly spread for him!) He brushed his face against her opening.

With the confidence of a man who knew what he was doing he kissed, nuzzled, and licked her inner thighs just where they joined her larger lips. He knew better than to go straight for the clit, licking and chewing for all he was worth! It was far too sensitive for that! All in good time, all in good time. As the thrusting of her girlish hips became more urgent, he moved to the smaller set of lips, sucking them into his mouth and using them to pull her lips bac His mouth went to her secret place Continuing on past this hungry little knob he pressed his tong down against its root buried where the lips came together, and moved his tongue sideways back forth over it.

This series was repeated several more times before he transferred his attention to her clit. When he began flicking the tip of his tongue over it, her moans changed into something resembling growls. Her hips were thrusting so hard now he had a hard time staying on target. Kagome arched her back nearly to The breaking point. Simultaneously her growl increased in pitch and volume and she squeezed her Daddy's head in the velvet vise of her thighs.

When her climax hit it convulsed her into spasms of thrusting, up and down as well as forward. When he was done, he moved up beside her. Kagome curled up into

Daddy's side, her head in the pit of his shoulder. As he held her small body, limp and sweaty with spent sex, he realized it had been a long time maybe years, since he had held his daughter in such a loving embrace.

The next morning, Kagome's mom came home and walked upstairs. She walked past Kagome's room and saw her curled up next to Naraku. "They really love each other." She whispered, smiling, as she went to hers and Naraku's room and put her things away. She then laid down on the bed and went to sleep.

Naraku woke up first. He kissed Kagome on her lips, before walking out her room and to his own where he was shocked to see his wife. "Mia, you're home early." Naraku said to her.

"Hi Honey, I took an early flight." She told him.

Naraku nodded his head. "Aren't you going to be late for work?": Mia asked him.

"I took the day off. Kagome wasn't feeling good." He told her. "

What's wrong with her?" her mom asked sitting up.

"She just has a stomachache." He told her.

"Well I'm back now so you can go into work." Mia said.

"No, I told Sesshoumaru to handle it." He said. as he walked to the bathroom.

"Yeah I got the invitation to the wedding. Kagome will be staying home." She said.

"I told Kagome she could go." Naraku told her and went into the bathroom.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was at the meeting. "Well, who gets the company after Naraku retires?" Sesshoumaru asked. 

"You. Kagome will own it by name, but it will go to you." One of his supervisors said.

_I told her that. _Sesshoumaru said, smirking and nodding his head. "Alright. Thank you."

"You're welcome. We really didn't think a little girl could run this company." They said.

When the meeting ended Sesshoumaru, walked back to his office, but stopped and decided to walk to Naraku's secretary wasn't at her desk. Sesshoumaru walked inside, and looked at Naraku's enormous desk. .

"Soon this would all be mine." Sesshoumaru said to himself.

Naraku had been 17 when he started the company, he was now 33, The company was in good shape.

Sesshoumaru left the office and went back to his own office.

* * *

Kagome came down the stairs to see her mom making breakfast. "Mom what are you doing here?" 

"Nice to see you too, your father told me you weren't feeling well." Her mom said.

"Yeah I didn't have a good day." Kagome said to her.

"Well I'm here now. I'll take care of you." Mia said to her.

Kagome sat down at the kitchen table.Naraku finally came down the stairs and saw both the women in his life.

"Morning daddy." Kagome said.

"Morning." He said to her as he sat down.

"I was thinking since the wedding is next week as well as the party, why, don't I take Kagome shopping." Mia suggested.

"Would you like that Kagome?" Naraku asked her.

"Sure, why not." Kagome said to him.

Naraku knew Kagome wasn't happy, now that her mom was home.

Later that day Kagome went shopping with her mom, she bought two dresses, one in a light pink, the other was black, Naraku's favorite color.

Kagome came back and went straight to her room, she didn't come down for dinner.

Tomorrow was Saturday Kagome would sleep in. Naraku came up to her bedroom to say goodnight.

"I just wanted to say goodnight." He said as he walked over to her bed.

"Night." She said softly

Kagome grabbed Naraku's hand and pulled him to her. She kissed him, hard, as if she was starving, dying for his kiss. Naraku's hand moved to her breast before breaking the kiss.

"Be ready at nine." He told her and left.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Kagome was ready at nine. Naraku was downstairs waiting for her. Kagome wore a pair of shorts and a simple white T-shirt. Her hair was pulled back away from her face. "Hey daddy what's up?" she asked him.

"I'm taking you out for the morning just the two of us." He said.

"Okay, let's go." She said with a grin.

Naraku and Kagome in his car and drove off. "What did you tell her?" Kagome asked him.

"I left a note." He told her

"Ok." Kagome said, looking out the window. As they drove, Naraku looked over at Kagome and rubbed her leg a little, getting her attention. "I love you, Kagome." Naraku said as he looked back at the road.

"I love you, too, Daddy." Kagome replied, smiling at him. Naraku smiled back as he drove.

"Your mom told me about the two dresses you picked out." He said

"Yeah one is pink. The other is black." Kagome told him.

"Black is my favorite color." He said.

"I know, I think the pink one will be for their party, and the black one for the wedding." She said as he parked the car.

"You'll be beautiful in either one." He said as he got out the car.

Kagome got out as well. He led her over to the beach house, and unlocked the door.

The house was dusty. "I guess we'll be cleaning this morning." She said.

Kagome walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Kagome, I promise we will, but this place seriously needs work." Naraku said, walking to the closet and grabbing the cleaning supplies. As they cleaned, Kagome let Naraku get good looks of her butt and chest as she cleaned.

Naraku thought, '_Were almost done, then we can have some fun.' _He then kept cleaning, glancing at her from time to time. A few minutes later, Kagome crawled up to him and kissed him. "You almost done?" She asked, pulling away.

"Yes." Naraku said, kissing her again before getting back to work.

"How come we never really used this place before?" she asked him as she walked over to the sink and washed her hands

"We used it mostly when you were smaller, you liked the beach, but as you got older and we were working more, it was just forgotten." He said as he finished and walked over to her and washed his hands.

When he was done, he pulled Kagome to him, and kissed her on her neck, causing Kagome to moan.

"Mmm, ." She said as she pulled him over to the sofa, with him on top of her. Kagome ran her hands down his back.

* * *

Mia woke up the next morning and went downstairs to get some coffee, on the coffee pot, there was a sticky note, it read, _Mia, I took Kagome out for the morning. We'll be back in a while. Love, Naraku_. Mia poured herself some coffee and sat at the table to read the newspaper. 'Hmmm, I wonder how long ago they left?' Mia thought as she read. She then got up after finishing her coffee and went to take a shower and get ready for the day.

After Mia was done, she came back down, and cleaned up some, she never understood how Naraku had so much money, but would never hire a live in maid. When she was done cleaning, it was two in the afternoon and Naraku still wasn't back, she was getting ready to call him, when the door bell rang.

She walked over to the door and opened it. "Sesshoumaru, Sara, please come in." She said. "Glad your back." Sesshoumaru said kissing her on the cheek.

"Me too, I don't think my family is though." She said as they went into the kitchen.

"What makes you say that?" Sesshoumaru asked, looking at her.

"Well, they left this morning, and I have no idea where, and they haven't come back yet. And they haven't really spoken to me since I came home." Mia said as she sat back down.

"Would you like something to drink? Eat?"

"No thank you." Sesshoumaru and Sara said at once as they sat down.

"I know when she was in trouble, she spent a lot of time at the job, I am glad you're back, she's been telling him lies about me, and he almost fired me, I guess he forgot about our little contract." Sesshoumaru said to her.

Mia smiled. "What lies did she say?" Mia asked.

"She told him, I tried to kiss her, when she was the one, that wouldn't leave me alone,." He told her.

"If it was up to me Sesshoumaru, she would be in a boarding school, but Naraku won't hear of it." Mia said.

"She should be in one." Sesshoumaru said. Sara smacked him on the head.

"Sesshoumaru! That isn't polite!"

"She thinks it too!" Sesshoumaru retorted.

"Well, she is her daughter, not yours." Sara muttered as she read some of the comics in the paper. Mia sighed. "Naraku won't allow it. He spoils her too much." Mia said, placing her hands to her forehead.

"Maybe he just needs you to convince him." Sesshoumaru said.

"I tried. He said no." Mia said.

"How about the four of us go out to dinner, we can talk about it then, we'll both convince him." Sesshoumaru said to her.

Sara shook her head. "Okay that should work. "So, Sara are you ready for the wedding?" Mia asked.

"Yes, the dress is picked out. I'll have my final fitting Monday." She told her.

"That's good." Mia said.

The front door came open. The three adults heard laughing. Mia got up to see what was going on, there was Kagome all wet, and Naraku with a towel in his hand.

"Well where have you been?" Mia asked both of them.

"I let Kagome take the car to get washed, she forgot to put the windows up. " He said.

"Hi, mommy!" Kagome said to her mother, kissing her check, afraid to hug her so she didn't get her wet.

"Hi, sweetie. Sesshoumaru and Sara are here." Mia told her. Kagome froze, then she had an angry expression and said, "I 'll be in my room." She then ran up the stairs and went to her room, shutting the door behind her. She got into dry clothes, blow-dried her hair, and laid down on the bed.

Mia looked at Naraku and asked, "What was that all about?"

"She and Sess don't get along very well." Naraku said, kissing his wife, then walking into the kitchen to see Sess and Sara. "Hey, how's it going?" Naraku asked as he sat down at the table.

"Good, we came over, and talked to Mia, " Sara said.

"Yes, we've been invited out to dinner, no teens," she said looking at Naraku.

Naraku got ready to say something when his wife interrupted him. "She is 16 years old. She can stay here by herself." Mia told him.

"Mia, she is still a baby, my baby and I'm not leaving her alone." Naraku told her.

"She isn't a baby anytime she can lie, and try to seduce Sesshoumaru, she can stay here by herself." She told him.

Naraku stood up. "Kagome come here!" he yelled. Kagome walked out her room, in her pajamas. Naraku arched an eyebrow.

"Call Sango and Rin, your mother and I have been invited out for the night, so you can have a sleep over." He told her.

Kagome avoided looking At Sesshoumaru.

"And later you and I young lady are going to have a talk about you lying." Her mom said to her.

"Yes mommy." Kagome said as she went back to her room to call her friends.

"Naraku, you spoil her too much!" Mia said to him.

"She is still a little girl, Mia. She has the right." Naraku said as he walked back into the kitchen. "No, she doesn't! She is a teenager, not a little five-year-old, Naraku! It was fine back then, but not now!" Mia yelled.

"I can spoil her if I damn well, please, Mia!" Naraku yelled back, then the room was silent. Mia huffed and sat back down at the table.

* * *

Kagome called Sango and Rin, they would be over later, Kagome stayed in her room most of the day, when she did walk out her room she bumped into a wall, or what she had hoped was a wall.. "Sesshoumaru." She said with a little fear.

"Nice to see you again Kagome." He said to her.

"What do you want?" she asked him.

"I was on my way back down." He said to her. "Seems your mother doesn't fall for your charms." He said.

"Leave me alone, I heard you good, but I don't believe you, he would never give you the company." She told him.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "But it's the truth, and if you behave, I'll let you attend a few meetings." He said.

Kagome growled. "Stay away from me." She hissed as she shoved past him and went into the bathroom.

'_What a pain.' _Sesshoumaru thought as he walked downstairs. When Kagome was sure he was gone, she walked out of the bathroom and went to the stairs to see if he went back into the kitchen. There he was, sitting at the table with her parents._ 'I hate him so much.' _Kagome thought as she went back into her room and laid down on the bed.

The door bell rang a few hours later. "Kagome your friends are here!" her mom yelled. Kagome came down and hugged Sango and Rin,." Hi guys."Kagome said.

"Kagome why don't you call the pizza place." Naraku suggested. "Five boxes should do." He told her.

The three teens ran into the kitchen to order. Mia didn't say anything. "We'll leave as soon as the food comes. " Naraku said then turned his back on Mia.

Mia growled low in her throat.

"Dad, can we order bread sticks as well?" Kagome asked from the kitchen.

"Go ahead." He said.

Kagome came back in the living room, "It should be here in 15 minutes. She told him.

Kagome glared at Sesshoumaru, before she could say anything, Naraku placed his hand over her mouth.

Naraku whispered in her ear. "Don't say anything. I'll deal with him." Kagome nodded her head and he let her go, so she led her friends up to her room and closed the door.

"So, what was that all about?" Sango asked as the three girls sat down on Kagome's bed.

"Me and Sesshoumaru don't get along." Kagome said as she pulled out some CD's and popped one in.

"Oh. Why not?" Rin asked.

"Because, he told me he would get the company and I would only own it by name." The two girls gasped. "That is so messed up." They said.

I know." She said

"Pizza is here." her dad yelled up, three teens came running down the stairs.

"We're going, no boys, and lock the doors." Her mom said to them.

"Mom, you don't have to worry, I don't like boys I like men." Kagome said to her.

Mia whirled around. "What?!" she yelled.

"Nothing, have a good time." She said.

* * *

When the four got to the restaurant, Mia said, "Naraku, I believe that Kagome should go to boarding school."

"No." Naraku said, looking at his wife. "I will not allow it."

"Sesshoumaru agrees with me!" Mia said, pointing at him.

"Yes, Naraku, she is right. Kagome needs it." Sesshoumaru said.

"I... will not... allow it." Naraku said through clenched teeth.

"She needs to grow up, she's spoiled, you have been spoiling her every since that accident." Mia said to him.

"And why is that Mia, huh, could it be because the one day I leave to go to work, you don't watch her and she almost drowns herself, she was two years old, what were you doing that was so important!?" he yelled.

Mia was quite. "Kagome is fine, she's very smart, she gets good grades, she hardly gets in trouble, except for the last time, so no, she won't be going besides she's 16, it's a little too late for that." He told them both.

"Just because I am retiring after your wedding doesn't give you say over my daughter." Naraku told Sesshoumaru.

"Why not? I'm the one getting the company anyway. Kagome only owns it in name."

"What?" Naraku growled.

"You heard me. That important meeting you skipped? Yeah, that was when the board and I decided that she cannot run this company. I can. And I will."

"Not if I can help it!" Naraku yelled, startling some of the other customers close to their table.

"Lower your voice." Mia said, patting his arm. Naraku jerked it back.

"Why should I!? You're the one who wants to send her to boarding school!" Naraku yelled.

He then stood up and said, "I have to get some fresh air. I'll be back." He then stormed out of the restaurant. "That went well." Mia said sarcastically.

Naraku was angry now. He should have went to that meeting, Kagome would always be taken car of he made sure of that.

* * *

Kagome, Sango and Rin were busy eating and watching horror movies. "You just had to pick a scary one." Rin said covering her eyes.

"You're such a wimp." Kagome teased.

"Shut up." Rin said as she hid her face.

Naraku came back inside the restaurant and took his seat. Mia didn't say a word.

"Did you order?" he asked her.

"Yes, I hope you don't mind that I ordered for you." She said. Naraku didn't answer her.

Sara looked at Naraku, and Mia, then she thought about Kagome. "You know, now that I look at both of you, Kagome looks more like you Naraku, except she's' short, you really have a lovely daughter." Sara said.

"Thank you. She knocks boys' socks off." Naraku chuckled, not even looking at Sesshoumaru or his wife.

Sara laughed. _'She knocks mine off, too.' _Naraku thought. Then the food came and as they were eating, Naraku and Sara talked about how Kagome has been doing in school and how it was with her at home.

Sesshoumaru thought, '_Something is up.' _Hethen finished his meal, as did everybody else, and said, "Well, Sara, I think we should head home now."

"Oh, alright. Bye Mia. Bye Naraku."

"Bye." Naraku and Mia said as the four walked out to their cars and drove to their homes.

When Naraku and Mia returned home they found, Kagome, Sango and Rin asleep on the floor, with the empty piazza boxes, as well as the tv on with a horror movie on. Mia looked at him. "Still don't think she needs discipline?" Mia asked him.

Naraku didn't say anything he walked over to the three and put a cover over them that was hanging off the sofa.

"I'm going to bed." Naraku told her after he turned the tv off.

Mia growled, she had thought, that having Sesshoumaru on her side would get Naraku to put Kagome in boarding school..

The next day, Kagome, Sango and Rin woke up to the smell of food.

"Morning Ladies." Mia said.

"Morning Mrs. Taka, Rin and Sango said to her.

"Where's daddy? Kagome asked her.

"He went to work already." Mia told her.

"Ok." Kagome said as the three girls got up and threw away their trash.

They then went into the kitchen and Kagome asked, "How was dinner last night?"

"It was good." Mia lied, not wanting to tell her about her suggesting to send Kagome to boarding school.

"Cool." Kagome said. She then led Sango and Rin back upstairs so they could get ready for the day. _'Naraku, she will go to boarding school, wether I have to force you to agree or not._' Mia thought as she cooked. Kagome and the girls were getting dressed when Sango said,

"Kagome, why don't you get a boyfriend?"

"Because, I already have one, and don't ask, because I won't tell you." Kagome said, knowing Sango and Rin were going to try to give her their 'interrogation.'

"Yeah ok." Sango said looking at Rin.

* * *

Naraku sat at his desk looking over some papers, he called his secretary into his office and locked the door so he wouldn't be interrupted "Abi, is there a meeting today?" Naraku asked her

"Yes sir in 15 minutes." She told him.

"I see, I will be attending the meeting, when I am done I want you to fax these papers to my lawyer." He told her as he stood up.

"Yes sir, um sir, I know I am just a secretary, but I thought you should know that Mr. Tashio made Kagome cry last week." Abi told him, as she unlocked the door and walked out the office.

"WHAT!?" Naraku hissed as he walked out of his office and walked back up to Abi.

"How did he make her cry?" Naraku asked, trying to keep calm.

"He told her about the company going to him and her only owning it by name. I'm so sorry, sir." Abi said as she sat at her desk.

"There is nothing for you to apologize for, Abi. I will take care of him." Naraku said as he walked over to Sesshoumaru's office and burst into the room.

Inuyasha jumped up in the air. "Naraku you scared me." Inuyasha said to him.

"Where is Sesshoumaru?" Naraku asked him.

"He left for the meeting." Inuyasha told him.

"Shouldn't you be attending?" Naraku asked him.

"I was on my way when you scared me." He told Naraku.

Naraku walked out the office and to the meeting, Sesshoumaru, and most of the board members were already there. "Mr. Taka nice of you to show up." One of the men said. Naraku sat down, glaring at Sesshoumaru.

"Yes, I had an family problem to deal with, speaking of before I hand my company over, I have written up some requests, well really you do as it says, or no company." Naraku told them.

"What would those be?" Sesshoumaru growled.

"First, Kagome will get my stocks, meaning they're hers, I will advise her on what to do with them, she will attend all meetings, unless she is in school." Naraku said as he handed them the copy. "Sign." He said.

Sesshoumaru sighed and looked at the board members around them. They all nodded their heads, so Sesshoumaru turned and signed the paper, passing it around the table until everybody in the room signed it.

It was then passed back to Naraku and he looked over it, matching names with faces, making sure everybody signed. "Alright. Now we can get to business." Naraku said, stashing the papers in his briefcase. The meeting started.

"I am asking you to make the announcement at the party." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"I have yet to tell my daughter about this." Naraku told him.

"I'm sure Kagome can handle it." Sesshoumaru told him.

"She's getting older." Naraku said.

"Now, I expect you will still keep all the same employees?" Naraku asked him.

"Long as they continue to do the same work, yes." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Good, now if you''ll excuse me I have other things to attend to." Naraku told them and left with the papers.

* * *

Sesshoumaru growled after Naraku left. He then stalked to his office and, after making sure nobody was in it, he slammed the door and pulled a rope, bringing down a punching bag with Kagome's face on it. Sesshoumaru smirked and started punching the bag and kicking it, taking out all of his anger on it.

_'This is what Kagome deserves!'_ Sesshoumaru thought as he continued beating the bag. When he was done, he pulled the rope again and brought out a towel and dried himself off before putting his shirt back on and spraying a little cologne on before getting back to work. Even though he was still pissed, he did his work, trying to forget about Naraku and the papers for the time being.

* * *

After Sango and Rin left, Kagome came downstairs to see her mom dressed. "Kagome change your clothes." Mia told her.

"Why?" Kagome asked her.

"Because I said so, you spoiled little brat, I'm back now and you will obey!" Mia yelled.

Kagome didn't move, "Change now before you really make me angry." Mia told her. Kagome ran up the steps and changed into less revealing clothing.

When she came down, Her mother had her car keys in her hand "Let's go I have to meet your dad for lunch." She hissed.

Kagome didn't say anything she just followed her mom out the house.

Kagome stayed quite the whole way to her dad's job. When they got there, Kagome followed her mom onto the elevator, once on the floor, Kagome looked around, she saw Kagura.

"Why are you acting this way?" Kagome asked her.

Sesshoumaru came out his office to see Mia slap Kagome across the face.

Kagura was shocked, Sesshoumaru smirked. Kagome was in shock.

"I told you. You will learn respect!" Mia yelled getting the attention of several workers.

Naraku came out, hearing a slap outside of his office. He walked out to see Kagome's face turned with a red mark on her face and saw Mia glaring at her, the hand. She slapped her with by her side.

"Mia, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SLAP HER FOR!?" Naraku yelled, running up to Kagome and hugging her.

"She needs discipline, Naraku. She needs a boarding school!"

"No, she needs loving parents who will be there for her! Not slap her around! damn it, Mia, go home! Kagome is spending the rest of the day with me." Naraku said, leading Kagome to his office, a shocked Mia still at the elevator.

Kagura smirked, she never did like Mia.

Mia was angry. She looked over at Sesshoumaru. She marched passed Sesshoumaru and into Naraku's office slamming the door.

* * *

" This is your doing isn't?" Kagura asked Sesshoumaru.

"I had nothing to do with this, though it was fun, seeing Kagome get slapped." He said.

* * *

"How dare you, take her side, I am your wife, if it wasn't for me she wouldn't be born!" Mia yelled.

"I told you to get out!" Naraku yelled at her, as he looked at the mark on Kagome's face. "She is spoiled. look how she dresses!."

"And as I told you and Sesshoumaru, she isn't going to boarding school." Naraku told her. "Then she is grounded except for the party and the wedding." Mia told him.

Naraku walked over to Mia. "Get out." He told her. Mia opened the door and walked out.

Kagome sat there, zoning out._ 'Nobody has ever hit me before._' Kagome thought.

Naraku closed his door again and walked over to her, kneeling down on his knees. "Kagome, are you ok?" Naraku asked, cupping her face and turning it toward him, being careful not to touch the slap mark, afraid it would hurt her.

Kagome nodded her head, trying to keep back her tears. Naraku hugged her tightly, Kagome hugged him back and sobbed into his shirt. "Shhhhh, it's ok, I'm here." Naraku said, holding her and stroking her raven-black hair.

"I've n-never been h-hit before." Kagome sobbed, clutching his shirt tighter.

"I know." He said comforting her. "What did you say, that made her slap you?" he asked her.

"I just asked her why she was being mean." Kagome told him.

Naraku looked at her cheek. "Stay here, don't leave the office." He told her.

* * *

Naraku walked out the room, and to the break room and put some ice in a towel. Sesshoumaru was on a break, giving Kagura some papers.

"Mr. Taka, if you want, I can help Kagome with that mark", Kagura said standing up. Naraku handed Kagura the towel. Kagura grabbed her purse and went into Naraku's office. "This floor will be quite when you leave." Sesshoumaru said to him.

Naraku growled at Sesshoumaru and walked up to him, their faces inches apart. "Stay away from my daughter." Naraku hissed before he turned, got Kagome some food and a drink, and left, glaring back at Sesshoumaru at the doorway, before he left and went back to his office.

He walked in to see the ice on Kagome's cheek and Kagura was there, Kagome talking to her, telling her what happened. "Then she just slapped me." Kagome said, sitting there.

Kagura looked at her sadly. "Oh, Kagome. I wish you didn't have to go through that."

Naraku walked in and handed Kagome her food and drink. "I thought you might be hungry." Naraku said, walking over to his desk and sitting down, facing Kagome. "Thank you. I am." Kagome said before she started eating. "Thanks, Kagura for your help. You can go back to work now." Naraku said, smiling at her.

"Yes, sir. I'm glad to help." Kagura said as she walked out of the room, waving to Naraku and Kagome.

Naraku locked the door, and sat down next to Kagome. Kagome laid her head down on his lap. "Be a little patient, I know I haven't given you enough attention." He said to her.

"It's ok, daddy, I've waited this long."She told him.

"How long have you been wanting me?" he asked her. "Since I was 14." She said looking up at him.

"Long time." He said. Naraku kissed her on her lips, Kagome fell asleep on his lap

It was soon time to go home, Sesshoumaru had some papers, Naraku needed to look over. "The door is locked." Abi told him.

"Then open it." Sesshoumaru hissed.

"I'm sorry. I can't. Naraku warned me." Abi said, looking back at her computer.

"Then I will." Sesshoumaru said, opening Abi's drawer and before she could do anything, grabbing the spare for Naraku's door. He then walked up to the door, with a pissed off Abi behind him, he unlocked the door and walked in seeing Naraku at his desk, Kagome asleep on the couch. "What do you want, Sesshoumaru?" Naraku whispered, afraid to wake up his daughter.

"You need to look over these." Sesshoumaru said, not caring if Kagome was asleep or not. Naraku took the papers and whispered,

"Keep your voice down. Kagome is asleep."

"And I should care why?" Sesshoumaru retorted.

"You can leave now." Naraku whispered, and Abi ushered Sesshoumaru out and before she left, whispered, "I'm so sorry, sir. He grabbed the key out of my drawer." "

Don't worry about it. I can handle him." Naraku whispered, smiling. Abi smiled back and left to go back to her desk. She saw the spare was returned. "Good. Now I should put it in a drawer that locks." Abi said, sitting down.

* * *

Kagome woke up, seeing her dad, grabbing his briefcase. "Good your woke, let's go, time to go home." He said to her. Kagome stood up and walked out the room, Naraku stopped at Kagura's desk.

"Did you get your raise?" Naraku asked her.

"Yes sir, Thank you." She said.

"Make sure Mr. Tashio get's these, I won't be back this week, I'll see you all a t the party." He told her.

"Night Kagura." Kagome said.

"Night Kagome, take care. "Kagura said.

Kagura picked up the papers and took them into Seshoumaru's office. "Naraku left these for you, he said he won't be back in for the rest of the week. " She said.

* * *

'_It's Friday.'_ Kagome thought as she was walking home from school.

When she got home, she saw her mother come out of the kitchen. They looked at each other, and Kagome quickly looked away and ran upstairs, not wanting to be alone with her.

Kagome got to her room and quickly did her homework. _'Great. Now I have to get ready for Sesshoumaru's party.' _Kagome thought as she grabbed her pink dress and hopped into the shower. She came out, got dressed, and blow-dried her hair.

She then put on her make-up and did her hair. Walking downstairs, she saw Naraku standing at the bottom, his mouth dropped open. "You look beautiful, honey." Naraku said, kissing her forehead.

"Thank you dad." Kagome said as she looked at her mother.

"Yes, you look nice." Mia said.

"Thank you." Kagome said. _'Just stay near Daddy, and the night will be fine._' Kagome thought as she walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Ok ladies, let's go." Naraku said to them. Kagome followed them out to the car, and got in the back seat.

Kagome put some blush on her face. "Don't you think you have enough on?" Mia asked her. "I was trying to cover the mark.". Kagome told her.

"Mia..." Naraku said in warning.

Mia growled at him, and turned to look out the window.

When they got to the hotel, the valet opened the door for Mia and Kagome. The two got out Mia wore a sky blue dress with Spaghetti straps, Kagome wore a pink one, with the back cut out.

Kagome walked beside Naraku while Mia was on his other side. They walked in and saw all of the decorations. Kagome was shocked. _'It's beautiful. Too bad Sesshoumaru doesn't deserve it, or deserve Sara.' _Kagome thought cruelly.

But she didn't care, knowing that Sesshoumaru was on her mother's side, and they hated each other anyway. So she walked in and sat down at the table with her parents. Naraku kept a close eye on her, in case Mia or Sess or somebody tried to do anything. _'She'll be alright_.' Naraku thought as he looked over at her.

Kagome was looking around the room. 'It's so beautiful.' She thought, looking at the chandelier and all of the flowers and decorations.

Inuyasha walked over to Naraku. "Kagome you look beautiful, I hope you and I can share a dance tonight." Inuyasha said to her.

" Her face is further up." Naraku said to him.

Inuyasha blushed. "Mrs. Taka, you look beautiful as always nice to see you again." Inuyasha said to her.

"You as well Inuyasha, will you be getting married next?" Mia asked him.

"I had planned on it but the woman. I like turned me down." Inuyasha said looking at Kagome.

"I told you. I had someone." She said drinking her glass of water.

Inuyasha was shocked. '_She turned me down, again.'_ He thought, not letting it show on his face. "Yeah. That's what I've heard. But I still like you, Kagome. And I'll be waiting."

"She said she is seeing someone." Naraku said. Inuyasha nodded and walked off, looking at Kagome one more time. Kagome whispered loud enough only for Naraku to hear, "Thanks." "You're welcome." Naraku whispered back.

As the party went on, Kagome stayed in her seat while her mom went to talk to some people she knew.

"Mia, that was quite a display at the office." Kagura said to her.

"Why do you care?" Mia asked her.

"Kagome has always been nice to me, seems you and Sesshoumaru hate her." Kagura said as

She drank some of her drink.

"I should have let her drown that day." Mia said to her.

"Well it's a good thing Naraku is retiring then isn't it?" Kagura asked her and walked off. "Mia, you look beautiful." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"Thank you, everyone has said that but my husband." She told him.

"Sorry to hear that." he said

"Sesshoumaru isn't there something you can do to get her out of my house?" Mia asked him.

"We tried boarding school, only way I see, is if she angered Naraku Or if you divorced Naraku and got custody of her." Sesshoumaru told her.

Mia nodded her head. She thought, 'I'll wait till we get back home and tell him.' She then started talking to her friends again and the people she knew from Naraku's work. Kagome stared at the party. "Kagome, would you like to dance?" Naraku asked.

"Ok." Kagome said, standing up and taking his hand as he led her to the floor. They then started dancing and having a good time. Kagome was smiling and laughing, so was Naraku. Sesshoumaru saw this and growled. '_Something is going on between those two. I can just feel _i_t_.' Sesshoumaru thought as he went to find Sara.

"Haven't asked me to dance once." Mia said when Naraku came back over to the table.

"She looked sad, so I made her happy. "Naraku told her.

"Don't you have an announcement to make?" Mia asked him.

Naraku sighed as Kagome came back from the restroom. Kagome looked at Naraku as he walked over to the microphone. Kagome watched as Naraku began to speak.

"Evening everyone, first I like to say congratulations to the couple, and this is my wedding gift to you two. "As of today I no longer own Crimson Inc., It has been handed over to Sesshoumaru Tashio, my reasons being my family comes first. However my daughter, my sole heir will be bought in on meetings, and is part of the board, even though she is only 16, her opinion will count." He said looking at Mia.

Kagome locked eyes with Sesshoumaru. The look he gave her said it all. He hated her. "Thank you and it was great working with all of you." Naraku said and stepped down and walked back over to his table.

Kagome shuddered a little when she looked at Sesshoumaru._ 'Why do I think he's going to kill me?' _Kagome thought as Naraku came and sat back down at their table.

"Mia, would you like to dance?" Naraku asked.

"Sure." Mia said, taking his hand. Kagome growled low in her throat as they walked away. As Mia was looking at the floor, Naraku looked over his shoulder at Kagome and winked. Kagome smiled and sat there.

As her parents were dancing, Sesshoumaru came and sat down in the seat next to her.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked, not looking away from her parents.

"Just sitting down." Sesshoumaru replied.

"Yeah, sure. I know you came to talk about something." Kagome said, finally looking at Sesshoumaru.

" You're such a beauty, so was I lying?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"No." Kagome said to him.

"Since you will becoming to these meetings, I expect you to dress properly." He told her. Kagome looked at her parents. "Must be nice having a rich father." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"You tell me. Your father is rich as well." She said.

"That he is."

"So why take my father's company and not your dad's?" Kagome asked him.

" I like your father's better, when I go back to work I will be making a lot of changes." He told her.

"You dislike me, I dislike you, why are you acting friendly?" Kagome asked him. Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Can't let the others know we can't work together? That's not good for business." He told her.

Kagome growled at him. "As long as you keep your smart remarks to yourself, I'll be just fine." Kagome said.

"As long as you dress and act right, I'll be just fine." Sesshoumaru retorted.

"Is everything alright here?" Naraku asked as he and Mia walked back over.

"Yes. We were just discussing business." Sesshoumaru said, looking back at Kagome before getting up and leaving.

'_At least he's gone._' Kagome thought as she sat there, staring at the other people dancing.

: Kagome started to yawn. "Sleepy?"Naraku asked her. Kagome nodded her head. "Well we better go we have the wedding tomorrow." Naraku said to her. Kagome and them went home.

"Is it me or is there something going on between Naraku and Kagome?" Inuyasha asked Sesshoumaru.

"You noticed it too?" Sesshoumaru said.

* * *

When Kagome got home, she went straight to bed. Naraku was changing his clothes when Mia came in. " I want a divorce." Mia said to him.

"Oh, why?" Naraku asked her.

"I cannot be in a marriage where my husband sides with a child." She told him.

"Very well you'll get your divorce, You don't need support you have a good job, Kagome however will be staying here." Naraku told her.

"What?!" Mia yelled.

"You heard me, I saw you talking to Sesshoumaru, whatever you're planning, remember I have more lawyers than both of you." He told her.

Mia growled. "She will be with me, Naraku, just watch." Mia said as she packed some of her clothes into a suitcase and left, slamming the front door.

Naraku sighed,_ 'At least I'll be with Kagome._' He thought as he got into bed and went to sleep. The next day, Kagome woke up and walked into her parent's room quietly to see Naraku sleeping.

_'Where's mom?'_ Kagome thought as she walked in.

"Dad, where's mom?" Kagome asked him as she sat down on the bed.

Naraku opened his eyes, "Your mother and I are getting a divorce." He told her as he sat up in bed.

"Why?" she asked him.

"I won't agree to send you to boarding school." He told her.

"Oh, are we still going to the wedding?" She asked him

"You don't want to, do you?" he asked her.

Kagome shook her head no."Okay we'll just sleep in." He told her.

Kagome pulled the covers down and got into bed with him. . "Before we do anything I have to take you to a doctor,. " He told her.

Kagome sighed. "I know protection so I won't get pregnant." She said.

" Yes." He told her.

"Okay, we can we go?" she asked him.

"Monday." He said as she laid her head on his chest.

* * *

At the wedding, Mia was just arriving when she saw Sesshoumaru get out of his car. "Where's Sara?" Mia asked.

"It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding for me so we decided to arrive separately. "Where's Naraku and the brat?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I told him I wanted a divorce last night and I left, so I don't know if they are coming or not." Mia said as they walked into the church.

"Well, I have to go get ready." Sesshoumaru said and left.

Mia sighed and took her seat, waiting for the wedding to start._ 'Why does he have to side with a child!?'_ Mia thought, remembering how he sided with Kagome when Mia slapped her.

Once the wedding started, Mia looked around, Kagura was sitting next to her. , Naraku nor Kagome showed up. When the wedding was over, they went to the reception. Mia, sat at the table with Kagura and some others.

Sara walked over to Mia and sat down. "Hi Mia, where's Kagome and Naraku?" Sara asked her.

"We had a fight we're getting a divorce." She told her.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Sara told her.

"Just don't spoil your child." Mia warned her.

Sara smiled. "I'll try not to, but if it helps I think Kagome is very smart and will do well in life." Sara told her and went to greet the other guests.

Mia sat at the table and Kagura said, "So, you and Naraku split up, huh? It must be hard on Kagome."

"I don't know. I haven't talked to her since last night." Mia said, drinking some of her champagne.

"Oh, that's too bad." Kagura said, leaving so she could go talk to one of her friends.

_'Why does he have to spoil her?_' Mia thought. She growled as she thought about it.

* * *

Mia walked out the reception, to see Sesshoumaru smoking a cigarette. "Hi." She said to him. "Divorce huh?" Sesshoumaru said to her.

"I didn't want to, I love my husband, but all he sees is Kagome, what she needs, she gets the company, she gets, so much, I should have killed her when she was two like I started to." She told him.

"Good thing we're friends." Sesshoumaru said to her.

Mia smiled at him. "So tell me what are your plans for Kagome when she comes to Crimson?" Mia asked him.

"Make her life a living hell." Sesshoumaru told her.

"She'll just run home to daddy." Mia told him.

"Yes, but daddy won't be able to do anything about it. Because he'll be retired." Sesshoumaru said and chuckled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Another Lime, Don''t read if you can't handle**

Monday Morning, Naraku took Kagome to the clinic and waited out in the hall for her. Naraku looked at his watch. It was 10 a.m..

Sesshoumaru in the meantime was having his things moved into Naraku's old office. "There is a meeting today, aren't you going to call Kagome?" Kagura asked him.

"I was getting ready to do that." Sesshoumaru told her.

Kagome was in with the doctor. "Now, Kagome, I understand you want birth control and some protection?" He said.

"That's right." Kagome replied.

"Alright. Read the instructions on the box for the birth control and do you know how to use protection?" "Yes. I learned in school." Kagome said.

"Alright. Then here are your things and you can go.

" "Thank you."Kagome said as she stood up and left. She met Naraku out in the waiting room. "Ready." Kagome said, handing him the bag with the things in it.

"Alright." Naraku said, taking her hand.

The two walked out the clinic and back to his car. "Are you nervous?" Naraku asked her.

"A little, you?" she asked him.

"I am." Naraku told her as he started the car and drove back home.

Kagome walked in the house and went up to her bedroom and put her things away. She came back down.

"Kagome I have to run a quick errand." He told her.

"Okay, I'll be here when you get back." Kagome told him. Naraku kissed her on the lips, and left.

* * *

In the meantime Sesshoumaru called Mia, and Then he called Kagome.

Kagome's cell phone started ringing. "Hello?" Kagome said, answering.

"Hello, Kagome." Sesshoumaru said.

"What do you want?" Kagome growled.

"We are having a meeting, and I was letting you know since you will now be attending them." Sesshoumaru said.

"I'll be there. I have to wait until dad gets home so he can take me." Kagome said and hung up.

* * *

Sesshoumaru growled. "Kagura!" he yelled.

"What is it?" Kagura asked him.

"Call the services and send them to pick up Kagome now!" he yelled.

Kagura huffed and went to make the call. She then walked back to Sesshoumaru's office. "They're on are the way." She told him and went back to doing her job.

* * *

Kagome was relaxing when her doorbell rang. Kagome sighed and went to open the door. "Can I help you?" Kagome asked.

"Mr. Tashio sent me to come and get you for the meeting." The man said to her.

Kagome growled. "He just does not quit, does he?" She then called Naraku.

"Hello?" Naraku said.

"Hi, daddy. Sesshoumaru is having a meeting and sent a car to pick me up, so I might not be home when you get back." Kagome said.

"Alright, but be careful." Naraku said.

"I will. Love you."

"Love you, too. Bye." Naraku said.

"Bye." Kagome replied and hung up.

"Alright, we can leave now." Kagome said, following the man to the car.

Sesshoumaru walked into the boardroom. "Is she coming?" Mia asked him.

"She's on her way." Sesshoumaru told her as he sat down.

"I don't care what you do to her as long as you make it where she looks like a liar and a slut in his eyes." Mia told him.

"That won't be hard." Sesshoumaru told her.

"May I ask Mia why you never had anymore?"

"After she was born, Naraku was satisfied and didn't want anymore." Mia told him.

"I see, well you're getting divorce you're still young, you can have more." He told her.

"With whom?" she asked him.

"You're a lovely woman. You'll find someone."Sesshoumaru told her.

There was a knock on the door Mia, ran her hand through her chocolate locks. Sesshoumaru opened the door, to see Kagome in a white shirt and a red skirt..

"Come in." Sesshoumaru said to her

Kagome walked in, Sesshoumaru closed and locked the door behind her. Kagome stopped when she saw her mother.

"W-What are you doing here?" Kagome asked her.

"Have a seat Kagome." Her mother said to her.

Kagome turned around to run, Sesshoumaru grabbed her and placed her in the chair beside her mom. Sesshoumaru placed his hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"You, spoiled brat, your father isn't here this time and you're going to do as I say, or face punishment." her mom told her.

"Now you will agree to whatever Sesshoumaru says." Her mom said.

"Yes, Kagome you will be doing a lot of heavy labor." He said to her.

"You can't do this. I'll tell him." Kagome warned them.

Mia slapped her again, "You will do as you're told your father and I are getting a divorce!, And you will be living with me." Her mom told her

Kagome hand slowly went to her face. "Now I'm sure the meeting is getting ready to start, right Sesshoumaru?" Mia asked.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head as he walked back over to the door and unlocked it

The board members began to come in. Kagome wiped her face as one by one they came in the room.

Kagome looked at them. They were all older than she. "Gentlemen, this is Kagome Taka, Naraku Taka's daughter and heir." Sesshoumaru said.

"Nice to meet you." They said to her.

Kagome only nodded her head. "Now today will just be a formal meeting, introducing you to everyone."Sesshoumaru said to her.

A young woman walked in, closing the door behind her. "Sorry I'm late." She said as she sat down, she had long black hair and blue eyes. "Midoriko late as usual." Sesshoumaru said to her.

Midoriko ignored him and looked at Kagome. "Hello Kagome, I'm Midoriko as you may have just heard, I loved working for your dad, and I'm sure I will love working for you, anything you need just let me know." Midoriko told her.

"Thank you." Kagome said speaking for the first time since the members came into the room.

The meeting didn't last too long, when it was over, Kagome stood up, and started to walk out the room. "Kagome stay." Her mom said.

"I have to go home." Kagome said to her.

The rest of the members left except for Midoriko who was putting papers in her folder.

Kagura came to the door. "Sorry to bother you, but Mr. Taka is here to pick up Kagome." Kagura told them.

Mia growled. Kagome ran out the door, looking for Naraku. She found Naraku talking to his old secretary

"Daddy!" Kagome yelled and ran into his arms.

"Kagome!?" he said.

"Daddy I missed you." She said.

"I missed you too, but you don't have to cry I'm here now." He said running his hand through her hair.

Kagome nodded her head. Sesshoumaru came out the room. Mia stayed hidden.

"Let's go home." He said to her. Kagome nodded her head and looked into her father's eyes.

Naraku walked passed Sesshoumaru, with Kagome laying her head on shoulder. Naraku pushed the elevator button for down.

The doors to the elevator opened and Kagome and Naraku got onto the elevator. "Thank you for coming for me." She said to him.

"I figured you didn't want the car service to bring you back." He told her as they got off and walked to his car.

Kagome got in the passenger seat. Naraku drove home parking the car in the garage.

"You're awfully quite what's wrong?" he asked her.

"Nothing, just I didn't know so many people were needed to run a company." She said as she took her shoes off.

"Daddy I want to do something for you." Kagome said to him.

"And what is that?" he asked her.

"Can I pleasure you?" she asked.

"What?" Naraku asked.

"Your cock Daddy." She with confidence this time. "I know guys like to have them sucked on and I want to learn how!"

"I mean. There must be more too in than just sucking on it! Do I chew on it and if so when and how hard? When a man comes how much "stuff" is there? What do I do with it? And…and…"

"Wait! Stop! Too many questions all at once!" Naraku was aghast. "First of all princess, there is to be NO chewing! No nipping either. A girl always needs to be careful of her teeth. That is unless he wants a little pain with his pleasure. Would you want me to nip at your clit?"

Kagome looked at him, her eyes so innocent. ."Yes Daddy." She said.

Naraku looked at her. "I want to give you a blow job." She said.

"Ok, sweetheart but I will instruct you." He said to her.

Kagome watched as Naraku walked over to the front door and locked it, he then walked back over to Kagome.

Naraku undid his pants. He finished removing his pants and Kagome knelt in front of him. She gazed at his cock . She looked up at him one more time before placing her hands on his hips. took his entire, still soft, cock into her mouth. Slowly she began to run her tongue over the bottom of the shaft. When she began to gently apply suction and move her head toward and away from him Naraku moaned "Oh my God princess!" in a voice that let her know she was doing well so far.

She couldn't take him all in. He was too big for her little mouth. She began to lick it

Naraku began to thrust with his hips. _She's really good'_ he thought.

His Kagome was matching him stroke for stroke, thrust for thrust. As his thrusts became more pronounced and stronger so did hers.

She began to taste a slightly salty, faintly bitter liquid coming from the end of his cock. "He must be getting close!" she thought to herself excitedly, and redoubled her efforts.

Naraku was thrusting like a man possessed now. His knees were quivering and he had hold of her head with both hands, his fingers knotted in her hair. She liked it, this feeling of being an instrument of his pleasure. She had never felt closer to him than now.

"Kagome" he moaned. Then he exploded in her mouth as he came in her mouth, she swallowed chocking some. like the first group so she had time to savor experience them. They were salty and slightly bitter, but not altogether unpleasant.

He slowly pulled out, Kagome locked eyes with him before kissing his member

"God I love you Kagome!" he said shaking. "I need to sit down. I've never had such an incredible experience in my life! Are you sure you've never done this before?"

"Never," Kagome said "You're my first!"


	6. Chapter 6

Lemon in this Chapter!

* * *

Kagome woke up the following day, she spent the night in Naraku's bedroom, but he wasn't there now, she took a quick shower, brushed her teeth, dressed and went downstairs to see where he was, she walked into his study, he wasn't there. She looked around to find him no where in the house. "Where did he go?" she said aloud as she went looking for him. The door bell rang. She smiled. "What did you dad lock yourself out?" she said as she opened the door only to see her mom, standing there.

Kagome's eyes went wide and she slammed the door in her mother's face. _'What is she doing here? Where's dad!?' _Kagome thought as she leaned against the door. "Kagome, open the door, I came here to speak to your father."

"Well, he isn't here! So leave!"

"You don't even want to see your own mother?" Mia asked.

"No, I'm very pissed off with you! Now leave!" Kagome yelled.

Kagome open this door now!" Her mother yelled.

"No, leave now." Kagome said through the door.

Naraku pulled up to his house to see, his soon to be ex wife banging on the door. "Mia what are you doing here?" Naraku asked her once he got out his car.

"I came to talk to you, but Kagome slammed the door in my face!" she yelled.

Naraku pushed her aside. "Kagome open the door." Naraku said to her.

Kagome heard his voice, she turned around and unlocked the door. And looked into her father's eyes.

"Hi." He said smiling at her. Kagome stepped back letting him in.. Her mother followed closing the door behind her.

Mia looked at Kagome. "Don't you ever do that to me again!" Mia yelled.

Kagome slowly backed away from her mother, and Naraku stepped in front of her protectively. "You will not yell at my child in my house." Naraku calmly said, leading Kagome and her mother to the kitchen. "Now, what is it you want to talk to me about?" Naraku asked

"The divorce." She said to him.

"There is nothing to talk about, you can keep the jewelry I gave you, as well as the car, since you're here, you can get the rest of your clothes." He said.

"And what about Kagome?" she asked him.

"I told you she will be staying here with me. I can more than support her." He said.

"You think I am just going to let you keep her without me seeing her?!" Mia yelled.

"We can go to court, would you like the judge to hear how you treat her now and in the past?" Naraku asked her.

Mia glared at him. "You wouldn't dare." Mia said to him.

"I would." He said

Mia looked at Kagome. "Fine then I want to keep her on the weekends." She told him. Kagome looked at Naraku. . "That will be up to Kagome." He told her.

Mia stood up and went to get the rest of her clothes from the bedroom.

* * *

Kagome looked at Naraku. "I don't want to go with her." Kagome said, looking at her father.

"I know, but how about she just comes on some holidays?" Naraku asked her.

"I don't know. Let me think about it." Kagome said, hugging him. Naraku hugged her back. Mia came back into the kitchen and when she saw them hugging, she said,

"What did you promise her now?" Naraku looked at her and Kagome turned around, letting go of him. "I promised her nothing. She just wanted a hug." Naraku said, patting Kagome's head. Kagome looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm going to go upstairs." Kagome said, brushing past her mother and running up the stairs.

"What did she decide?" Mia asked.

"She is going to think about you being over on some holidays." Naraku said, getting a glass of water.

"Excuse me?!" she yelled.

"What do you care Mia, as you said she's spoiled." He said as he drank his water.

"So has she meant the board members?" Mia asked changing the subject.

"Yes she did, though I 'm not sure I like her being there alone with Sesshoumaru.

"Naraku said to her. Mia had a little smile.

"Oh why is that?, He doesn't want her in that way he's a married man with a beautiful woman." Mia told him.

"I never said he wanted her woman." Naraku growled

Mia laughed at him. "You can't keep her away from men. She will want to date soon." Mia told him.

"You can leave now." He said

"Oh I will, after you tell me why she's taking birth control." She said placing the pills on the table.

Naraku looked at Mia. "So that when she does, you know, then she will not have any mishaps." Naraku said, grabbing the pill bottle and putting it in his pocket.

"Well, since she isn't, she doesn't need it."

"Dad, where are my pills!?" Kagome yelled from up the stairs.

"They were in my room a second ago!" Kagome came down the stairs.

"Here, Kagome." Naraku said, tossing her the bottle.

"Thank you." Kagome said, going back upstairs

"Well I'll be going." Mia said and left.

* * *

Naraku sighed and went upstairs to see Kagome putting her pills in her drawer.

"Where did you go?" Kagome asked him.

"I had to speak to my lawyers." He told her.

"She came in my room." Kagome said as she sat down on the bed.

"Kagome did something happen at that meeting? Naraku asked her.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Did Sesshoumaru do or say anything?" Naraku asked her, sitting down beside her.

"Just the same stuff." She said.

Naraku nodded his head, and rubbed her back. "I think it's time you stopped calling me daddy at least when it's just us around." He told her.

"I like that." She said smiling. "Naraku." She said testing the name on her lips.

* * *

Mia left and drove over to Sesshoumaru's house. She walked up and knocked on the door. A maid answered. "Yes?" She asked.

"Yes, could you tell Sesshoumaru that Mia is here to see him?" Mia asked.

The maid nodded, let her in, and rushed upstairs. A minute later, Sesshoumaru walked down and asked, "Yes, what is it Mia?"

"Kagome is on Birth Control." Mia said.

Sesshoumaru stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "Is she now? How interesting." Sesshoumaru said. "Yes, but as far as I know, she doesn't have a boyfriend." Mia replied.

"Girls keep secrets from their mothers, but not their fathers, it's the other way around with boys." Sesshoumaru said, sitting on the couch. Mia sat in a chair and said, "But Naraku wouldn't tell me if she had a boyfriend, either."

"Hmm, The two are very close." He said.

"She nearly had a heart attack when she saw me at the door" Mia said to him.

"Well we did scare her yesterday."Sesshoumaru said to her. "Have you noticed how close the two are?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"They hug and kiss, but most fathers do that." Mia said to him.

"Naraku isn't going to tell you anything." Sesshoumaru said.

"Just like today, I said that I wanted to share custody, he wants Kagome to decide and if she say's yes, I just get holidays." She told him.

Sesshoumaru stood up and made him and Mia a drink. He walked back over to Mia and handed her the drink. Before sitting back down.

"Thank you." Mia said as she sipped her drink.

"You're welcome." Sesshoumaru said as he took a gulp.

Mia sighed. "I just don't know what to do anymore." Mia said as she looked at the paintings on the walls. "He knows that if you get custody, you will send her to boarding school. And Kagome is pissed at you anyway." Sesshoumaru said.

"Yeah, I know." She told him. "Where is Sara?" Mia asked him.

"She went to go and see her dad, he's not well." He told her.

"Oh." She said.

"Mia I have an offer for you." Sesshoumaru told her as he placed his drink down on the table. "What is it?" she asked him.

"Let's discuss it over dinner tonight, where are you staying?" he asked her.

"I bought a home not to far from here." She said.

"Give me your address and I'll pick you up at eight." He told her.

Mia got out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down her address. When she was finished, she handed Sesshoumaru. "Thank you." Sesshoumaru said.

"No problem. Well, I have to get home." Mia said as she stood up and walked toward the door. Sesshoumaru got up and opened it for her. "Goodbye."

"Bye." They said as Mia walked out of the door.

Mia went home and took a long hot bath, when did her life go down hill, she loved her husband, but he loved Kagome more.

She wondered what Sesshoumaru offer would be this time, the man was very smart, he had somehow tricked Naraku into signing over his company.

Mia finished her bath and got out the tub and emptied it before going into her bedroom to find something to wear.

Mia walked to her closet and pulled out a nice red dress, the back was cut out and straps wrapped and tied around her neck. 'This should work.' Mia thought as she slipped it on. She then waited until eight and the doorbell rang. Mia walked over to the door and answered it to find Sesshoumaru in a black shirt with matching pants and shoes. "Hi." Mia said as she walked out the door and locked it. "Hello." Sesshoumaru said. They then walked down to Sesshoumaru's car and he opened the door so she could get in.

Once in the car, Sesshoumaru got in the driver's side and started the car. " You look lovely." He said to her.

"Thank you." Mia said to him.

"You're looking handsome as always." She said.

Once at the restaurant, Sesshoumaru gave the keys to the valet. He and Mia then went inside the restaurant.

They were seated in a boot, handed menus and were left alone.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?" she asked him.

"Mia what would you say if I told you I married Sara just for appearances only?" he asked her.

Her father is rich and if he dies, Sara gets everything." Sesshoumaru said. "I see." Mia said. "Yes. And if I marry her, then I have a right to it, as well." Sesshoumaru said. The food was brought and they started to eat.

"So you don't love her?" Mia asked.

"No, I have my eyes on someone else." He said

. "Really." She said.

"Mia I'll give you everything you could ever want, I'll even give you the baby that you always wanted." Sesshoumaru told her.

Mia chocked on her meal. "What?!, are you serious?" she asked him, as he patted her back.

"Very." He said.

Mia drank her water before looking at him. "Sesshoumaru how will this help me get Kagome?" She asked.

"Leave that to me, she has to come in tomorrow to sign some papers." He told her.

"Alright." Mia said.

Sesshoumaru smiled at her. Mia smiled back._ 'I don't know why, but I think I might love him.' _Mia thought as she continued her meal. When they were finished, Sesshoumaru drove her home and walked her to the front door.

Sesshoumaru kissed Mia on her lips. "I'll call you tomorrow." He told her before leaving and getting back into his car.

Mia went inside closing the door and locking it.

* * *

The next day Kagome kissed Naraku good bye before going to school. She wasn't there long when she was called down to the main office. "Kagome, your car is waiting outside for you." The secretary told her.

"Who is it?" Kagome asked.

"Your father." The lady told her. Kagome nodded her head and ran outside with her bag and got into the car, the windows were tinted so know one could see what was going on. Kagome kissed him on the lips. He kissed back before letting go. Kagome opened her eyes to see she had kissed Sesshoumaru and not her dad.

Kagome's eyes went wide. "S-sesshoumaru." Kagome whispered.

Sesshoumaru smiled at her as the car started. "I had my suspicions, about you and your father, and you just proved me right." He said laughing. Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat.

"What are you talking about Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked.

"Don't act dumb, Kagome. I told the attendant it was your father in the car and you rush out here into the car and kiss me! Before even looking to confirm it was your father. Now you will do what I say before I release this bit of information." Kagome sat there for a few minutes. Then she asked, "When I kissed you, why did you kiss me back?" Kagome asked.

"Why not." Was his answer.

Kagome turned her head toward the window. "Fine I'll do what you want." She said without looking at him.

"That's a good girl." He said to her.

"Your not going to hurt my dad are you?" she asked him.

"No, I have his company, and long as you do as you're told, your father won't go to jail, if that were to happen you would have to live with your mother, and can you just imagine what your life would be like then." He stated more than asked.

Kagome nodded her head, looking at the scenery. 'If only it was dad that picked me up. Then this wouldn't have happened.' Kagome thought, propping her head up on her hand. Kagome then asked, "Why did you pick me up from school?"

"I need you to sign some papers." He told her. "So tell me Kagome what's it's like being your dad's sex toy?" he asked her.

"Go to hell Sesshoumaru." She growled.

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "Come now honey, has he made you his yet?" he asked her.

"Leave me alone." She said to him.

Sesshoumaru stopped at a red light and turned to Kagome. "Call him and tell him you'll be late coming home today." He ordered her.

"Why? What else is going on besides me signing your papers?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing, Kagome. Just call." Sesshoumaru said. "Fine." Kagome growled as she pulled out her cell phone and called her father.

"Hello?" Naraku asked.

"Hi, daddy? It's Kagome. I'm going to be a little late coming home tonight." Kagome said. "Alright, sweetie. I'll see you at home, ok?"

"Ok." Kagome said and added, "Bye."

"Bye." Naraku replied and they hung up.

Sesshoumaru drove to the Crimson Inc. where he parked the car and helped Kagome out they walked to the elevator where he pushed the button and the two got on.

"What are you going to do to me?" she asked him when they got to his floor. Sesshoumaru took her into her father's former office, he pushed her in and locked the door behind them. "Have a seat." He said.

Kagome took a seat, the office looked completely different from when her dad had worked in here, the office was white now. Sesshoumaru took a seat behind the desk. He took the papers from out of the drawer and handed them to her. "Sign." He told her.

Kagome read over the papers. "These say you will have total access to the company." Kagome said. "Yes. I own it, but you have to sign this to give me total access." Sesshoumaru said, looking at other papers on his desk.

Kagome nodded and signed the papers. She handed them back to Sesshoumaru and said, "There, you have your access. Anything else?" Kagome asked.

"Hmm, I don't know." He said as he looked over the rest of the papers.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she asked him.

"Have you forgotten the way you acted?" he asked her.

"I'm sorry I was a bitch to you, can't you forgive me, you have the company." She said. Sesshoumaru folded his hands. "No Kagome I can't he said as he stood up.

"You're nothing but evil." She said.

"Thank you." He said.

Kagome sighed, she turned her head to see the sofa where Naraku had comforted her, after her mom had slapped her. "Why are you helping my mom?" she asked.

"Because, Kagome, I and your mother agree on something, you need discipline" Kagome gulped and looked back at Sesshoumaru to see him standing in front of her.

"What are you looking at?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Your legs." He said Kagome looked at him.

"You're pervert!" she yelled.

"Relax I don't want your body, I 'm into mature women, you have nothing to satisfy me." He told her.

Kagome stood up and moved away from him. "Can you please take me home?" she asked him.

"I would but you and I are going to dinner first." He said.

"Why would I go anywhere other than to have you drive me home!?" Kagome yelled.

"Because, you are going to have dinner with your mother and me." Sesshoumaru said.

"No! I do not wish to see her!" Kagome said as she walked toward the door, only to have Sesshoumaru blocked her way. "Get out of my way, Sesshoumaru." Kagome growled.

"If you don't come along and behave you will be visiting your daddy in jail." He told her. Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Fine let's go." She said to him. Sesshoumaru unlocked the door and Opened it. Kagome followed him out and back down to the garage to his car.

Kagome was quite the whole way to the restaurant. They walked inside to see her mom already there.

"Sesshoumaru, pleasure to see you again." Mia said kissing him on the cheek.

Kagome kept her head down. "Kagome I'm glad you came." Her mom said to her.

Kagome glared at her and said, "I would very much appreciate it if you didn't speak to me." Kagome said as she walked over to the table and sat down.

"What's wrong with her?" Mia asked.

"She is a little angrier at me then usual." Sesshoumaru said, smirking.

"Oh, I see." Mia said as they also walked over and sat down.

"So Kagome how's school?" Mia asked trying to be nice.

"It's fine." was Kagome's short reply.

"Now Kagome you promised to behave." Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome picked up the menu and opened it. "Kagome about those pills." Her mom said. "Mother that is between daddy and I ." She told her.

"Kagome if you're having relations' I just like to meet him." Mia told her.

Sesshoumaru laughed. "I don't think you want to meet him." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"And why not? I have a right." Mia said.

"Because he is old." Sesshoumaru said.

"How old?" Mia asked.

"Ten year's older." Sesshoumaru said.

"What!?" Mia yelled, startling some of the costumers.

"Yes, older then Kagome." Sesshoumaru said. Mia looked at her daughter.

"Kagome Saya Taka!" Mia hissed.

"Yes, mother?" Kagome replied, still looking at the menu.

"Why is this man ten years older than you!? Couldn't you find someone a bit younger!?" Mia growled.

"He is polite and sweet. So, he's perfect." Kagome said

"Does your father know?!" she asked her.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru. "Mia, I'm sure it won't last, it's just a crush." Sesshoumaru told her.

Mia looked at him and dropped the subject. Kagome was quote the whole way through dinner. When dinner was over, Kagome looked at her phone. "I'll take Kagome home." Sesshoumaru told her.

"Thank you Sess." Mia said.

Kagome didn't say anything she walked outside and waited for Sesshoumaru. Kagome dialed Naraku.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi, I'm on my way home." She said to him.

"Ok honey." He said to her.

"Bye." She said and hung up.

Sesshoumaru walked out and over to Kagome. "Say bye to Mommy." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"Bye mom." Kagome said before getting into Sesshoumaru's car.

"Tomorrow night I want to spend the night with you." Sesshoumaru told Mia.

Mia smiled and lightly touched his face before watching him drive off with Kagome.

* * *

Kagome was dropped off and ran into the house. She saw, Naraku and ran over to him.

"I missed you." She cried into his chest

"Kagome." He said.

"I missed you. I didn't have a good time." She cried.

"Kagome what happened?" he asked her.

"It's nothing. I don't want to talk about it anymore." She told him.

Kagome crawled into his lap Naraku nuzzled her neck with his hand on her breast. And began stroking her thigh. Kagome helped him by removing her top.

He began stroking her left breast with one hand, stroking her center with the other.

"I want you to make love to me." She said as she began to moan.

"Sweetheart are you sure?" he asked her.

"Very sure." She told him.

He kissed her on her lips, before motioning for her to get off of him. He stood up and took her by the hand and led her up to his bedroom. Kagome went into the bathroom and took her pills. She then came out the bathroom and layed down on his bed. "How bad will it hurt?" she asked him.

"Relax." He said as he walked into the bathroom and came back out with lubricant. Naraku opened the lubricant. He put a small amount on his finger and began to rub it gently around her clit.

Kagome moaned as his fingers went inside of her Naraku then put a little more on his finger and began slowly moving up and down her little slit. He lingered over her vagina on every stroke and drew little circles in her entrance, not too deep, but deep enough that she was feeling a very new sensation. Naraku found her sweet spot

Naraku removed his clothes, but not before removing the rest of hers. He made sure to put a condom on

Kagome swallowed, this was it. "_Oh God._" She thought

Naraku looked into her eyes. He spread her legs and positioned himself between them.

Kagome's eyes went wide as she felt his erection touch her. When he paused and kissed her, his

tongue licking her lips and gently teasing her tongue, she knew the moment had come. He began spread her sweet little lips open and slid its way into her very being. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck. He slowly slid inside of her.

There was no tearing, no blood, no pain of any kind. All had been prepared well. He didn't want their first time to be painful. When he was all the way inside of her. He stopped and looked down into her eyes.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yes." She whispered.

"It feels wonderful." She said

He began to move in and out of her long slow strokes. Her hips began rocking in rhythm with the movements of him. She could no longer lie still underneath him and match him thrust for thrust.

She raised her knees and spread them as far as she could. Locking her ankles together behind the small of his back locked them together as a single organism. lower back and where their genitals connected them.

The orgasm flooded over both of them. Kagome screamed her release. Naraku growled as he came. As they lay there together on the bed, her small body curled up spoon fashion in his arms.

"Naraku." She said softly

He turned to look at her. "What is it?" he asked tracing her face with his claws.

"I love you." She said.

Naraku smiled and kissed her back.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Kagome woke up sore, she then looked over and saw Naraku still asleep, she looked at the time is was already nine. Kagome tapped Naraku on his shoulder "Wake up, I'm late for school she said to him. Naraku slowly opened his eyes and was greeted with a naked Kagome.

"Kagome what's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm late for school." She said to him.

"You're not going. I didn't think you want to go after what we did last night." He said to her.

Kagome's eyes went wide. "Oh yeah, I am sore."She said as she laid back down beside him. "Sorry I woke you." She said to him.

The phone rang and Naraku picked it up. "Hello." He said.

Sesshoumaru went stiff for a second before speaking. "Naraku, nice to hear from you, I'm guessing Kagome is in school, I just wanted to let you know I'll be picking her up from now on." He said.

"Excuse me? She is at home, and you are not her father, I will be picking her up." Naraku said into the phone, growling.

"Well, there are things that she needs to do here, so I will be picking her up from now on after school. And why is she home, may I ask?" Sesshoumaru said.

"She does not feel very well. She has a stomachache." Naraku lied. He then hung up on him, not waiting for an answer.

He then turned to Kagome. "No worries, it was just Sesshoumaru." Naraku said, pulling her closer to him.

* * *

Sesshoumaru looked at the phone in his hand. Naraku hung up on him. "That bastard." He growled and hung up the phone Sesshoumaru got up from his desk and walked out the office, he saw Naraku's former secretary Abi and Midoriko talking.

He walked over to the two. "Why are you two not working?" he hissed.

Naraku had put Sesshoumaru in a bad mood.

" We were just talking about "Mr. Taka's little heir, she is so sweet, she looks like him, we were hoping that we can work with her more." They said.

Sesshoumaru replied, "You don't have to worry about that, she will be coming here after school everyday from now on."

"Yay!" The girls exclaimed, smiling brightly.

"Now get back to work." Sesshoumaru hissed, the two women now glaring at him. They finished their cups of water and brushed past him, going back to their desks. _'Just wait until I get my hands on him.' _Sesshoumaru thought.

Inuyasha walked out from his office with some papers in his hand. "Hey I was just coming to see you." Inuyasha said to him.

"About what?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"I was wondering why there was a meeting with Kagome and I wasn't there?" Inuyasha asked him.

Sesshoumaru glared at him and went back into his office slamming the door.

* * *

"What did you this time mutt?" Koga asked him.

"I didn't do anything I just asked why I wasn't at the meeting he had Kagome in and he got mad and walked away." Inuyasha explained.

" You think he's messing with Kagome?" Koga asked him.

"No!, He's married." Inuyasha growled.

Mia stopped at the building and took an elevator up to Sesshoumaru's floor. "Hi Kagura can you tell "Mr. Tashio I'm here?" she asked her.

"Sure." Kagura said as she stood up and knocked on Sesshoumaru's door. "What is it?" Sesshoumaru asked, trying to stay calm.

"Mia Taka is here." Kagura said.

"Send her in." Sesshoumaru replied. Kagura turned to Mia and said, "Mr. Tashio will see you now." Kagura said, opening the door for Mia. "Thank you." Mia said as she walked into his office.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Mia asked him once she closed the door.

"I called the house today and told Naraku that it be better for me to pick Kagome up from school from now on and he told me no that he is her father and that was his job, I then asked him why Kagome was home and he told me she had a stomachache and he hung up on me." He growled.

"Wow, I told you he's protective of her, but if she is sick, I can understand him wanting her to stay home." She told him.

"Yeah, maybe I'll pay them a visit on my lunch break." He told her.

"Mine if I come along?" she asked. "

"Why not." He told her.

"Any idea who the man Kagome is seeing is?" Mia asked him.

It was lunch hour and Sesshoumaru helped Mia into his car. He closed the door, got into the driver's side, and they drove off. They got to Naraku's home, and Sesshoumaru walked up to the door and knocked. "Ah! Daddy, someone's here!" Kagome whispered in her dad's room, she quickly got out of the bed and ran to her room, picking up her things and taking them with her. Naraku growled as he got his clothes on. "Coming!" Naraku yelled.

Naraku walked down the stairs and opened the door to see his soon to be ex and Sesshoumaru. "What are you two doing here?" Naraku asked them.

"Sesshoumaru told me that Kagome wasn't well so he offered to bring me here." Mia said to him.

"How kind of you Sesshoumaru."

"Well Kagome works now so I want to make sure she's ok." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"Are you going to let us in?" Mia asked him.

"Come in but if you upset her you'll be leaving." He told them as they walked in the house.

Sesshoumaru bit back the growl that threatened to leave his lips. Kagome knew what the excuse was for her staying home so she was in her room laying on the bed, holding her stomach as if in pain. When Naraku, Mia and Sesshoumaru walked into her room, Kagome cringed. "How are you feeling, sweetheart?" Naraku asked as he sat on the edge of her bed and felt her head for a fever.

"I'm feeling a little bit better." She said.

"Good, you have visitors." Naraku told her. Kagome saw her mom and Sesshoumaru at the door. "Kagome what's wrong?" her mom asked her.

"I wasn't feeling good when I woke up so I stayed home." Kagome explained.

"Maybe she should go to the doctor." Sesshoumaru suggested. locking eyes with Kagome.

"No, it's not that bad. I'll be able to go too, school tomorrow." She said to him.

"Well that's good to hear, seeing as you have work to do." Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome glared at Sesshoumaru. She then turned to her mother and asked, "And are you here just to see me? Or are you here to go through my things again? Or yell at me? Who knows, maybe even hit me some more!?" Kagome said, her voice raising at each question. Mia looked at her, surprised that she would say such things.

"I am only here to see you and make sure your health is not betraying you." Kagome snorted. She then turned and faced the wall.

"Hit you some more?" Naraku asked. Mia's eyes went wide.

"What is she talking about?" Naraku asked looking at Mia now.

"Nothing, I only hit her that one time before you retired." She told him.

"I'll go make you some tea." Mia said grabbing Sesshoumaru by the hand and going back downstairs.

Kagome turned to look at Naraku. "How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Just a little sore, it'll pass." She said to him.

* * *

"I swear she's faking it." Mia growled as she turned on the tea pot.

"Yes, I can see it as well." Sesshoumaru said, grabbing a cup for the tea.

Mia said some incomprehendable words as she finished and poured the tea into the cup and they walked back upstairs. She walked into Kagome's room and handed Naraku the tea. Kagome had turned back to the wall when her mother walked in.

"Kagome, would you sit up so you could drink this?" Naraku asked as he handed her the cup after she sat up. She drank the tea slowly as she looked suspiciously at her mother and Sesshoumaru.

Kagome handed Naraku the cup. "Would it be alright if I talk to Kagome alone?" Sesshoumaru asked Naraku.

"Why would I do that?" Naraku asked him.

"It's just business. I won't be that long." Sesshoumaru said showing Naraku the papers in his hand. "Fine but I'm leaving the door open." Naraku told him as he stood up.

"Let's go Mia." Naraku said to her. Mia smiled at Sesshoumaru before leaving Kagome's room.

Sesshoumaru took the chair by her desk and bought it over to the bed. "Sick are you, you look more to me like a girl who's just lost her innocence to her lover." He said.

Kagome growled a warning to him. "What do I have to sign now and what are they for?" Kagome asked.

Kagome read over the papers. She suddenly stopped when she came across two names. "Why are Inuyasha and Koga's pay getting deducted? They are very hard workers." Kagome asked, looking at Sesshoumaru.

"They get on my nerves." Sesshoumaru replied.

"That is no reason to deduct their pay!" Kagome shouted.

"It damn well is, this is my company!, and you will do it or do I call the police, better yet tell your mom, what is going on in this house?" he said to her.

Kagome glared at him. "Why are you so cruel, why can't you let me be happy?" she asked him.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "We had this conversation before, this is payback for how you disrespected me." He told her. Kagome looked at the papers and signed them. "Thank you." He said taking the papers from her.

"Fear not Kagome very soon you won't have to worry about the company." He said

"Excuse me?" Kagome said.

"Nothing, just thinking out loud." Sesshoumaru said as he stood up and left the room. Naraku walked back in and said, "Everything alright in here?"

"Yes, everything is fine." Kagome replied, sitting up straight. She then got out of her bed and walked over to her desk, pulling out her pills, and taking one. She then walked back over to her bed and laid back down.

* * *

Naraku went back downstairs to where Mia and Sesshoumaru were. Naraku stopped when he saw the two whispering in each others ear. Naraku cleared his throat getting both their attention.

"So Sesshoumaru how are you enjoying running the company?" Naraku asked him as he picked up Kagome's cell phone.

"I'm enjoying it very much, so far I haven't had to fire anyone." Sesshoumaru told him. "That's good I don't you will they're excellent workers." Naraku told him.

Sesshoumaru was still mad from Naraku hanging up on him.

"Well sometimes you have to let people go just like one day Kagome will leave you and then what will you do?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Excuse me?" Naraku said. Kagome wasn't leaving anytime soon, except for College.

"She will have to leave one of these days." Sesshoumaru said.

"Only for College, and that won't be anytime soon." Naraku-replied cooly, keeping his anger in check.

"Yes, but she might have to leave for a business trip or something." Sesshoumaru replied, also keeping cool.

"Then I will go with her, I only trust you but so much." Naraku told him.

Sesshoumaru laughed. "Do you think I want to sleep with Kagome or something?" Naraku glared at him.

Mia decided to interject before blood was spilled. "Naraku, Kagome is a big girl, she's dating some man your age." Mia said to him.

"I already know that Mia." Naraku said to her.

"You Jerk, you knew and didn't tell me!" she yelled.

"Yes, and I will never tell you. You have no right! I only know him because I met him." Naraku said.

Mia glared at him and walked out of the house to wait for Sesshoumaru, slamming the door behind her. "Smooth move, Exlax." Sesshoumaru said, using a phrase that the teenagers use. "What? We're divorcing anyways." Naraku said.

"Yes you're it's a shame to lose such a beautiful wife over a spoiled brat." Sesshoumaru said to him before walking out the house.

Naraku growled as he watched Sesshoumaru leave. Once in Sesshoumaru's car Mia screamed. "I hate him, I hate him, why did I have her, from the day I found out I was pregnant she's was a pain kicking me in the womb at all times of hours, I gained twenty pounds from carrying her and I had to go on a diet. Naraku doesn't care he's probably dating already. That's why he didn't try to stop the divorce for happening!." She hissed.

"You're right, Mia. He was already dating." Sesshoumaru said.

Mia was shocked. "What?" Mia asked, shock in her voice.

"You heard me, Mia." Sesshoumaru said.

"How could he do this to me?" She asked herself more than him. Sesshoumaru started the car. "Sesshomaru please help me I can't take this anymore, I hate that brat!" she growled.

"There is nothing I can do until you go to court for custody of her." He told her.

Sesshoumaru went back to work dropping Mia off at her place. "Glad you're back Sara is in your office." Kagura told him.

Sesshoumaru nodded and he walked into his office to see a red faced Sara, her eyes also puffy. "Sara, what's wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Daddy passed away." Sara sobbed, walking over and burying her face into Sesshoumaru's chest. Sesshoumaru stroked her hair, trying to calm her down.

"I'm sorry Sara, but it's for the best he was sick." Sesshoumaru said to her. "I know the funeral is tomorrow." She said as she looked up at him.

"Ok, I'll take tomorrow off he told her.

"Sara I know this isn't the time but what about the will?" he asked her.

"They're going to read it tomorrow after the burial." Sara told him.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head. "Where were you?" she asked as she sat down. " I had to take some papers over for Kagome to sign." He said.

Sara nodded her head. She then said, "Well, I better get back home. I'll see you tonight." Sara said as she got up. She walked over to Sesshoumaru and kissed him. She then walked out of the office and drove home. Sesshoumaru sighed as he slumped back in his chair. He read over some documents and thought, '_I do feel sorry for her, but it had to happen_.' Sesshoumaru thought.

The Day of the funeral

Kagome and Naraku went out of respect for Sara. They weren't surprised to see Mia there. "What will happen to me if you die?" Kagome asked Naraku as they sat down. Naraku looked at her. "Kagome I'm not dying anytime soon. You have nothing to worry about." He assured her.

"But what if something did happen?" she asked.

"Then you would have to live with your mom." He told her.

Kagome began to cry. "Don't die." She cried in his chest. Mia turned her head to see Kagome crying, and Naraku patting her on her back.

Mia smirked._ 'I'll give her something to cry about_.' She thought.

After the burial, the lawyer walked up to Sesshoumaru and Sara and said, "Mr. and Mrs. Tashio, would you like to hear the will?" "

Yes." Sara said, holding Sesshoumaru's hand.

The two sat down after reading most of the will the lawyer finally came to the important part, the Shino company. "I Kazume Shino leave my daughter Sara and son-in-law Sesshoumaru Tashio my company Shino Enterprise to be spilt 50/50." The lawyer said to them.

"Is that all?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

""Yes, here is your check." He said handing them both one.

Sesshoumaru took his. The lawyer left the room.

"I'm glad that's over." Sesshoumaru said to her his voice going cold. Sara looked at him seeing the change in his voice.

Sesshoumaru turned to Sara and handed her the divorce papers. "Why do you want a divorce?" Sara asked. "Because, we split your father's things, and I get half of the company, and if you haven't noticed, as I'm sure you haven't, I don't love you." Sesshoumaru said coldly. Tears formed in Sara's eyes, she then ran out of the room, crying, and ran past Mia, Naraku, and Kagome.

"Shouldn't you go after her?" Naraku asked Sesshoumaru as he came out the room.

"No, Sara and I are over. I never loved her anyway." He told him.

Kagome didn't understand what was going on. Mia walked over to Sesshoumaru and took his hand. "Sesshoumaru doesn't need Sara. He has me." Mia Siad to Naraku and Sara.

"What?!" Naraku yelled.

"You heard me. Sesshoumaru and I are together." She said looking at Kagome

. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and her mom. "No, that's why you've been hanging around him, how could you do this to me mother?" she asked her.

"Do this to you, I don't understand Kagome, Sesshoumaru and I care about each other, you're getting a stepfather, you'll have a stable home with rules." Mia said.

"Well, mother, it's a good thing I won't be living with you." Kagome growled, gripping Naraku's arm. Mia growled at her daughter and soon to be ex-husband.

Mia looked at the way Kagome held onto Naraku. Sesshoumaru followed Mia's eyes.

"You can't marry him." Kagome said to her mother.

"Why not?" Mia asked her. "Because for one he's younger than you, two his evil." Kagome said to her.

"He's not evil he's just strict unlike someone else I know. Mia said looking at Naraku. Naraku narrowed his eyes at Mia. Mia opened her purse and pulled out a paper. "Here." She said handing the papers to Naraku.

"What is this?" Naraku asked her.

" From my lawyer, we have to be in court tomorrow to discuss custody of her." Mia told him.

"Don't talk about me as if I'm not here, MOTHER." Kagome growled, tears in her eyes. Mia laughed. "Why? I am talking to your father." "Because it's about ME! And I am standing right here in front of you! And I HAVE A NAME!!!" Kagome screamed, tears freely falling down her face. She then let go of Naraku and ran, ignoring the yells from her father.

"Are you happy now?" Naraku asked Mia before running after Kagome.

"Quite actually." Mia said as she turned to Sesshoumaru. "That was fun." She said smiling at him. "Well I have to go home, and make sure Sara is gone." He told her.

" I do feel sorry for Sara. She's a sweet girl." Mia told him.

"She'll be fine. She has half her dad's company." Sesshoumaru told her before kissing her on the lips and leaving.

Mia watched as Sesshoumaru left. "I better go home, as well." Mia said as she walked to her car and drove to her house

* * *

Kagome ran through the woods that were close to the cemetery, dodging trees. She couldn't take it anymore. Not her mother, or Sesshoumaru. 'There are so many people out there to destroy my happiness. And I trusted them.' Kagome thought, tripping over a root that was sticking out of the ground.

Naraku found Kagome on the ground dirty and crying. "Kagome." He said as he bent down to her. "Don't look at me." She said. "Why not?" he asked her. "I'm dirty." She cried. Naraku shook his head. "You know I won't let your mother take you, besides. The judge will ask you where you want to stay." He told her. "But she's going to marry Sesshoumaru, what if the judge says that I have to visit her sometimes?" she asked him. "Then we will work it out somehow, why are you afraid of Sesshoumaru?" Naraku finally asked her.

"He's tall for one thing, other. He's a dog demon." She said

" Kagome, Sesshoumaru not going to harm you, your mother nor me would ever let anyone harm you on purpose." He told her.. Kagome nodded her head.

* * *

Sesshoumaru parked in the driveway to see Sara taking a box out of the house to her car. When Sara looked up and saw him, pain was clear in her eyes. She quickly looked back down and almost ran back into the house to get her last boxes. She came back out and put them in her car. She looked up and saw Sesshoumaru standing in front of her

"Can you move please?" Sara asked him. Sesshoumaru looked at her. "Do you have everything?" he asked her. "Yes she said as s he took off the ring. She threw it at his face before walking away and getting in her car. Sesshoumaru picked the ring up and turned around and watched as Sara drove away form the house. Sesshoumaru smirked part one of his plan was complete now all he had to do was marry Mia.

Mia parked in her driveway and walked into the house, putting her purse and keys on the counter. Mia sighed as she went upstairs to her bedroom so she could take a shower.

"If he hadn't spoiled her, I wouldn't have to do this." Mia said. _'But then again, it probably would have happened anyway.'_ Mia said, smiling, remembering the kisses she and Sesshoumaru had shared.

Kagome walked into the house with Naraku following behind her. "I'm going to take a shower." She told him.

"Okay are you hungry?" he asked her.

"No, I'll be in the bed." She told him and went upstairs to shower and change. Naraku sighed. If Mia married Sesshoumaru he didn't know how he would handle it if Kagome had to live with them.

Kagome went to sleep, not even eating dinner. The next morning, she woke up and took a shower and changed into a nice dress. She then walked downstairs to see Naraku pouring a cup of coffee. "Good morning." Kagome said as she sat down at the table.

"Good morning." Naraku replied. Naraku finished his coffee and they got into his car and drove to the courthouse.

'Relax, okay." He said rubbing her leg. Kagome looked at him. "I love you." He said to her.

"I love you too." She said as he parked in the parking lot.

Naraku wiped the tears from her eyes. Since the car had tinted windows, Naraku pulled Kagome into his lap. He kissed her on her lips, earning a moan from her.

Kagome kissed back moving her hand down to his pants. Naraku groaned. He stopped her. "When we get home." He told her

Kagome decided to be bold, she licked the side of his face before getting off his lap. Kagome raised an eyebrow at him before getting out the car.

Naraku smiled. He then got out of the car and caught up to Kagome, who was already at the doors. "Here we go." Kagome said as they walked into the courtroom, and saw Mia, her lawyer, and Sesshoumaru there. Kagome gulped but held her head high as she walked into the room. Naraku walked in front of her and at down, Kagome next to him.

Naraku growled when he saw who, Mia's lawyer was Toga Tashio, Sesshoumaru's father.

Naraku looked at his Lawyer, Bankotsu Miski. "Hey, don't worry I have everything set, Kagome won't be living with her." Bankotsu told him

. Naraku nodded his head. "All Rise the bailiff said as The Judge came in the courtroom. "The Honorably Judge Misu presiding.

The judge took his seat he was a middle-aged man. "I understand we're here today to discuss on where Kagome Taka will be living, since her parents are no longer together." He said.

"Yes your honor both lawyers said.

Kagome clenched her hands into fists, but thankfully nobody saw. They all sat down and waited for the judge to speak. Kagome gripped some of the fabric on her dress, trying to bring down her nervousness. The judge spoke. "Mrs. Taka, why do you want Kagome to live with you?"

"Your honor Kagome is a still young she needs a parent who will discipline her, she is very rude and disrespectful, I partly blame myself for not setting better rules, she being the only child, her father gives her anything she wants, and now she is more disrespectful than she as ever been, as you see I have a witness to back up what I have just told you." Mia said pointing to Sesshoumaru.

Kagome looked at her mom. "Very well, sir could you please state your name how you know, the parties and what you have seen?" Judge Misu asked Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head. "Your honor, my name is Sesshoumaru Tashio, and I am in a relationship with Mia, I also used to work for Naraku at his company before he retired. Kagome was very rude when she came to visit her father at work. She was also very rude to me and my soon to be ex-wife at our wedding party."Sesshoumaru said.

Naraku placed his hand on Kagome's shoulder. "I see." The judge said to him." Thank you. You may be seated." He told Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru s at back down.

Bankotsu stood up clearing his throat. "You may speak Mr. Miski." The judge said to him.

"Your honor Kagome is 16 years old, she is no longer a child but a young lady, what Mr., Tashio and Mrs. Taka failed to mention is that Kagome while only 16 is now the co- owner of her father's multi million dollar company." He said.

"Kagome is very smart a straight A student, she has never been in trouble with the law, why not let Kagome tell you who she wants to live with, whom she feels safe around." He asked the judge

The judge nodded. "Kagome, who would you like to live with?" He asked. "My father, your honor." Kagome said as she stood up. "For another thing my mother failed to mention, was that on one occasion, before we were supposed to meet my father for lunch, she first yelled at me at our home and then right there, as soon as we got off of the elevator, she slapped me for no apparent reason." Kagome said, looking at her mother. "Alright, Kagome, you may be seated." The judge said.

"Mr. Taka is there anything you wish to add?" Judge Misu asked.

"Your honor Kagome is a good girl, her mother has never really cared for Kagome even when she was a baby, I only want the best for Kagome, Kagome has never disrespected me, I do wish her mother and she got along better but at this point, all I want is peace." Naraku told him.

"I understand, we will have a short recess while I make my decision.." He said as he banged his gavel and left the room to go too, his chambers.

* * *

Kagome was the first to walk outside. She quickly left when the judge declared recess. She breathed in the fresh air as she walked out of the building. Naraku walked behind her as she sat down on the steps, he sat down next to her.

"Kagome, I'm sorry for what your mother did." Naraku whispered.

"It wasn't your fault, don't worry about it." Kagome replied, smiling at him.

"Still, she had no right to treat you the way she did." He told her.

"I just want to go home." She told him.

"Me too."He said.

"How sweet father and daughter, a picture perfect scene." Sesshoumaru said as he looked at them Kagome went stiff.

"What do you want?" Naraku asked turning his head to look at him.

"Nothing at all just looking at you and your daughter, now that I'm marrying Mia, I'll be able to give her a child worth her time." He said.

Naraku growled. Before he could say anything, Kagome cut in. "Leave us alone, Sesshoumaru." Kagome growled, now standing up and in front of Sesshoumaru.

"Now, why would I do that?" Sesshoumaru asked sarcastically.

"Because, I thought, you had a heart. But apparently I was wrong." Kagome said. _'Idiot! That makes no sense!' _A voice in Kagome's mind shouted. 'Shut up!' Kagome thought.

Sesshomaru smirked at her. "Hmm, don't worry dear, I'll be a good step father to you." He said before going back inside. Naraku stood up.

They walked back inside Kagome sat down while Naraku talked to Bankotsu. " Most likely the Judge will do as Kagome wishes but if he doesn't we can always appeal." He told Naraku.

"I hope it doesn't come to that." Naraku told him.

"The Judge is ready. The officer told them. Kagome walked in staying far away from her mother as possible. "I have made a decision, seeing that I have heard from everyone, I have decided that Kagome will stay with her father, Mr. Taka, but she will spend every other weekend with her mother, and holidays will be shared." He told them.

Kagome sighed._ 'Great, more time around my mother and Sesshoumaru!' _Kagome thought as the judge hit the gavel. Kagome then got up and left with Naraku. When they got home, Kagome said, "Why? Why did he have to make that decision!?" Kagome said to herself.

"It'll be okay honey. It's just the weekend." He said. Kagome licked her lips, walked over to Naraku. and without warning kissed him hard. Naraku's eyes went wide, Kagome moved her hands to his pants and undid them Naraku pushed Kagome onto the floor.

"Greedy girl." He said before lightly biting her neck.

Don't kill me, Lemon next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome kissed Naraku on his lips. Naraku tangled his hands in her hair. Kagome looked up at him as he moved his hands up and down her back. He ripped her top off removing her bra. Her breast fell in his hands. "You're so beautiful." He said he lifted his head up and kissed her skin, his hands went to her skirt and unzipped and took it off.

He slowly removed her panties the feel of his hands on her body thrilled Kagome.

A groan escaped her lips. Kagome moved her hands down and tugged at his pants. He sat up and removed his shirt and threw it to the side. , Kagome got off of him s o he could remove his pants. He took a condom out his pocket and put it on. He then laid his naked body down on top of hers. , He slid his tongue in her mouth, "I want you." He said.

"I want you too." Kagome said to him.

He parted her thighs and slid into her. Her body merged with his, it was consumed. He began to thrust into her. She arched against him. Again and again, he drove deeper inside of her. The both cried out together as Kagome dug her nails into his back. When it was over, they laid wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

Mia took a few boxes out of the U-HAUL that she drove over to Sesshoumaru's home. She walked up to the door and brought out her key and unlocked the door and walked inside. "Sesshoumaru! I'm home!" Mia yelled, setting down her boxes. Sesshoumaru walked down the stairs and kissed her. "Welcome to your new home." Sesshoumaru said as they walked outside and unloaded the truck. They then drove the truck back and got Mia's car. "I'm so glad that we are together, but how could that judge give Naraku custody!?" Mia yelled and slammed her fist on the dashboard.

"I believe the judge took Pity on Kagome, did you notice how she put on the innocent act?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"I know." She said as they got out the truck, Mia walked over to her car. "So I was thinking how about Kagome coming over this weekend?" Mia asked him as they got in her car and started it. Sesshoumaru didn't say anything till they got half way back to his Home. "Sure, that will be fun." He told her. Once at Sesshoumaru and Mia's home. Mia put the car in the garage and the two walked in the house. Mia walked over to the phone and called Naraku.

Naraku and Kagome were watching tv when Naraku heard the phone ring. "I'll be right back." Naraku said as he stood up and picked up the phone. "Hello?" Naraku said

"Hey, it's Mia." Mia said as she looked at Sesshoumaru.

"What do you want, Mia?" Naraku asked, bored.

"I was wondering if Kagome wanted to come over this weekend?" Mia said.

"You will have to ask her." Naraku replied.

Mia growled low in her throat as she waited for Naraku to get Kagome "Hello." Kagome said as she answered the phone.

"Kagome hi, it's mom I was hoping that you could come over this weekend, I really want to see you." Mia said to her.

Kagome looked at Naraku. Naraku didn't say anything. "Can I leave if I feel uncomfortable?" she asked her mom.

"Of course." Mia said looking at Sesshoumaru.

"Fine, you can come get me Friday after school." She told Mia and hung up.

* * *

Mia hung up her phone, growling. "She said to pick her up Friday after school and if she feels uncomfortable, she will leave." Mia said.

"I'll pick her up. Her school is on the way home, anyway." Sesshoumaru said as they sat down and turned on the tv.

"Alright." Mia said, leaning her head on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her waist as he pulled her closer.

The next day Kagome went to school. "Hey Sango." Kagome said as she walked over to her. "Hey Kags." She said. "Where have you been?" Sango asked as they walked to class.

"I had to go too, court my parents are sharing custody of me I have to spend every other weekend with my mom." She told her as they sat down at t heir desks.

"Sorry about that." Sango told her."

Kagome you look like crap." Kikyo told her as she took a seat.

"Shut up Kikyo!" Kagome hissed. Kikyo smirked as she turned around in her seat.

"Tell me Kagome how do you have a hot dad, and you look like that?" Kikyo said to her.

Kagome growled and got ready to kick Kikyo when Sango pulled her back. "Remember last time." Sango reminded her.

Kagome sat down and looked away from Kikyo. "I hate today." Kagome said to her.

"Why?" Sango asked her.

"Today is Friday." Kagome told her.

"Oh, your mom is picking you up today, huh?" Sango asked. "I hope it's my mom. It could be Sesshoumaru picking me up." Kagome said, shivering at the thought of him picking her up again.

Sango nodded. The teacher then walked into the room and said, "Alright, class, take out your books and turn to page 100." Everybody did, and the lesson started.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat at his desk looking over some documents. Kagura walked in the room and handed Sesshoumaru some more documents. "Hey did you know that Abi is decocting your old office?" Kagura asked him.

"I assume she is doing it for Kagome." He told her.

"I heard you divorced Sara that was fast." She said. "Sara and I didn't get along." He told her.

"Hmm, now you're seeing Mia how convenient." She told him.

"Yes, convenient." Sesshoumaru said as he continued reading the document. He then thought, '_Great, I have to pick Kagome up today. This should be fun._' He finished the document and went to the next one.

Kagome walked with Sango to lunch. As they sat down with their food, Kikyo walked by, whispering to her friend, "I heard that she has to work for her daddy's co-worker, Sesshoumaru Tashio."

Kagome growled. "How the hell does she know, who Sesshoumaru is." Kagome said to Sango.

"It was over the news when he took over Crimson." Sango told her.

"I just wish sometimes that he hadn't given the company to him." She told Sango. Rin walked over to the table. "Hey guys." Rin said as she sat down.

"Hey." Kagome said. "How about you two spend the night at my place?" Rin asked.

"Sango can, I can't I have to spend the weekend with my mom." She told her.

"Oh, that sucks." Rin said as she took a bite of her pizza.

"Tell me about it." Kagome said as she drank some water.

"But hey, wouldn't your dad be like, twenty minutes away?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, but it was court order that I spend every other weekend with her." Kagome said.

"Oh." Sango replied, taking a bite of salad.

"Yeah." Kagome said, eating some fruit.

After lunch Kagome, Sango and Rin went to the rest of their classes finally school was over, Kagome took her time walking out the building.

She wore a pair of vintage worn jeans and a black top. along with sneakers. She stopped when she saw Sesshoumaru sitting on the hood of his car. Kagome slowly walked over to him. Sesshoumaru turned his head to see Kagome coming his way.

"Hello Princess." Sesshoumaru said as he got off the hood of the car. Kagome didn't respond. Sesshoumaru opened the passenger's door for her. "Get in. I'm not going to bite." He said.

"How do I know that?" Kagome said, reluctantly getting into the car. "I haven't before, have I?" Sesshoumaru said. Kagome looked out of the window, resting her chin on her upraised palm, her elbow resting on the handle of the door. _'I just hope this weekend goes by fast.' _Kagome thought, thinking of Naraku. She smiled inside, not wanting to smile in front of Sesshoumaru. She couldn't wait to be able to go back home.

The ride to Sesshoumaru's home was quite this was the first time she hadn't been there since she was 10 years old. "So how's daddy?" Sesshoumaru teased.

"Why do you want to know, I gave you everything you wanted for the company why are you still making me miserable?" she asked.

"Because, your mother isn't done yet." Sesshoumaru said, smirking.

"Well, then I guess you deserve this." Kagome said as she slapped him, hard, across the cheek. She then quickly got out of the car and walked up to the house. Sesshoumaru walked up to the door and hit Kagome upside the head.

"You bastard!" she yelled. Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome to him, tightening his hold on her. "Who do you think you're?" he hissed. Sesshoumaru opened the door to his home and pushed her inside. Kagome looked at her arms. "You better watch yourself, you never know when the cops might make a visit to your house".

Kagome's eyes widened. She then walked away from Sesshoumaru and into the kitchen, sitting at the table._ 'I just want to be happy.' _Kagome thought, putting her face in her hands. Sesshoumaru walked in to see Kagome's shoulders shaking.

He walked over to the fridge and grabbed himself a beer. He then walked over to the table and sat down, drinking some of his beer.

"Now you are going to obey the rules your mother and I set." He said.

"Where is she?" Kagome asked him.

"Still at work." He told her. " Now you have chores like any other teenager." He told her. "Like what?" she asked him.

"For one cleaning your room, laundry, washing dishes." He told her.

"I'm not your slave. You have maids here." She told him.

" Agree or when your mom walks through this door she finds out you're the other woman." He warned her.

Kagome growled as she clenched her fist on the table. She looked away, clearly a sign to Sesshoumaru that she was reluctantly agreeing. "Good." Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome sighed. "Where is my room?" She asked, looking at Sesshoumaru.

"Upstairs, last door on the left." Sesshoumaru said, throwing his bottle away and getting another one. Kagome quickly went upstairs to her "room." She then plopped down on the bed and soon enough, fell asleep.

Mia finally came home from work. "Hey sorry I'm late." Mia told him. Sesshoumaru kissed her on the lips. "Where's Kagome?" Mia asked as she took her shoes off.

" In her room, I set some house rules for her." He said. Mia raised an eyebrow.

"How did she take the news?" she asked.

"She agreed." He told her. "

Good, it's about time she does something." Mia said to him.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "I bet she is asleep by now." Mia said as she walked upstairs to see her daughter. She walked into her room to see Kagome curled up in a ball, asleep. Mia walked over to her bed and sat down on the edge. She moved some hair out of her face. _'She looks so much like her father.'_ Mia thought. She then sighed and walked out of the room, closing the door.

Mia took a shower and changed into more comfortable clothes and went back down to start dinner. "She's sleeping." She told him.

"It's kind of scary when I look at Kagome sometimes." Mia told him. "Because she looks like Naraku?" he asked her.

"Yeah, except she's short." She told him as he took out some steaks and peppers. Kagome woke up to the smell of food, she climbed off the bed and looked around her room, . She walked down the stairs to see her mom setting the table.

"Good your woke, finish the table." She told her. "Oh and Kagome give me your cell." Mia told her.

Kagome looked at her. "Why do you want my cell phone?" Kagome asked. "Because, Kagome. Now hand it here." Mia said. Kagome sighed as she pulled it out of her pocket and thrusted it into Mia's hand. She then grabbed the rest of the plates and silverware and put it on the table. "Done." Kagome said as she walked to a cupboard and grabbed a glass, filling it with water.

Kagome sat down at the table, The steaks and potatoes were bought over to the table. Sesshoumaru poured Mia and himself a glass of wine. Kagome waited to they served themselves before fixing her own plate.

"So Kagome how are your friends?" her mom asked her.

"Fine, I was invited over to Rin's house but I had to decline." She told her.

"Would. You really had left your dad home alone?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"Yes, he would have been fine, it would be just like I would be leaving him home alone this weekend." Kagome said, eating some of her food.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Hmmm. So, how was work today, dear?" Sesshoumaru asked, looking at Mia.

"Fine. You?" Mia said.

"Fine. Abi was decorating my old office for Kagome." Sesshoumaru said, looking at the teenager.

"Oh, are they really, Kagome I hope you appreciate what they're doing for you." Mia told her.

" Of course I am, I like Abi she was always nice to me when dad was there."She said playing with her food.

"Hmm, tell me Kagome have you seen the witch your father is dating?" Mia asked.

Kagome chocked on her food. "How can you cal her that and you never even meant her?!" Kagome yelled.

"Because, he left me for her!" Mia yelled back. "No, he left you because he didn't love you anymore!!! And because you are an abusive parent!" Kagome yelled, jolting up, her chair toppling behind her and she ran upstairs, a door slamming could be heard in the distance. Mia sighed. She then resumed eating as if nothing happened. She then took her plate to the sink and rinsed it off

Sesshoumaru smirked at the two women they were more alike than they thought. The main house phone rang. Sesshoumaru picked it up."Hello." He said.

"Sesshoumaru, is Kagome around?" he asked.

"She just ran up the stairs." He told him.

"What's wrong?" Naraku asked him.

"She had a spat with Mia." He told him.

"Can you please put her on the phone?" Naraku asked him.

" What's wrong Naraku, are you afraid that we're hurting her?" he asked.

"No, I just want to talk to my daughter, Sesshoumaru!" Naraku growled. Sesshoumaru smirked as he walked to the stairs and yelled, "Kagome!!! Your father is on the phone and he want's to talk to you!!!!"

Kagome quickly ran down the hall and down the stairs. She took the phone from Sesshoumaru's extended hand, and without a word, she ran back upstairs and to her room. "Hello?" Kagome said.

"Kagome, how is it going over there?" Naraku asked.

"Not very good, me and mom had a spat, and she took my cell phone when I saw her. And I have chores to do tomorrow." Kagome said.

Naraku laughed, "Sorry honey just grin and bare it." He said

"Easy for you to say,I miss you." She said.

"I miss you too, before you know it the weekend will be over with." He told her.

"What are you doing?" she asked him

"Just relaxing." He told her.

"Where's the phone?" Mia asked Sesshoumaru.

"Naraku called he's talking to her." Sesshoumaru told her.

Mia nodded her head. "Well I'm going to go and lay down, don't take to long." Mia told him and kissed him on the lips.

Mia walked up to her's and Sesshoumru's room and laid down on the bed. "I just wish I were still at home." Kagome said to Naraku.

"I know, honey. Don't worry. You'll be home Sunday night." Naraku said, trying to calm down his daughter/lover.

"Alright. I have to go. I love you." Kagome said.

"I love you too. Bye" Naraku said. "Bye." Kagome replied as she hung up.

Kagome took the phone back down the stairs,"Have a nice chat?" Sesshoumaru asked her. "Yes." She said as she put the phone back in the charger.

"Good, you know I was thinking Kagome since you're offering yourself to older men how about offering yourself to me?" Sesshoumaru said.


	9. Chapter 9

"Nice try, Sesshoumaru." Kagome said. She then turned to go back upstairs, but Sesshoumaru grabbed her wrist. Kagome looked back at him. Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Let go, Sesshoumaru." Kagome growled, yanking her arm, only making Sesshoumaru's grip tighten.

"Kagome, you will offer yourself to me one of these days." Kagome yanked her arm again and this time he let go. She ran upstairs and to her room, slamming the door.

Sesshomaru went up to his own bedroom, he walked inside and saw Mia fast asleep, since tomorrow was Saturday he wouldn't have to get up early, but he did have chores that he w anted Kagome to do. He set the alarm for 12, and changed his clothes and got into bed with Mia.

Kagome pulled the pillow close to her this was the first time she was spending the night alone in a bed since she made love to Naraku. She tossed and turned all night.

The next day, Kagome got up, she looked over at the clock to see it was eleven. She got up and walked downstairs to see her mom making coffee. "Morning." Mia said, looking at her daughter. "Morning." Kagome said, sitting down at the table.

"You're up early." Mia said to her

"I couldn't sleep." Kagome told her.

"Well you have a lot of chores to do today." Her mom told her.

"I don't see why I have to do them and I don't love here." Kagome told her as Sesshoumaru walked into the kitchen.

"Morning." Sesshoumaru said to the two.

"Morning." Mia said and kissed him on the lips. Mia poured Sesshoumaru a cup of coffee. "Did Kagome tell you that Naraku called last night?" Sesshoumaru asked Mia.

"No, she didn't." Mia said, looking at Kagome.

"Yes, he called, mother." Kagome said.

"What did he say?" Mia asked.

"Nothing, just checking up on me." Kagome said, glaring at Sesshoumaru. "If you excuse me, I have to go get dressed." Kagome said, standing up. She walked out of the kitchen, Sesshoumaru following her.

"In a hurry are you?" he asked her.

"Leave me alone I'm doing as you told me." She said.

"You look tired Kagome you have dark circles under your eyes, can't sleep without your father?" he asked her.

"Go to hell Sesshoumaru!" she hissed.

"You little whore, I own you work for me." He told her.

"I'll never belong to you!" she yelled and ran back up to her room.

Kagome went into the bathroom and showered, all she wanted to do was go home., She had one more day till she went back home.

Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat as he saw Kagome go into the bathroom. He then walked back into the kitchen. Kagome got out of the shower and got dressed. She then went back downstairs. "So, what chores do you have for me today, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome said, glaring at him once again.

The entire kitchen, then you're to do the laundry." He said to her. Kagome's mouth dropped. She never so much had to do this at her own house.

"You can't be serious." She said to him.

"Very, Princess, and if 'it's not done to my satisfaction you'll do it again." He said. Kagome looked at her mother.

"You heard him. You better get started." She said to her.

Kagome glared at the two, when her cell went off, she looked at her, remembering that she took it from her.

"Can you answer that since you took it?" Kagome asked her.

Mia pulled out Kagome's cell phone and she looked at the caller ID. When she saw it was Naraku, she quickly answered it. "What is it that you want to talk to Kagome about, Naraku?" Mia said. "Well, Kagome told me that you took her cell phone. So, I called knowing you would answer it. I bought her that phone, so give it back to her." Naraku said.

"She is at mine and Sesshoumaru's house, so she will do as I say." Mia said.

"Not including giving up her phone! That is so she can call me or one of her friends in case of an emergency!" Naraku yelled.

Kagome heard her father's voice. "Give her the phone or I will make it where you never see her again." Naraku warned her.

"You can't do that!" she yelled.

"Mia, you'll be surprised what I can and can't do." He told her.

"If I have to come over there Mia, you will regret it." Naraku told her.

Mia looked at Sesshoumaru and then Kagome. "What the hell do you care, you have your little tramp sleeping at your house." She said.

Excuse me?" Naraku said. "You heard me, you left me for another woman, admit it!" Mia yelled. "I left you because I didn't love you anymore, you idiot!!!" Naraku yelled. Mia stopped in her tracks. "What? What did I do wrong?"

"You started abusing our child!!!" Naraku yelled. "She needed discipline, so I gave it to her!" Mia yelled.

"I have disciplined her too Mia, not once did I have to hit her." He said getting angrier by the minute. Naraku grabbed his car keys and walked out the house with the cell phone in his hand.

"Of course she do what you want you spoil her!, I'm done talking to you Naraku. Kagome has chores." She said and hung up.

"Get to work." Mia said and left the kitchen with her phone. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome before walking out the kitchen.

Naraku was driving to Sesshoumaru's home fuming. "That's it. I'm taking Kagome home and going for full custody." Naraku growled, pulling into the driveway. He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Kagome answered the door with a bandanna on her head and in cleaning clothes.

"Dad!" Kagome yelled, hugging him.

"Hey, honey. Where's your mother?" Naraku asked.

"Right here." Mia said, walking downstairs with Sesshoumaru.

"What are you doing here?" Mia asked him.

"First you hung up on me, second you took her phone, do you like to piss me off?" He asked as he walked over to his soon to be ex wife.

Kagome looked at the two. "Get your things Kagome you're leaving." Naraku told her.

"She's not going anywhere, she was appointed by the court to spend every other weekend with me." Mia told him.

Kagome looked at both her parents. "You refuse to realize she has to grow up, what are you going to do go too, college with her?!" Mia yelled.

"Look why don't we all sit down while Kagome finishes her chores."Sesshoumaru said to Mia and Naraku who were ready to bite each other's heads off.

"And why are you making her do chores, Mia!?" Naraku yelled.

"Because, she'll learn character." Mia yelled back. Kagome walked over to her dad and said, "Dad, it's ok, just wait in the kitchen, I'm almost done." Naraku nodded his head and walked into the kitchen, sitting down at the table.

Kagome went to finish her chores when Sesshoumaru grabbed her wrist. Mia had gone into the kitchen with Naraku. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru. "Don't say a word about our little discussion when you brought the phone down." Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome yanked her arm back and walked away, finishing her chores.

Sesshoumaru walked in the kitchen." Would you like some coffee?" Sesshoumaru asked Naraku.

"I don't drink coffee anymore." Naraku told him.

"Since when?" Mia asked him.

"Since I retired, and have someone in my life." He told her.

Mia narrowed her eyes at him. "So how old is the tramp?" Mia asked him.

"Why do you think she's a tramp?" Naraku asked her.

"She has to be she knows you're rich, and just wants you for your money, I'd like to meet the woman, no correction child that you cheated on me with, I bet she's not much older than Kagome." She hissed.

Sesshoumaru chocked on his coffee.

"What makes you say that?" Naraku asked.

"Because, Kagome told me that you were seeing someone else." Mia said.

"Well, she isn't younger than Kagome. She is twenty-three." Naraku said, not exactly wanting her to know it was their daughter.

Mia growled. "I want to meet her." She said, glaring at him.

"Sorry, but my love life is not your business anymore, Mia, so don't bother." Naraku said. Kagome walked into the kitchen. "I'm done." She said, sitting next to Naraku.

"Twenty-three!" Mia screeched.

Sesshoumaru sat down next to Mia. "Mia calm down, I'm sure Naraku is just playing with the girl's emotions, he'll dump her soon enough." Sesshoumaru said looking at Kagome. Naraku raised an eyebrow at Sesshoumaru.

"I don't see myself doing that, I have never felt more alive." Naraku told him.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "I bet. She's young, probably hangs on your every word." Sesshoumaru said to him.

Kagome shifted in her chair. "How long has this been going on?" Mia asked Naraku.

"A few weeks before Sesshoumaru's wedding." He said.

"You no good spider, how dare you cheat on me!" she yelled

Naraku clenched his hand into a fist. He was ready to bite her head off and make it a table decoration. "Kagome is coming home with me. I am going to the court for full custody, giving you visitation rights. But you would have to come to our house, where Kagome is comfortable." Naraku said.

"I don't think so!" Mia yelled.

"Kagome, go get your things." Naraku said. Kagome nodded and ran upstairs. The two adults didn't notice but Sesshoumaru followed her upstairs to her room. Kagome was humming when Sesshoumaru walked into the room. Kagome turned around to see him, she stopped humming and glared at him.

"You really know how to make your parents get pissed off don't you?" he said.

Kagome turned her back on him. "You poor baby caught in the middle of your parents, how sad is that?" he said.

"Leave me alone Sesshoumaru."

"Kagome you know I can't do that, I have to make your life a living hell." He told her as he now stood behind her.

"Tell me did you cry when he took your innocence?" he asked her.

Kagome growled low in her throat. "I would have made you bleed." He whispered in the shell of her ear, before licking her neck, where he lightly bit it.

: Kagome turned around and pushed him away from her. "Sesshoumaru, if you were the last man on earth, I wouldn't even touch you! So back off!" Kagome yelled.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "You can't resist me." Sesshoumaru sneered. "You will come begging for me, Kagome. I know it." He said.

Kagome got her suitcase and as she was walking past him, she turned around and slapped him in the face. She then quickly walked down the hall and down the stairs into the kitchen. "Dad, I'm ready to go home." Kagome said, looking at her father. Naraku nodded.

He got up and Mia yelled, "She isn't going anywhere! She still has until tomorrow night!"

"I'm going home, and there is nothing you can do about it! It's my choice if I want to be here or not!" Kagome yelled, startling her mother. She then walked out the door with Naraku and they got into his car and drove off. When Kagome had taken one last look at Sesshoumaru, he was smirking at her.

"You ok?" Naraku asked her in the car.

"Yes, just tired." She said.

"I'm sorry you had to hear all that." He said to her.

"It's ok." She told him.

Naraku noticed she was shaking, He didn't say anything else to her. When they got home Kagome got out the car the side of her neck was hurting from where Sesshoumaru had licked her neck.

Naraku grabbed her suitcase and opened the front door. Kagome went inside and ran up the steps, usually she would want a kiss or something from Naraku.

-Naraku thought, setting her bag by the door so she could get it later. Kagome ran up to her room, closing the door and locking it. She then laid down on her bed and cried into her pillow. '_I just want to be happy with him. Why does Sesshoumaru have to go and ruin it like that?' _Kagome thought, screaming into her pillow. She looked up at her ceiling, thinking about what Sesshoumaru said and did to her while she was there. 

It still stung where he lightly bit her. She rubbed it, trying to get rid of the pain, the tears still streaming down her face.

Naraku walked into the kitchen and made some tea. He then walked upstairs and knocked on her door.

Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes and sat up. She walked over to the door and opened it. "I made some tea." He said to her as he walked into the bedroom.

Kagome sat back down on the bed. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

"It's nothing." She told him. Naraku placed his arm around her shoulder.

"You know you can tell me anything right?" he asked her.

Kagome only nodded her head for the first time in her life she was afraid, afraid to tell him what Sesshoumaru was doing.

"It's nothing, really." Kagome said, seeing the worry on Naraku's face. She sipped her tea and sighed. "You made my favorite kind." Kagome said, looking at Naraku.

"Of course I did." Naraku said, smiling at her. Kagome smiled. She drank more of her tea, trying not to think of what happened at her mother's house. She looked back at Naraku and said, "I think I'm going to soak for a while in the tub."

"Alright. I'll call up when dinner's ready." Naraku said, kissing her forehead. Kagome smiled at him as he walked out of her room. She grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom, turning on the water.

* * *

Mia paced back and forth in front of Sesshoumaru. "How dare he do this to me." She said. "Mia do you want to be with Naraku?" he asked her.

"Of course not!, it's just that he cheated on me way before I even thought about getting a divorce."

Sesshoumaru looked at her. "Kagome was awfully quite today when Naraku came over." He said.

"I noticed that." She told him.

"Sesshoumaru I know this is a weird thing to ask you, but you're a dog demon so your sense of smell is better than mine, what I'm asking is, is Kagome still a virgin?"

Sesshoumaru looked at Mia. "Kagome sadly to say Mia isn't a virgin.sorry."He said, on the inside he was laughing

Mia looked at Sesshoumaru and fainted, Sesshoumaru catching her. Sesshoumaru picked her up and placed her on the couch, sighing. _'She is impossible._' Sesshoumaru thought. He then thought about Kagome's reaction to him. 'She'll loosen up.' Sesshoumaru thought, smirking. He chuckled, thinking of the expression on Mia's face when she found out Kagome wasn't a virgin any longer.

Sesshoumaru grabbed his keys and left the house, he got in his car and drove off. Mia woke up a while later to an empty house. "Oh god, I'm kill Naraku how dare he let her sleep around." She said as she sat up. She grabbed her keys and left the house to yell at her soon to be ex.

Kagome came down the stairs in her bathrobe. "Feeling better?" Naraku asked her as he set the table.

"Yeah." She said as she sat down at the kitchen table. "Oh no!" She said

"What is it?" Naraku asked her as he sat down beside her.

"My phone I left it at Sesshoumaru's house." She said.

"I'll call your mom later." He told her. Kagome nodded her head.

"I'm just going to sleep tonight." She told him.

"You want to eat first?" Naraku asked. Kagome nodded her head and helped him serve dinner.

Kagome and Naraku were in the middle of dinner when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Kagome said, walking over to the door. She opened it to see her mother standing behind the door. "What are you doing here?" Kagome asked, glaring at her mother. Mia just walked in and continued into the kitchen. Naraku looked up from his food. "What are you doing here, Mia?" "I need to talk to you." Mia said.

Naraku wiped his mouth. "Go ahead talk." he said to her.

"I don't think you want our child to hear what I'm going to call you." Mia said to him. "Fine, Kagome, go to your room please." he said to her. Kagome looked at her mom but did as he asked.

Mia made sure she didn't smell Kagome before she went off. "You , how could you!" she yelled at him.

"What did I do now?" he asked her.

"Kagome is no longer a virgin, how could you not tell me?!" she yelled. Naraku's eyes went wide.

"H.how did you find out?" he asked her.

"I asked Sesshoumaru if Kagome smelt different to him and he confirmed for me that's she's not a virgin anymore, whom is the boy that did it!?" she yelled .

"Mia, Kagome didn't want to tell you since you two aren't on good terms, the guy, is very kind to her." he said

Mia's face turned purple. "I don't care!! She or you should have told me!" Mia yelled.

"Maybe she didn't want you to know!! Did you ever think of that?!" Naraku yelled.

"I don't care!!!" Mia yelled. Naraku grabbed her arm and pulled her to the front door and opened it. "Get out." Naraku growled.

"You haven't heard the last of this." Mia growled. She then stomped out of the house and to her car and drove off.

Kagome sat on her bed, she was pondering on whether to call Sango and Rin when her phone rang. "Hello." she said.

"Why hello Princess." Sesshoumaru said to her. Kagome's whole face went pale.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"A lot of things my sweet, but right now I believe I have something that belongs to you." he said.

"My cell give it back!"

Sesshoumaru laughed at her. "You can have it, just come and meet me." Sesshoumaru told her.

"I can't." she said.

"Sure you can tell him that you're going to meet a friend." Sesshoumaru told her.

"I love him." she said as she started to cry again.

"Meet me at Crimson in 10 minutes." he said and hung up.

* * *

Kagome quickly got dressed and went downstairs to see her mom gone. She walked into the kitchen and rinsed her plate, putting it in the dishwasher. "Naraku, is it ok if I go hang out with Rin for a while?" Kagome asked.

"Sure, I don't mind. Call me from the place that your at when your on your way home." Naraku said.

"Alright. Love you." Kagome said, kissing him on the lips before walking out the door.

* * *

Kagome hailed down a cab and got in. "Where to?" The woman asked.

"Crimson, please." Kagome said, handing her the money. When they got there, Kagome said, "Thanks. Have a good night."

"Thank you, you too." The lady replied before driving off. Kagome walked inside, looking for Sesshoumaru.

She looked around the place, she saw an office door open and walked in. "Glad you could make it." Sesshoumaru said as he closed the door behind him.

"Just give me my phone please so I can leave." she said to him.

"Well you did say please." he said as he took the phone out of his pocket.

"How does your neck feel?" he asked her as he held her phone in his large hand.

"It hurts if you must know." she told him.

"What are you going to say when he asks you where you got the mark from?"

Kagome held her head down. "I..I don't know." she said. While her head was down Sesshoumaru walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

Kagome gasped as Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her. "What are you doing, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome whispered.

"Holding you, is that ok?" Sesshoumaru said.

"I thought that you were trying to make my life hell?" Kagome said, wondering if she should pull away or not.

Kagome pulled away from him. "I can't be with you, I love him." She said grabbing her phone out his hand. Sesshoumaru growled and pinned Kagome against the wall. "Ah!." she screamed. "Let me go!" she said.

"I'm going to destroy you Kagome." he said before walking out the office.

A/n I want at least 3 reviews for Kagome's love or no updates on this story


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome took a cab back to her house, she locked the front door and slowly went upstairs. She went into her bedroom first and changed into her pajamas and placed her phone on her bed before going into Naraku's bedroom and closing the door behind her, she looked at the time on the clock it was midnight she hadn't realized how long she had been out with Sesshoumaru. She pulled the covers down and laid down in the bed beside Naraku.

"Where were you?" Naraku asked as Kagome laid down.

"I was out with Rin, we went to the movies after we talked." Kagome said, cuddling next to him. "You better not have been getting into trouble Kagome." Naraku said, wrapping his arm around her. "Don't worry Naraku. I wasn't." Kagome said, wrapping her arm around his waist.

"Good night." Naraku said, kissing her head.

"Good night." Kagome replied before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The next afternoon Sesshoumaru was out in the yard sitting by the pool, While Mia was swimming. She swam over too th where he was seated and looked at him. "Sesshoumaru I was wondering since Kagome is 16 years old, and though I hate to say it no longer a virgin, what do you think I should ask for in the divorce?" she asked him. 

"Half of his money you earned it you had his child, you put up with his long hours on the job, the constant meeting he had, all the traveling." Sesshoumaru told her.

"That's true, not to mention all of Kagome's mouth." She hissed.

"Yes, I'll go for that." Mia said, smirking.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her and smirked. _'Good, another way to ruin Kagome's life_.' Sesshoumaru thought. He then heard the phone ring, so he stood up and walked into the house, picking up the phone, he said,

"Hello?" "Sesshoumaru, it's Kagome." Kagome said, sitting in her room.

"What do you want, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I wanted to tell you that from now on, stay away from me." Kagome said and hung up on him.

Sesshoumaru growled as he hung up the phone. '_She thinks I'll let her get away with that! Then she is severely mistaken_.' Sesshoumaru thought as he went back outside and sat back down, not telling Mia who it was on the phone.

"Hey how about we go out later and on the way home I want to stop by Naraku and tell him about this knowing him he won't want to go to court." She said..

"That will be perfect." Sesshoumaru told her. Mia decided to swim a few more laps before getting out. Sesshoumaru in the mean time was thinking of ways to make Kagome pay.

* * *

Kagome sat down on the sofa and flipped though the stations on the tv. She saw Naraku on the phone. When he got off, he walked over to her and sat down. "What would you say if I signed some papers and didn't read them until after I signed them?" Kagome asked him. 

"What did you sign without reading?" Naraku asked her.

"Well there were some papers for raises that's what he said at least but it turned out it was paper's so that Sesshoumaru could fire Inuyasha or anyone else he saw fit." She told him.

"What!? He had you sign those?" Naraku asked.

"Yeah, and I was so stupid! I should have read them first." Kagome said.

"It's alright, he won't fire them unless they screw up badly." Naraku said, trying to assure her.

"I hope you're right." Kagome said, still flipping through the channels. Naraku sat down next to her and hugged her. "Don't worry about it." Naraku said.

"I'll try not to." Kagome said.

"Next time he wants you to sign some papers tell him you want me to look them over first." He told her.

Kagome nodded her head as she stopped on the business channel. "So Kagome any plans for today?" he asked her.

"No, not really why?" she asked him.

"Well then let me take you upstairs I have been ignoring you." He said as he nuzzled his nose in her neck.

She moaned as she felt his tongue on her neck. "Okay." She managed to say as Naraku stood up and grabbed her hand and led her back up to the bedroom

* * *

Sesshoumaru and Mia went out to play tennis and have a light lunch. "I want a baby Sesshoumaru. You promised me one." She reminded him. 

"I know. We will have one soon." Sesshoumaru said, kissing her on her lips. Mia nodded and ate some of her lunch.

When they were done, they were driving around, looking for something to do, when they saw Kagome and Rin walking down the street with Sango.

The three girls were laughing and talking about something. Sesshoumaru pulled over and dropped Mia off at a baby store. "Why don't you go look for some baby things? I have to do something." Sesshoumaru said.

"Alright, I'll see you later." Mia said, kissing him before getting out of the car and walking into the store.

Sesshoumaru then parked and got out of the car, walking behind Kagome and her friends, listening in on their conversation

"I swear I hate him Sango." Kagome told her.

"Kagome you can do it." Sango assured her.

"Yeah I guess you sound like my dad." Kagome said to her.

"So how's your dad been since he found out you lost your virginity?" Rin asked her.

"He was cool about it." Kagome told her.

"Kagome when are we going to meet this guy?" Rin asked her.

"I don't know he works a lot." She said.

"Well long as your happy Sango said to her she noticed Kagome was limping some.

"You okay what happened?" Sango asked her.

"Oh I fell off the bed." She said blushing remembering how things had gotten a bit wild in the bedroom with Naraku.

"Oh well be careful." Sango told her. "We better go. We'll call you later." Sango said as she and Rin left Kagome.

Sesshoumaru walked up behind Kagome after her friends left. "So, you hate me, huh?" Sesshoumaru whispered in her ear, making her jump.

"I told you to stay away from me, Sesshoumaru!" Kagome hissed, walking faster. Sesshoumaru kept up with her pace easily.

"Kagome, you better get used to me, because I won't be leaving for quite some time." Sesshoumaru said, smirking at her. "You better stay away from me, Sesshoumaru, if you don't want me to get my father involved." Kagome growled, glaring at him before picking up her pace again, but Sesshoumaru still kept up.

Sesshoumaru pulled her into and alley. "Tell me what would happen if your mother found out about what you and your dad do, any demon with a good nose would know who you have been sleeping with." He said in the shell of her ear. "Be. Glad mommy doesn't have a good sense of smell." He told her as he looked into her eyes.

"What do you want from me?" she asked him. "I want you, and your company, but I already have the company all I need is you." He said.

"I can't. I told you I love him." Kagome told him.

"Naraku is using you, after he's had his fill he'll move on." He told her.

"That isn't true!" Kagome yelled. She then kneed him in his sensitive spot and left the alley, running down the street, leaving Sesshoumaru in the alley, laying on the floor.

Kagome went to the coffee shop down the street and ordered a cup of hot chocolate. She sat down at one of the tables and sipped at it, trying to calm her nerves. After a little while, she walked outside and looked up and down the street.

When she didn't see Sesshoumaru or her mother, she walked up the street, breathing deeply.

Kagome walked back home watching to see if she was being followed. Mia walked back to the car with a bag of blankets and some books. "You're ready?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"Yes. Mia said as she put the bags in the trunk, I got some blankets and some books." She told him. "I want to do everything right this time around." She told him.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head. "Where to now?" he asked her. "Naraku I want to talk to him." She said. Sesshoumaru started the car and drove off to the direction of Naraku's home.

* * *

Kagome and Naraku were busy making out on the couch, Kagome's hand was down, Naraku's pants, he was growling softly and at the same time removing her top when the doorbell rang. 

Naraku and Kagome jumped in surprise. Kagome fixed her shirt and Naraku fixed his pants. They both checked to make sure they were fine when Kagome answered the door to see Sesshoumaru and her mother. "What do you want?" Kagome asked.

Naraku said, "Let them in Kagome, then you can go upstairs so we can talk." Kagome nodded as she let them in and walked upstairs, glaring at Sesshoumaru before she did.

"What are you doing here, Mia?" Naraku asked, sitting down on the couch. 

"Well I'm glad you're in a nice mood.." She said as she sat down on the sofa, Sesshoumaru sat down in the chair across from them.

"I was thinking instead of going through the court we settle things between us what I get and so forth." Naraku looked at her.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I want half of the money, since I am the one that had your little heir." She told him. Naraku laughed. "Do I look stupid to you, Mia I'm not giving you a dime, and if we go to court my lawyers will bury you." He told her.

Mia growled at him."How can you say no!" she screamed

Kagome heard her mother scream from upstairs in her room, she smiled and laughed. "This will go through court, Mia. And you won't get a thing." Naraku said, standing up.

He then walked to the front door and opened it. "Now leave, before I call the police." Naraku said, smirking at her. Mia growled and left with Sesshoumaru, they got into the car and drove away.

Naraku closed the door and called up, "Kagome! You can come out now!!" Kagome went downstairs.

"Would you like to continue what we started?" Kagome asked. Naraku nodded and they sat back down on the couch, kissing.

* * *

Lemon Next chapter I promise 


	11. Chapter 11

Kagome unzipped Naraku's pants. "Have I neglected you that much?" he asked her.

"Yes." She s aid and kissed him on his lips he groaned as she moved her mouth down to his stomach, licking his stomach.

Naraku sat up and slowly and pulled Kagome's tee shirt over her head and dropped it to the floor. Naraku's pulse raced as Kagome crawled back. On him, her hips straddled him. Naraku leaned up, his mouth on hers. His mouth was rough and greedy, with each movement of his head. And caress of his lip's Naraku licked her bottom lip. Kagome's hands drifted down his muscular back.

Naraku delved further in with his tongue and matched the rhythm of his hips as they rocked against hers. He loved the feel of her soft lips, and her moans of pleasure.

Naraku trailed his fingers up her rib cage and cupped one supple breast in his hand.

Kagome's breath caught in her throat as her nipple hardened under his touch.

"So beautiful Kagome," he whispered before he lowered his head and pressed his mouth to her flesh. He flicked his tongue against her breast.

When he moved his hands along her body, she trembled with anticipation and parted her thighs in a wanton invitation for him to touch her there. Ever so slowly Naraku peeled her panties off, he slipped a finger inside her, she released a cry.

Her body writhed while he stroked her, bucking against his hand, growling her pleasure. Soon he slid down her body and himself taste that part of her he's been craving most.

He nestled deep, made a long pass along her with his tongue, her hands caressed the back of his head. He teased her with warm, luscious licks until she was all but screaming.

Naraku crawled back up her body, Kagome stroked his flat abs, then slipped his boxers off.

She ran her hand against him, Naraku's body throbbed with need. "Kagome I can't wait anymore." He whispered.

Naraku parted her legs and entered her in one slow thrust, the pleasure she felt had started anew, taking her even higher than before.

All Kagome could think of was Naraku inside of her, filling her so full she could barely absorb the pressure as he drove into her over and over again.

Deep hard, so male. He thrust one final time, lifting her with him, as they both had mind-blowing climaxes.

Naraku collapsed on top of her, she he welcomed his weight. She wrapped her arms around his waist, He buried his face in her hair and breathed in her scent.

"Mmm, that was great." She said to him.

"It was." He said sitting up he ran a hand through his hair, Kagome sat up as well and grabbed her shirt from the floor. Kagome yawned as she ran a hand through her hair.

Naraku looked over at her. "I was wondering what do you think about me giving up on the company?" Kagome asked him.

Naraku looked at her. "Why do you want to give up the company?" he asked her.

"There is no point, Sesshoumaru owns it, what's the point in me having anything to do with, Sesshoumaru owns it, why did you give it to him didn't you have faith in me enough that I could run Crimson?!" she asked.

"Of course I did. I just didn't want you to have to deal with all the problems of running the business." He told her

"I know, but why him, why not someone else?" she asked.

"Sesshoumaru maybe a jerk, but he's very bright." Naraku told her.

Kagome got up from the sofa and walked into the kitchen in her tee shirt, Naraku looked at her long tan legs, his arousal growing all over again. Naraku pulled on his pants and walked into the kitchen.

Naraku walked over to Kagome and wrapped his arms around her waist, he moved her hair to the side and bent down to kiss her neck when he saw a mark on it.

"Kagome what is this?" he asked her.

Kagome swallowed. "I..I, what are you talking about?" she asked him.

"This mark on your neck it looks like a hickey." He growled.

Kagome turned around to look at him."It's not what you think, he came onto me and bit me." She told him.

"Who?" Naraku growled.

"It doesn't matter. I just want to forget it." She told him.

"Kagome." He said.

"Please, I'll take care of it, it's you I love." She said taking his hand in hers.

"I'll leave it alone for now." He told her and kissed her on her lips.

* * *

Mia laid in the bed with Sesshoumaru."That was wonderful." She purred.

Sesshoumaru looked her over. "Mia I care about you and I want us to have a family." He told her.

"Me too." She said as kissed him.

"What do you think of a boy?" he asked her.

"I would love to have a little boy, I hope he looks just like you." Mia said hugging him.

Sesshoumaru kissed her a top her head, he waited till she fell asleep before getting out the bed

"Sesshoumaru put on his robe and walked out the bedroom, and down the stairs. Mia would soon be pregnant with his pup but there was still the matter of Kagome. She had Naraku wrapped around her finger, Mia didn't have a clue as to what was going on, or how he Sesshoumaru wanted Kagome.

Sesshoumaru looked at the stocks Crimson was doing well, it was a bit behind in earnings this month, mostly because Naraku had just left and many of the other companies had not taken the news very well.

"Tomorrow will be fine, Kagome will be at the meeting, she will do well to listen." He said and walked out the study.

Next Morning.

Kagome yawned and snuggled up closer to Naraku, burying her face into the crook of his neck.

Naraku moved his hand down her back. "Morning." He said.

"Morning." She mumbled.

"Can we stay like this forever?" she asked him as s he looked into his eyes.

"Unfortunately no, you have school." He said

Kagome sighed and got out the bed and went in the bathroom to get ready, Naraku laid in the bed his mind was still on the mark, that was on his Kagome's neck. He growled to himself.

Kagome came out the bathroom dressed in a pink top and a pair of jeans. "Well I'm ready to go." She said.

Naraku looked at her and got out the bed the sun was shining bright today. "Kagome if you want, you can resign from Crimson." He told her not looking at her.

"Really are you sure it's okay with you?" she asked him.

"Yes all I care about is your happiness." He said

"Thank you." She said and ran over to him and hugged him

Naraku kissed her on her lips before walking into the bathroom to get ready so he could drop her off at school.

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked into his office. "Morning." Kagura said.

"Mmm." Sesshoumaru said walking pass her.

"There is a fax on your desk." Kagura told him.

Sesshoumaru walked into his office and placed his briefcase on the desk he sat down behind his desk, he then picked up the fax and read it.

Sesshoumaru laughed as he read the fax. "Very well Kagome, you think you can escape me this way, but you can't." He said.


	12. part 1

Kagome went into the school and took her seat, deciding to concentrate on her school work for a change. "Hey Kagome." Sango said as she took her seat.

"Hey, how's it going?" Kagome asked her.

"Fine. I'll be glad when this class is over." She said with a smile.

"Not me." Kagome said.

That's new." Sango said to her.

"I know. I need to catch up on my work." She said as she took down notes.

Sango giggled. She then said, "You better take my notes home with you. Without you, I had nothing better to do." Sango said, and handed Kagome notebooks with notes of the classes they had together. Kagome grinned and said, "Thanks, Sango."

"No problem." Sango said.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat in his office and called Mia.

"Hello." Mia said as she sat in her office.

"Mia it's me, I thought you like to know Kagome has resigned from the company I just got the fax today." He told her as he read it over.

"What, she can't do that, Naraku would never let her!" She yelled

"Well, apparently he has." Sesshoumaru said.

Mia growled, "I'm gonna kill him!"

Sesshoumaru chuckled and said, "Have fun. Give him some extra pain for me, all right?"

"You bet I will. Bye." Mia growled, hanging up the phone after Sesshoumaru said bye.

"Kagura, He yelled.

Kagura growled and walked into Sesshoumaru's office. "What is it?" she asked not wanting to be bothered.

" That time of the month?" he asked her.

"What the hell do you want?" she growled out.

"I want you to get the driver ready." He told her.

"You couldn't have used the speaker to tell me that?" she said to him.

"Just do it." Sesshoumaru growled. Kagura walked out of the room. Sesshoumaru smirked. A few minutes later, Kagura walked in and said, "Car's ready." Sesshoumaru nodded as he got up and walked out to the car.

Sesshoumaru looked at the driver and said, "Go to Kagome's school."

"Yes sir." The driver said, and he drove off. When they got there, Sesshoumaru just waited, smirking to himself as he watched the school.

* * *

Kagome went to lunch with Rin and Sango. "So I quit the job she said as she waited for their reaction. "What why?" Rin asked her.

"I, couldn't work with Sesshoumaru anymore, it's too much, my dad didn't care, he told me this morning he would make sure I was taken care of, so that means I have time to hang with you guys more. "She said as they walked outside to eat.

:Kikyo was also outside eating with her friends Tsubaki and Yura. "Look at her,I like to crush that whore."She said as she saw a black car with Tinted windows parked across the street.

Sesshoumaru got out of the car and walked over to where Kagome was seated. He then sat down next to her and said, "Hello, Kagome." Kagome jumped, drinking some water, and when she saw it was Sesshoumaru, she spurted her water all over the grass.

"Sesshoumaru! What are you doing here?" Kagome growled.

"Kagome I just came to check on the Crimson heiress, is that wrong of me?" he said looking at Sango and Rin, winking at them, both girls blushed in spite of themselves.

Kagome looked at them, "Some friends you guys are." She said.

"Kagome what's all this business about you quitting huh, We need you at the company.", He said as he pulled her to him, his arms going around her waist.

Kagome pushed him away and stood up, saying, "I suddenly lost my appetite." She then turned around and started walking toward the trash, then Sesshoumaru grabbed her and pulled her into his lap, saying, "Kagome, is that any way to treat a co-worker?" He whispered in the shell of her ear.

Kagome growled. "I quit, I know you got the fax." She said.

"That I did, but you and I made a deal about dear old dad." He whispered in her ear. "Mommy, still doesn't know, that can change in a heartbeat."He told her as he looked and saw Kikyo and her friends.

Since Rin and Sango were both human, then couldn't hear everything Sesshoumaru was saying to Kagome.

Kagome's eyes widened a little. She then hissed, "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, I would. And you know it." Sesshoumaru whispered. Kagome then wrenched his arms off of her and stood up. She ran into the building after throwing the trash away. Sesshoumaru smirked. He then looked at Rin and Sango, saying, "Goodbye, ladies. Such a pleasure to meet you."

The girls blushed a deeper red and Sesshoumaru chuckled. He then got up and walked back to his car. He sat down in it and said, "We'll wait till after school. I'm not finished here."

"Yes, sir." The driver said. He then parked in a spot facing the building, waiting for the end of the school day.

Kikyo, Yura and Tsubaki watched As Sesshoumaru got back in the car. "That's Sesshoumaru Tashio. I didn't know he and Kagome were an item." Yura said.

"Didn't seem to me like they're an item, Kikyo said as she stood up grabbing her bag.

"Where are you going?" Yura and Tsubaki asked her.

"To have a talk with him" she said as she walked toward the car.

Kikyo knocked on the tinted glass window and waited for a response from Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru put the window down and asked, "May I help you?"

"May I come in? I have a question for you." Kikyo said. Sesshoumaru nodded and pulled up the window.

Kikyo opened the door and got in. She turned to Sesshoumaru and asked, "What do you want with Kagome, Mr. Tashio?"

"It's for business. Nothing more." Sesshoumaru said. Kikyo looked at him questioningly.

"Why don't I believe you." she said to him.

"Sweetheart whether you believe me or not is your problem, tell me why would you get in a car with a man, I mean demon you don't know, I could rape you, kill you." he said as he locked the doors.

Kikyo became nervous, this wasn't Kagome, Kagome was a demon but she never used her powers or demon strength, where as Sesshoumaru she could feel his demon aura. It was so strong it was chocking her.

"You know Kikyo it's not good to be nosey." he say's as he checks the time.

"I know, I just, I'm sorry to bother you." she tells him.

"It's fine. Now if you excuse me, Kagome has to work." Sesshoumaru said.

Kikyo nodded and got out of the car just as the bell rang. Sesshoumaru looked toward his driver and said, "Drive up front so I can see her."

"Yes sir." The driver said, and drove to the front of the school where Kagome would be exiting.

Kagome waved goodbye to her friends she was glad to be going home. She would hopefully have Naraku give her a foot massage. "I'll cook dinner for him, he said he'd be back by six tonight" she said as she began to walk home.

Until she heard his voice. "Get in the car Kagome now." Sesshoumaru said to her as he looked at her form the car.

"No, I quit!, you jerk" She growled..

"Kagome, get in the damn car, or do I have to get out and get you?" Sesshoumaru growled. Kagome glared at him as she walked over to the car and said, "Scoot as far over as you can, I don't want to sit any closer to you than I have to."

Sesshoumaru scooted over as she got into the car. She buckled her seatbelt and they drove off. She looked to Sesshoumaru and asked, "What do you want, Sesshoumaru?"

" You and I made a deal, remember?" he said as he put the divider up so the driver couldn't hear their conversation.

"Please Sesshoumaru why can't you let it go, you have the company, you don't have to see me anymore, I won't be coming over to see my mom, why aren't you happy with that?" she asked

"Hmm, that is true I have your company my dear, but I'm not satisfied with that anymore." he said as he moved closer to her, placing his hand on her covered knee.

Kagome pushed his hand off, glaring at him as she asked, "Are you hitting on me?"

"Is it not obvious, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked, still moving closer to her. She scooted as far as she could to the door, unbuckling her seatbelt so she could move more freely. She glared at him and hissed, "You better back off, buddy."

"Why, you didn't say anything when I kissed you in the bedroom, what did your lover say about the mark on your neck?" he asked her.

"Nothing, he hasn't said a thing, now let me out the car!" she yelled.

"No, we're not stopping to we get to our destination." he told her as he sat back in the chair.

"What 'destination' would that be?" Kagome asked as she saw the city getting thin.

"You'll see." Sesshoumaru said, smirking to himself as he thought, '_Where nobody will hear you scream_.'

Kagome sighed as she looked out the window, crossing her legs over each other as she folded her arms across her chest.

"I have homework and things to do you know." she said as she took her cell out. Sesshoumaru grabbed the phone from her.

"And what do you think you're doing?" he asked her.

"I was just going to check the time." she said.

"Liar you forget I can smell when you're lying?" he asked her as he put her phone in his pocket.

"Hey you ass, give me back my phone. God, your just like my mother, no wonder you like her." Kagome mumbled, staring out the window again.

Sesshoumaru thought, '_You'll pay for that, Kagome. Just wait until we get there_.' A few minutes later, a cottage came into view.

Kagome thought, '_How cute, a little cottage_." When she saw they were heading or it, she looked to Sesshoumaru and said, "Why are we here?"

Sesshoumaru got out the car without answering her he then walked around to her side and opened the door, and pulled her out not caring if she fell to the ground, he threw her bag at her as well.

"Come back in three hours he told the driver and slammed the door closed as the driver drove away Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome.

"Now get up and feel free to scream, there are no houses for miles." he said smiling letting her see his white fangs.

Kagome scooted away from him as she looked around. Sesshoumaru smirked. "I smell a wonderful scent, do you know what that is Kagome?"

Kagome looked around all she saw was the woods. "It's your fear." he growled as he walked over to her and pulled her up by her shirt.

Kagome screamed as he pulled her into the cottage, "What are you doing!? Let me go!!!"

"You'll see." Sesshoumaru said. He unlocked the front door, pulling her in behind him. He dragged her, kicking and screaming, into the nearest bedroom, tossing her onto the bed and closing the door behind him, locking it.

"No!, you can't, Sesshoumaru please, don't do this to me." she begged him.

"Begging that's new, let's see if I can make you scream my name." he said to her as he walked over to the bed.

Kagome jumped off the bed and ran for the door, pulling on it. "Please help me anyone !" she screamed as she banged on the door.

Sesshoumaru was behind her in a second. "Nobody is going to come for you, Kagome." He whispered, grabbing her wrists and pulling her back to the bed with him. He then turned her around and flung her onto the bed, crawling on top of her and straddling her waist.

She beat against his chest, wriggling as she said, "Get off of me, Sesshoumaru! Please, I'm begging you, get off."

She felt something hard against her leg and instantly went still. "Please, let me go." she cried. Sesshoumaru smirked at her.

He bent his head and licked the mark he had given her a few days ago, making it hurt once again. "I'm going to tell him, and he's going to kill you." she hissed.

Sesshoumaru roughly kissed her on the lips. When he pulled away, he said, "If you tell Daddy, I can tell Mommy about her daughter and ex-husband's precious relationship." He then grabbed at one of her legs, massaging the thigh. Kagome pushed against him with all of her might, trying to get him off. "Get off of me!!!" She yelled.

Kagome , looked up at him. just as her cell rang. He undid her jeans as the phone continued to ring. "I have to answer that." she said to him. please let me answer, and I'll give you what you want." she said trying to buy time.

Sesshoumaru looked at who was calling. "Seems Daddy is looking for you." he said. Kagome heart started to beat faster.

"Sesshoumaru, please let me answer it. If I don't, when I get home, he'll get angry." Kagome said, pushing her hands against his chest.

Sesshoumaru smirked as he started to pull her pants down, revealing her underwear. "No, I don't believe I'll let you. I want my fun."

"You demon!, let me go !" she screamed as he pulled her pants and underwear off.. _"This isn't happening, this is just a bad dream." she chanted _in her head as Sesshoumaru tossed the phone on the floor and then took his shirt off, as well as his pants.

"He's going to beat me!" she said.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but laugh at that. "You're an awful liar, he never lay a hand on you to cause you pain." he said.

Kagome squirmed under him, trying to get him off. Sesshoumaru said, "When you squirm, it just turns me on more, Kagome."

Kagome stopped and stared at him, saying, "Get off of me, Sesshoumaru. I'm warning you." Sesshoumaru smirked and pulled on her shirt. Kagome wouldn't let him get it off.

"Kagome, do you want me to ruin your shirt?" Sesshoumaru growled.

She stopped fighting him, when she opened her eyes the next time. Sesshoumaru was laying down beside her. "You were wonderful Kagome, feel free to take a shower." He said as he looked into her blue eyes.

Kagome ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She turned the water on hot not caring if the water burned her she just wanted his scent off of her.

Kagome leaned against the shower wall, sobbing uncontrollably. She washed herself off, trying to take as much time as possible. She was finally done, much to her disagreement. She stepped out of the shower and got dressed after drying herself off. She got dressed and walked out of the room.

Sesshoumaru watched her. "Get dress while I shower, than I'll take you home." He told her. Kagome moved away from him as he walked into the bathroom, her hands shook the whole time, as she dressed, she didn't remember a thing from the encounter, but there was the pain between her legs, it didn't hurt this bad when Naraku took her.

She wiped her face Sesshoumaru came out the bathroom, and dressed. He then opened the door. get your bags. The car should be here." He told her. Kagome grabbed her bag and phone and walked out the room, The drive home, Kagome kept wiping the tears from her eyes.

"See you same time tomorrow." He said as she got out the car.

* * *

Kagome ran to the front door and opened it to see Naraku on the phone. He hung up when he saw her. "Where were you?" he asked her.

"Sess..Sesshoumaru he, we, I slept with him, I'm sorry." She cried and ran up to her room.


	13. Chapter 13

Naraku, blinked at hearing that, No she was joking she wouldn't sleep him. Naraku decided to go upstairs and get some answers from her. Kagome in the meantime was laying on her bed crying in her pillow. "He hates me now, he'll kick me out and I deserve to be kicked out." She cried.

Naraku walked into the room when she said that. "Kagome, tell me what happened." He said, sitting on the bed. When he put a hand on her calf, trying to comfort her, she flinched away, saying, "I don't deserve to stay alive after what happened."

"Kagome, just tell me." Naraku said.

"He came to the school to see why I quit, later after school he saw me walking home, I was in a good mood, I wanted to come home make dinner, and maybe get a foot massage from you, but he told me to get in the car, and I told him no, and he said if I didn't get in, he would come out the car and get me, so I got in, he then drove out the city to this cottage, he dragged me inside and, I, you called and he showed me, your name.

He turned it off and I don't remember what happened after that, I woke up naked next to him." She cried.

Naraku growled as he pulled Kagome into his arms, saying, "Don't worry, Kagome. I'll get him for what he did to you."

Kagome cried into his shirt, bunching it into fists with her hands. Naraku tried soothing her, saying, "It's ok, I'm here." and "Shhhh, everything's ok now. He won't get away with it."

After a while, he decided to make her some soup and tea, and given the massage she wanted. He was cooking the soup when the phone rang. He answered it, saying, "Hello?"

"Hello Naraku, is Kagome there?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"What the hell do you want to know that for?" he growled.

"Oh well, she quit the company and I just wanted to know why, we've all grown quite fond of her." He said with a grin.

"Kagome is busy, she has school, or did you forget she was still a teen?" he growled.

"Oh no, I know that quite well. I would just like to talk to her." He said.

"Well, she isn't going to. Goodbye." Naraku growled, hanging up the phone and almost breaking it when he put it on the receiver. He finished her dinner and walked up the stairs.

He knocked on her door and walked in to see her sitting on the bed, hugging her knees to her chest. "Kagome, I made you soup and tea. Are you hungry?" He asked, sitting next to her.

She nodded and took the tray, saying, "Thank you. Do you hate me now?" Naraku hugged her, saying, "Of course not, Kagome. He did that without your consent, so it was rape. I wouldn't hate you."

Kagome swallowed and looked at him. "He knows about us, if he finds out you know what he did, he's going to tell mom about us and then' you''ll Go to jail, please don't fight him on this, I don't want to lose you."She cried all over again.

"How does he know?" he asked her.

"He came to the school a few weeks ago and he told the school that he was you, and I ran out to the waiting car and got in and kissed him."

"He did WHAT?!" Naraku yelled. Kagome winced, waiting for something to happen. Naraku said, "Kagome, how will I be able to help you?"

"I don't know." Kagome said, still crying. Naraku hugged her again and said, "I'm so sorry, Kagome. But he had no right to do that."

"Neither did I. I should have made sure it was you." Kagome sobbed.

Naraku kissed the top of her head and said, "Its ok, Kagome."

"Hmm, Stay home for the rest of the week, I'm sure Sango and Rin won't mind bringing your homework over." He said to her.

"So you still love me?" she asked.

Naraku smiled at her. "Of course I do, did you think I was going to throw you out?"

Kagome nodded her head. "Yes." She said. Naraku tilted her chin up and kissed her softly on her lips.

Kagome smiled at him when he pulled away. He stroked her cheek, saying, "That's my girl." "I love you, Naraku." Kagome said. "I love you, too, Kagome." Naraku said. He sat with her as she ate her dinner.

"And I know he called. I could hear you all the way up here." Kagome said. Naraku nodded, saying, "He wanted to talk to you, but I wouldn't let him." "No doubt he'll call my cell. Then I have to answer." Kagome said.

"But don't worry, I won't say anything to alert him." She added. Naraku nodded. When she was finished, Naraku took her tray downstairs so he could do the dishes. A few minutes after he left, her cell started to ring

Kagome growled as she picked up the phone"What!" she yelled.

"Now, now Kagome is that anyway to talk to your new lover?"Sesshoumaru asked her.

"You're not my lover. You raped me,You bastard, I hate you, I hope you rot in hell!" she screamed.

"Now, now, Kagome. We wouldn't want anything to happen to Daddy, now would we?" Sesshoumaru asked, grinning.

"Fuck you." Kagome said, hanging up. She called Sango and Rin, telling them she wouldn't be there for the rest of the week and asking if they would mind bringing her work over.

"Of course not!" They both said. Kagome hung up and threw her phone onto the bed as she walked downstairs.

"Come to keep me company?" He asked her.

Kagome nodded her head. "I 'm so tired." She said as she laid her head down on his lap, Naraku ran his hand through her hair. "Then rest I unplugged the phone so no worries." He told her. "I'm sore." She told him.

"I can see why." Naraku said, still running a hand through her silky hair. "I don't want to see him ever again, but if I don't do what he says, he will report you." Kagome said, staring at the tv.

"I know. Until we find a way to stop him, we'll just have to go along, alright?" Naraku asked. Kagome nodded, clutching some of his jeans into a balled-up fist.

* * *

Mia, Sat on the sofa. "Hey she said as Sesshoumaru came in the room.

"Hi." He said with a smile.

"I tried calling Naraku, but the phone is busy, that's not like him." She said as she flipped through the tv. stations, I called Kagome's phone as well, all I get is her voice mail, you don't think something happened?"she asked.

"I doubt it. They are probably out or something." Sesshoumaru said, sitting next to her, crossing his legs over one another. "Hmmm... nothing's on today." Mia said, just switching the tv to the news.

Sesshoumaru thought, '_She'll pay for that.' _Remembering what Kagome said to hi before hanging up on him.

"You know, Kagome and I were never close, I had hoped that since Naraku and I were no longer together, she and I could talk, I wanted to know what her first kiss was like, her first time." She said

: Sesshoumaru looked at her. "Hmm, I'm sure she would tell you, it hurt like hell." He said

"Oh, why would you say that?" Mia asked, looking at him.

"Just from experience." Sesshoumaru said. Mia nodded, looking back at the tv. "Mia, I'm going out for a while, don't wait up." Sesshoumaru said, getting up.

"Alright. You going out with the guys?" She asked.

"Yeah. Don't wait up." Sesshoumaru said, walking out the door.

* * *

Kagome fell asleep in Naraku's lap, she began to cry in her sleep, "No, don't take him away! Please I love him, no daddy, I'm sorry!" she cried in her sleep. Naraku tried to wake her, but she wouldn't awake from her nightmare.

"Kagome, KAGOME!" Naraku said, shaking her. Kagome suddenly opened her eyes and shot up, landing on the floor. Naraku kneeled down next to her and asked, "Kagome, are you alright!!??" Kagome looked up at him and after she calmed down, she said, "I'm fine. Just a nightmare."

Naraku, rubbed her arms,"Come on let's go upstairs we'll lay in bed, we won't do anything okay." He told her.

"You don't want to touch me anymore do you, you think I'm dirty?" she asked him.

"No, Kagome. I don't think that. I just don't want you to be traumatized, thinking I'm Sesshoumaru raping you. Alright? So stop thinking that I don't want you anymore, cause that isn't true." Naraku said.

When Kagome wouldn't move or say anything, Naraku sighed and picked her up, startling her. "Come on. We're going to bed." Naraku said, gently walking up the stairs and laying her on the bed.

Kagome looked at him. She watched as he got in the bed beside her. She touched the side of his face. "You're handsome." She said with a smile.

Naraku kissed her on her lips. "I don't think he used a condom." She told him as she placed her head on his chest.

"That's alright. One time with him can't get you pregnant." Naraku said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer. Kagome wrapped her legs around his own, saying, "I don't want to be separated from you for the rest of the week I'm off school, ok?"

He kissed her head, saying, "If that's what you want. You can come everywhere with me." "Good." Kagome said, smiling.

Kagome closed her eyes, but opened them again. "What if goes after Sango or Rin!?" she said sitting up in the bed." He flirted with them today, and they blushed, he'll use them to hurt me." She said.

"He has no power over them, Kagome. They know that if they tell him anything, it would hurt her you." Naraku said, sitting up as well.

"I hope you're right." Kagome said, looking at him. Naraku smiled at him and gently pulled her down, saying, "Don't worry, Kagome. I'll protect you."

Tuesday Morning:

Rin and Sango got out their cars and walked to the school. "Ladies, how are you?" Sesshoumaru said to them.

"Oh hello Sesshoumaru." Rin said with a smile.

"Have you seen Kagome?" he asked.

"Oh Kagome not well, She's staying home for the week." Rin told him.

"I see. Thank you." Sesshoumaru said, smiling at them. He then turned and got into his car.

Rin and Sango walked away, saying, "I wonder what that was about?"

"I don't know." Sango said as they walked into the building.

Kagome yawned as she looked at the time.

"That's right no school." She said as she laid back down in bed, she looked at Naraku he was sleeping away, she played with a strand of his hair when the bell rang.

Kagome walked down the stairs and opened the door to see Sesshoumaru. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped. She stammered, "W-what are you doing here?"

"I told you I would be seeing you, didn't I?" Sesshoumaru said, twirling a piece of her hair around his finger. Kagome moved away and said, "I don't want to see you." She then started to close the door, but he stopped it with his foot.

"Are you denying me?" he asked her.

"I, he's here right now, I'm not well, please just go, I didn't tell him anything." She said.

"That's good Kagome, but you look well to me." He told her.

"I'm not ok now please go, you got what you wanted from me, he's angry now, because I won't tell him where I was." She said

"Is he now, I can smell his scent on you, can't be too, mad." He said

Kagome looked down at the floor. "Please leave, Sesshoumaru. I do not appreciate you scaring my daughter." Naraku said, walking down the stairs.

Kagome flinched at his voice, he was making Sesshoumaru think he was angry at her. Sesshoumaru smirked and said, "Bye." He turned around and walked down to his car. He got in and drove away.

"You okay?" he asked her as he closed the door,

"I am now, I was so scared he was going to rape me again." She told him. "You kind of scared me with that tone." She said to him.

"I am mad but not at you." He said as he put the alarm on. "You want to eat or go back to bed?" he asked her.

"Bed." She said with a smile.

"Alright. Let's go." Naraku said. Kagome grabbed his hand and walked up with him. When they got into their room, they laid back down and Kagome cuddled closer to him. "I love you." Kagome said.

"I love you too." Naraku replied. Kagome sighed in contempt and buried her face into his chest.

* * *

Inuyasha walked in Sesshoumaru's office. "Sess is it true did Kagome quit?" he asked. He nodded his head,

"Yes, I tried to get her to change her mind, I went to see her today, All the sudden she's afraid of her daddy." He said to him.

"Hmmm... I wonder why?" Inuyasha said.

"I guess she was out late and wouldn't tell him where." Sesshoumaru replied

. Inuyasha nodded, saying, "Yeah, that would do it."

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yeah, but I'm taking my break." Inuyasha said.

"I guess he misses her mom, speaking of why are you sleeping with her?, I mean isn't that a little odd, sleeping with your former bosses' wife?" he asked.

"No, Inuyasha, besides I have Kagome as a stepdaughter now." He said with a grin.

"I thought you hated Kagome." He said to Sesshoumaru.

: "True. But I get to order her around." Sesshoumaru said, typing on his computer. Inuyasha chuckled, saying, "What are you gonna tell her to do? Clean the whole house with a toothbrush?"

"That's a possibility." Sesshoumaru said, smirking. Inuyasha laughed. He said, "I'm gonna get back to work." He walked out of Sesshoumaru's office and started working again.

Sesshoumaru thought about Kagome, how she reacted at hearing Naraku's voice, almost like a mate, Kagome seemed to believe she belonged to Naraku. The way she looked at him and bowed her head when he came to stand beside her.

"That bitch , she's mine!" he growled breaking the paper weight on his desk.

* * *

Kagome jumped as the mark on her neck began to burn.

Kagome gently put her hand on the mark. 'What's going on?' She thought. She decided it was nothing, so she closed her eyes and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Naraku saw what happened and thought, 'What did he do to her?' He instinctively tightened his hold around her.

Sesshoumaru was angry, Inuyasha as well as the others in the building felt his demonic Aura. "Oh he's mad." Inuyasha said as he stayed in his office. Sesshoumaru stormed out his office Kagura made herself busy on the phone as Sesshoumaru walked passed her and to the elevator.

Sesshoumaru growled as he pushed the down button. He smirked. He had the perfect way to get to Kagome.

Kagome woke up to find Naraku staring down at her. "What time is it?" She asked.

"Almost noon." Naraku said.

"Oh." Kagome said, sitting up the bell rang.

"I'll get it this time." Naraku said. Kagome nodded as she watched him walk out of the room. She walked down to her room to get dressed.

Naraku turned the alarm off and opened the door. "Mia, Sesshoumaru!, He said in shock. "Naraku where have you been, I've been calling and calling." She said as she walked in the house.

Sesshoumaru following behind her. "I was here, I took the phone out, Kagome is being punished." He said, he had to keep up the lie since Sesshomaru was here.

"Oh? What for?" Mia asked.

"She was out late the other day and won't tell me where she was." Naraku said.

"KAGOME! YOUR MOTHER IS HERE!" He yelled up the stairs.

"C-coming, father." Kagome stammered, walking down the stairs. Mia looked at her daughter, saying, "Hello, Kagome. How are you?"

"Fine, mother." Kagome said, standing next to Naraku.

"Your father tells me you stayed out late." She said to her. Kagome nodded her head.

"Where were you?"Mia asked her.

"I was out." was all she said.

"Which is why you're being punished, since you won't tell me where." Naraku said to her. Mia was surprised, Naraku never cared when Kagome didn't tell him where she was. "Naraku I never thought I see the day where you'd punish her." She said.

"Well, your seeing it. Now why are you here?" Naraku asked, looking at Mia.

"I came here to see Kagome and was wondering if she wanted to go out today? As long as that's alright with you, of course." Mia said.

"I don't think that will be possible. She is being punished." Naraku said.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Don't you think you're being a little harsh on her Naraku, maybe she was on a date and doesn't want you to know." Sesshoumaru said.

Mia looked at Kagome. "Is that it Kagome were you on a date?" Her mom asked her.

"No, mom, I'm being punished isn't that what you always wanted?"

"Well, yes, but not today." Mia said. Kagome turned to Naraku and asked,

"May I go up to my room now, father?"

"Yes, Kagome." Naraku said. Kagome looked at Mia and Sesshoumaru, saying, "Good bye mother, Sesshoumaru." She walked up the stairs. No one noticed Sesshoumaru watching her as her butt moved. He then turned his attention back to Mia and Naraku.

"She looks so sad, Naraku you really hurt her, she looks like a piece of her soul has been taken." Mia said to him.

"You don't say." He said looking at Sesshoumaru, "Not like one can take a piece of someone's soul unless they were a demon, right Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes, that's true." Sesshoumaru said.

"Mia, we should get going. It is obvious that he won't let her out today. Maybe some other time." Mia sighed and nodded, saying, "Will she be free tomorrow?"

"No, she is being punished for the week." Naraku said. Mia nodded and led Sesshoumaru out of the house and to their car.

* * *

Kagome came back down after they left. Naraku grabbed her and pulled her hair away from her neck, scaring her. "Be quite!." He growled as he looked at the mark it was glowing red, Naraku narrowed his eyes, he was right, This was a soul bind, Sesshoumaru had a piece of his Kagome's soul.

He growled. "Kagome have you been feeling like someone was walking on your grave?" he asked as he looked at her.

Kagome looked at him. "My heart did hurt the other day, why?" she asked.

Naraku clenched his fist. 'I was right.' He looked to Kagome and said, "Kagome, he has a part of your soul."

"What? I don't understand." Kagome said.

Naraku led her over to the couch and sat down next to her, saying, "Kagome, I'm going to tell you something, and it is your choice to be frightened or not." Kagome nodded her head.

"Kagome, Demons powerful ones they can if they want, take a piece of a another's soul, demon or human, you're a demon, Sesshoumaru is a powerful demon he comes for a great Inu clan, when he bit you, he made it where he can control your mind, if he so chooses he can make you kill yourself."He said

Kagome's eyes widened at this. "What?" She whispered.

"He controls you, Kagome." Naraku said.

Kagome covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream. Tears slid down her cheeks as she said, "How can it be reversed?"

"I'm not sure, I have never practiced it, I would have to find a demon who knows about it besides Sesshoumaru's family., What did you feel when. He came over here earlier today and then when he came with your mom?"

"My neck started to burn, right here." She said, pointing to the mark. Naraku nodded.

"That happens when he's near." Naraku said.

Kagome started to shake. Naraku said, "It's alright, Kagome. I'll find a way to help you."

* * *

Sesshoumaru looked at Mia. "My poor baby, I never saw her look so down." Mia said as Sesshoumaru drove home.

"Really, you always wanted Naraku to make her fear him right?" he asked her as he stopped at the red light.

"Yes, but she looked so dejected, like she was missing a part of herself." She said.

"Yes, it did seem that way, didn't it?" Sesshoumaru said, smirking to himself. '_She's mine_.' He thought, driving down the road.

* * *

Kagome sighed and thought, _'Why did this have to happen_ _to me_?' She looked at the floor, hugging her knees to her chest. Naraku walked into the room with some hot cocoa. He sat down beside her and handed it to her, saying, "Here. You need this."

Kagome took it and drank it. "Thank you, my life is messed up now, huh, figures, all the things I did to piss him off, now he has part of me." She said as she looked at him.

"I, won't let him hurt you, just don't leave my side if I have to I will hire you a tutor so you can finish school." Naraku told her.

"Ok." Kagome said, sipping at her hot chocolate. Naraku nodded and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She leaned against his chest, sighing in contempt. '_Why did he choose me?' _She thought, absently putting her hand on her neck.

"Can you feel him now?" he asked her as he ran a hand through her hair.

"Yes, he's home with Mom, smiling,." She said to him.

"Why can't mom sense he's evil?" she asked him.

"I don't know. She's hardheaded." Naraku said.

"Oh." Kagome said, giggling. She finished her cocoa and walked into the kitchen and rinsed it out, putting it in the dishwasher. She walked back over and sat down again.

Kagome looked at him. "You don't think he would do the same thing to her do you?" she asked him.

"I'm sure he wouldn't least I hope." He said as Kagome picked up the phone to call her mom.

"What are you doing?"Naraku asked her,

"I'm calling her I'm tell her you said I could speak to her." She said as the phone rang.

Mia walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?" She said.

"Hi mom, it's Kagome." Kagome said.

"Oh, hello. I thought you were being punished?" Mia asked.

"Dad said I could talk to you." Kagome said.

"Are you going to be free sometime this week?" Mia asked.

"I don't know. I'll have to call you and let you know." Kagome said.

"Kagome are you ok?" Sesshoumaru and I are worried about you, I know I've haven't been mom of the year but I do care." Mia said.

"I'm fine, just tired is all, A little drained. " She said as she rubbed her neck.

"Ok. You know if you need anything, you can just let me know, ok?" Mia asked.

"I know, mom." Kagome said.

"So how has school been for you?" Mia asked.

"Very good. I've been a little stressed there, too. A lot of work and stuff." Kagome said.

"That happened to me in highschool, too. Don't worry." Mia said.

Kagome's neck was starting to bother her, she closed her eyes as the pain shot through her, she shook the phone in her hand. She looked at Naraku, '_Help me_' she mouthed to Naraku.

"I have to go now, mom. Dad says it's time to get off." Kagome said, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Alright, dear. You know I love you, right?" Mia asked.

"Yeah, mom, I know. Love you, too. Bye." Kagome said, hanging up the phone

. She dropped it, sliding to the floor. "It hurts!" She said.

Naraku picked her up. "Kagome close your eyes, damn him!" he said as he held her,"Think of what makes you happy, he said as he rubbed her back, he never dealt with this, and he couldn't leave her.

"Kagome hold on." he said as he laid her down on the couch,

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat at his desk in the study, a little white orb in his hand. 'Kagome's soul...' He thought, smirking. _'I could have her, do anything I want... Let's see, what do I want her to do?' He added._

Kagome sat up as Naraku came back over to her. She slapped him across the face. "I'm sorry!" she cried, "No, stop Sesshoumaru please stop!, She cried as she closed her eyes.

Sesshoumaru smirked as he saw through her eyes. '_Do as I say, Kagome_.' He thought. Naraku knew what was happening, and started dodging Kagome's blows.

"Sesshoumaru... please... STOP IT!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed, flinging herself against a wall.

Kagome. looked at Naraku. "Leave. You have to leave me!. She said to Naraku.

"I can't fight him please leave me." She said to Naraku.

"I'm not leaving you." Naraku said as he dodged another one of her attacks.

"What do you want from me?!" she screamed.

'Only you...' Sesshoumaru thought, still holding onto her. Kagome let the tears fall, as she still struck at Naraku. She made contact with his stomach, sending him to one knee. She then kneed him in the face, making him fall to the floor. She then started to feel the control coming back to her body. She fell to her knees beside him and laid over his chest, crying, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm SORRY!!!!!!!!"

Naraku coughed as he sat up. Patting her on her head. "Shh, I'm okay, I'm not dead, Kagome, He, made me hurt you." she said before closing her eyes.

Naraku sighed as he stood up, He didn't thinks she could hit so hard. He picked her up and carried her upstairs. Naraku watched over her that night. He didn't sleep.

:The next morning, Kagome showered, she sat down in the kitchen, she was too ashamed to look at Naraku' She looked at her cell phone, she looked at the time, she decided to go out. She left the house and took a cab to Crimson inc.

The cab stopped n front of the building, and Kagome got out. She gave him the money and walked up to the doors. 'Why am I here?' She thought, before walking in. She walked up to the elevator and pushed the up button. When she got into the elevator, she pushed the button for Sesshoumaru's level.

Kagome got off at Sesshoumaru's floor she looked around. She saw Kagura. "Hi Kagura is Sesshoumaru here?" She asked as she tried to fight the pain in her head.

"Hi, Kagome yes, I'll let him know you're here." She said as she called Sesshoumaru.

"Hello."He said.

"Kagome is here to see you." Kagura said.

"Send her in." He said and hung up.

"You can go in Kagome." She told her.

"Thank you."She said and walked to his office she opened the door once inside closing the door behind her. "Give me my soul!" she said.

Sesshoumaru turned in his chair to see her. "Hello, Kagome. And why would I want to do that? You're so much fun to play with." He pulled her soul out of his chest, the little orb in his hand. Kagome felt all control of her body leave again. "What... are you doing... to me?" She whispered.

Sesshoumaru stood up and walked over to her, her blues eyes shined red like her fathers. "Sesshoumaru please stop." She pleaded with him.

"Why would I do that Kagome?" he asked as he tilted her chin up to get a good look at her.

He bent his head down and kissed her on her lips, "Kagome return home to your father." He said against her lips.

She quickly ran out the room and left the building. "I'll let you spend some more time with daddy my dear. My plans are not yet ready." He said as he walked over to the window and watched her take a cab.


	14. Chapter 14

Naraku awoke some time ago to see Kagome not in his bed and most importantly not in the house. He was angry. He was trying to help her and she leaving he already knew she wasn't at her friends, He waited in the living room for her to come home and lie.

* * *

Kagome walked down the street, looking through the shop windows. 'He knows I'm not there by now.' She thought, thinking of Naraku and how he would be when she got home. She then thought, 'What does he want with me? He already has the company.'

She walked inside a store and bought some shirts and skirts. 'I should get home soon. I just need a little more so I won't have to tell him about Sesshoumaru.' She walked down the street to a shoe store. She walked in, browsing among the shoes.

She picked out a pair of black heels with strings to tie around her ankles. She paid for them and walked outside, hailing a cab. She got back home and walked inside. "I'm home." She said, setting her few bags by the stairs.

"Kagome get in here." he said as he tapped his fingers on the arm chair, Kagome walked in the room and walked over to him.

"Where have you bee?" he asked her.

"Shopping ." was her reply.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Why lie to me?" he asked as he got up and walked over to her, I have given you everything you've always wanted, including myself, So why lie to me?!" he yelled since he hadn't seen her bags yet.

"Go look by the door, if you want proof!" Kagome said, pointing the way she had come.

"You went to see him, Kagome, I can smell him on you!" Naraku yelled.

Kagome flinched, looking away from him. She crossed her arms over her chest and whispered, "I was trying to get him to release me."

"Kagome, he won't do that, and you know it. Not until he get's what he wants." Naraku told her. She turned her head sharply towards him, tears in her eyes. "Why won't he stop!? He already has the company, so why is he doing this!? Can you answer that!? Can you?" She yelled, walking up to him and before she could pound on his chest while she was talking, Naraku grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her and letting her cry.

"I'm so sorry Kagome, I never knew he disliked you so much." he said as he rubbed his hand through her hair. "I love you so much Kagome, but from now on please stay away from him unless I am with you ok?" he asked her.

Kagome nodded her head and stayed in his arms.

* * *

Sesshoumaru decided to call Mia and see what she was up to she was important for his plan to work as well.

Mia heard the phone ringing. She got up off of the couch and walked over to it, picking it up from the receiver. "Hello?" She said.

"Hey, it's me." Sesshoumaru told her, working on his computer.

"Hey, how's it going?" Mia asked, getting a glass of water.

"Fine. What are you doing?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Just relaxing, not much to do." Mia said, laughing.

Sesshoumaru smirked and said, "Ok. Just checking. I'll most likely be home around six thirty, ok?"

"Arlight. I love you." Mia said, sipping her water.

"Love you, too. Bye." Sesshoumaru said, hanging up after she replied. 'This will be most amusing.' He thought, replaying what had happened when Kagome was there.

Mia thought about Kagome and decided to go and see her since Sesshoumaru wouldn't be home for a while. She went upstairs to take a shower first.

Kagome now sat on the couch with her head in Naraku's lap. "Kagome why did you think Sesshoumaru would actually let you go?" he wondered.

"Because he had me and there was nothing else to gain." she said.

"Hmm, I need to go and see a miko." he told her. Sesshoumaru took Kagome's soul out and looked at it as it floated in his hand.

"Such a sweet little soul." he said as he squeezed it some knowing Kagome would feel it.

Kagome gasped, wrapping her arms around her torso and squeezing her eyes shut, biting her lower lip so she wouldn't scream. Naraku sat up and looked down at her. Stroking her hair, he said, "Kagome, what's wrong?"

"It hurts..." Was all she could manage before she screamed in pain, tears now sliding down her cheeks. Naraku growled and got up, gently placing her head on the couch before running to the phone and snatching it up, dialing Sesshoumaru's number.

Sesshoumaru smirked as the phone rang."Hello?" he said. "You bastard Stop it!" Naraku yelled at him, "Come after me not her !" she's just a child!" he said.

"She's not a child we both know you made her a woman how did it feel taking your own daughter?, what would Mia say if she knew Naraku?" he asked him. as he stopped squeezing Kagom's soul.

"Don't worry I won't kill Kagome." he said and laughed.

"You had better release her, you bastard!" Naraku yelled.

"Why would I do that? Now, I have to go, I'm working." Sesshoumaru said. He hung up on Naraku then, now staring at Kagome's soul as it floated in his hand. He squeezed it just once more before putting it back in his chest and continuing his work.

* * *

Naraku hung up the phone and went back to Kagome to see her curled up on the couch, her arms still around her torso, trying to keep her together. He walked over to her and sat down, pulling her into his arms and gently rocking her back and forth, whispering reassurances into her ear.

Mia finished with her shower and put on some fresh clothes she blow dried her hair and then came downstairs she took some meat out to defrost and left the house taking her cell with her, she got in her car and headed over to Naraku's home., while on the way she called Sesshoumaru's office.

"Hello?" Sesshoumaru said, picking up his phone.

"Hey, it's me." Mia said.

"Hey. What's going on?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm on my way to Naraku's and I'm gonna spend the afternoon with Kagome."

"Alright." Sesshoumaru said, smirking.

"Alright. I'll let you go so you can work." Mia said.

"Ok. I'll see you later. Bye." Sesshoumaru said.

"Bye." Mia replied, hanging up. She drove down to Naraku's house and parked in front. She stepped out of the car and walked up to the door, ringing the bell.

Naraku walked to the door and opened it. "Mia what are you doing here?" he wondered.

"Hi, I wanted to come and spend sometime with Kagome." she said to him. Naraku let her in and closed the door behind him.

Kagome was sitting up on the couch. "Hi mom." she said smiling putting on on a brave face. "Kagome hi you look a little pale are you okay?" she asked touching her forehead.

"Yeah, I'm fine what are you doing here?" she wondered.

"I wanted to come and see you." she said and sat down beside her, I'm hoping that we all can get along." Mia said to her and Naraku.

"As long as you don't upset Kagome, then I'm fine with it." Naraku said, adding, "I'll go make some tea." He walked into the kitchen, pulling out the kettle, filling it and putting on the oven. Kagome looked at her mother and said, "So, how are things going?"

"Pretty good. But Sess has seemed, I don't know, stressed? I'm not sure if that's the right word but, he's been saying out late a lot lately." She sighed, placing her chin in her hands.

Kagome thought, 'I think I know what he's been doing... damn demons.' She gripped the clothes on her chest as she thought that.

: "But enough about me how are you doing?" she asked Kagome

"I'm ok mom, just been on the tired side." she told her.

"Well how about coming to stay with me for a few days I could use the company. since I quit my job." Mia told her.

Naraku came back in with the tea. "Why did you quit your job Mia?" he said as he placed the tea on the table. "Sesshoumaru asked me to." she told him.

"Mom, are you going to do everything that he asks you to?" Kagome asked.

"Maybe not everything, but I didn't like my job that much, anyway, sweetie, so it's alright." Mia said, waving her hand dismissive. Kagome sighed. She looked up at Naraku and said, "Actually, I would like to stay over. Is that ok, dad?"

Naraku sighed, rubbing his forehead, saying, "If you think you can handle it. You know I'll be home, so give me a call if you need anything."

"I will. Let me go get my things, mom." Kagome said. She got up and went upstairs to pack.

Mia smiled at him, "Don't worry I'll be home so she and Sesshoumaru won't be at each other's throats." she assured him.

"Mia I'm hold you to your word." he told her as he picked up his cup of tea and drank it. Kagome packed a few pairs of pants and some tops , her cell. and came back down. "I'm ready." she said.

"Okay." Mia said and stood up.

Kagome walked over to Naraku and hugged him, saying, "I'll be back in a few days. I love you, dad."

He hugged her back and kissed the top of her head, saying, "I love you, too. Remember, call me if you need anything."

"I will." Kagome said, releasing him and walking towards the door with Mia. She opened it and as Mia walked outside, Kagome turned back to Naraku and smiled bravely. "Bye." She said.

"Bye." He replied, walking up to the door so he could close it after her. She walked outside with Mia and down to her car. She put her stuff on the floor as she got in. Before she closed her door, she waved at Naraku

. He waved back as she closed the door and they drove off, leaving him alone in the house.

Naraku made sure his cell was charged and decided to go and see his brother, sometimes he hated asking him for help but he knew if he said it was for Kagome than Muso would help him. he grabbed his car keys and left the house locking the door and got in his car and drove to see his younger brother.

"So when we get to my place how about you help me get dinner ready and you can tell me about the guy your nuts for." Mia told her.

"Alright." Kagome said. She knew she would have to lie to her mother about some boy at her school that she would be "dating." She stared out the window and said, "Mom, you aren't going to make me clean again, are you?"

Mia laughed and said, "No, of course not. I can't even see the point of doing that, anyway. The house is practically spotless. Since I have been home, all I have been doing is cleaning, cleaning, cleaning." Kagome nodded as she was thinking of something to say to her mother.

"Kagome what's wrong you can tell me anything." she aid as he pulled into the drive way and turned the car off and got out. Kagome got out and got her bags and closed the door and followed her mom into the house, She was safe for now since Sesshoumaru wasn't home.

" Come on, I'm see if the meat has defrost yet." she told Kagome.

Kagome followed her into the kitchen. The meat was almost defrost so Mia turned on the oven. "Can you make the salad ?" Mia asked her.

"Sure." Kagome said. She went into the fridge and pulled out what she would need. She took out a knife and started cutting the vegetables and the lettuce. And there really isn't anything to tell. School's going good, and my friends are great. Other than that, there isn't much" Kagome said, putting the chopped up vegetables into a bowl, mixing them together with a couple of spoons. "Oh. But who is this boy I keep hearing about?" Mia asked, preparing the meat.

"Oh, him? His name is Bankotsu, he's one of my friends."

"I see. When do I get to meet him?" Mia asked. "I'm not sure." Kagome replied, still mixing the salad.

"Has your daddy meant him?"she wondered.

"Oh he's seem him once or twice." she said in truth he had meant Bankotsu. She put the salad in the fridge so it stay cold. Mia put the meat in the oven and washed her hands.

"Well when you're ready I'd love to meet him." she told her.

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked up to the door, unlocking it and stepping inside. "I'm home, Mia." He called. Kagome froze as she stood at the table, setting silverware. Sesshoumaru smirked a little when he saw her and said, "I didn't know we were having a guest."

Kagome gulped as she continued setting the table, not letting herself look at him. Sesshoumaru walked over to Mia and kissed her on her lips. When they pulled away, Mia said, "Welcome home. And Kagome's staying for a few days, if that's alright."

"That's fine." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome finished setting the table. She then walked over to the fridge and pulled out the salad, feeling Sesshoumaru's eyes the whole time.

"Yes I was glad Naraku agreed." Mia said as she brought the meat out and placed it on the table, Kagome sat on the opposite side of them.

"So Kagome will be here and I can get to know by baby better." she told him as she fixed his plate, Kagome fixed her own plate. She looked at her phone no calls." she sighed, She then touched her chest. "Mom what do you know about Miko's?" she asked.

"Not much, just that they can do just about anything. Why?" Mia asked.

"Just wondering." Kagome said, glancing at Sesshoumaru. He caught it and he smirked, knowing what she was doing. Kagome glared at him before continuing her meal.

Mia didn't even see the exchange. "How was your day today, Sesshoumaru?" Mia asked. "Excellent. I got a lot of work done today. I might stay home tomorrow, actually." Sesshoumaru said, seeing Kagome's face pale a little at the thought.

" That's great I have an early appointment at the doctor's so Kagome you can sleep in by time I come back we can go out all three of us spend the day together." she said.

Kagome was still replaying what Sesshoumaru had just said he was going to stay home. "Yeah okay mom." she said.

The phone rang and Mia excused herself to answer it leaving Kagome and Sesshoumaru at the table. Kagome drank her water.

"You won't find a way out, Kagome." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome glared at him as she set her cup down. "Then why don't you release me, then? You have what you want. You had me. What else is there for you to gain?"

"That is for me to know, and for you to find out." Sesshoumaru said, chuckling.

Mia walked back in and sat back down at the table. "Sorry, that was Naraku to make sure that we got home ok." She said, eating her dinner.

Kagome finished and stood up, saying, "I'll be in my room." She walked into the kitchen and rinsed her plate, putting it in the dishwasher. She walked out and grabbed her bag, walking upstairs to her bedroom, and shutting the door behind her. She walked over and turned on the cd player, letting a calming tune start. She sat on her bed and rummaged through her bag making sure she had everything.

"Miko's, I hate them that girl Kikyo she's one." Mia told Sesshoumaru that's why her and Kagome never got along Kagome is a demoness , the two clash did you know Naraku dated a miko before he meant me." Mia said to him.

"Did he now?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yeah Midoriko that's her name." she told him, He was letting me know that he's going to see his brother he should be back in a few days." she said. "Please get along with her tomorrow." she said to Sesshoumaru.

"I'll do my best, Mia. Promise." Sesshoumaru said. Mia smiled and nodded.

Kagome walked into the bathroom with her showering supplies. She turned the shower on and drew the curtain so the water wouldn't get everywhere. She leaned against the counter, sighing. When the shower was ready, she closed the door, stripped off her clothes and got into the shower.

As she washed, she thought about everything that had happened so far in her life. She leaned against the wall after rinsing off, staring at the ceiling.

* * *

The next Morning Mia left for her doctor appointment. not knowing the danger her daughter was in. Kagome awoke an took a shower then came downstairs seeing no one she made herself a bowl of cereal and sat at the kitchen table and ate. "What am I going to do if a miko can't even help me." she said aloud.

As she ate her breakfast she looked around the kitchen she left the bowl on the table and decided to search Sesshoumaru's study

Kagome walked up the stairs and went into his study. She walked around the room, shuffling papers and looking through his books on the shelves. She started humming a tune from the cd to herself as she looked. After a few minutes, she started singing the song that went with it.

Sesshoumaru got up and took a shower seeing that Mia was gone it was time to have some fun with Kagome, after his shower he was walking down the hall when her heard singing coming from his study. "Nosey girl." he said as he slowly opened the door he walked i the room and quietly closed the door behind him and watched as she sung when the song ended he clapped his hands.

Kagome jumped when she heard the clapping, spinning around to see Sesshoumaru, smirking as he leaned against the closed door. She gulped and said, "I thought you went with mom."

"Well, she didn't bother to wake me up. So she decided to leave and let me sleep." Sesshoumaru said. He could see Kagome's hair was still wet. "Took another shower, did we?" He asked, stepping forward. Kagome stepped back, bumping into the bookshelf.

"What are you afraid of Kagome?" he asked as he pinned her to the bookshelf stopping her from going anywhere. "Leave me alone Sesshoumaru I don't belong to you!" she yelled.

"You can yell all you want Kagome , Mommy isn't here and daddy went to see his brother." he said as he touched her damp hair.

"I'm sorry I was a brat when my father ran the company can't you forgive me?" she asked him.

"It's too late for apologies, Kagome. I can do what I want with you, for I have your soul." He placed a hand on his chest, bringing out the white ball. Kagome glared at him and said, "Give that back to me."

Sesshoumaru smirked and put it back into him, saying, "I don't think so, Kagome. Not when I can have so much fun with you." He stroked her hair, making her shudder as he ran his claws over her scalp gently.

"Now lets see your mother will be gone a few hours you know how doctor's offices are." he said as he moved away from her. "So you will make me breakfast and if you refuse well you know what I'll do with this." he said showing her, her soul.

Kagome walked pass him. "Fine what would you like for breakfast?" she asked him.

"Hmm Eggs, Bacon toast you can do that right princess?" he asked.

She clenched her hands into fists but nodded slightly. "Good." He said, walking past her and down the stairs. "Oh, and I want coffee, too." He said, walking into the kitchen and sitting down at the table, waiting for her to get started.

She glared at him before pulling out the pots and pans she would need. She set them on the stove, turning it on, and as she waited she started the coffee pot that her mother had set up for when Sesshoumaru came down.

As the coffee was being made, she walked over to the freezer and pulled out some bacon. She also pulled out some eggs from the fridge. She cracked the eggs and put them in the pan, hearing them sizzle. She did the same with the bacon.

* * *

Naraku made it to his brother's house finally, "Idiot has to live so far out." he growled as he parked his car and walked up to the house and rang the bell. His brother Muso opened the door he short dark hair it was straight unlike Naraku's who's was wavy, he had blue eyes as well and was a little shorter and not as muscular. "You're here what did you do this time?" he wondered as he let Naraku in.

"I did nothing. I need help, though. Kagome's in trouble." Naraku said. Muso nodded and said, "What's wrong with her?"

"Her soul has been taken by Sesshoumaru Taisho." Naraku said through clenched teeth as he balled his hands into fists. Muso's eyes widened and he led Naraku to a couch. He sat down next to his brother and said, "Tell me everything that happened."

Naraku looked at him, "As you know I retired and gave the company to Kagome in name only but I left it to Sesshoumaru to run, and we all know I spoil Kagome anyway, all I know is that the bastard raped her and some how took part of her soul." he said leaving out the part where he was sleeping with his own daughter.

Muso looked at him, "You're hiding something else." Muso said to him.

Naraku grimaced, he knew this was going to happen. "Yes, there is. Kagome and I are... seeing each other."

"Naraku, she's your DAUGHTER! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? That's it, it's official, mom dropped you when you were a child." Muso said, rubbing his forehead.

"Hey, she told me that she wanted me, so I gave it to her! I told you I spoil her! Then everything just happened, and Sesshoumaru is now after my daughter." Naraku said.

"Why are you doing this to me I was sane to you came." he said, "Okay you need a miko and I know just the one though you might have to do some begging since you dumped her for Mia." he said with a grin.

"God no, Midoriko, I don't beg!"Naraku yelled.

"I know but you will for Kagome, don't worry we'll save my favorite niece,." he said patting him on the head. "Actually we can go and see Midoriko now." Muso said with a grin.

"Muso, now there is something that you aren't telling me." naraku said, smirking as if he already knew what he was going to say.

"Yes, Midoriko and I are seeing each other." Muso said, chuckling. Naraku sighed and stood up, saying, "Alright. Let's get this over with, then." Muso nodded and stood up. They walked out and got into Naraku's car, driving off to Midoriko's house.

"I should have brought popcorn this is going to be fun, make a left." he said to him. Naraku growled . "Has she learned any new spells?"Naraku asked.

"Oh yeah." most were inspired by her hate for you. " he told him. Make another right." Muso told him.

They finally pulled up to the house it was a a cottage like home with a white fence. " Come on let's go" Muso said as he walked up to the house and knocked on the door. Naraku got out the car as the front door came open. Muso hi." She said, her long black hair was in a braid she wore a black tank top and a pair of tight jeans.

"Hey, Midoriko." Muso said, kissing her on her cheek. Midoriko saw Naraku and glared at him, saying, "Go away."

Muso said, "Midoriko, he needs your help. He isn't here to fight. Are you, Naraku?" He said, turning to him.

"No." He sighed and said, "Midoriko, my daughter's in trouble, and she's the reason why I'm here."

Midoriko looked at him,. "Your daughter?" she asked. " Muso come in, you Naraku will have to stay here to I remove the barrier wouldn't want you to burn to a crisp." she said as Muso went in.

Naraku growled if he didn't need her help. Midoriko waved her hand over the door way and removed the spell .

"You can enter now you two timer." she hissed and walked inside.

Naraku sighed as he walked in closing the door behind him. "Look I'm sorry." he said to her just help me I know you've heard of Sesshoumaru Tashio, he took half my daughter's soul ." he told her.

Midoriko's eyes widened a little. "Her soul?" She asked. "Yeah. I need help getting it back." Naraku said. Midoriko sighed, thinking. "Fine, I'll help." She said, walking into her kitchen. Naraku followed her and watched as she pulled out what she would need. She placed them on the table as she got them out. When she was finished, she sat down at the table, among the ingredients. She looked up at him and said, "Sit down. I'm going to need your help for this." Naraku sat down across from her. She sighed again and said, "Are you ready to attempt to save your daughter?"

Naraku nodded, saying, "Let's do this."

* * *

Kagome finished cooking Sesshoumaru's breakfast and took it to him on a plate. She set it down in front of him and went back for the coffee. She set that down as well and as she was pulling her hand back, Sesshoumaru grabbed it from the wrist and, knowing she wouldn't like it, he kissed it, saying, "Thanks ever so much, princess."

Kagome yanked her hand away from him and without saying a word, walked over to the sink and washed her hands, using as much soap as her hand could hold.


	15. Chapter 15

I am back Guys! Happy New Year!

* * *

Kagome sat back down at the the table and looked at Sesshoumaru. "How long are you going to keep doing these things to me aren't you happy you have the company and you raped me! and I didn't tell a word of it to my mom." she told him.

Sesshoumaru looked at her and set his cup down. "I am going to do this until I grow bored which means I will kill you." he told her.

Kagome clenched her fists as they rested on the table. "I'd kill myself before giving you the satisfaction of killing me." She said. She stood up and before he could say anything, she went up the stairs and to her room, closing the door behind her.

Sesshoumaru, pulled the soul out of his pocket and gave it a squeeze apparently Kagome didn't get she wasn't in charge . Kagome screamed as she felt him squeeze her soul, she fell to her knees as she cried from the pain.

* * *

Naraku looked at Midoriko, I still can't believe you and my brother are together." he told her

"Well he's kind to me and loves only me." she told him.

"Midoriko, I never stopped loving you but at the time my father was living and he wanted me to marry a demoness, so I did I'm sorry if I hurt you." he told her.

Midoriko looked at him, the words still going through her mind. After a few minutes, she shook her head slightly and said, "We'll talk about it later, we have work to do first." She started putting ingredients into her bowl, chanting ancient words as she did.

* * *

Kagome crawled to the bedroom door and opened it, "Sesshoumaru stop! please I'm sorry I made you mad." she yelled down the stairs knowing the jerk would hear her. It hurt so much, she didn't know how much more she could take.

Sesshoumaru smirked at her plead. He squeezed it once more before replacing it. He heard a soft 'thud' as she landed on the floor. He chuckled as he continued eating his breakfast. 'Now she will learn.' He thought, continuing to read the newspaper.

Midoriko began chanting she closed her eyes as she did so, she screamed as she grabbed her own chest, " That demon, he has such power!, he's blocking my spell!, ". Naraku got up and picked Midoriko up and laid her down on the sofa. "Muso! he called

Muso ran in and saw Midoriko writhing on the couch. He ran over to her and grasped her hand, saying, "Midoriko! Are you alright? Naraku, what happened?"

"I don't know! She said he was blocking her spell, and then she started screaming in pain!" Naraku said, running into the kitchen and grabbing a bowl, filling it with cold water. He grabbed a towel and ran back into the living room, handing the bowl to Muso.

Midoriko looked at them," No I'll be okay Muso, he's just so strong this is going to be harder than I thought." she told them, as her chest started to feel better, "Sesshoumaru Tashio is a strong demon Naraku how could you get involved with one such as him! " she yelled.

He worked at the company I owned, but I retired, leaving it to Kagome. But apparently, Sesshoumaru didn't like that. He wanted revenge. He raped her, for god's sake!" Naraku yelled, throwing his hands in the air. He walked over and sat down in the closest chair, resting his face in his hands, saying, "And I couldn't do anything."

"You didn't know he was like that Naraku." Muso said to him, sometimes we don't know how people are going to be." he told him. Naraku looked at his brother, "So what do I do, I can't keep her home forever." he told him.

Kagome finally got up and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, "Sesshoumaru, I'll give you anything you want just stop please?

Sesshoumaru looked up at her and said, "Good, because I want all of you, Kagome." Kagome squeezed her eyes shut as she looked down, before slightly nodding. "Fine." She whispered, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

She didn't want to give up Naraku, " What do I tell him, I mean you're living with my mom, and I love him so much Sesshoumaru, He cares for me, your only going to use me!, When he loves me and would do anything for me!" she said to him as she cried more

Sesshoumaru looked at her," I know he loves you Kagome, that's what makes this so much fun, you're going to go home and make him hate you." he told her.

Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru with wide eyes. She shook her head and said, "No. You can make me do anything else, but I won't do that, no matter how much you torture me." Sesshoumaru chuckled and said, "Kagome, you have no idea what I can do with this little fragment of your soul alone."

She bit her bottom lip, and looked at him she took out her pink cell phone and dialed Naraku's cell and waited for him to pick up,

Naraku looked at the number and answered it."Kagome what's wrong?" he asked her.

"Daddy I hate you for divorcing mom!, your a bastard!" she yelled into the phone inside her heart was breaking.

Naraku's face showed his confusion as he said, "Kagome, what's gotten into you? Where are you?"

Kagome stifled a sob as she said, "I never want to see you again." She hung up on him after she said that. She looked at Sesshoumaru and said, her voice breaking, "There, are you happy now? Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go kill myself."

"What's up?" Muso asked him.

"Kagome just told me she never wants to see me again and that she hates me!" he told him. "Sesshoumaru is behind it. Midoriko said as she sat up, I'll need to go undercover and try to get close to him. she told the brothers.

"What?!, Honey you can't do that!" Muso told her.

"I have too, he's never meant me I'll just get a job at the company and get close to him.' she said. Kagome ran up to her room and cried the one man she loved she just told him she never wanted to see him again.

As she sat on her bed, crying, Kagome looked up and out the window. When she saw the height from the ground, she thought, 'I can make that, as long as I don't make any noise.' She looked out side her door and she could hear Sesshoumaru downstairs, flipping through the paper. She silently closed the door again and walked over to her bed. She pulled out a duffel bag and put her necessities in it, planning her escape.

She finished packing and zipped up the bag, slinging it over her shoulder. She walked over to her window and silently opened it, taking out the screen.

She jumped out the window and landed on her feet, this was one time she was glad to be a demon, she ran as fast as she could down the street she didn't stop running till she got home and ran inside locking the door, she went up to Naraku's bedroom and sat down on the bed she wondered how long he be at her uncles. Naraku growled as he stood up, "How he!, I'm going home Muso, I'll call you after I find Kagome, Midoriko feel better he said

"Naraku I drove up here your car is back at my place remember?

"Then I'm taking your car. Alright?" Naraku asked, looking at his brother. Muso sighed and said, "Alright, but I want it back!" Naraku nodded and walked out of the house and down to the car after getting the keys.

He got into the car and started it up, driving towards his house, thinking of where to start looking for Kagome.

Kagome laid down on the bed, sooner or later Sesshoumaru would figure out that she was gone and then he start more trouble starting with her soul she hated him so much, he raped her and got away with it, she was just glad she wasn't pregnant by him. She wondered if her mom would believe her.

Sesshoumaru finished his breakfast and after putting the dishes in the dishwasher, he walked upstairs and down to Kagome's room. He opened the door, saying, "I'm going to work, so don't go anywhere." He saw the window open and when he didn't see Kagome anywhere, he gripped the doorknob so hard, it molded into his fingers.

He growled low in his throat, "Very well Kagome let's play a game then." he hissed as he slammed the door closed, He grabbed his car keys and went out and got in his car, he would deal with Kagome while he was at work.

Midoriko got up off the couch I better get ready to go to the company and get hired." she told Muso.

Alright. Hey, would you mind dropping me off at my house on the way?" Muso asked, laughing slightly. "Sure, why not?" Midoriko said, walking into her room. Muso sat on the couch and waited as she got ready.

Sesshoumaru walked into his office and sat down at the desk, drumming his claws on the desk. Kagura knocked on the door and walked into his office,"Sesshoumaru will Kagome be joining us today? she wondered you're suppose to be hiring some new people." she reminded him

"No, she's not coming in today. And I remember Kagura, now get out." Sesshoumaru growled.

Kagura smirked as she exited the room. She sat at her desk and continued her paperwork. Sesshoumaru turned on his computer and as he was waiting, was thinking of different ways to punish Kagome.

Midoriko wore a black suit with a white blouse and black high heels, Okay Muso lets go," she said to him as she grabbed her keys, after dropping Muso off she drove to the company and got on the elevator and went to Sesshoumaru's floor. she walked over to Kaugra's desk, "Hi I'm Midoriko Seng I have an appointment with Mr. Tashio"

"Yes, one moment please." Kagura said. She pressed a button on the phone and said, "Sesshoumaru, your first interview is here."

"Send her in." Sesshoumaru replied, looking at the list of people Kagura had set on his desk as Midoriko walked in. "Have a seat." Sesshoumaru told her, not even looking up.

She sat down in the chair and looked around the office for any signs of Kagome's spirt. "I've always wanted to work for this company I heard the original owner retired kind of young to do that". she said to him. as she crossed her legs and opened the first two buttons of her blouse the things she did for Naraku.

Sesshoumaru looked up at her and smirked. "Well he was a fool he has a daughter but I'm afraid she's sick a lot she was to help me run the company." he told her.

Midoriko nodded and said, "Poor girl. I hope she's alright."

"Yes, she'll be fine." 'For now.' He added in his thoughts as he looked over her resume He looked back up and said, "What position are you looking for?"

"Any is fine." Midoriko said. She added, "I have talents for all positions." Sesshoumaru nodded and looked back down at the papers in front of him.

"How about assistant to you?" she said "How better to learn the business than to work with the boss" she said to him.. as her cell phone rang, "Excuse me. she said as he answered the phone.

"Hey Midoriko it's Naraku any luck?" he asked her.

Midoriko looked at Sesshoumaru, "Oh Darling I'm in the middle of an interview did you find the kitten yet?" she asked referring to Kagome.

"Not yet, I'm still driving to my house." He said.

"Alright, well, I'll call you later, I have to go. Bye." Midoriko said, hanging up. She looked at Sesshoumaru and said, "I'm so sorry, my cat ran away this morning."

"Oh? I hope you find it." Sesshoumaru said.

Midoriko smiled and replied, "Thank you. But, as I was saying, Assistant would be fine. I don't mind."

"Good can you start today?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"Yes I can thank you Mr. Tashio my Boyfriend will be glad to hear that now I just hope he finds the cat, she's so small and fragile I would hate for some vicious dog to get a hold of her and kill her." she said looking at him.

"Yes, so would I." Sesshoumaru said, smirking. Midoriko nodded and stood up, walking out of the office. He called after her, "Kagura will show you to your new desk." Midoriko nodded and walked up to her, saying, "Midoriko Senga."

"You poor thing you have my deepest sympathy assistant to him he's not going to give you any rest. Word of advice don't fall for him he'll chew you up and spit you out when he's through with you." she told her.

"Are you speaking from experience?" Midoriko asked her

"No thankfully we never hooked up, but he was married and divorced her now he's dating the former owners ex-wife." Kagura told her.

"Uh-huh... I see." Midoriko said, smiling. "Would you mind showing me to my desk? I have no clue where it is." she said, rubbing the back of her head. "Sure, right this way." Kagura said, getting up and walking into the room next door.

"Oh." Midoriko said, laughing. "Thank you. I appreciate it."

"No problem. Remember what I told you about Sesshoumaru, though." Kagura said, walking out of the office. Midoriko sighed as she sat down in her new chair, turning on the computer.

Mia finally came home from her doctor's appointment and seeing no one home she called Sesshoumaru at his job. Midoriko picked up the phone Tashio Industries how can I help you?" she asked.

"This is Mia Taka can I speak to Mr. Tashio please?" she asked. Midoriko almost dropped the phone this was the woman he had dumped her for!,

"Yes, one moment please." Midoriko said, her hand slightly shaking. She pressed the intercom button that was between her phone and Sesshoumaru's, and said, "Mr. Tashio, a Ms. Mia Taka is on line one for you."

"Thank you, Midoriko." Sesshoumaru replied, picking up the phone. "Hello?" He said, pressing the one button.

"Hey, it's me. I just got home and saw no one was here, so I just thought I'd call." Mia said.

"Alright. Kagome went out, if that's what you want to know." Sesshoumaru said, clenching his fist on the desk.

"Oh, alright. Then I'll see you tonight. Love you." Mia replied.

"Love you, too. Bye." Sesshoumaru said, hanging up the phone after Mia's farewell. 'I'll get her good.' He thought, drumming his claws on the desk.

Kagome sat in the bedroom pacing back and forth now she wanted Naraku he was probably mad at her now she thought, she picked up the phone and saw no messages from anyone, she sighed and laid back down in the bed and waited for some one to call.

Sesshoumaru pulled the little orb out and looked at it was a pretty pink, just floating around in his hand.

Naraku pulled into the driveway and turned off the car. Kagome heard the engine and when she looked out and saw Naraku step out of Muso's car, she thought, 'Why did he take uncle Muso's car?' She pushed the thought from her mind as she stood at the top of the stairs, waiting for Naraku to walk into the house.

Naraku grabbed his keys and walked and opened the door and walked in and looked up to see Kagome,"What are you doing here I thought you said you never wanted to see me again." he told her.

"Sesshoumaru he made me say those things he said he'd stop if I became all his body and soul, I'm sorry I was so scared he would kill me and I'd never be able to see you again." she told him.

Naraku looked at her, "Kagome I'm sorry he did this to you but I an working on getting your soul back." he told her. Sesshoumaru played with the orb in his hand.

Kagome walked down the stairs and wrapped her arms around Naraku's waist, burying her face in his chest. "I missed you." She said, looking up at him.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the lips, saying, "I missed you, too. And I won't let him get you again, ok? Come on, we're going to Muso's."

"Ok." Kagome replied, walking over to the door. Naraku grabbed the keys and followed her out, locking the door behind him. They walked down to the car and got in, starting it up and driving away towards Muso's house.

Midoriko came into Sesshoumaru's office with a fresh cup of coffees." I thought you might like a fresh cup she said,

Sesshoumaru glared at her and squeeze it before putting it away and back in his pocket. "You're suppose to knock Midoriko. he said to her.

"Is that someone's soul"?" she asked him acting like it was the first time she had ever seen one

"Yes, but it's none of your business." Sesshoumaru growled.

Midoriko raised her eyebrows and held her hand up in front of her, saying, "Sorry. My bad." She placed the cup down in front of him and took the old one off of his desk. "I'll be in my office." She said, walking out of the room.

Sesshoumaru sighed and took the pink orb out again, spinning it in his grasp.

"He's hurting me, I can't stop it please just let me go, before he kills me before your eyes." she pleaaded with Naraku.

"Kagome! just hold on a little bit longer he said as he picked up his cell and called Sesshoumaru. Midoriko answered the phone "Hello?" she said,

"Midoriko put Sesshoumaru on the phone now!" he growled

"Alright, one moment." She said. She pushed the intercom and said, "Mr. Taisho, you have another call on line one." Sesshoumaru sighed and put the orb away again. He picked up the phone, saying, "Hello, Sesshoumaru Taisho."

"You bastard stop it!" he said to him..

"Oh Naraku so you found the little darling, I'm glad he said as he stopped squeezing it, she screams wonderfully in the bed." he told him, "Kagome and I have unfinished business let her know that."

"Let her go, or I swear to god..." Naraku started, but Sesshoumaru cut him off, "You'll what? Fire me? You can't now. I own the company now.

Kagome only attends certain meetings. Didn't she tell you?" He said, smirking.

When Naraku didn't say anything, he added, "No? Well, what a shame. Give her my message." He then hung up the phone, chuckling.

"Kagome why are you going to meeting with Sesshoumaru?" he asked her.

"He told me I had too, and I didn't want the company to suffer because of me." she told him, I'll just rest at Uncle Muso's and rest up I can't be a coward and not face him, you taught me to never back down." she said with a small smile, and I feel better having you here with me."

Naraku nodded slightly and said, "Me, too. Try to sleep while we drive, ok? You'll feel better."

"Ok." Kagome replied, smiling lightly before lying her head back and closing her eyes, falling into a light sleep a few minutes later.

'I'll get him for this.' Naraku thought, gripping the steering wheel harder, his knuckles going white.

Sesshoumaru looked at the time and stood up and walked out his office, and over to Midoriko's office "How about joining me for lunch?" he asked her as he looked her over, he was attracted to dark hair.

"I uh well ok." she said getting up grabbing her purse, when can I expect to see Ms Taka I mean the daughter in the office?" she asked him.

"I'm not sure. She is still feeling ill." Sesshoumaru said, walking out of the room, Midoriko right behind him. He turned to Kagura and said, "We're going to lunch." Before she even gave a reply, Sesshoumaru led Midoriko to the elevator and pressed the down button. "Where are we going?" Midoriko asked.

"A restaurant I know." Sesshoumaru replied, looking at her from the corner of his eye. She nodded and stepped into the elevator as the doors opened, Sesshoumaru right behind her.

Midoriko looked over at him, she wondered why he would rape Kagome what could she had done to make him that angry, she also wondered which pocket had the soul in it, "If I may say, you're a real powerful demon, I mean most demons can't control a soul." she said to him, "Usually only miko's can." she said.

"Well, I'm a special demon." Sesshoumaru said, wondering why she was bringing it up.

"I'm just saying, it would have to be a demon who's ancestors were lords or ladies to be able to do that." She replied, walking out of the elevator when they got to the parking area.

"I'll follow you." Midoriko said, starting to pull out her keys.

"How about I drive?" Sesshoumaru said, walking towards his car. After a few minutes, Midoriko sighed and replaced her keys in her purse and followed him to the car.

Midoriko looked around the garage as they walked over to his black Jag, he opened the door for her so she could get in, she got in the car and he closed the door..

Sesshoumaru got in the drivers side and started the car. She made sure she had her cell phone on incase Muso or Naraku decided to call her. As the he drove out her phone rang, she picked it up,"Hello," she said.

"Midoriko it's Muso Naraku just got here with Kagome." he told her,

"Oh you found the kitten I'm so happy! darling."

"Yes, me, too. Now, when can you get here?" Muso asked, looking at a sleeping Kagome on the couch, and Naraku sitting next to her, resting her head on his lap.

"I'll be home around six, ok?" Midoriko said, looking at Sesshoumaru from the corner of her eye. "Alright, don't be late." Muso replied.

"I won't, honey. Love you. Bye." She said, hanging up after Muso said goodbye.

"So, I see your boyfriend found the kitten." Sesshoumaru said, watching the road.

"Yes, apparently, she was hiding in our tree." Midoriko said, giggling.

"I see." Sesshoumaru replied.

"Why are we calling Kagome a kitten?" Naraku asked Muso.

" I don't know!, I try to stay on Midoriko's good side". he said to him as he sat down in the chair,

"Do you think Midoriko will be okay with Sesshoumaru?" Muso asked him.

"Yeah as long as she doesn't let anything slip about us she'll be fine." Naraku told him.

"So this restaurant we're going too what type of food do they serve?" she asked.

"Italian." Sesshoumaru replied, making a right turn. Midoriko nodded and sat there, looking out the window. When they arrived at the restaurant, Sesshoumaru parked in the closest empty space, and Midoriko hopped out of the car, waiting for him on the sidewalk. He got out as well and walked up next to her.

"Ready to go inside?" He asked. Midoriko nodded and followed him in, thinking, 'Just have a pleasant conversation, and get on with the day. Hopefully this will go by fast.' The head waiter talked to Sesshoumaru for a minute before escorting them to a table in the corner of the room.

Sesshoumaru looked over at her as they sat down at the table. " You know we never discussed my pay." she said to him.

"Yes well I like to try you on a trial basis and make my decision by the end of the week." he told her.

"I see well that's fine," she said to him as the waiter put water on the table, Her chest was starting to hurt.

Midoriko opened her menu and skimmed over the food items. She saw one she liked and closed the menu, placing it back on the table. She looked at Sesshoumaru and said, "You can try all you want, but my soul is locked tight."

Sesshoumaru smirked and said, "You think so?" He muttered a word under his breath and Midoriko gasped as the pain intensified in her chest. 'He's going to get it. I can't let him!' She thought, desperately trying to fight back.

Sesshoumaru muttered another word, and Midoriko gasped again as her eyes widened, watching a piece of her soul being pulled out of her chest, the small blue orb floating towards Sesshoumaru.

Before she could do anything, he had it in his grasp, and he put it in the same pocket as Kagome's. "I am more powerful than you think, Midoriko." He whispered.


	16. Chapter 16

Midoriko was still in shock that Sesshoumaru had just taken a piece of her soul."What do you want from us, why are you doing this?" she whispered. "

"You should've stayed out of this you didn't think I smelt Naraku on you?!" he said and laughed.

"You have no right to use Kagome for your own twisted pleasure, I know you raped her!, I know she fears you." Midoriko. said to him.

"Well, she'll be afraid of me for the rest of her life," Sesshoumaru said, smirking. Midoriko glared at him, her hands forming into fists.

"I will never let you get a hold of her again," she vowed as the waiter started to walk towards them. She quickly put a smile on and ordered her meal, and Sesshoumaru did the same, but he didn't have to force the smirk on his face. As soon as the waiter left, Midoriko looked at Sesshoumaru again. "Why would you want a child like her anyway?" She asked.

"She isn't a child, for years I have watched her come to the office dressing in al those skimpy outfits, and now she is having sex with her own father, I wonder how Kagome's mom would feel if she knew about her daughter and ex husband sleeping together." Sesshoumaru told her.

Midoriko looked down at the table and you forget I have a piece of Kagome's soul." Sesshoumaru told her. "I will get it back!" she told him."Good luck trying." Sesshoumaru told her and took Kagome's soul out and squeezed it

Kagome felt the pain and screamed, putting her hand to her chest. "Kagome, what's wrong!?" Naraku yelled, running into the room. "Sesshoumaru's... squeezing my... soul," she panted, falling to the floor and landing on her knees. Naraku was at her side in a second, kneeling down net to her. "You'll be ok, I promise," Naraku said, trying to soothe her as he took her into his arms. She whimpered as the pain continued.

"Stop it!" Midoriko yelled at him, take me instead." Midoriko said. "I am not interested in old Miko's." Sesshoumaru told her as he stopped squeezing Kagome's soul and put it back in his jacket pocket.

* * *

Kagome took her hand off her chest and looked at Naraku. "He's stooped now" Kagome told him as she slowly sat up and touched Naraku's face.

Naraku rested his forehead against hers, sighing in relief. She finally got her breathing under control a few minutes later, and stood up, Naraku helping her to the couch and laying her down. "Try to sleep," he said, stroking her hair. She nodded, closing her eyes, her breathing evening out. Naraku walked back into the kitchen where Muso was. "She's asleep now," he said.

"This is so crazy I can't believe this is happening, I hope Midriko is doing better." Muso said to his brother.

"I hope so." Naraku tells him. "Maybe you should tell Mia what's going on." Muso told him.

"I don't even know if she would believe me." Naraku tells him "I mean Mia is so wrapped up in Sesshoumaru she'll believe anything he says." Naraku told him.

* * *

Midoriko looked at at the the rest of the people in the restaurant. "What happens to Kagome?" she asked Sesshoumaru.

"I'll keep using her until I've had enough. And I haven't really thought too far after that," Sesshoumaru said. Midoriko looked down at the table, hoping that Kagome was doing all right. The waiter walked over and she quickly made herself look happy as he set her food down in front of her. "Thank you," she said, smiling up at him. He nodded and set Sesshoumaru's down in front of him as well, getting a nod. The waiter walked to another table, leaving them alone again.

Midoriko sipped her water and looked up at Sesshoumaru."May I ask a question?" she asked him.

"What is it?" Sesshoumaru asked her as he folded his hands

"How are you able to take souls from Mikos and how many have you taken?" Midoriko asked him

Sesshoumaru sat back and smirked. "Many, too many to count." He told her he was very proud of himself.

"Are they still alive?" she asked him.

"Of course they're , I am really surprised though that you've never felt my power Midriko, truth is I knew about you for a long time I just have been waiting for the right moment to get you in my grasp and now I have you, and you will help me get Kagome back or next time it will be your soul I squeeze and you will make yourself available to me at all times day and night." Sesshoumaru told her.

Midoriko's eyes widened in shock. "I will not!" she whispered angrily, not wanting anyone to hear her. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and took out the blue orb that was the part of her soul. "Would you like me to squeeze it right here?" He asked, tightening his grip a fraction.

Midoriko felt the pain start to swell in her chest. "Stop, please," she whispered, bowing her head in defeat. "Good girl," Sesshoumaru replied, placing the orb back into his pocket. "Finish your meal before it gets cold," he said, not even looking at her as he continued with his.

She nodded and started eating, forcing back the tears that threatened to form in her eyes

Midoriko finished her meal and pushed her plate aside and looked up at Sesshoumaru. "How can you sleep at night next to her mother and do this?" She asked him.

"I believe you asked me that earlier but I will tell you this and don't ask me again. Mia is a dumb human , how Kagome has miko powers is beyond me, but she does, and Mia is fun to toy with I can make Mia hate Kagome in an instant, Mia in a love sick human she wants another child, personally I rather have an pup by Kagome, Naraku isn't stupid enough to get Kagome pregnant." Sesshoumaru told her so you see it's easy for me to sleep with Mia, is just a pawn in all of this." he tells her

"But how can you do it? It's terrible," Midoriko said.

"It's simple. I use Mia to get to Kagome. That's all," Sesshoumaru said, giving her a look that said to drop the subject, so she did. He paid for the lunch and stood up, saying, "Come on, we're heading back to the office." She nodded and stood up, walking in front of him as he indicated. She kept a good distance from him, letting only one tear slide down her cheek. 'I'm sorry, Kagome.' She thought as they headed to the car.

Sesshoumaru opened the car passenger door for her, Midoriko got in and sat down and put her seat belt on, Sesshoumaru closed the door and got in on the driver's side and started up the car. Midorkio's cell phone went off she jumped when she heard it." H..hello?" she said in a shaky voice.

"Hey Midoriko it's Muso where are you?" he asked her.

"Muso, I , um I was having lunch with my boss now we're on our way back to work."she told him as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I see, you okay you don't sound good." he said to her.

Midoriko looked over a Sesshoumaru. "I'm okay she told Muso.

"Alright. Let me know if anything's wrong," Muso said soothingly.

"I will." she said, hanging up. She looked out her window, not wanting to look at Sesshoumaru. "That was a good choice, Midoriko," he said, smirking. All she did was nod, not letting any more tears fall from her already red eyes. 'Muso, I hate lying to you.' she thought, picturing his smiling face in the window.

Sesshoumaru arrived back at the office , Midoriko got out the car and walked toward the elevator not waiting for Sesshoumaru and she pushed the button . Sesshoumaru got out the car and walked up behind her. "Next time you wait for me or I will punish you." he growled in her ear.

"Get away from me , I am not going to be one of your sex toys!' she said as she turned to look at him her blue eyes blazing up at Sesshoumaru's golden ones

He pushed her up against the elevator door. "You already agreed to that at the restaurant, my dear Miko. You have no choice. Plus," he said, pulling out both orbs, "I have not only your soul, but Kagome's as well." he added, replacing them in his pocket.

Midoriko moved to her right, getting out of Sesshoumaru's grip as the elevator doors opened. She stepped inside and pressed the button, not caring if the door closed on Sesshoumaru or not.

Sesshoumaru growled he didn't really need to take the elevator but he squeezed Midoriko's soul to let her know he wasn't playing around, he vanished from the garage and and reappeared on his floor and stood by the elevator door waiting for Midoriko to arrive. Midoriko bit her lip to distract herself from the pain, the doors open and she gasp seeing Sesshoumaru and steps off the elevator. "I really hate you, and I never agreed to sleep with you!" she said loud enough for Sesshoumaru to hear.

"You did when you resigned at the restaurant, bowing your head to the table," Sesshoumaru purred, only for her to hear. She glared at him before walking past him, towards her office. 'I will absolutely not sleep with him!' she thought, still walking.

Sesshoumaru walked to his office and there was a surprise waiting for him. "Mia what are you doing here?" He asked her as he walked over to his seat not even kissing her..

"Well hello to you too, I just wanted to see you, are you not happy to see me?"she asked him. "Of course I am." he lied, It's just that I am busy that's all , Kagura should have called me." he said to her, "By the way Naraku came and picked Kagome up s he wasn't feeling well." he tells her

: "Oh, alright. I'll go get her later," Mia said. Sesshoumaru nodded as he turned on his computer. Mia stood up and walked over to his side of the desk, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Are you sure you're ok?" She asked, starting to massage his shoulders.

"I'm fine. Just busy, like I said," Sesshoumaru replied, not looking from his screen. She nodded and kissed him on the cheek. "Then I'll head home and let you concentrate on working. And by the time you get home, me and Kagome will have dinner ready, ok?" Mia said.

"Alright. I'll see you tonight," Sesshoumaru said. Mia nodded and left the office, closing the door behind her.

Midoriko walked out her office seeing Mia, and stopped she finally saw the woman that Naraku had dumped her for. She walked pass Mia and knocked on Sesshoumaru's door and walked in without knocking. Sesshoumaru looked up seeing the beautiful miko."Close the door." Sesshoumaru told her.

"I just saw Kagome's mother tell me Sesshoumaru how do you plan to have this so called affair with me when I live close to Muso?" she asked him

* * *

. Mia called Naraku on her cell phone." Hello?" Naraku said.

"Naraku where are you I called the house and you didn't answer I need to pick up Kagome." she tells him.

"Mia, Kagome is staying with me she's not well and I don't want her around Sesshoumaru!" he yelled in the phone.

"Well, I told Sesshoumaru that she would be there when he came home for dinner. She's helping me make the meal," Mia said, walking off of the elevator and over to her car, taking out her keys. She unlocked the door and got in, closing it and re-locking the door, and turning on the engine. "Well, you'll just have to do it yourself, because Kagome is staying with me," Naraku replied, glaring at the wall. "Well, I'm going to bring her home with me. Where are you?" Mia repeated angrily.

"What part of Kagome is staying with me don't you understand!?" he yelled at her She isn't coming she's not well, you want to see her you can come tomorrow I'am not telling you where I am because you're not welcome!" Naraku told her and hung up the phone and went to check on Kagome. She was still sleeping peacefully. he bent down and kissed her on her forehead. Mia screamed in anger as she drove Sesshoumaru's home.

* * *

"Midoriko I can take you in my office that's not a problem for me." Sesshoumaru told her. "You're such a pig!" she yelled at him.

Before she knew it, Sesshoumaru was in front of her, one of his hands on the right side of her head and the other locking the door. Midoriko tried to get to the lock, but Sesshoumaru grabbed her wrist. He dragged her with him and pressed the button to Kagura's desk.

"Yes, Mr. Taisho?" She said, sighing.

"Kagura, I don't want anyone bothering me until I tell you it's alright, got it?" Sesshoumaru said, giving Midoriko a warning look. "Yes, Sesshoumaru, whatever you say," she replied sarcastically, ending the conversation.

"See how easy that was?" Sesshoumaru asked her as he bent his head down and kissed her on her neck. Midoriko whimpered as he kissed her his hands moving to her waist he picked her up and sat her on the desk and sat her down on the edge of it.

"Please don't do this." Midoriko said as he continued to kiss her.

"Relax and enjoy it." Sesshoumaru told her.

"No..." she whispered, trying to resist. Sesshoumaru could feel that she knew it was impossible to stop him, and he pinned her arms to her sides. He continued his assault on her neck while she gripped the edge of the desk, trying hard not to cry. _'Muso..._' she thought, his face appearing in her mind.

Midoriko moaned as Sesshoumaru ran his fangs along her neck., "Mmm, she said as he tilted her neck more giving him access."Sesshoumaru what are you doing to me?" she asked him as he moved his mouth to her full pouty lips and kissed her, Midoriko couldn't help but kiss him back and she hated herself for it.

: "I'm giving you a pleasure you will never forget," Sesshoumaru said after drawing away. He reached up and started unbuttoning her blouse.

Midoriko sucked in a sharp breath, Sesshoumaru's right hand inched, lower he ran his fingers along her inner thighs, "Sesshoumaru please stop this I can't cheat on Muso, I love him to much." She told him. Sesshoumaru paid her no mind as he moved his hand back up and removed her blouse. Since Midoriko's hands were free now she pushed Sesshoumaru away from her as her hair fell over her shoulder.

"What are you doing?!" Sesshoumaru growled at her, "Stop fighting me before I make it worse!" he told her

Midoriko got off of the desk and re-buttoned her blouse, glaring at Sesshoumaru. "I don't care, I will not do this," she said. straightening her clothes. She saw the look in Sesshoumaru's eyes and her own widened slightly, showing the fear she felt. She ran for the door, but Sesshoumaru had her down on the floor before she could take a step. He straddled her waist, holding her wrists on both sides of her head.

Sesshoumaru's free hand moved up Midoriko's skirt and he pulled her panties down he put his knee between her legs making her open her legs, She writhed under him trying to get him off of her, "Stop this!" She screamed at him She knew Kagura heard her as well as the other employees . "Sesshoumaru please , okay I'll do what you want just don't rape me." Midoriko pleaded with him.

: Sesshoumaru ignored her and spread her legs further, her skirt sliding upwards. He undid his own pants and readied himself at her entrance before harshly thrusting into her, making her whimper in pain. He pulled out and thrusted again, and Midoriko started to fight, wriggling under him, trying to get some type of leverage on him. He pinned her down tighter and continued, ignoring her pleas for him to stop.

: She had tears in her eyes as she looked up at him with her blue eyes. Her whole body was hurting she had never had this type of pain in her life the more he thrusted into her the more she cried out she turned her head to the side she couldn't look him in the face. Sesshoumaru finally came in side of her and pulled out and got up and fixed his clothes and walked back over to his desk where he opened the drawer he had some hand sanitize and cleaned his hands off and sat down. Leaving Midoriko crying on the floor

: He opened his files and started working. Midoriko curled into a ball, pulling her panties back up and pulling her skirt back down to it's original length. "Get up and get back to work," Sesshoumaru said, not looking at her.

She still laid there, shaking as she cried. "Midoriko, get up and get back to work, or do you want me to do that again?" Sesshoumaru growled. Midoriko finally stood and after making sure she was presentable, walked out of the office, slamming the door behind her. She headed to the bathroom, ashamed of herself. _'What am I going to tell Muso?'_ she thought, looking at herself in the mirror

Midoriko fixed her face and pulled her hair back after making sure her clothes were presentable she walked out the bathroom and went back to her office and finished up her work, she had just finished her last file when she looked at the time it was time to go home. Sesshoumaru walked out his office and down to Midoriko's to see her still sitting at her desk holding her cell phone."Time to go home." he said to her.

"I know, I'm leaving right now," she said, not looking at him. She stood up and grabbed her purse, slipping her phone inside. She quickly walked past him, feeling his gaze on her as he followed. She got to the elevator and pushed the down button. As she waited, she stared at the light that showed what floor the elevator was on, not looking at Sesshoumaru as he stood next to her.

: While she was in the elevator with him she pulled her car keys out and sighed. the elevator finally came to a stop the doors opened to the garage and Midoriko stepped off and walked quickly to her car she was in such a rush that she dropped her keys on the floor

Sesshoumaru walked over to her and bent down and picked them up holding them in his hand now. "Can I have my keys please?" she asked him

"What do I get in return, how do I know if I let you go home you won't tell Naraku what I have planned for Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked her

"I can't promise anything, Sesshoumaru. Kagome is his daughter, and Muso's niece. I won't promise anything," Midoriko said, reaching for her keys.

Sesshoumaru pulled them back, just out of her reach. "If you do tell them, I'll know. Then I'll kill you, Muso, and Naraku, then I'll have Kagome," Sesshoumaru said. Midoriko's eyes widened and he smirked, handing her his keys. "Have a nice drive," he sneered before walking to his own car.

"Bastard." Midoriko whispered as she unlocked her car door and got in and started the car and drove off toward home, she couldn't tell Muso now, Sesshoumaru would kill them all and that would put Kagome at his mercy. Kagome finally woke up and yawned. "Mmm I feel so much better." she said as she sat up on the couch looking around.

"Hey feeling better?" Muso asked her

"Yeah, thank you," she replied, smiling. She looked around and asked, "Where's Dad?" She asked. "I told him to go upstairs and get some sleep. He needed the rest," Muso said. Kagome nodded, standing up and walking into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"You know Kagome your father told me about your relationship." Muso said as he walked in the kitchen behind her.

"Oh he did, I don't know why I became attracted to him but I am not sorry that I love him I just wish Sesshoumaru would leave us alone. than my mom she would never believe me." She tells him

"I know," Muso said, leaning against a wall.

Kagome sipped at her water and said, "You won't tell anyone, will you? It's bad enough that Sesshoumaru knows."

Muso shook his head and said, "I'm not going to say anything. It's not for me to tell."

"If we did tell, Dad would get arrested for child abuse or something like that," Kagome said, refilling her glass.

: "Thank you." Kagome said to him before taking a sip from her glass.

Midoriko finally got home and parked the car and took her key and opened the front door. "I'm home." Midoriko said trying to sound cheerful. Muso heard her and walked into the living room. "Hey how was your first day?" Muso asked her.

"It was fine," Midoriko said, forcing a smile on her face. Muso didn't notice as he kissed her on the lips. Kagome walked out of the kitchen and smiled. "Hi Kagome," Midoriko said, looking at the girl. "Hello," Kagome replied, walking over and giving the woman a hug.

"Kagome, why don't you go wake Naraku please and tell him Midoriko's home," Muso said. Kagome nodded and walked upstairs to Muso's and Midoriko's room, walking in quietly to see Naraku lightly snoring on the bed, laying on his side. She smiled as she walked over.

"Did you start dinner yet?" Midoriko asked him

. "No I was about to." Muso tells her. Kagome sat down on the bed and pushes a loose strand of hair out of his face and kissed him on the cheek. "Wake up." Kagome said softly as she lightly shook him. Naraku slowly opened his eyes and saw Kagome. "Kagome." Naraku said to her as he sat up in the bed.

"Hey, sleepy," she said, kissing him on the lips.

"Is everything ok?" Naraku asked, holding her close.

"Yes, everything's fine. Muso just wanted me to come tell you that Midoriko is home," Kagome said, wrapping her arms around his waist. He nodded and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry about earlier," Kagome whispered, referring to the pain in her chest.

"It wasn't your fault, Kagome. Sesshoumaru had no right to do that," Naraku said sternly, letting her know it wasn't her fault. "I know, but still..." Kagome said

"Come on let's go downstairs." Naraku said to her and got out the bed, Kagome took her hand in his and went downstairs to see what Midoriko had found out. "Hey Midoriko." Naraku said to her.

"Oh hey Naraku , I already won Sesshoumaru over he's made me his assistant." Midoriko told him as she sat down on the sofa.

"That's good, but be careful," Naraku said, sitting down on the other couch, pulling Kagome onto his lap. She smiled at him. He smiled before looking back at Midoriko. "Did you find out anything? Did anything happen?" He asked.

_'Should I tell him after all?' _Midoriko thought, forcing herself not to let them know she was nervous.

"No nothing important except your ex showed up and he took me to lunch." Midoriko told Naraku and Muso, "Other than that it was nothing special." She said to him and walked into the kitchen to start dinner.

Kagome got up off of Naraku's lap and followed Midoriko into the kitchen. "Hey is everything okay?" she asked her

: "Yeah," Midoriko said, not looking at her. "He got yours too, didn't he," Kagome said, and she didn't say it as a question. Midoriko stopped moving, and she could feel her hands start to shake. Kagome walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her. "It's ok, you can tell me anything, Midoriko," she said, rubbing the older woman's back.

"I, he said if I tell Naraku or Muso he'll kill all of us leaving you at his mercy." Midoriko told him and turned around to hug Kagome. "He has a piece of my soul now too, I don't know how to help you Kagome but I am not giving up." Midoriko told her and hugged her back.

"I know you aren't, and neither is Dad or Muso. And he only told you that to scare you. He said the same to me about telling Dad he raped me, but I told him anyway," Kagome said, drawing away after a few minutes.

"But it's your choice on whether or not you want to tell Muso or Dad. I won't tell them for you unless you want me to," Kagome said, smiling reassuringly. Midoriko nodded and calmed herself, willing her hands not to shake.

Midoriko smiled at Kagome, "Maybe later for now I just want to try and relax I need a bath too, Do you mind making dinner. I just need to get his scent off of me." she told her. "Sure go ahead I can whip something up." Kagome told her.

Midoriko smiled at her and walked out the kitchen. "Hey you two I',m going to take a bath , Kagome said she'd make dinner." Midoriko told Naraku and Muso and went upstairs.

Sesshoumaru arrived at home and walked inside. 'Kagome should be here.' He thought. Mia came out of the kitchen and said, "Welcome home!" "Hey. Where's Kagome?"

Sesshoumaru asked. "Naraku said she was staying with him tonight," Mia said angrily. Sesshoumaru growled, gripping his hand into a fist. "But that's ok, it can just be us tonight," Mia said, walking over and kissing him on the lips as he forced himself to calm down.

"Yeah just us,." Sesshoumaru said to her and walked over to the sofa and sat down, "Hey can you get me something to drink how about one of your famous smoothie." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"Okay, be back shortly." Mia told him and walked out the room and went into the kitchen. While Mia was in the kitchen Sesshoumaru pulled out Kagome and Midoriko's souls and looked at them holding them gently in his hand he gave each soul a squeeze before putting it back in his pocket.

* * *

Both girls felt the slight pain in their chests, each one grabbing their own. 'Sesshoumaru.' they thought before continuing their activities. Kagome finished making dinner just as Midoriko came down the stairs. "Dinner's ready!" she called from the kitchen as she finished setting the table. Everyone walked in and sat down, hoping for a nice dinner.


	17. Chapter 17

The next day Midoriko went into work and went straight to her office s he wore a pinstriped suit , her hair was up in a bun she sat down at her desk and turned her computer on. while she waited for it to boot up she wondered what Sesshoumaru would do to her today.: The elevator doors open and Sesshoumaru stepped out it was still early so many of the workers weren't in yet, he sees the light on in Midoriko's office on and opens the door and walks in. "Good morning," he said, smirking.

She didn't even look up at him as she growled, "What do you want?"

"I'm your boss, just checking in on my workers," Sesshoumaru said, walking around the desk and standing behind her chair. She sighed and stood up, almost running over his foot with a wheel. She walked over to the filing cabinet and opened it, ruffling through the files until she found the one she was looking for. When she turned back around, she jumped when she saw Sesshoumaru standing right behind her.

"You know Midoriko I have been thinking about you all night even as I had sex with Mia." he says to her and brings his hand up and touches her face.

Midoriko looked at him with her big blue eyes, "Not once did you come on my mind, now move I have work to do that is what you're paying me for!" she said and pushed Sesshoumaru's hand away from her face.

: He smirked and placed his hand on the filing cabinet and the other on the wall, pinning her there. She glared at him and hissed, "Move. I have work to do." "I don't think so," he purred, leaning in and kissing her.

She tried to moved her head back, but it was blocked by the cabinet. When he drew away, he removed his hands and said, "Now you can get to work."

Midoriko wiped her mouth and walked over to her desk and sat down at her desk."So how is Kagome?" he asks her.

"She's fine she knows what you did ." she tells Sesshoumaru

. "Oh does she?" Sesshoumaru said raising and eye brow.

"Hmm interesting, I'll have to talk to her about that she is my number#1 girl." he tells her

"If you touch her, I'll kill you," Midoriko growled, glaring at him. He walked over to her and bent down, whispering in her ear, "She's coming over this week, court orders."

Midoriko's eyes widened and she said, "Leave her alone.

"Please." "I can't, and I won't," Sesshoumaru replied, licking her cheek before walking out of the office. She wiped her cheek off and rested her head in her hands, resisting the urge to cry.

Sesshoumaru sat in his desk now, Kagome would be at the house by time he got home. A few hours passed and it was almost time to go home Midoriko finished her work and walked to Sesshoumaru's office with the files.: She knocked on the door Kagura had already gone home

"Come in," Sesshoumaru said, still looking over some files on his desk. "I'm finished with these. I'm going home now," Midoriko said, setting down the files on his desk before turning around. She started walking towards the door, but a moment later she felt Sesshoumaru's hands around her waist and his lips on her neck

Midoriko sighed. "Why can't you leave me alone?" she asked him.

Sesshoumaru continued to kiss her neck.. "You can leave u I am done." Sesshoumaru tells her as he goes back to kissing on her neck.

"Sesshoumaru please, Muso is going to get suspicious of me if I keep smelling like you." she tells him.

"That isn't my problem, is it?" Sesshoumaru asked, biting her collar bone.

"No, but it is mine," Midoriko said, pushing him away and walking out the door. She quickly grabbed her purse, throwing her cell phone in, and walked back out and towards the elevator. She pushed the down button, but when she turned around and saw Sesshoumaru walking towards her, she ditched it and took the stairs, trying to take as many a time as she could in her heels.

Midoriko made it to the garage and ran to her car and unlocked the door and started the car up and pulled out the parking lot and drove down the street as fast as she could. Sesshoumaru smirked he would deal with her later now it was time to have some fun with Kagome. Sesshoumaru got in his car and drove toward home. Kagome was currently on her moms sofa growling. "Stupid court." she said

: "What was that?" Her mother asked from the kitchen.

"Nothing!" Kagome said, trying to smile sweetly. She stood up and went upstairs to her room, closing the door and turning on some music, turning the volume up.

"Kagome, turn that down!" Mia called up the stairs, but Kagome couldn't hear her, and Mia couldn't leave their dinner on the stove.

When Sesshoumaru arrived home fifteen minutes later, she looked at him and said, "Would you mind going up there and telling her to turn that down? I can't concentrate."

* * *

"Sure," he said, walking towards the stairs.

Sesshoumaru walked up to the stairs and walked into Kagome's bedroom without knocking. he walked in and closed the bedroom door locking it behind him and walked over to Kagome and put his strong arms around her waist." Hello dear." he said to her.

Kagome froze where she stood, her eyes wide. "Sesshoumaru..." she whispered, trying not to shake. He smirked and started kissing and nibbling her neck.

"Please, stop..." Kagome whispered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't think so. I've been waiting too long," Sesshoumaru purred, biting her earlobe.

"I'll scream." she told him.

"Go ahead as loud as your music is she would never hear you." Sesshoumaru tells her and turns her around to face him and he kisses her on her lips and growls. Naraku's scent was on her." You bitch!" he hissed

"What? I've been with him all this time! Of COURSE I'm going to have his scent, you ass!" Kagome said, pushing him away. "Now stay away from me," she growled.

Sesshoumaru smirked and pulled out the little pink orb that was part of her soul and squeezed it. She gasped and held her chest, trying not to cry out and give him his satisfaction. He smirked and stepped towards her, saying, "I'll just have to make my scent stronger, then."

Kagome fell on the bed Sesshoumaru walked over to the stereo and turned it down, he then put up a sound barrier and walked over to Kagome." Now be a good girl, your little friend wasn't much entertainment today." he tells her.

"No leave me alone I don't want you Sesshoumaru I love him!" she says as she does the one thing she never did. "Mom!" she screams out. Sesshoumaru chuckles, Mia wouldn't hear thanks to the barrier

"Too late for help now," Sesshoumaru said, smirking as he pinned her down with his body, kissing her on her lips. Tears welled up in her eyes and started streaming down her face and she flexed her hands into fists as he held them by the wrists. He reached over and pulled out a couple of her scarves from her drawer and tied her hands to the bed posts.

"No Sesshoumaru please don't do this to me." She cried Sesshoumaru sat up and took his tie off and began unbuttoning his shirt. " I have missed you Kagome, your mother is nothing compared to you, he tells her as his hand move from his shirt and start roaming over her body."Stop this body doesn't belong to you!:" she screamed

"It does now, I have part of your soul, he doesn't," Sesshoumaru said, tearing her shirt off and throwing it to the floor. Kagome strained against the binds, trying to cover herself. "Why even try, Kagome, I've seen it all before," Sesshoumaru said, moving for her bottoms. She squirmed her lower half, trying to wriggle away from him, without success Kagome closed her eyes as the tears continued to fall. as he assaulted her body. Sesshoumaru bent his head down his sliver hair falling forward as he kissed Kagome's tone flat tanned stomach. her body quivered as he kissed her her. he pulled her pants and panties off and lifted his head up to look into her eyes

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut as she continued to quiver under him. He moved down, trailing kisses down her stomach. She held back the sobs that threatened to emerge, and he took off his own pants and underwear, moving back up and kissing her lips again. He drew away and smirked, saying, "It's time." Before Kagome could say anything, Sesshoumaru thrusted into her, making her scream in pain and writhe under him.

: "You son of a bitch!" she screamed out as he moved in and out of her. , their thighs touched, her soft skin was so smooth. "I missed this." he grunted as he continued to hurt her. Sesshoumaru bent down and kissed her, His tongue delved into her mouth and Kagome bit down on it.

: Sesshoumaru hissed in pain and he drew away from her, still moving in and out. He back handed her, not hard enough to leave a mark, but enough to hurt, and growled, "If you try that again, I'll make this ten times worse." Kagome glared at him and said, "Go ahead, I'm hurt already." Sesshoumaru smirked and said, "Do you REALLY want it worse?"

Kagome blue eyes softened. "No." she said chocking on her tears. "Than be a girl girl that I know you can be." he tells her and goes back to thrusting in and out of her cavern. Kagome bit her lip as she held back a moan. She watched Sesshoumaru;'s face change and his control finally began to slip then her body let go and she climaxed with a cry, Sesshoumaru came a few minutes later

Kagome started to cry fresh tears as Sesshoumaru collapsed on top of her, his breathing heavy. "Why are you doing this to me? Why do you have to torture me?" She whispered, staring at her ceiling. "Because, I control you," Sesshoumaru replied, pulling out of her and getting up, pulling his clothes on.

He untied her and tossed her clothes, except for a shirt. He pulled a random t-shirt out of her drawer and tossed it to her. "Get dressed," he said before taking down the barrier and walking downstairs.

: Sesshoumaru ran a hand through his hair he w as very glad Mia was a human or she would smell Kagome on him. "Hey ." he said as he came in the kitchen.

"Hey." Mia said and kissed him. "Sorry took so long I had to explain to her why she had to obey the rules so how long will she be here?" Sesshoumaru asked her as he walked over to the fridge and took out a bottle of water. " The whole week." Mia tells him

He smirked as he opened the bottle and drank some water. "Really?" He asked nonchalantly. "Yep, court orders," Mia replied, smiling. Sesshoumaru nodded and said, "I'll drive her to school for the week."

"Oh, Sess, you don't have to, I could do it," Mia said, smiling.

"Really it's no trouble," Sesshoumaru said, ending the discussion.

: Kagome came down the stairs and walked into the kitchen, " Kagome just in time dinner is almost ready." Mia says to her. Kagome nodded her head and sat down at the kitchen table. "Listen Sesshoumaru will take you to school for the week." her mom tells her. "What?!, what about his work and his new assistant?" Kagome asked him.

"They can handle themselves for about twenty to thirty minutes," Sesshoumaru said, smirking at Kagome when her mother wasn't looking. Kagome sighed and folded her arms on the table and laid her head on top of them, making sure to hold in her tears. "Kagome, would you set the table, please?" Mia asked.

"Sure," she mumbled, standing up and walking over to the cabinets and drawers, pulling out what she needed and setting them on the table. When she was finished, she helped her mother take the food over to the table, setting them on pot holders so they wouldn't burn the table.

: After the food was set on the table the three sat down and Kagome kept her head down. "You took a long time getting out your father's car Kagome.' Her mom said to her.

"I was saying goodbye, to him, I cook dinner, knowing him, he'll order nothing but take out." she says. "But isn't he dating?" Mia asks.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru. "Yeah he does and she loves him a lot, and he loves her ." she says

: Mia raised her eyebrow and said, "Do you know her name?"

"I forgot it," Kagome lied, seeing Sesshoumaru's glare, telling her to shut it. She smirked herself and continued eating, ignoring her mother's other questions.

When dinner was over, Kagome ran up to her room as her mom and Sesshoumaru did the dishes. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Naraku's number. He picked up at the second ring. "Hello?" Naraku said. "Dad, it's me," Kagome said.

"Kagome, are you ok?" Naraku asked.

"Not really," Kagome replied, feeling the tears start."Kagome what happened?" Naraku asked her. "It's nothing. I just miss you." she says to him

. "I miss you too.' he tells her. "I just wanted to hear your voice before I went to sleep." Kagome tells him. "Mmm, yes you have school tomorrow.' NAraku says to her.

"Yes I do, good night I love you." she said.

"I love you too." he says before hanging up.

'Why didn't I just tell him?' Kagome thought as she stood up and walked into the bathroom with her pajamas. After changing and brushing her teeth, Kagome walked out of the bathroom and looked at the bed. 'I'd rather sleep on the ground.' She thought as she got a spare comforter from her closet and set it up on the floor. She laid down on the floor with some pillows and turned over, towards the door, trying to fall asleep.

Mia went to sleep, Sesshoumaru made sure Mia was sleep before getting out the bed and going to Kagome's bedroom and opened the door and walked inside and closed the door behind him , he went over to the bed to find Kagome not there and growled, he then turned around and saw Kagome sleeping on the floor: Sesshoumaru took his foot and nudged her. "Wake up Kagome." he says softly so not to scare her

Kagome jumped awake and slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes and mumbling something about just getting to sleep. "What is it?" She asked, looking up. When she saw Sesshoumaru, she jumped up and ran into the bathroom, closing the door and locking it. "Go. Away," she growled through the door. Sesshoumaru smirked and walked up to it, saying, "Not until you come out and talk with me for a while."

Kagome sighed and unlocked the bathroom door and came out and walked pass him and sat down on the bed. "What do you want to talk about?" Kagome asked him. Sesshoumaru walked over to the bed and sat down beside her. "Us." he said.

"There is no us." she tells him.

"I believe there is an us." he says to her. "I can be nice to you Kagome if you would only be more agreeable." he tells her

: "Well, with the way this is going, I'll never be agreeable with you," Kagome said, glaring at him. Sesshoumaru sighed and said, "You can love this, Kagome, as long as you cooperate with me," Sesshoumaru said, resting his hand on Kagome's thigh. Kagome pushed it off and stood up, saying, "Get out. Now. I'm sure mom is missing you," Kagome growled.

: "Your mother is knocked out." Sesshoumaru says to her and pulls her down on his lap

. "I have to get up for school you moron!" she tells him. Sesshoumaru dug his claws into her thigh, "Behave yourself girl" he hissed in her ear.

Kagome whimpered and decided for now to be quite. "Now I want you to go to bed and be ready by 7, since I have to leave early." he tells her.

Kagome bit her lip and nodded, trying not to cry out from the pain. He kissed her cheek before placing her on the bed beside him and getting up, walking out of her room. She got up and ran to the door, locking it before he changed his mind and came back in. She then walked over to the bathroom and looked at the marks on her thigh. When she saw they were bleeding slightly, she cleaned the wound and bandaged it before walking over to her night stand and looked at the clock. 'Three... I'll get three more hours of sleep, then get ready.' She thought, setting her alarm for six before laying back down on the floor and falling asleep after about twenty minutes

: The next morning Kagome woke up with the sound of the alarm , She groaned as she rolled over and turned the clock off and got out the bed rubbing her eyes as she walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on and got in , she used her strawberry body wash the smell of the berries woke her up.,

Mia was downstairs making breakfast for Kagome and Sesshoumaru, she was making waffles and bacon.

Midoriko was also waking up she went in the bathroom and took a shower, "Another day with that bastard, I hope Kagome is okay." she says as she showers

: When she was done, Kagome got out and walked over to her dresser, pulling out one of her mini-skirts, this one was black with stars on it. She pulled out a shirt just like it and pulled it on after putting on her bra. She blow-dryed her hair and put her make up on before walking down the stairs. "Good morning, Kagome," Mia said, putting some waffles on a plate, the bacon coming a few minutes later.

"Morning mom." Kagome said to her as she sat down at the kitchen table, "I'm so not use to getting up this early." she tells her. "I know honey but Sesshoumaru has work, it's not like your dad who's retired and has free time on his hands." Mia tells her as she brings the food over to the table. Sesshoumaru came down in a crisp black suit with a light blue shirt and tie."Good morning ladies." he says and walks over to mia and kisses her on her lips. Kagome didn't even look up as she filled her plate

: "Good morning, honey," Mia said, fixing his plate. Kagome finished getting her food and walked over to the table, sitting down and starting to eat. Sesshoumaru walked over as well with his food and a cup of coffee, sitting down to Kagome's left, at the end of the table.

"I'll get a ride home Sango has her licenses now." Kagome says to them.

" Sorry Kagome but I already made plans for you Kagome, I have a driver coming for you, you have a meeting this afternoon at the office." Sesshoumaru tells her. "But I don't want to go to the meeting, daddy said I didn't have to!" she tells him.

: "Kagome, you're going to that meeting, and if your father has something to say about it, he can call me," Mia said sternly, glancing at her daughter from her plate. Kagome huffed and said, "Fine." She finished eating and went upstairs after putting her dishes in the dishwasher. She brushed her teeth and checked her clothes and make up before grabbing her binder and purse, making sure her cell phone was in it before going down stairs. "Are you ready now?" Sesshoumaru asked, grabbing his suitcase from beside the couch and standing by the door. "Yes," Kagome replied, kissing her mother's cheek. "Bye mom, see you later," she said. "Bye honey, have a good day," Mia said to them both after kissing Sesshoumaru on the lips.

The two walked out of the house and To the car and opened the front passenger door for her. Kagome quickly got in and put her seatbelt on as Sesshoumaru shut the door and walked around to the other side and opened the driver's door and gets in and tosses his briefcase in the back of the car and starts the car up and puts his own seatbelt on and drives toward Kagome;s school.

" That was slick Kagome and you almost got out of coming to the meeting too bad mommy isn't on your side." he said laughing

"Why do you even want me there, anyway? You're head of the company now, you don't need me there," Kagome growled, crossing her left leg over her right and folding her arms over her chest. "Just so I can keep an eye on my number one girl," Sesshoumaru replied, starting to massage her knee again. Kagome pushed his hand off and growled, "Stop doing that: !"

"You're lucky I am driving!" Sesshoumaru hissed.

Kagome turned her head and looked out the window as Sesshoumaru drove. "You know you won't always have the upper hand I will be 18 soon and then I will never come and visit my mom or that company ever again!" she yelled him.

Sango had pulled into the school parking lot, she gave Rin a ride to school the two friends got out the car and waited for Kagome

"Oh, you bet your ass you will, or did you forget, I still have part of your soul?" Sesshoumaru growled. Kagome looked at him and said, "Then give it back and fuck off."

Sesshoumaru slammed on the brakes right in front of the drop off and before he could say anything, Kagome grabbed her binder, unlocked the door, and jumped out, slamming it behind her. She then ran up to her friends and said, "Sorry I'm late, guys."

"That's ok. What's wrong with Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked. "He's got a stick up his ass, let's go," Kagome said, and they all headed into the building.

Sesshoumaru growled and took her soul out and squeezed it hard. Kagome screamed out and fell to her knees.

"Kagome!" Sango said running over to her. "What's wrong?" she asked her best friend. Kagome had tears in her eyes.

Sesshoumaru let the soul go and placed it back in his pocket and drove away calmly. "I'm fine Sango just a pain." She said as she slowly got up and grabbed her books. "Let's go inside." she tells her.

"Kagome, are you sure you don't want to go to the nurse?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kagome replied, smiling. She took a deep breath and they all walked into their classroom and took their seats. Kagome looked down at her notebook, where she somehow wrote Naraku's name all over it, and she didn't remember when. 'Why does he like torturing me?' Kagome thought, a tear falling on one of her drawings..

Sesshoumaru arrived at work and went to his office , Kagura was sitting at her desk tying some papers it was Midoriko's job now to get Sesshoumaru, his coffee, lunch whatever he needed.. Midoriko walked into the office 20 minutes later and quickly got Sesshoumaru his coffee, black with no cream and two sugars . she walked into his office." Here's your coffee Mr. Tashio." she says.

...

"You're late Midoriko." Sesshoumaru says to her as she sets the mug down on the desk.

"Yes I am sorry I was running a bit late it won't happen again." she says

!

: Sesshoumaru stood up and walked over to the door, closing and locking it. Midoriko froze and said, "What are you doing?" "Just making sure we can have a... private conversation," Sesshoumaru said, smirking. Midoriko sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk before he could do anything. Sesshoumaru sat down in his chair, looking at her. "How's Kagome?" Midoriko asked, not looking at him.

"She's fine. She's at school, but she'll be here later for a meeting," Sesshoumaru said.

: "I see, so what do we need to discuss?" Midoriko asks him.

"Your behavior, I want your respect for me , things will go a lot smoother here if you do." he tells her. "Things could go smooth if you would stop trying to sleep with me, Sesshoumaru gives us our souls back or at least Kagome, she is so young." she says

"That is why I want her. She is spirited and gives me the pleasure I want, the pleasure that I crave, unlike her mother, who does anything I say," Sesshoumaru said, smirking.

"Then why do you have mine?" Midoriko asked.

"Because you're the same way as Kagome, but you don't give me what I want. I just vent my frustration on you and your body," Sesshoumaru replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "You're a monster, you know that?" Midoriko hissed.

"I've known that all of my life," Sesshoumaru said, the smirk not once leaving his face.

: "Fine can I go back to my desk now?" she asks him. Sesshoumaru walks back over to his desk and sits down and folds his hands on the desk, "I don't know I love your company and you have a nice calming scent like Kagome, you know I once thought about messing with that girl Kikyo she is a miko as well but more of a slut." he says.. Midoriko narrowed her eyes what is it open season on mikos?" she growls

"I can make it that way," Sesshoumaru purred, smirking.

"You're sick," Midoriko growled before getting up and walking out of the office, unlocking the door first. Sesshoumaru chuckled and leaned back in his chair, Kagome's face forming in his mind. Kagome was walking to lunch, Sango and Rin on both sides of her, and Sango said, "Kagome, is something bothering you?"

"No, I'm fine," Kagome lied, smiling at her friends.

"So Kagome how about we go to the movies after school?" Sango asks her. Kagome sighed. "Sorry Sango I can't have to go to work , I'll be glad when I turn 18 so I can say goodbye to that company and all that comes with it." She says.

" How about tomorrow?" Rin asks her, "I'll have to wait and see if I can I'll call you tonight." Kagome tells them.

Alright," the two girls said. As lunch went by, Kagome was finally loosening up and laughing with her friends. It seemed that everything else that passed by was a blur, until she got her dreaded call from the office. "Kagome, you're leaving for the day," her teacher said, starting up the lesson again. Kagome sighed and gathered her things together before walking out of the classroom and the building, seeing the car out front. She got in and they drove off towards the office.

Midoriko walked to Sesshoumaru's office and knocked. "

"Come in." She heard Sesshoumaru say. Midoriko walked into the office.

" The meeting is about to start." She tells him as she holds her laptop in her hand. Sesshoumaru gets up from his seat." Yes I know and Kagome should be on her way here.' he tells her and walks out the office expecting Midoriko to follow. Midoriko stood in the hallway, not taking a step. Sesshoumaru turned around and raised an eyebrow, saying, "What is it now?" Midoriko snapped out of her thoughts and said, "Nothing." She then walked beside him to the conference room. When Midoriko opened the door, most of the seats were filled except for hers, Sesshoumaru's, and Kagome's. "My apologies for being late," Sesshoumaru said. "That's no problem, Mr. Taisho," one of the others said, smiling. "Kagome should be here soon," Sesshoumaru said, sitting down.

: Midoriko sat down and placed her laptop on the cheery wood desk. Kagome got to the building and got out the car and took the elevator up she was nervous as she was getting closer and closer to the floor her enemy was on, the elevator ding and open and Kagome steps off and was led to the room where Sesshoumaru, Midoriko and the others were. "Mr. Tashio, Kagome is here.' the receptionist tells him. Sesshoumaru nods his head as Kagome comes into the room and takes the only seat that was left next to Sesshoumaru

"Kagome, what do you have to say for yourself?" Sesshoumaru asked, looking at her. Kagome stood up and bowed to the others in the room, saying, "My apologies for being late, ladies and gentlemen," she said before sitting back down.

All the others nodded and Sesshoumaru started the meeting, talking about the company's stocks and how the sales were going. Midoriko took notes on her laptop as the meeting ended ." Kagome, Midoriko stay please." he says to tem as the others leave and close the door behind them. Midoriko felt like she was in the principals office except the principal wasn't as hot as Sesshoumaru . Midoriko growled to herself for thinking Sesshoumaru was hot. "What is i t Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked him. "Why are you so late?" he asked. "Your driver was late and their was traffic." she says

That doesn't matter, you should have ran then," Sesshoumaru said, smirking as Kagome's face reddened with anger. "Kagome, are you alright?" Midoriko asked, standing up and walking over to the girl. "I'm fine, just pissed off," Kagome growled, glaring at Sesshoumaru when she said this.

"And you look so hot pissed off."Sesshoumaru tells her,

"What did I tell you Midoriko she has a fire in her that I have to have, that I hunger for." he tells her. Kagome claws lengthened and she slapped Sesshoumaru across his face making his cheek bleed.

Sesshoumaru growled and grabbed Kagome by her throat and lifted her up and threw her across the room

: Midoriko tried to grab at the pocket where her's and Kagome's souls were, but Sesshoumaru slammed her into the wall, knocking her out from the impact. Kagome stood up from the hole she made in the wall, saying, "Owwww, you bastard, why do you have to hit so damn hard!" Sesshoumaru jumped across the long table and grabbed her neck again, pushing her up against the wall. He pinned her with his body and he hissed, "I can do it to you right here, Kagome. It doesn't matter to me." "Fuck you," Kagome hissed, trying to move.

Sessshoumaru smirked and kissed Kagome on her lips, enjoying the taste of her sweet mouth, and soft lips. Kagome growled in the kiss, she hated Sesshoumaru so much., she didn't know if Midoriko was living or dead. Sesshoumaru broke the kiss and looked into Kagome's eyes. "Are you going to be a good girl?" he asked her

"Go to hell, Sesshoumaru!" She said, trying to kick him. He pressed his knee into her leg, pinning it to the wall. "I'm guessing that's a no," he said, smirking as he took her wrists. He pulled her shirt off and she tried to struggle, only for him to back hand her. He put up a sound barrier and said, "No one can help you now, Kagome." "Midoriko can," Kagome hissed. "She's out cold. No one's going to help you," Sesshoumaru growled, pulling down her skirt.

"Let me go you child molester!" Kagome hissed, trying to bite him.

"Sesshoumaru stop it please, I'll be good." she screamed out with tears in her eyes wanting him to stop to have mercy for once. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome.

"You mean that?" Sesshoumaru asked her. "Y..Yes I won't fight you anymore just please don't rape me again." Kagome pleads with him.

Sesshoumaru dropped her to the floor and tossed her shirt and skirt. "Get dressed," he said before taking down the barrier and walking out of the room. Kagome quickly put her clothes back on and ran over to Midoriko, kneeling down beside her.

"Midoriko, are you ok?" Kagome asked, shaking her shoulder gently. Midoriko moaned and opened her eyes to see Kagome. "Kagome, I'm so sorry..." she whispered.

"It's ok, I know you were trying to help," Kagome said, hugging her. After they drew apart, Midoriko got up and rubbed the back of her head, saying, "He hits hard." "You don't even know the half of it," Kagome said, smiling weakly.

"Did he rape you?" Midoriko asked her. "He started too, but I managed to get him not too." Kagome tells her as she helps her up.. "Well come on let's go back to my office for the rest of the day." she tells her."Okay." Kagome says to her and the two walk out the board room

Midoriko led Kagome to her office. Kagome pulled up a chair and sat down, resting her head on the desk. After a few minutes, she pulled out her homework and started working on it. Half an hour later she finished and looked at the clock, sighing. "It's time to go home," she said, dreading the drive. Midoriko looked at the clock and said, "I guess so. Kagome, I'm so sorry that you have to go home with him." "It's not your fault. Tell Naraku I'll call him and I love him, ok?" Kagome asked. "Sure," Midoriko said, smiling weakly. "Thanks," Kagome replied as Sesshoumaru walked into the office.

Kagome put her books in her bag and got out the chair and walked out the office and to the elevator. and pushed the button. "See you tomorrow Midoriko." Sesshoumaru says with a grin and walks out her office and over to the elevator to stand next to Kagome as they wait for the doors to open

: Kagome stared ahead as the elevator arrived and she and Sesshoumaru walked in. She pushed the button for the garage and looked up, watching as the numbers flashed. "You seem out of it," Sesshoumaru said, smirking. Kagome blinked and glanced at him from the corner of her eye before looking forward again. Sesshoumaru chuckled as the doors opened and Kagome rushed out of the elevator and towards the car. Sesshoumaru unlocked it on the way over and she quickly got in, buckling her seatbelt and staring out the window. Sesshoumaru get in the car as well but didn't start it up yet. "You said you're going to be a good girl right?" he asked her.

"Yes, and I will be, can we please just go home?" she asked him.

"We'll go home just relax.' he tells her as he starts up the car and pulls out the garage and drives down the street." Sesshoumaru can I go out with Sango and Rin tomorrow?" she asks him, she hated having to have his permission

No," Sesshoumaru said at once, keeping his eyes on the road. "Why not? I'm responsible enough," Kagome said. "Because, that's my decision, and don't even think about going to your mother, she'll say no, too," Sesshoumaru said, knowing she would anyway.

"I'm not a child anymore, Sesshoumaru," Kagome said, crossing her legs.

"Yes I know you're a beautiful young woman." he says to her. Kagome looked at him."Pervert." she says to him and continues to look out the window. "I'm sure if I was Naraku he let you do anything you want." he tells her.

"Leave him out of this!, he's ten times the demon you will ever be." she hisses

Sesshoumaru, laughs. "You have no idea what type of demon your father really is he and I lived in the Feudal Era, he was a murder Kagome, he has killed many humans." Sesshoumaru tells her"The past is the past, leave it be," Kagome growled, remembering when Naraku told her that about a boy that was picking on her and she would never stop talking about it

. "Still, he could have killed someone like your mother," Sesshoumaru said, smirking. Kagome looked at him and said, "I don't care, that was what, five hundred years ago?" Sesshoumaru laughed again as he parked the car in the driveway.

Before Kagome could get out, Sesshoumaru pulled her to him and kissed her on the lips. Kagome growled as she got out of the car, slamming the door behind her and running up to the house. She ran inside and up to her room as her mother said, "Welcome home!" Naraku was sitting out in Muso's backyard it was spring now the birds were chirping .

"Hey Naraku.' Muso said to him as he now stood beside his brother.

"Hey, it's nice out here today.' NAraku tells him. "Yes it is why don't you go out for a while instead of sitting here being sad." Muso says

"Because, I can't stop worrying about her," Naraku said sadly, thinking that he saw Kagome's face in the clouds. "I'm sure she can't stop thinking about you either, but that doesn't matter, she's still living her life," Muso replied, sitting next to him.

Naraku sighed, saying, "Fine, I'll go out tonight." "Good," Muso said, standing up and walking into the house. 'Maybe a movie would be nice...' Naraku thought, standing up and going inside to look up a movie. 'I'm going with Rin and Sango tonight. I don't care what he says.' Kagome thought, pulling out her cell phone and dialing Sango's number. "Hello?" Sango said, picking up. "Hey, it's me. I"m coming tonight. I'll meet you at your house around nine."

"Alright. See you then," Sango said, hanging up. : Sesshoumaru was resting on the sofa looking at the news, Mia walked into the living room and sat down beside Sesshoumaru

. "How did things go?" Mia asked him.

"Everything was fine, Kagome was the perfect lady, Naraku would be proud." he tells her. Kagome was now dressed and now was thinking how to get out the house without being seen.

Kagome arrived at Sango's at nine like she said and rang the doorbell. "Kagome!" Sango said, hugging her. "Hey, you ready to go get Rin?" Kagome asked, smiling.

"Yeah, let's go. We're leaving, mom!" Sango yelled. "Alright, be safe!" Her mom called back. Kagome and Sango went out to Sango's car and got in, starting it and going to Rin's. Sango honked the horn and Rin ran outside and hopped in, saying, "Hey Kags, glad you could make it!" "Me too, I needed this," Kagome said, smiling.

"So, what are we seeing again, Sango?" Rin asked. "Live Free or Die Hard," Sango replied. 'That's something dad would go see...' Kagome thought, looking out the window. Naraku saw Live Free or Die Hard and said to Muso, "I'm going to the movies tonight."

"Alright," Muso reply

Naraku got in his car and drove off to the movies first time he was going to t he movies alone by himself.. Kagome, Sango and Rin arrived at the theater and the three girls got out the car and walked up the window to get their tickets. NAraku arrived a few minutes after Kagome, and her friends went inside to get popcorn and drinks.:

After Naraku bought his ticket, he walked inside and bought his own popcorn and an ICEE. 'Kagome's favorite...' He thought, sighing as he walked into the theater. Kagome, Sango, and Rin sat in the middle sections of the theater, staring at the screen as it played commercials. 'I wonder what he's doing...' Kagome thought, sighing. Sango looked over at Kagome and nudged her, saying, "It'll be ok, Kags."

"I know, I'm just tired, that's all," Kagome said, smiling. Naraku sat down behind Kagome as he looked at the commercials. "Stupid commercials. he grumbled as he put some of the pop corn in his mouth., the theater started getting dark as the real movie was finally coming on.

Naraku eyes darted to the dark haired female in front of him Half way through the movie, Kagome had a sudden urge to pop her back. She turned in her seat to the right and saw the man behind her. 'Dad...' she thought, thinking she was seeing things. But when she turned to the left, he was staring at her, his mouth wide open. "Kagome?" He whispered.

"Dad?" Kagome replied, her own eyes widening and her mouth falling open.

* * *

An: Next chapter there will be a few suprises


	18. Chapter 18

**All I'll say is there is a lemon in this chapter**

* * *

Ch 18

"Kagome what are you doing here?" he whispered.

"I snuck out mom's , I wanted to go out." She tells him, he had to act like a father in front of her friends.

"Outside now!" he growled and walked out the theater and waited for her to come outside. "Sorry Kagome." Sango and Rin said to her." It's okay it was bound to happen." she tells them and sees Naraku standing by the exit. He pulled her outside once outside. Naraku kissed her on her lips, letting his tongue go into her sweet mouth

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his, their lips molding together. When they drew apart, Kagome smiled up at him and said, "I miss you so much.

" "I miss you, too. You'll be home soon, I promise," Naraku replied, resting his chin on top of her head. "He did it again..." Kagome whispered, gripping Naraku's shirt in her hands as she felt him tense with anger.

Naraku growled as he thought about Sesshoumaru touching what was his. " Lock your door tonight when you go back, I hate this , If I make the wring move he'll kill you." Naraku says to her as he takes out his cell phone and dials Sesshoumaru's number, "What are you doing?" Kagome asked him,

"I'm going to have a private meeting with Sesshoumaru." he tells her

"Dad, you can't! He could kill you, or worse, he could blackmail you with me," Kagome said as Naraku placed the now ringing phone to his ear. He placed a finger to his lips, telling her to be quiet. "Hello?" Sesshoumaru said, answering the phone. "I want to meet. Somewhere private, and tonight," Naraku said as Kagome stared at him in horror.

Sesshoumaru smirked, "Very well, it's been a while since we seen each other just tell me where." Sesshoumaru says to him Naraku looked at Kagome, "Your company." Naraku tells him as Kagome holds her head down. "Very well I'll see you there in half an hour." Sesshoumaru tells him and hangs up.

"Dad please. I'm begging you..." Kagome whispered.

"I'll be fine," Naraku said, pulling Kagome into his arms and gently swaying back and forth, trying to calm her. Kagome held the tears back and said, "If something bad happens to you, I won't be able to handle it."

"Nothing will happen to me, Kagome. I promise," Naraku said, tilting her face up to meet his. He leaned down and kissed her again, gently pushing his tongue into her mouth.

Naraku broke the kiss, "Kagome have Sango take you home tell them anything you want on how I am punishing you." he tells her and runs his hand through her dark hair. "Please be careful." she says to him.

"I will I haven't lived as long as I have for nothing." Naraku tells her and get back in his car, "Go inside." he tells her.

Kagome nods her head and runs back inside. Naraku turns the car on and drives away.

* * *

Sesshoumaru grabbed his keys, "Mia I have to go I'm not sure when I'll be back." he tells her.

"Alright, be careful!" Mia called from the living room. Sesshoumaru walked out the door and down to his car, getting in and starting it up before driving towards the company.

Naraku arrived and parked in the garage and saw no one was there yet, so he decided to go up to Sesshoumaru's floor and wait. When he arrived at the floor, he walked over to a nearby chair and sat down, crossing one leg over the other.

Sesshoumaru got in his car and drove to the company he got there pretty fast and parked the car in his reserved space, he smiled when he saw Naraku's car was already there, he took the elevator up, the elevator opened on his floor and he got off and walked in, and saw Naraku. "Your making your self comfortable." Sesshoumaru says to him.

"Let's skip the small talk what will it take for you to give Kagome her soul back?" Naraku asks him.

"You know Naraku I really don't know , why don't you start naming off things." Sesshoumaru tells him

"You already have my company, there has to be something I can give you." Naraku tells him, Sesshoumaru walked over to Naraku, and smiled. "A trade, Your soul for hers." Sesshoumaru tells him

"Absolutely not," Naraku growled.

"Then I keep her's. And Midoriko's," Sesshoumaru replied, pulling out the two orbs. Naraku's eyes widened and he said, "When the hell did you get her's?"

"A few days ago. And I've already had her," Sesshoumaru said, smirking as Naraku started to growl. Give me yours and they'll get theirs back right now.' Sesshoumaru tells him Oh but this time I want you to sign an contract."Sesshoumaru says to him as he pulls one out his pocket and hands it to Naraku, "So what do you say?" Sesshoumaru asks him, it's an even trade the way I see it." he says to Naraku.

: Naraku thought about it for a few minutes, scanning over the contract. After a few minutes, he sighed resignedly and pulled out a pen, signing his name on the spaces that needed it. He then looked up at Sesshoumaru and said, "I'll give this to you if you send their souls back right now." Sesshoumaru smirked and nodded, tossing the orbs into the air, vanishing a minute later.

* * *

Kagome was sitting in the movie and suddenly felt herself becoming whole again. 'Dad!' She thought, standing up and running out of the theater.

Sango and Rin saw and got up as well, following her.

"Kagome, are you ok?" Sango asked.

"Sango, I'm sorry, but I need your car," Kagome said.

"But you cant even drive!" Rin said as Kagome grabbed Sango's keys.

"I don't care! I know enough!"

Midoriko sat up in bed as she felt whole again. "What's going on?" she wonders. Muso sat up in bed, "What's going on?" he asked her.

"Nothing just the nightmare is over." she tells Muso and kisses him on his lips.

"Now this will hurt some, I'm only taking half he tells Naraku and says a few words , Naraku growls as part of his soul comes out his chest, it was a dark red same color as his eyes, it floated over to Sesshoumaru and landed in his hand, "It's so warm." he says to Naraku.

"Kagome let me us come with you, I'll drive." Sango reasons with her.

"Okay.' Kagome nods and gets in the passenger seat while Rin gets in the back Sango sighed and got in and started up the car

"So where are we going?"She asked her.

" To Tashio corp." She says

"What? Isn't that where Sesshoumaru works?" Sango asked, startled Kagome would want to go there. "Yes, it is. But my dad is there, and I want to talk to him," Kagome said.

Sango nodded and sped down the street. A few minutes later, they were parking in the garage. Kagome got out of the car and said, "Wait here. I'll be back soon."

Sango was going to protest, but Kagome was already running towards the elevator, pushing the up button. When she finally got up to the right floor, the doors opened to see Naraku's red soul in Sesshoumaru's hand. "Dad!" Kagome screeched, running to him.

"Kagome?" He said, standing from the chair and catching her in his arms.

"What have you done?!" She asked him.

"I gave him my soul for yours and Midoriko's" Naraku tells her

. "No, why you have no idea what he'll do now!" she cries, "Was his soul whose you wanted all along?" Kagome asks Sesshoumaru.

" Very good Kagome you catch on quick, Sesshoumaru told her as he put Naraku's soul in his pocket, "I have wanted to control you Naraku since the feudal era but I was never able to, but you softened over the years and I waited patiently having Kagome soul was never part of my plan but since she was being a bitch I took it, he says as he looks at Kagome, "You do know your friends won't leave here unharmed.' he tells her

"If you touch them, I'll kill you," Kagome said, tears running down her face. She then looked over at her friends and said, "I told you to stay in the car."

"I'm sorry, Kagome, but I couldn't do that. That isn't what friends do," Sango said, smiling weakly. "Please, run..." Kagome sobbed, looking down.

"We can't, Kagome," Rin said. Kagome hid her face in Naraku's shirt, her shoulders shaking with sobs

"You can't kill me Kagome, you tried that before and that's why your soul was taken, "Now step away from your dad, he belongs to me now.' Sesshoumaru said as he walked over to the two , or would you like your friends to know how close you and your father really are?" he asked.

Kagome gasped and looked up at Naraku, and stepped away from him.

"Leave Kagome alone!" Rin yelled at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru looked at her from the corner of his eye and said, "I would be quiet if I were you, little girl." Rin started forward, but Sango held her back, saying,

"Rin, don't." Kagome looked at Naraku sadly and whispered, "I told you he could..."

"I know. But it wasn't for me. It was for you," Naraku replied, starting to reach a hand out. Sesshoumaru pulled Naraku's soul out of his pocket without them noticing and squeezed it tightly. Naraku's eyes widened and he yelled in pain, clutching at his chest and landing on his knees. "Dad!" Kagome screamed, starting forward.

"Kagome, you take another step, and he'll get worse," Sesshoumaru said, smirking.

"Sesshoumaru stop it!" she screamed Sesshoumaru stop squeezing and looked down at Naraku, "Stand up Naraku.." he says to the spider demon.

Naraku slowly stood up and looked at Naraku. "Let the girls go Sesshoumaru, you have what you want.' he tells him.

"This is the only time I'll listen to your request, "Leave he tells Kagome, Sango and Rin.

"I'll be back dad." Kagome tells him as she pulls Rin and Sango to the elevator.

"Kagome, don't worry about me," Naraku said, smiling weakly. 'You'll be home soon.' He added in his thoughts, thankful that the week was almost over. When the elevator doors closed, Kagome walked up to them and placed a hand on each door. "Dad..." She whispered, sliding down to her knees and continuing to cry, her face looking at the floor.

Sango kneeled down next to her and rubbed her back comfortingly, saying, "Kagome, it's ok. We'll find a way to help him." "I can't go back to Sesshoumaru's. He'll hurt me," Kagome whispered, sobbing.

"Tells us what's been going on!" Sango demands of her., It started right after my dad retired, Sesshoumaru took over the company and one day he picked me up from school posing as my dad, and he took me to this cabin and raped me, and he's been doing it every since." She tells them. "Kagome why didn't you tell anyone?" Rin asks her. "He said he'd kill me if I told anyone.' Kagome told her. , I don't know what he'll do to my dad now." She says.

"What did he mean when he said how close you and your dad really are?" Sango asked.

"I... I can't tell you. Someone might go to the police, then my dad can get arrested for child abuse," Kagome said, wiping her face.

"Kagome, we won't tell anyone," Sango said, smiling at her friend. Kagome took a deep breath and said, "My father and I... are in a relationship."

"What do you mean relationship?" Sango asked her, though she had a feeling of what she meant. "We're sleeping together Sango, I always wanted him , you and Rin have to swear that you won't tell a soul." She says to her two best friends.

"We swear we won't tell, right Rin?" Sango asks her.

"Yes we won't tell." Rin tells Kagome.

: Kagome nodded and took a deep breath, saying, "That's why we can't go to the police, too. Sesshoumaru knows about us, and if we go to them, or tell anyone with power, then he'll blab about me and dad, and he'll be arrested." Sango nodded and said, "We'll find another way, Kagome, I promise." Rin walked over and also kneeled down, adding, "And we won't tell a soul about you and your dad. We swear our lives on it." "Thank you," Kagome whispered, still staring at the floor.

* * *

Sesshoumaru looked at Naraku now, "You know what I was thinking, you use to fight me almost to the death back in the feudal era, to think you let a woman bring you down." he says. "But I like you like this Naraku so I am glad." he says and turns Naraku around and kisses him.: Naraku's body stiffened and he tried to pull his head away, but Sesshoumaru growled and pulled him closer, pressing his body to Naraku's.

Naraku finally pried Sesshoumaru off with enough force that it sent him into a chair, sitting in it. Before he could move, Sesshoumaru rushed over and straddled his waist, smirking mischievously. "This should be fun," he purred.

"Sesshoumaru what the hell is wrong with you,?!" he yelled at him, I am not having sex with you, you demented dog!" he growls. "You don't have a say in what ever I do with you Naraku, you signed the contract!" Sesshoumaru hissed in his face."Besides I can tell you like it.' he said rubbing his body against his.

Naraku growled, feeling himself erect against Sesshoumaru's own. "I have a love," he growled. "That bitch you call a daughter? Please, if even one authorities figure knew about you and your daughter, you'd be in the slammer," Sesshoumaru said before crushing his lips to Naraku's, forcing his tongue into the other male's mouth.

Naraku growled into the kiss, as Sesshoumaru forced his tongue down his throat, Sesshoumaru broke the kiss and began attacking Naraku's neck making sure to leave hickeys. "Sesshoumaru stop please, you're with Mia don't you care about her?" he asked him as his body was reacting to Sesshoumaru's scent

Sesshoumaru smirked and said, "She isn't as good as you'll be. Or as good as Kagome was." Naraku couldn't even react to the insult on Kagome. His breathing quickened, and he felt his heart start to beat faster. Sesshoumaru smirked and bit his collarbone, making Naraku shiver involuntarily.

"I see you do like it," Sesshoumaru said before continuing his assault on Naraku's neck, making the other male growl.

'Damnit... Kagome...' Naraku thought, trying to stop the emotions from continuing.

Naraku pushed at Sesshoumaru's chest. "No stop get off of me!,"Naraku yelled as he tried to stop the feelings, that was building up inside of him,

Sesshoumaru chuckled against his chest, "That's right Naraku keep fighting it, It will make it all the more better when I take you." He tells him and kisses him on his lips, moving his hands over Naraku's thighs

Naraku accidentally moaned, arching his back a little. Sesshoumaru chuckled as he felt Naraku stiffen when he realized what he did. "Stop," he whispered huskily when Sesshoumaru drew away and started un buttoning Naraku's shirt.

"I don't think so. I've waited too long for this," Sesshoumaru hissed, resisting the urge to tear the shirt from Naraku's torso. Naraku grabbed Sesshoumaru's wrists and tried to pull them away, but Sesshoumaru was stronger than him.

Sesshoumaru ran his hand over Naraku's tan chest, feeling Naraku's muscles jump under his hand, "You're so beautiful." he tells him, "Why don't you relax I want you to enjoy this.' Sesshoumaru tells him.

Naraku closed his eyes, "Sess..you're . oh god!" he moaned out as he moved his hands to Sesshoumaru's silver hair: Sesshoumaru smirked and grabbed fist fulls of Naraku's dark locks as he kissed him fiercely, their lips molding together. Naraku kissed him back this time, their lips molding together. Sesshoumaru finished unbuttoning Naraku's shirt and dragged his nails lightly over Naraku's abs, feeling him shiver. Sesshoumaru drew away and moved for Naraku's pants, unbuttoning them and reaching for the zipper.

Naraku's head snapped up when he moved to his pants. "Wait!", I've never been with a man!" Naraku yells, ." Then I will be gentle with you." Sesshoumaru tells him and unzips his pants all the way and looks up into Naraku's red eyes . Naraku looked at him, his lips were swollen for the kisses . "It's not like you're going to stop anyway." he tells Sesshoumaru.

"You're right about that part," Sesshoumaru purred as he slid Naraku's pants down to his ankles.

Naraku kicked them off and Sesshoumaru pulled him out of the chair and to the floor, straddling him again. Naraku swallowed and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Sesshoumaru stood up and stripped off his shirt, his pants falling to the floor a minute later. "I've waited far too long," he whispered, laying on top of Naraku.

Naraku turned his head to the side, he didn't know how he was going to face Kagome after this. Sesshoumaru lifted Naraku's legs up and place a finger inside of him preparing him for what was about to happen. Naraku hissed as he grabbed onto Sesshoumaru's arm, "Sesshoumaru." he said softly as he turned his head to look into Sesshoumaru's golden eyes

"I'm not going to stop now, Naraku," Sesshoumaru said huskily, continuing to stretch Naraku. Naraku looked up at the ceiling and tried to keep his emotions under control. Sesshoumaru smirked and readied himself at Naraku's entrance once he knew he was ready. Naraku gritted his teeth as Sesshoumaru plunged into him, letting out his held breath as Naraku's walls instantly tightened around him.

"You bastard!" Naraku hissed as Sesshoumaru thrusted into him. It hurt so bad , Naraku had never felt this kind of pain, "I hate you so much!" he screams at him. Sesshoumaru was in heaven he had wanted the spider demon for so long , he had slipped out his grasp in the feudal era and came to the human world, and now after watching him get married to a human!, and having a child he was his now.

: Sesshoumaru grunted as he thrusted deeper into Naraku, feeling the smaller male writhe under him. "Just relax, and the pain will go away," he said without pausing his thrusts. Naraku dug his nails into Sesshoumaru's back, biting his lip and stifling a moan. Sesshoumaru could feel his climax building, and he started thrusting harder and faster, throwing his head back in pleasure.

"Sesshoumaru!" Naraku cries out as he spays his seed all over Sesshoumaru's chest. Sesshoumaru follows a few seconds later and spills his seed into NAraku. panting. his silver hair fell forward as he looked down at Naraku smiling , an evil smile,"You're truly mine now." he tells him

Naraku tried to lift his head, but it fell back and he tried to get his breathing under control. Sesshoumaru rested on top of Naraku, his hair sticking to their bodies. 'Kagome, I'm sorry...' Naraku thought before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Kagome, Sango, and Rin were in the car and driving towards Midoriko's house, with Kagome directing them.

"Kagome don't you think you should go home , I mean what will you r mom think if she comes up to check on you?" Sango asked her as she drove. "I'll tell her that Midoriko called my cell and needed my help on one of the projects." she says as if it was that easy. "I hope you're right." Sango tells her.

Kagome nodded and looked out the side window, holding her fresh tears at bay that threatened to fall when she thought of Naraku. They finally arrived at Midoriko's, and Kagome got out of the car, running up to the door. When she got there, she started to bang on it, saying, "Midoriko! Muso! Are you there!?"

Muso grumbled as he walked to the door and opened it. "Kagome what are you doing here on a school night?" he asked her. "I didn't want to go home, Dad traded himself to Sesshoumaru in exchange for me and Midoriko to get our souls back." She tells him. Muso growled, "The fool." he said come inside tell your friends to come in as well.' he tells her. Kagome turned to her friends and waved them over Sango and Rin got out the car and walked over to the house.

The three girls walked inside and into the living room, sitting on the couch. Muso went upstairs and walked into his and Midoriko's room and said, "Kagome's here." "Kagome!" Midoriko said, getting out of bed and putting on her robe over her pajamas before rushing down the stairs. As soon as Kagome saw her, she broke down and started crying, getting up and hugging the older woman. "Kagome, it's ok. Calm down, it's alright, your safe now."

No he took Dad's soul! she tells Midoriko. "He what?!" she yelled. muso sighed. "Apparently Naraku gave his soul up to give Kagome back hers,;" he tells her. "Muso we have to tell Mia what's going on we can leave out the whole Naraku and Kagome sleeping together for now.' Midoriko tells Muso.

"We can't tell her! Either Sesshoumaru will tell her, or somehow, the police will find out, and they'll arrest him!" Kagome said, looking from her uncle to Midoriko. "Oh, yes we can. And we have enough dirt on him to either over rule his case on your dad, or to give us what we want," Midoriko replied. "What do we have on him?" Kagome asked. "Rape," Midoriko stated.

: "Rape?!, You think that will scare Sesshoumaru, he'll kill the police!" Muso tells them, fine Kagome call your mom and tell her to come here.' Muso tells Kagome. Kagome sighed and walked over to the phone and called her mom, her ears were going to be ringing by the time the night was over. "Hello?" Mia says to her

"Hi, Mom," Kagome said. "Kagome, where the hell are you!?" Mia said, sitting up straight on the couch. "I'm at Midoriko's," Kagome replied. "I'm coming over there right now. You are going to be in so much trouble when Sesshoumaru gets home, young lady," Mia said before hanging up and grabbing her keys before rushing out the door. Kagome sighed and hung up, saying, "She's coming to get me."

: Kagome sat down on the sofa and waited for her mom to come. "That's good." Muso tells her and sighs, So tell me what happened after Sesshoumaru took a piece of by dim witted Brother's soul." he says. " Sesshoumaru was going to hurt Rin and Sango , Naraku told him to let them go he had what he wanted, and for some reason Sesshoumaru listened to him." she says

"Oh, really? I didn't think he was one able to listen to others," Muso said, sitting down on the small sofa, Midoriko following. "Yeah. I just hope Dad's ok," Kagome replied, wiping her face dry. They talked for a few more minutes when the doorbell rang. "That's probably mom," Kagome said, getting up and walking towards the door. 'I hope it's not. Please let it be dad.' She thought, opening the door. Mia looked at her daughter as she walked in her ex brother in laws house . "What a re you doing here?" she asked her. "I we have something to tell you about Sesshoumaru." she says I think you should sit down." Kagome tells her. "Hey Muso, longtime no see.' she says as she sits down looking at Midoriko.

"What is it?" Mia asked. Kagome looked at Muso and Midoriko and said, "I don't want to be the one to tell her. She might not believe me." "Alright. Why don't you and the girls go upstairs to our room and just hang out," Midoriko said. Kagome nodded and she, Rin, and Sango went upstairs. "What is it you want to tell me?" Mia asked, looking at Muso.

Muso cleared his throat. After you and Naraku divorced Sesshoumaru started looking at Kagome in a different way, the way you would look at him, Sesshoumaru is a sleaze and well there is no easy way to say it, Sesshoumaru has been raping Kagome for the past couple of months." Muso tells her. Mia's eye went wide. "What?!, how can you sit there and lie about the man I love!" she yelled."Because it's true he raped me as well." Midoriko tells her. "What?!" both Muso and Mia yell

Midoriko sighed and looked at Muso, saying, "I didn't want to tell you, because I knew you would do something rash, and because he had a piece of my soul." Muso took a deep breath and started pacing the living room as Midoriko sat down where she had before, on the small couch. When he stopped, he looked at her and said, "You still should have told me." "I couldn't, Muso. He said that if I told anyone, he would hurt me and Kagome," Midoriko said, staring at him with hope that he would believe her.

"If this is so true that he did all these things why didn't Kagome tell me?!" she asked him. "She didn't think you believe her.' Midoriko said to her. Mia sighed, "It's just so much to take in, I know her and Sesshoumaru don't get along but I never thought that he was raping her, "When NARAKU finds out he's going to be so angry." she says

"Well, Mia, you see... Naraku already knows," Midoriko said. Mia's eyes widened and she said, "Then why didn't Naraku tell me?" "Because he also thought you wouldn't believe him, since he and Sesshoumaru don't get along either," Muso replied, sitting next to Midoriko. Mia leaned her head back and said, "I can't believe this." "Well, you should," Kagome said, walking down the stairs, Rin and Sango behind her.

Mia looked at Kagome, "Kagome I am so sorry .' she said as she stood up and walked over to her, I was so blinded by his charm, I just thought you were being a spoiled brat, I'm going to leave him, and go to the cops." she says." Going to the cops won't help Sesshoumaru will just kill them he had no patience for humans, how you're still alive Mia is beyond me.' Muso says to her. Midoriko smacked Muso on his arm. "Muso shut up!" she says

"What, it's the truth!" Muso said, rubbing his arm. "He kept her alive because she's my mom, and he knew that if he didn't have her, there was no way he could get to me," Kagome said, not looking from her mother's face. Mia pulled Kagome into her arms and stroked her hair, saying, "Kagome, I won't ever let this happen again." "It won't happen. He's got dad now, so he doesn't need me. Dad was who he was after all along," Kagome said, not returning her mother's hug, but zoning out.

What does he want with Naraku?" She asks Muso as she rubs Kagome's hair. "Sesshoumaru is, well he has a thing for Naraku always has I don't know how far he'll take it but seeing as he took a part of Naraku's soul he's not planning on letting Naraku go anytime soon. Muso tells her.

: "Well, we have to find some way to get Naraku back," Mia said, keeping Kagome by her side. "It's no use, Mom. He won't let him go, not unless we make some type of deal with him. Plus, he has a contract," Kagome said. "What! Are you telling me that he signed a contract with that son of a bitch!?" Muso asked, standing up.

"Yes, I have no idea what on the contract." Kagome tells him, Muso growled and picked up his cell phone and called Naraku's cell. Naraku groaned when he heard his phone go off and picked it up. Sesshoumaru was already dressed, NAraku was still laying on the cold floor, Sesshoumaru bent down and picked up the phone Hello." he said.

"Put my brother on the phone, you bastard!" Muso yelled. Sesshoumaru smirked and held it out to him, saying, "It's your brother, lover." Naraku took the phone and said, "Hello?" "Get your ass over here!" Muso said. "I can't. Not right now," Naraku replied, sitting up, pain emanating from his abdomen. "You can go. I'll see you later," Sesshoumaru said, putting on his shoes. Naraku nodded and said into the phone, "Change of plans. I'm on my way." "Good," Muso replied before hanging up. "He's on his way."

Naraku grabbed his clothes, he was in so much pain, he limped as he walked over to the elevator. "Oh Naraku I want to see you tomorrow here, and if I have to come and get you, you will be sorry." he warns him. Naraku nodded his head and pushed the down button on the elevator.

: When it arrived, Naraku stepped in and pushed the button to go down to the garage. When he got there, Naraku limped to his car and got in, starting it up and driving towards Muso's. When he got there, he saw Mia's car and thought, 'Great. What is she doing here?' He got out of the car and disguised his limp as best as he could as he walked up to the door and turned the knob, opening it and walking inside. "I'm back," he said, walking into the living room.

Muso scrunched his nose up at Naraku, he knew what his brother had done, the only ones that would be able to smell Sesshomaru on Naraku would be Kagome and himself. Muso sighed Um Kagome why don't you make some tea while I talk to your dad in private." he says as he drags Naraku away from them before Kagome started crying

: Kagome nodded and rushed into the kitchen, keeping her tears at bay. 'He did it to him, too!' She thought sadly, pulling out a kettle and the packets. Muso walked into the next room with Naraku. When he knew they were out of earshot, he turned to his brother and said, "What the hell did you do!? You know you hurt Kagome just now, right?" Naraku looked down and said, "I know. And I'm going to talk to her about it. Sesshoumaru would have done it anyway, Muso. Whether or not I wanted to did not matter."

"Naraku, he raped you, and why the hell did you sign that damn contract?!, did you even read it?" he asked him. "No I didn't I was just thinking about Kagome and Midoriko's safety at the time." he tells him.

"How many times?" Muso asks him as he taps his foot on the hardwood floor.

" 3 times , and there will be more tomorrow. " Naraku tells him

. "Mia knows that Sesshoumaru raped Kagome." Muso tells him.

"What! Let me guess, you're going to tell her about me and Kagome next, aren't you?" Naraku growled, glaring at his brother. "No, I'm not going to tell her about you and Kagome. That is either your decision, Kagome's decision, or both of your decisions. Not mine. But just be careful, because you're hurting your daughter," Muso said before walking out of the room to let Naraku think about their conversation. Kagome heard the kettle go off and walked over to it, pouring hot water into enough cups for everyone, and putting packets into the cups. She then put them on a tray and took them out into the living room just as Naraku was walking out of the other room. She kept her eyes down as he grabbed a cup from the tray. "I want to talk to you later," Naraku

Kagome looked up when he said that. "Naraku what are we going to do about Sesshoumaru?" she asked him as her cell rang she looked at and saw that it was Sesshoumaru calling her. "Hello?" she said to him.

"Mia I just got home, where are you?" he asked her.

Mia couldn't hold back. "You son of a bitch! how dare you rape my daughter!" she yelled into the phone

Kagome whipped her head around and said, "Mom, not here!" Mia didn't hear her. Sesshoumaru chuckled and said, "She was better than you, Mia." Mia's eyes widened and Kagome looked away, hearing what Sesshoumaru had said. "I want you out of that house before I get there, or you'll be sorry," Mia growled before hanging up on him. "Mom, what are you going to do? You can't call the police on him, he's got too many connections.

Mia stood up, "Kagome you stay here with your father and uncle I'm going home." She says to her and grabs her car keys. "Mia I hope you know what you're doing. Naraku tells her. "I do." she say and walks out the house and gets in her car and drives off back home. She was so angry at Sesshoumaru, "Midoriko why don't you and I go into the study so Naraku and Kagome can talk Muso says as he stands up. Midoriko nods and leaves the two alone. "Kagome I did what I did to protect you, please know I hated every minute of it. Naraku tells her

"If you hated it, then why didn't you try to stop him?" Kagome asked, still not looking at him. He walked over to her and tilted her face up to his, saying, "I tried, Kagome. But you know him. He would have done it anyway, whether I wanted it or not." Kagome couldn't hold back the tears anymore. She felt them run down her face and her hand went to her chest, resting above her heart. "Why does it hurt so much right here, dad? I'll tell you why. Because my heart is breaking. I don't want to lose you, but I don't want... I don't know what I do and don't want anymore..." She said, trailing off. Naraku reached up and wiped the tears off of her face and said, "Kagome, I would never intentionally hurt you. You know that.

: Kagome buried her face in his chest, Naraku rubbed her hair "It's going to be okay." he tells her, Kagome nods her head as he rubs her hair Mia drove home and walked in the house slamming the door shut. Sesshoumaru walked out the kitchen and looked at her with a smug look on his face."I told you to be out this house!" she yelled at him. "Correct me if I am wrong Mia but I brought this house not you, you could never afford it you're a poor human he hissed showing her his true self at last

: Mia glared at him and said, "I can call a lawyer right now." "Go ahead and try it," Sesshoumaru said, smirking. Mia walked towards the phone, but Sesshoumaru had her pinned to the wall before she was even within ten feet of it. Mia struggled under his grip, saying, "Let me go, you bastard!"

"Mia, Mia, why are you being foolish hmm?" he asked as he sniffed her, "I could kill you, Mia, but I won't I have what I want now so leave before I change my mind and kill you." he tells her. "Naraku is going to kill you Sesshoumaru." she tells him. Sesshoumaru chuckled I serious doubt that after what NAraku and I did a few hours ago" he says

Mia's eyes widened as he said this, saying, "Why do you want him so bad?" "Because, he was always just out of reach. But then he married you, and had Kagome, who I also wanted for a time, and got," Sesshoumaru said, smirking as he saw the tears forming in Mia's eyes. Kagome looked up at Naraku and said, "Can we go home? I want to be with you tonight. And only with you." Naraku nodded and called, "We're going to head out, Muso. I'll call you tomorrow." "Alright. Drive safe, and be careful!" Muso called from upstairs. Kagome called up, "Bye Sango, bye Rin! I'll see you tomorrow!" "Alright," both girls said as they walked down the stairs. "Then we'll head home, too," Sango said, smiling at her friend. Kagome nodded as she and Naraku followed behind them.

: Sesshoumaru stepped away from her, "get your things and get out, you have 10 minutes." he says to her. Mia was shaking as she moved away from Sesshoumaru . "What about Kagome?" she asked him. Sesshoumaru licked his lips, "I am done with Kagome she's done, but don't worry I'll make sure Naraku sees Kagome." he tells her."Tell me what you did to Naraku?!" she demands to know

"What do you think, Mia? I did it with you plenty of times," Sesshoumaru said, chuckling as Mia finally understood. "How could you do that? He's a man, for God's sake!" She yelled.

"Because, I wanted him, I got him. Now, get your stuff. You now have five minutes," Sesshoumaru said, walking into the kitchen. Mia ran upstairs and packed as much as she could before taking her things downstairs and outside.

Mia put her things in the back of her car, "How could I have been so blind." she says to her self as she gets in the car and drives off. Sesshoumaru walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch. "By now she should be heart broken and hate him.' he says thinking of Kagome smelling his scent all over Naraku.

Kagome and Naraku arrived home and walked inside and up to her's and Naraku's room. When they got inside, Kagome walked into the closet and pulled on one of Naraku's shirts, not in the mood to go to her own room and change. She walked back out and saw Naraku was already undressed. He didn't notice her and was wincing as he walked over to the bed from the pain in his abdomen. Kagome walked over to him and placed a hand on his back, saying, "Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine," Naraku said, smiling at her reassuringly. Kagome leaned up and kissed him, gently pushing her tongue into his mouth. He kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist. She drew back and whispered, "Prove it to me." Naraku smiled and the two got into bed, where Naraku continued to kiss

Sesshoumaru was watching T.V. when the phone started to ring. "Hello?" he asked, answering it. "Hello, Sesshoumaru."

"Dad?" Sesshoumaru said, sitting up.


	19. Chapter 19

"Hello Sesshoumaru, I haven't talk to you since you took over Naraku's company, how are you doing?" Inutashio asked him.

"I'm doing great the company is doing good." he says as he looks at the time.

"That is good, if you and Inuyasha are not busy I like to see you both." he tells him.

"We aren't busy. When?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Tomorrow, or later today if you have the time," Inutashio said.

"We have the time. We'll head over now," Sesshoumaru said, standing up.

"Good, I'll see you soon," Inutashio said.

"Yes, bye," Sesshoumaru replied.

"Bye," Inutashio said, hanging up. Sesshoumaru hung up the phone and went to go get Inuyasha.

: Sesshoumaru got in his car and started it up and drove to Inuyasha's home.

* * *

Inuyasha was sleeping in his bed so he wouldn't hear the bell but his maid would. Sesshoumaru parked in front of the house and got out the car and closed the door and walked up to Inuyasha's door and rang the bell.

The door came open the maid looked at Sesshoumaru. "Master Inuyasha is sleeping." she says.

"Would you wake him up, please? Father would like to see us," Sesshoumaru said, walking past her and over to the couch, sitting down. She nodded and closed the door, turning around and going upstairs. She walked into Inuyasha's room and said, "Master Inuyasha, your brother is here."

: "Tell him to go away." Inuyasha moaned from under the covers. she sighed did he forget that his brother was not a patient person. The maid came back out the room

"I'm sorry he said to tell you to go away.' she tells Sesshoumaru.

"I'll get him up myself," Sesshoumaru said, standing up. The maid bowed before walking into the kitchen to quickly start her morning routine.

Sesshoumaru walked up the stairs and to Inuyasha's room, seeing him asleep. He walked over and yanked the covers off of him and opened the curtains, letting the sun shine in.

Inuyasha shot up on his bed and said, "It's too bright, close them!!"

"Get out the bed! father wants to see us, you lazy brat!" he tells him Inuyasah rubbed his eyes, "Why does father want to see us now, I didn't do anything wrong." he tells him

"He just wants to see us , so hurry up and get dressed." he growls at him.

"But don't you have to be home with Mia?" Inuyasha asked him

: "I don't have to be with her twenty four hours a day. Now get up before I get a cup of cold water," Sesshoumaru said, turning around and starting to walk out of the room.

"Alright, I'm up, I'm up," Inuyasha growled, getting out of bed and heading towards the bathroom. "Be downstairs in ten minutes," Sesshoumaru said, walking out of the room.

The maid served Sesshoumaru a cup of coffee as he waited for Inuyasha to come downstairs, while he waited he thought about Kagome, and Naraku, since he kicked Mia out the house, he picked up Inuyasha's phone and called Naraku on his cell.

* * *

"Hello?" Naraku said as he was about to walk out the door.

"Naraku, where are you, you and I need another meeting." Sesshoumaru says to him.

"I'm not interested," Naraku said. Sesshoumaru smirked and said, "Come by my house at seven tonight." He hung up, chuckling. Naraku sighed and walked out of the house, closing and locking the door behind him. He walked down to his car and unlocked it, getting in and starting it before pulling out of the driveway.

Inuyasha came downstairs and walked over to his brother. "What are you doing to my phone?" Inuyasha asked him .

"Ah I was just making a phone call, I have a meeting tonight." he tells him Inuyasha nodded his head. "Okay I am ready let's go ." he says to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru got up and walked to the door and opened it, Inuyasha followed him out the house closing the door behind him.

They walked down to Sesshoumaru's car and got in. Sesshoumaru started it up and pulled out of the driveway, heading to their father's house. "So, what does dad want to see us for?" Inuyasha asked. "I don't know, he just wants to see us, that's all," Sesshoumaru said.

Inuyasha frowned and turned the radio on and watched as Sesshoumaru drove to their Father's home. "I don't get why you wanted Naraku's company when Dad could've just gotten you, your own." Inuyasha says to him as he sits back.

"I wanted Naraku's company because he wasn't using it properly," Sesshoumaru said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah right. He was doing just fine. But then you had to go and buy him out. That's so childish."

Sesshoumaru glared at him and said, "Inuyasha, I do not see you with a company."

Inuyasha growled at him, "Yeah well it's not your company all the way either!, Kagome still owns a piece of it!" He tells him crossing his arms over his chest.

Sesshoumaru smirked at that. "Yes she does but she doesn't know how to run a company now does she?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"No, but I'm sure Naraku can teach her," Inuyasha said.

Sesshoumaru chuckled and said, "No, he can't. I'll have to teach her. I made changes that her father doesn't know about."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and said, "You really are evil, do you know that?"

"Yes, I do," Sesshoumaru said.

Sesshoumaru drove up to the big mansion and pressed the buttons on the key pad and the gates came open. Sesshoumaru drove into the driveway. "I hate this place, there's no good childhood memories for me, you use to always beat me up." Inuyasha tells him.

"It was fun to me." Sesshoumaru tells him with a smile.

"Of course it was fun to you, you weren't getting beat up!" Inuyasha said, glaring at his brother. Sesshoumaru chuckled as they parked in the driveway, getting out and walking up to the front door, ringing the bell.

One of the servants walked over and opened the door to see Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. He bowed and said, "Master Inutashio has been expecting you

The two brothers walked into the house and walked into the living room where there father was sitting on the sofa. Inutashio had long white hair tied back he looked up seeing his two sons. "Boys you're finally here." he said and stood up smiling at them.

"Hey dad." Inuyasha said as he walked over to him, so why did you want to see us both?" he asked him.

"I just missed you two, and since Sesshoumaru has taken over Naraku's company hardly see you." he says.

"You hardly saw us anyway," Sesshoumaru said, walking over and sitting down in a chair. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and said, "He's been really cranky this morning."

"I can see that," Inutashio said, smirking. Sesshoumaru sighed and leaned back in the chair.

"So, what do you want?" Sesshoumaru asked, raising an eyebrow at his father.

"I just wanted to spend time with you two, and when are you going to give me grandchildren." he says to both of them.

"Well I'm not seeing anyone right now., but Sesshoumaru is." Inuyasha says with a grin, matter of fact she is Naraku's ex wife.

Inutashio looked over at Sesshoumaru with a raised eyebrow, smirking. "Really?" he asked.

"Yes, father, really," Sesshoumaru said, sighing.

Inuyasha laughed and said, "Yeah, I was surprised."

Inutashio nodded and said, "I am, too. I wouldn't expect that from you, Sess."

"Why not, she's just a human, you act like I never dated a human I even married one, but as you know Sara and I didn't work out." Sesshoumaru says to him.

"Yes I know and I really liked her." Inutashio tells him.

"Or would you rather I date a male?" Sesshoumaru asked raising an eyebrow.

Inutashio laughed. "No, I would not prefer that, trust me," he said.

Sesshoumaru nodded and said, "Then don't pry into my love life."

Inutashio rolled his eyes and said, "I'm only asking. I haven't seen my boys in forever."

"Yes, we know," both of them said.

"Hey dad did you keep any of my old things?" Inuyasha asks him. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, and he called him childish.

"Yes they're in the attic." he tells him as he sits down beside Sesshoumaru.

"Cool, I'll be back then!" Inuyasha tells them and leaves to go to the attic once Inuyasha was out of ear shot, Inutashio turned on his son. "You know the real reason I called was because I have been feeling a lot of energy , seems two mikos have had their souls stolen." he tells him.

Sesshoumaru looked at his father, saying, "Yes, I've felt it, too."

"Sesshoumaru, did you have something to do with it?" Inutashio asked, looking at his son intensely.

Sesshoumaru looked at his father with his cool golden eyes. "Why do you assume that I did it father?, it could be any demon with a knowledge on miko's." he tells him. as he looks at the time on his watch.

"Not many know that, and I love Inuyasha but lets face it he's not that bright."

Inutashio ran his fingers through his loose hair, sighing. "Yes, I guess you're right. But be careful, alright? I do not want to have to bury your corpse," Inutashio said, looking at his oldest son.

"I promise, father, I'm always careful," Sesshoumaru said.

"And who would be able to kill me, do you know how many demons I have killed who even dared to try?" Sesshoumaru asks him.

"Still a miko can be a dangerous creature.' he tells him.

Sesshoumaru licked his lips. "You have nothing to worry about." he tells him.

Inutashio looked at his son with a raised eyebrow. "What are you thinking?" he asked.

"Nothing," Sesshoumaru said. Inutashio nodded his head and picked up his cup of coffee and took a sip. Sesshoumaru leaned back in the seat of the chair, smirking.

Inuyasha came back down with his old baseball hat, baseball bat and glove, "I'm glad you kept these things dad." Inuyasha tells him with a smile on his face.

"You're welcome Inuyasha I thought you would love it." he tells him.

"What are you plotting?" Inuyasha asked Sesshoumaru.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" Sesshoumaru said, looking at his brother.

"Because, I know that look in your eye. You're planning something," Inuyasha said, sitting down and putting his glove on, seeing if it would still fit.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and said, "I'm not planning anything."

: "Alright dad you had us over here, but I have to go I have ameeting I have to get ready for and the client can be a bit moody." Sesshoumaru tells him as he stands up fixing his clothes. "I don't wanna go." Inuyasha tells him pouting, I hardly get to see dad." he tells him.

"Then stay here. Father wouldn't mind taking you home, would you dad?" Sesshoumaru said, looking at his father.

"No, I wouldn't. We can play some ball in the back. Have fun working, Sess," Inutashio said, smirking at his oldest son.

Sesshoumaru nodded and walked towards the front door and out, going down to his car and getting in, starting it before driving away.

Sesshoumaru turned the radio off as he drove down the road silently. Naraku finished running his errands he came home and walked in the house Kagome decided to spend some time with Rin and Sango so he was home alone.

He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, getting a bottle of water and opening it, drinking it. He closed the fridge and walked into the living room, sitting down on the couch and turning on the television. 'I'm not going to that stupid meeting.' he thought, glaring at the screen.

Sesshoumaru parked the car in the garage and went inside and locked the door and went and took a shower to get ready for his so called meeting with Naraku, 'Maybe I'll keep him here all night." he thought to himself as he took his clothes off and then went into the bathroom and turned the shower on and stepped in.

As he washed his hair, he thought, 'He'll come eventually. He won't be able to resist.' He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, walking into the bedroom and into the closet, looking for something to wear for the meeting.

* * *

Naraku looked at the time and laid down on the sofa turning his back to the t.v. he would just suffer through the pain when Sesshoumaru squeezed his soul. he just couldn't do that again, Kagome was safe she had all her soul back. he felt this was his payback for what he did to that demon slayer back in the feudal era.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, thinking, 'Maybe a nap will help.' He let himself fall asleep after making sure his cell phone was on ring. Sesshoumaru walked downstairs and got a glass of water, drinking it. He looked at the clock. 'Well, there's still a while to go.' he thought, leaning against the counter.

Muso sat in the back with Midoriko as they watched a few birds flying around the bird feeder. "This is nice, so peaceful." she tells him.

"Yeah it is." Muso agrees.

"Do you feel better?" he asked her.

"I do feel better." she says with a smile, "I just wish that Naraku had not traded himself for me, I can understand him doing it for Kagome but me , I'm just an ex girlfriend. " she says.

"But you know you two will always care for each other at least a little," Muso said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

She leaned against him and said, "Yes, I know. But I'm with you."

"I know, and I'm happy you are," Muso said, kissing the top of her head.

Have you heard from him lately?" she asked him. "Not since they were all here no." Muso tells her and stretches his long legs. Midoriko laid her head on his chest as she placed her hand over his flat stomach. "Don't worry honey, my brother will be fine, he wasn't known as a dark lord for nothing."

Midoriko laughed and said, "I know. But with Sesshoumaru in control of his soul, he just might, have to obey him."

"He'll be fine, I promise," Muso said. Midoriko nodded and said, "I hope so."

Sesshoumaru looked at the time it was two minutes pass seven, "Okay Naraku you want to play this the hard way" he said and picked up the phone and called Naraku on his cell wondering what was keeping him.

Naraku jumped awake when his cell phone went off. He didn't look at the caller ID as he opened it. "Hello?" he said sleepily. "Where are you?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Naraku sat up and said, "Not meeting you, that's where."

"Naraku you either get over here now or I take your soul out and squeeze it." Sesshoumaru warns him. Naraku pushed his hair back "Sesshoumaru why should I come over there, just so you can have your way with me?!" Naraku asks him.

Sesshoumaru took the soul out and began squeezing on it.

Naraku winced when he felt the pain. "I'm not coming," he said. Sesshoumaru squeezed it harder, saying, "Either you get over here, or you'll suffer."

"I'll suffer either way," Naraku said, gripping his shirt above his heart.

Sesshoumaru kept squeezing the soul in his hand. "Naraku if I use my claws you will be sorry." he tells him as he tosses the soul in his hand now.

Naraku eyes glowed red. "Sesshoumaru stop!" he growled out.

"Get over here and I will." he tells him.

"A-Alright, I'm coming. Just stop," Naraku said. Sesshoumaru stopped squeezing his soul and placed it back in his pocket. "Be here in half an hour," he said before hanging up.

Naraku put his phone back in his pants pocket and and slowly stood up and pushed his hair back. He grabbed his car keys and walked out the house and got in his car and started it up he then drove out the driveway and down the street toward Sesshoumaru's home.

Sesshoumaru smirked as he put his phone away. 'Soon he'll be here,' he thought, walking into the living room and sitting down on the couch, facing the door. Naraku stopped at a red light and called Kagome. "Hello?" she said. "Hey, it's me," Naraku said. "Oh, hi daddy! Is everything ok?" Kagome asked. "Yes. Hey, I'm going to be out late tonight, so why don't you stay over for the night, ok?" Naraku said. Kagome knew what he meant and she said, "Ok. Be careful, ok?" "I promise," Naraku said before hanging up.

Naraku stepped on the gas as son as the light turned green. 'Why do I have to do this, I was never this weak when I was in the other era but then again I wasn't a father." he says as he pulls up to Sesshoumaru's house and parks the car, he gets out the car and walks to the front door and knocks waiting for Sesshoumaru to answer.

: Sesshoumaru smirked as he stood up, walking over to the door and opening it. "You're early," he said. Naraku didn't say anything or look at him as he walked into the house, Sesshoumaru closing the door behind him. Naraku turned to him and said, "What do you want?"

"What did we do last time Naraku, are you that easily forgetful?" he asks him.

"I am not sleeping with you again!" Naraku yelled at him.

"Oh why not, it was fun last time." Sesshoumaru says to him.

"It was hell for me!" I should have killed you a long time ago." Naraku tells him.

"Well, you can't. I have part of your soul," Sesshoumaru said, walking towards him. "Sesshoumaru, stay away from me," Naraku growled at him, glaring.

Sesshoumaru chuckled and said, "Who are you to tell me what to do?"

Naraku turned his back on Sesshoumaru "Why are you so cruel?, you have the company , I'm not even stepping one foot near it, why isn't that enough?" he asked him

"That was enough at the beginning but my interest changed.' he tells Naraku

"First you're interested in my company, then my daughter and wife, and now me? What's next, the president?" Naraku asked, not looking at him.

"Not the president, but maybe someone else," Sesshoumaru said.

"And who would that be?" Naraku asked.

"I just want you." Sesshoumaru tells him, you just have to get over the fact that you're no longer in charge," Sesshoumaru tells him as he walks over to him and put his arms around his waist.

"I didn't even tell Mia about you and Kagome." he says and bites Naraku on his ear.

: Naraku squeezed his eyes closed as Sesshoumaru bit him. "I'm not going to enjoy this, I'm telling you now," he said. "You don't have to enjoy it," Sesshoumaru said, kissing and biting at Naraku's neck.

Naraku growled as Sesshoumaru kissed his neck. "What did you tell Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked him. "What makes you think that I talked to her?" Naraku asked him.

"I am not a fool , I know you did so what did you tell her?" he asked him.

"I told her that I be out late tonight and for her to stay with her friends for the night." he says.

"Good. Because I doubt you'll be leaving till morning, anyway," Sesshoumaru said, starting to un button Naraku's shirt. Naraku sighed and said, "I figured as much."

"Well, don't we have a smart one," Sesshoumaru said.

Naraku growled low in his throat ,trying to think of other things as he feels Sesshoumaru's hands touching his flesh, he pulls the shirt off of Naraku's shoulders and kisses them .

Naraku pulled his arms out the shirt and stepped away from Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru looked at him. "I-I need a drink," Naraku said, not looking at Sesshoumaru as he walked into the kitchen and got a glass, filling it with water and drinking it.

As he drank the water, he tried to calm himself down. "Naraku what is taking you so long?" he asks him as he walks over to the sofa and sits down.

"I'll be out in a second.' Naraku tells him, and fixes a quick turkey on rye sandwich and comes back out and sits down beside Sesshoumaru and starts eating.

Sesshoumaru looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What? I was hungry," Naraku said, taking a bite. Sesshoumaru smirked and took a bite as well. Naraku rolled his eyes and continued eating.

"Go get your own!" Naraku growled at him as he went back to eating his sandwich.

" So tell me Naraku how is it that you can live with yourself knowing you're having sex with your own daughter?" Sesshoumaru asks him.

"Because I know we love each other," Naraku said, not looking at him as he took another bite. "But tell me, what would happen if word got out to the wrong people?" Sesshoumaru asked. "She's almost a woman now, she can make her own decisions. And it's not against the law if she's an adult," Naraku said.

"Tell me, when did you start having sex with her?" Sesshoumaru asked, smirking.

Naraku sighed, "A couple of months ago right around the time you married Sara, we didn't plan for this to happen well I didn't and I can't stop now I love Kagome I love her as my daughter and as my lover, you had no right to touch her!, if you wanted her so badly why didn't you ask me and Mia when we were still married?" Naraku asks him

"Because, you already hated me and I know Mia wouldn't have allowed it, since I, too, am old enough to be her father," Sesshoumaru said. "Plus, it was more fun this way," he added, smirking. Naraku glared at him and said, "You raped her just for kicks!? You ruined her life, and mine! You need serious help, Sesshoumaru." Naraku had finished his sandwich and put the plate on the coffee table in front of him, the glare still on his face.

"If I hated you I wouldn't have turned it over to you to run." Naraku tells him as he looks at his hands. "Why me, why not just end this now you had us both let us live in peace." Naraku tells him.

"She was raped because she wouldn't go along I tried to make it comfortable for her." Sesshoumaru tells him.

"She didn't go along because she didn't want it," Naraku said, still staring at his hands.'

"Well then that is why she was raped." Sesshoumaru tells him and stands up. "I'm going to make a few calls make yourself comfortable." Sesshoumaru tells him and walks toward his office.

""Know what I'm not sleeping with you!, I'll tell Mia the truth and do my time in jail if I have too!" Naraku tells him

"Oh really?" Sesshoumaru asks him as he turns around to face Naraku, "How honest of you, but you forget this will go public and Kagome's life will be ruined." Sesshoumaru says to him

"She would understand, especially if it was the only way to keep her safe from you," Naraku said, staring at him.

Sesshoumaru smirked and said, "She'd hate you for the rest of your life, and you know it. She would lose her friends, her family, she would lose everything. No one would help her, she'd be pestered by the press everyday, and she would most likely come to me for support, even if I am part of the reason it happened to her. She would come to me because she knows that I was there through the whole thing, because I was part of it. So have fun watching your daughter run to the arms of one of the two men that ruined her life."

Naraku didn't want Kagome to suffer anymore than she was already doing, but he just couldn't keep sleeping with Sesshoumaru. "It's up to you Naraku you sleep with me till I have had me fill of you or you go to Mia and confess and watch as Kagome's life crumbles right before your eyes." he tells him.

: Naraku let his eyes fall down to his hands, which were now clenched into fists. He clenched his eyes shut and said, "Fine, I'll do what you want. Just, don't hurt her anymore..."

Sesshoumaru chuckled and said, "Good. Now, I'm going to go make my calls. Do be good and wait for me here." He then walked out of the room and to his study.

Naraku rubbed his temple he couldn't believe this was happening to him Sesshoumaru was pure evil he would destroy her life to get what he wants, he stood up and walked around the room he was doing all this for Kagome, but he didn't know how much longer he could keep doing this with Sesshoumaru.

As he paced, he kept picturing Kagome's face in his mind. 'I want her to be that happy again.' he thought, the memory of her before everything with Sesshoumaru happened appearing in his mind. He sighed and sat back down on the couch, burying his face in his hands, the picture still in his mind. Sesshoumaru came back after making his calls and walked over to Naraku and placed his hand on Naraku's shoulder. "Your not crying are you?" Sesshoumaru asks him.

"Shut up you bastard!, I hate you Sesshoumaru if you had a child I would never treat her the way you have treated mine!" Naraku tells him

"Hmm, that's very nice of you Naraku but you see if I had a daughter and you did that with her I would kill you." Sesshoumaru says to him

"Then maybe I should kill you, Sesshoumaru," Naraku said, looking up at him.

"You wouldn't be able to lay a finger on me," Sesshoumaru said, playing with strands of Naraku's hair.

Naraku moved his head, making the hair fall from Sesshoumaru's fingers. "If I could, I would kill you on the spot," Naraku hissed, glaring at him.

"Yeah well you can't so stop wasting your time thinking of what you would do to me." Sesshoumaru tells him and sits back down beside him. "Now why don't you give me a kiss?" Sesshoumaru asks him as he sits back and relaxes.

Naraku clenched his hands into fists again, looking at Sesshoumaru. 'Just do it. For Kagome's sake.' he thought to himself as he reluctantly leaned towards Sesshoumaru and kissed him. Sesshoumaru pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around Naraku's waist to hold him there.

Naraku closed his eyes as he kissed Sesshoumaru more, Sesshoumaru smirked into the kiss, Sesshoumaru hair fell down his back as he deepened the kiss loving the taste of Naraku's lips. Naraku broke the kiss so he could breathe. Sesshoumaru smiled and said, "Good job, Naraku." Naraku just continued to steady his breathing, his eyes closed. Afterwards he said, "I'm glad you think so." He sat back on the couch, crossing his left leg over his right and trying to relax.

"Well we need to move on to other things." Sesshoumaru tells him as he licks his lips still tasting Naraku on his lips.

Naraku sighed he knew this was coming again. "Fine but can I have something to drink like wine or a beer?" he asks him.

"Alright, if it'll get you to loosen up," Sesshoumaru said, standing and walking into the kitchen. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and walked back into the room, opening the bottle and giving it to Naraku. "Thanks," Naraku said, taking the beer and drinking a few gulps. Sesshoumaru nodded as he watched him drink it.

Naraku sighed as he placed the beer bottle on the table. "Sesshoumaru I don't think I can do this." he tells him, I just feel my body and mind are going to fight you." he tells him as he looks down at the table.

Sesshoumaru sighed and said, "You know what will happen if you fight me, Naraku. Then I'll have to force you." Naraku nodded and said, "I know." "Then make yourself not fight it. Because I won't be merciful," Sesshoumaru replied.

Naraku looked up at him, he stood up and paced back and forth looking at the front door he was so close to freedom. "Hey why don't you go upstairs and get the room ready." Naraku suggest to him

"Nothing needs to be done," Sesshoumaru said.

"Are you sure? Why don't you go check the bed and make sure it's easy to get into," Naraku said, forcing himself to walk up to Sesshoumaru and wrap his arms around his waist.

Sesshoumaru smirked and kissed him while he had the chance. "Alright," he said. He unwound Naraku's arms and walked towards the stairs before looking back. "What are you going to do while you're waiting?" he asked.

"Have another beer, most likely," Naraku said, shrugging. Sesshoumaru nodded and walked up the stairs, disappearing from view.

Naraku made sure Sesshoumaru was out of view he grabbed his car keys and shirt and opened the front door and ran out and got in his car and drove as fast as he could back to his home Kagome was staying at Sango's so he wasn't worried about her tonight.

He ran up to the house and unlocked the door, going inside. He closed and locked the door behind him before going into the living room and sitting down on his own couch, laying back across it. 'I know the pain will start any minute once he realizes I'm gone.' He thought.

Sesshoumaru came back down and saw the front door open, he walked outside and saw that Naraku's car was gone. "He growled low in his throat and closed the front door behind him and vanished and reappeared inside Naraku's house holding his soul in his hands his nails were dripping poison. Naraku turned his head slowly and saw Sesshoumaru.

"Naraku, you are pissing me off," Sesshoumaru hissed. "It's better than being raped. I can deal with the pain in my chest better than the pain to my pride, my family," Naraku said, his voice and face calm.

"The pain in your chest?, no my dear if I squeeze this hard enough you will die, you know how you use to squeeze Kagura's heart until you finally squeezed hard enough and she died?" Sesshoumaru reminded him.

"Why are you bringing up my past?!, I know I was evil back then but I've changed Sesshoumaru." he tells him

"Yes, you have. And this change is not to my liking. You used to be more powerful than me, Naraku. But you let it die away when you had Mia in your life, and then Kagome," Sesshoumaru said, glaring at Naraku.

"They are my family. Even though Mia and I are not together anymore, she is still my family because she is the mother of my daughter and love, and I would change for Kagome, more than anything. If I had to change for either your benefit or Kagome's benefit, I would change for her sake more than anyone else's," Naraku said.

"Well then it would be in Kagome's benefit for you to do as you're told." Sesshoumaru tells him as he walks over to him and sits down beside him on the sofa and kisses Naraku on his lips as he puts the orb back in his pocket. "Why is this so hard for you it can be fun if you want it to be." Sesshoumaru tells him. "I can't Naraku said pulling away from him, I just can't this is wrong this is hurting Kagome." Naraku tells him

Sesshoumaru growled "I am giving you the chance to do this willingly, but if you want to be in pain that's fie with me I told you if I force you I won't be merciful." he says

"Then you'll have to force me, because I will not do this willingly when it is hurting the one I love," Naraku said, looking at Sesshoumaru calmly again. Sesshoumaru's face contorted into a sneer as he hissed, "Fine, have it your way." He pushed Naraku back down onto the couch, crawling on top of him.

Naraku growled at him and pushed at his chest. "Get off of me!" He yells at him as Sesshoumaru rips Naraku's pants off." I told you I would show you no mercy if I forced you!" he growls in Naraku's face."This will be the second time I have forced you!" Sesshoumaru says to him as he lips descend and he kisses Naraku on his neck.

: Naraku growled and pushed against Sesshoumaru more forcefully, digging his claws into Sesshoumaru's back and drawing blood, making Sesshoumaru hiss in pain. "I said, get off!" Naraku said, trying to wedge his legs between his and Sesshoumaru's stomachs to kick him off.

Sesshoumaru lifted his head up and grabbed Naraku's hands and holds them above his head, "You kick me I'll break both your arms!" Sesshoumaru warns him, maybe you should have a bit of poison in your veins." Sesshoumaru says to him and laughs, you're so weak your misama won't even work!" he tells him

Naraku didn't answer and just continued to struggle, trying to pull his hands free. Sesshoumaru laughed again and said, "I'm way stronger than you, Naraku. Not only in power, but physical strength as well, and you know it!" Naraku glared at him, his eyes flashing red. "Get. Off!" he yelled.

: Sesshoumaru took his free hand and filled his claws with poison and injected a small amount not to kill Naraku bit paralyze him so he would stop moving. "Mmm this will help me not kill you." Sesshoumaru tells him and rips Naraku's shirt off and smiles down at him

Naraku growled as he felt the poison flow through his system. He tried to move, but his limbs were growing heavy. "No..." he said, weakly, as Sesshoumaru started kissing his neck again. "This is much, much easier," Sesshoumaru said, running his hands up and down Naraku's sides, continuing to kiss his flesh

Sesshoumaru moved down Naraku body kissing it as he did so, Naraku never felt so helpless in all his life as he felt Sesshoumaru's mouth on his flesh. "Sess..Sesshoumaru please kill me." he says to him he didn't want to live this life he didn't know how long Sesshoumaru was going to keep doing this to him.

"If I killed you, then I would have to move on to Kagome. Or Midoriko," Sesshoumaru said, looking up at Naraku's face as he trailed his fingers down his stomach, smirking. "Please..." Naraku whispered, feeling his pride weaken as he felt his eyes fill with tears.

Sesshoumaru moved to in between his legs and began licking his penis, Naraku tears fell down his face now, he never thought someone could make him cry. Sesshoumaru sat up and removed his own pants boxers. "No Sesshoumaru please!" Naraku begged him.

Sesshoumaru ignored Naraku's pleas and said, "This is going to hurt." He then thrusted into him, holding onto Naraku's hips so he wouldn't slide. Naraku cried out in pain, the tears coming faster than they were before.

Sesshoumaru moved in and out of Naraku digging his claws into his hips, all Naraku could do right now was endure the pain as Sesshoumaru thrusted ruthless into his body Naraku turned his head to the side as his body was ripped into.

: He whimpered at the pain as Sesshoumaru leaned down and nipped at his neck. "Please, stop!" Naraku yelled, crying out in pain. "Shut up," Sesshoumaru hissed, forcing his lips onto Naraku's to silence him.

Naraku had no choice but to kiss him back as he his tongue entered Sesshoumaru's mouth, Sesshoumaru kept moving in and out of him and finally spills his seed in Naraku , but continues kissing him.

: Naraku whimpered into the kiss as he felt Sesshoumaru release. 'Please, let him leave.' He thought, the tears slowing. Sesshoumaru pulled out of him without breaking the kiss and dug his fingers into Naraku's hair before pulling away for air.

Sesshoumaru sat down beside Naraku as he ran a hand though his white locks as he looked Naraku over. "That was fun Naraku and then there was the added touch of you begging and pleading for me to stop, that was better than Kagome." he says.

Naraku clenched his eyes shut as Sesshoumaru said this, still not able to turn his body away as he wanted. He slowly felt the heaviness leaving his limbs. He flinched when Sesshoumaru reached over and wiped away a stray tear. "It's shameful to cry, Naraku," Sesshoumaru said, smirking

Sesshoumaru grabbed his pants and put them on and sat back down on the sofa."Get out!" Naraku tells him as he slowly sits up on the sofa trying to ignore the pain in his body as he looks at the dog demon.

"And why would I do that?" Sesshoumaru asked, leaning back on the couch. "Because, I do not want you here!" Naraku said, scooting back to the arm rest of the couch, as far from Sesshoumaru as he can get. "Too bad, I'm not leaving just yet," Sesshoumaru said.

What why not you got what you wanted, you even got me to cry." Naraku says to him ." Yes that was fun but I don't feel like going home alone to that big house." Sesshoumaru tells him.

"Well, you aren't staying here," Naraku said, glaring at him. Sesshoumaru chuckled and said, "And what are you going to do, kick me out?" "As a matter of fact, yes. Get out of my house," Naraku growled.

"Naraku you have as about as much strength as a kitten you won't be kicking me out so why don't you relax and rest your body you're going to need your strength." Sesshoumaru tells him as he gets up and goes into the kitchen to see what Naraku had in the house.

Naraku glared after him and quickly put on what remnants there were to his clothes. He winced as he did, and gently sat down when he was finished. He leaned against the back of the couch, hugging his knees to his chest as he stared at the floor. He didn't notice when Sesshoumaru walked back in with a sandwich and bag of chips.

"I am surprised your fridge is stocked so well." Sesshoumaru says to him as he sits down and opens the bag of chips. Naraku glared at him. "I hope you choke on it!" Naraku tells him as he looks over at the house phone not seeing any new messages on the answering machine.

Sesshoumaru chuckled and said, "Such darkness, Naraku. I think you're starting to come back." Naraku glared at him before standing up and walking over to the phone and picking it up. "What are you doing?" Sesshoumaru asked. "I'm checking on my daughter," Naraku growled at him, needing to do something so he wouldn't go insane. He walked into the kitchen while dialing Kagome's cell phone number and pressing the phone to his ear.

Kagome was busy laughing at a movie that Sango had put in, when she heard her cell ring she picked it up and smiled." Hey daddy!" she said as she layed back down on the floor and looked at the movie. "Hey Kagome are you doing okay?" he asks her. "I 'm fine daddy." she says to him.

"Good. How are the girls?" Naraku asked. "They're fine. We're watching one of Sango's comedy movies," Kagome said, laughing at another scene, making Naraku smile. "Alright. Well, call me in the morning, ok? Then I'll come pick you up," he said. "Okay. I promise I'll call you in the morning, daddy," Kagome said. "Okay. I love you, Kagome," Naraku said. "I love you, too. Goodnight," Kagome said. "Goodnight," Naraku replied, hanging up.

"Aww how sweet were you hoping she say I 'm having a horrible time daddy come pick me up?" Sesshoumaru asks him as he takes a chip and puts it in his mouth. Go to hell!" Naraku tells him and walks over to the steps and begins walking up the steps.

"Not hungry?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Not on your life," Naraku growled. "I'll be up in a minute," Sesshoumaru said, smirking. "Oh no you won't be! You are going to leave my house once you are finished," Naraku said before going up the stairs. He walked into his room and into the closet, quickly changing from his ruined clothes to a pair of comfortable clothes.

Naraku laid down on the bed he was glad to be on his own bed, he turned on his side and sighed, he then remembered the bedroom door he got up quickly and locked the door and laid back down on the bed.

He sighed as he laid back down, thinking, 'I can finally relax.' He smiled, closing his eyes as he let his muscles loosen a few at a time.

: Sesshoumaru got up and put the empty dish into the dishwasher and made his way upstairs he placed his hand on the door knob and turned it he narrowed his eyes when the door didn't open. "Open the door!" Sesshoumaru growled

Naraku found himself dozing off when he heard Sesshoumaru's growl. "No. I told you to leave," Naraku growled back, glaring at the door. Sesshoumaru hissed through his teeth and said, "If you do not open this door right now, then I will break it down."

Naraku pulled the covers over his body and placed the pillow over his head as he ignored Sesshoumaru's growling and hissing his body was so tired .

Sesshoumaru glared at the door in frong of him, letting poison seep into his claws. He raked his hand down the door and watched it melt to the floor. He walked in and turned to see Naraku had fallen asleep, turned onto his left side, his left hand next to his head on the pillow.

"Hmm Sesshoumaru said as he walked over to the bed and laid down on it and pulled Naraku into his body he would let him sleep for now, Naraku was his new obsession.

When Naraku woke up in the morning, the first thing he noticed was the arm around his waist. He looked over his shoulder to see a sleeping Sesshoumaru, and his eyes widened as he looked over to his door to see it had been melted. He decided to just lay there and wait for Sesshoumaru to get up, not wanting to wake him and make his torture start earlier than needed.

Sesshoumaru woke up slowly opening his golden eyes as he looked around the room, he looked over seeing the back of Naraku's head and buried his face in it." Mm smell so good." he says as he runs his hands up and down his back.

Naraku clenched his eyes shut as he felt Sesshoumaru's hands on his back and his face in his hair. "I need to get cleaned up," he said, starting to get out of the bed.

"Why the hurry you're retired remember." Sesshoumaru says to him and turns Naraku around to face him and kisses Naraku on his dry lips. "I love how my scent cloaks you." he says to him.

: Naraku just looked at him, saying, "I'm glad you think so. Because you'll most likely be the only one who does." Sesshoumaru chuckled and said, "Still angry, Naraku?" "Wouldn't you be?" Naraku asked.

The phone rang and Sesshoumaru picked it up before Naraku could reach for it,"Hello?" Sesshoumaru said into the phone, "What the hell are you doing answering my brother's phone!" Muso yelled in his ear.

Naraku glared at Sesshoumaru before snatching the phone from him and getting up. "I'll tell you later. What do you want?" Naraku asked, walking into his closet and closing the door so he could at least change in peace.

"What do I want?, what the hell is Sesshoumaru doing answering the phone?!, Muso yelled once again. "It's a long story Muso." he says to him as he puts on a new pair of pants., "I see." Muso says to him "What are you doing today?" Muso asks him as Midoriko comes into the kitchen.

"I have to pick Kagome up from her friends later, but other than that, nothing," Naraku said.

"Okay, when you pick Kagome up from her friends, head over here, okay? We're still trying to find a way to do something about the whole soul thing," Muso said, standing and starting to pace. "Alright. I'll see what I can do here until I pick her up. I'll call you when I'm on my way, alright?" Naraku said.

"Yeah. See you then," Muso said.

"Bye," Naraku said. "Bye," Muso replied, before they both hung up. Naraku turned to Sesshoumaru and glared at him, saying, "What the hell!? This is my house, my phone. I do not want you answering my phone, understand?" Sesshoumaru just smirked at him.

"Well come on Naraku fix me a nice hot breakfast it's rude to treat your guest this way." Sesshoumaru tells him as he sits down on the bed. "I am not fixing you breakfast , I didn't invite you here, what happened last not was all your doing, why don't you go you had me, you can actually say you had the husband, the wife and the daughter!"Naraku tells him.

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "Because, then it wouldn't be fun. Having you and then leaving before pissing you off is no fun at all. Now, what's on the menu?" he said, smirking. "The menu consists of one option, get the hell out of my house before I kick it out," Naraku growled before walking out of the bedroom, slamming the door closed behind him and growling louder when he hear Sesshoumaru's laugh. He walked down to the kitchen and started the coffee pot before leaning against the counter, waiting for it to finish as he glared at the linoleum floor.

Naraku sighed as he so many thoughts went through his head "Why did I ever retire I should have kept the company then that way Sesshoumaru would have no control over it but I didn't and now I am paying for it." he says.

Sesshoumaru came down after getting dressed he smelled the fresh hot brewing coffee and smirked as he walked over to Naraku. "Whatever is the matter Naraku?" he asks him

Naraku glared at him. "You're what's the matter with me," he growled, turning around as the coffee pot started beeping, signaling that coffee was ready.

"I'll take mine black," Sesshoumaru said.

"You'll take none of it, how about that?" Naraku replied, still facing the counter as he put some creamer in his own coffee.

"You know Naraku if this is the way you're going to behave then I am afraid I'm going to have to use more drastic measure." he tells him Naraku grabbed a coffee mug and poured Sesshoumaru a cup of coffee." Here you go , black coffee." Naraku tells him and hands it to him.

"Thank you." Sesshoumaru says to him and sips the hot drink.

Naraku walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, sitting down on the couch and turning the television onto the news, Sesshoumaru following and sitting down beside him, still sipping his coffee. "You know, you always made the best coffee, Naraku," he said. "Says you," Naraku said, watching the news.

"So your brother knows all about us huh?" Sesshoumaru asks him.

"He knows that I made a deal with you to spare Kagome and Midoriko if that is what you're asking of me." he says. "Hmm well I'm going to go for now I'll see you at my home tonight around 10." Sesshoumaru tells him.

"Kagome is going to be here tonight," Naraku said.

"So leave her here. She's a big girl," Sesshoumaru replied, grabbing his jacket off of the back of the couch. He walked to the door before turning around. "I expect you to be there, Naraku. Don't make me do something you're going to regret," he said before walking out, closing the door behind him. Naraku hadn't even looked behind him when he started talking.

* * *

Sesshoumaru vanished and reappeared at Muso's house, he felt that Midoriko's presence so he knocked on the door waiting for Muso to answer it. Muso walked to the door and opened it to see Sesshoumaru." What the hell do you want?!" he asked

"My my I see where Naraku's gets such rude talk, Sesshoumaru pushed Muso aside and walks in the house. Muso growled, "Sesshoumaru what do you want here?" he asks him. "I want to talk to you about your dear brother." he says

What about my brother?" Muso asked. Midoriko looked up when Sesshoumaru walked into the room and she glared at him, her hands suddenly enveloped in a shining blue light. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. I still have Naraku's soul. Kill me, he loses this part forever," Sesshoumaru said, holding out the little blue orb.

Midoriko growled and let the glow fade. "That's a girl. Now, why don't you be so kind and go make some tea or something so we can talk alone?" Sesshoumaru said.

"You will not talk to her that way in my house. She is not a slave," Muso said, walking in and standing beside Midoriko, his hand on her shoulder. Sesshoumaru shrugged and sat down on the smaller couch, stretching his arms across the back and crossing one leg over the other. ""Now, what about my brother?" Muso said, sitting on the arm of the other couch, next to Midoriko.

"Well I just want you to stay out of my business with him, you see Muso I have grown attached to Naraku, I have always wanted your pretty brother way before he married Mia, but he's always just been out of my grasp but all he had to do was make the simple mistake of sleeping with Kagome and I knew I had him, you see what I did to Kagome was just part of my plan to get to Naraku and hooking up with Mia was just an added bonus." Sesshoumaru tells him.

"You son of a bitch, leave my brother and his family alone!" Muso growled, standing up and starting to make his way to him, but Midoriko grabbed his arm, still looking at Sesshoumaru as she said, "Muso, don't. It's useless to at the moment." "You should listen to her more often, Muso. She's smarter than you think. I should know, right, Midoriko?" Sesshoumaru said, smirking at her.

"Listen Muso all I want is Naraku, you can have Kagome, she is going on 17 you can finish raising her." Sesshoumaru tells him.

"I am not going to let you get away with this Naraku doesn't want you!" Muso yells at him. "Are you sure Muso, Naraku is fighting his feelings you see with ths part of his soul I can tell how he is feeling, he's torn between me and Kagome."

"You're lying," Muso growled.

"No, I'm not, actually. See?" Sesshoumaru said, pulling the little blue orb out again. It started flickering between pink and blue on a small part. "That right there is the part of him that decides who he loves. He's doubting his love for Kagome, and is fighting his feelings for me," he said. Midoriko's eyes widened as her grip tightened on Muso's arm, whispering, "It's true. By god, I'm an expert at souls and it's true."

"But he can't love you! It would tear Kagome apart! And himself for doing that to her!" Muso growled at him.

"Well we'll just see who he really loves won't we Muso?" Sesshoumaru asks him. "Of course we will, and I'll make sure he chooses Kagome over you, and know this Sesshoumaru I know you don't love Naraku once you used him , you'll just throw him away and I won't let that happen!" Muso's tells him

"Well, we'll just have to see what happens, won't we?" Sesshoumaru said, standing up, Muso doing the same. Sesshoumaru walked towards the door, Muso right behind him. Just as he was walking away from the door, Muso said after him, "I won't let you win. I would die first." He then heard the door close. Sesshoumaru chuckled and thought, 'We'll see about that.'

: Muso rested his head on the door. "I don't know what to do." Muos says to Midoriko, I mean Sesshoumaru is so sure he is going to win and I don't know how to really stop him." he tells Midoriko

: Midoriko walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her face on his back as she said, "We'll find a way, Muso. I'm sure we will. I have an old colleague, well, one of my teachers, actually, and maybe she can help. She never taught me everything she knew." "I'm scared, Midoriko," Muso whispered, holding onto one of her hands with his own.

* * *

Naraku went out to run some errands his mind kept going back and forth between Sesshoumaru and Kagome as he finished his errands for the day. Naraku stopped at Sangos and picked Kagome up and drove toward home. "Hey how are you feeling?" Kagome asks him.

"Just fine," he lied, "How about you?" he asked, looking at her.

"I'm ok. I missed you, though," Kagome said, letting her hand rest on Naraku's knee. He smiled at her and took her hand in his own, saying, "I missed you, too." She smiled and said, "So, what are we going to do today?"

"Well, we're actually going to go see Uncle Muso," Naraku said.

"Oh okay that will be fun though I had hoped that you and I could spend sometime alone." Kagome says to him.. "Maybe later okay Kagome I have a few things to take care of." Naraku tells her as he drives to Muso's place he was trying to fight his feelings for Sesshoumaru as he kept his head forward.

Kagome nodded and looked out the window, thinking, 'I wonder what's wrong?' She could tell that Naraku was distracted about something, but she didn't know what.

: Naraku finally arrived at Muso's home and parked the car and got out he walked over to Kagome's side and opened her door for her. Kagome got out the car and looked up at him. Naraku didn't take her hand but he did smile at her walk up to Muso's door and knocked on it.

Kagome looked confusedly at his back as Muso opened the door. "Hey," he said, stepping aside and letting them in. "Naraku, Kagome," Midoriko said, smiling at them.

"Hey," Kagome said, walking over and sitting down beside her. Naraku followed Muso into the kitchen. Muso turned around and looked at Naraku. "So, what's going on?" Naraku asked.

"What do you mean what's going on?" Naraku asked him .

"Naraku, why are you letting Sesshoumaru do this to you?! he yelled at him and then lowered his voice "I know you had sex with him but end it there before you lose Kagome forever you know what Sesshoumaru is capable of." Muso tells him

"Yes, I do know what he's capable of, Muso. Don't you think I haven't seen it with my own two eyes!?" Naraku said. "Well, then you should know of what he can do if you let him get too close, Naraku! Don't let him get to you. If you do, then you'll not only lose Kagome, perhaps forever, but you'll hurt her, too. And then you'll hate yourself. She loves you, Naraku. Don't ruin that," Muso replied.

Naraku looked at him "Look Muso the last thing I want is to hurt Kagome I love her as a father and as a lover." he says to him. "Then don't let Sesshoumaru trick you." Muso tells him "I see it in your eyes, you're slowly letting that damn dog demon take you over, SNAP OUT OF IT! Naraku, Sesshoumaru will swallow you whole and I mean literally."

"I know," Naraku said, sighing, as he leaned against the counter. He ran a hand through his hair and said, "Things are really complicated right now, Muso. And it's not going the way I want. I don't know what to do when I'm around Kagome anymore. She's mostly with her friends but I can understand why, since she's a teenager, but I'm just so confused. And whenever Sesshoumaru's around, I just get so angry, whether it's him, which it mostly is, or if it's something else. I lash out at him."

Muso raised an eyebrow at him. "Naraku are you falling for Sesshoumaru?" Muso asks him not wanting to hear the truth. Naraku looked at him and then quickly turned away. "Oh my god you're!, how many times have you slept with him?!" Muso demanded to know. Naraku sighed Once at the office and last night on the sofa." Naraku tells him

"Oh dear god!" Muso said, turning around and pacing the kitchen, his palm on his forehead as he turned back to Naraku. "Naraku, this has to stop. Now," he said. Naraku sighed and said, "I know it has to! But it's kind of hard to get it to end when he has a part of my soul, Muso."

: "That's it!, you and I are going on a hunt to find your damn evil side!" Muso tells him as he grabs Naraku by the arm and pulls him out the kitchen, "Kagome, Midoriko Naraku and I have some things to take care of very urgent, I want you two to stay here, we'll be back once we're done!" Muso tells them

"Ok, have fun and try not to be reckless," Midoriko said. Kagome just smiled as they walked out the door, closing it behind them. Kagome turned to Midoriko and said, "Something's different about him, Midoriko. And it's starting to make me nervous."

"Kagome he's just dealing with a lot that's all he'll be fine , how about we make some food." Midoriko asks her as he puts her arm on Kagome's shoulder.

"Alright." Kagome tells her and the two walk into the kitchen.

"Damn it Muso why are you looking for that, I gave that part of myself up years ago! Naraku growled at him. "Ah you still know how to growl that's good." he says

Naraku glared at his brother, saying, "Muso, that part was gone when I decided to have a family with Mia, got it? It's GONE. Poof, vanished, never coming back." "That's what you think. Growling is a good sign," Muso said, smirking.

"Ooh you still have that glare you remembered how you made everyone fear you, how if someone crossed you, you didn't give it a second thought you kill them,?" Muso asks him. "Muso shut up! I am not doing this!" Naraku growls louder.

"Oh yes you are!" Muso said in a sing song voice. Naraku's eyes flashed red. "That's it! I love pissing you off," Muso said, laughing. Naraku's growl turned into a snarl and he said, "Muso, I am NOT going to do this."

"Tell me wouldn't you like a heart to squeeze right about now?" Muso says to him as they walk deeper into the woods, the leaves were falling indicating fall was finally coming. Naraku's fangs lengthened when Muso said this, "You probably still have the ability to make incarnations." Muso say to him

"Most likely. That doesn't mean I'm going to use them," Naraku said, his nails lengthening to claws.

"Oh, you could make another Kagura. Sure, she was stubborn, resistant, and rebellious, but she was very successful, in the right places. And Hakudoshi was good, too. Kanna was really useful," Muso said, tapping his chin thoughtfully.

Naraku 's wavy hair fell down his back as his eyes glowed red and a smirk was on his face, "Mm that does sound very good, "Naraku tells him as his voice goes deeper "Muso I need you to keep my precious daughter at your house for a few weeks." he says turning to face him, miasma building up around him "Mm its been a long time since I've seen Kagura." he says

Muso smirked and said, "There's the Naraku I'm used to. Midoriko and I will get Kagome 'prepared' to see you like this, since you're most likely going to be this way from now on, correct?" "Yes. It's been far too long," Naraku said, popping his knuckles and neck, stretching.

"Okay so I am going to go and I'll see you in a few weeks sorry about yelling at you, please don't hold that against me.' Muso tells him and backs away Naraku may be his brother but he was more dangerous like this and he for one wanted to keep his life.

"Yeah yeah. Now get out of my sight. And protect her with your life," Naraku growled before dissipating. Muso sighed and smiled, thinking,

'Yep, he's back' He then turned around and went back to the house.

"Lord Sesshoumaru you won't be seeing my weak pathetic side anymore, "I can't believe I slept with a mortal and let her live, but I do have a beautiful daughter that is half demon thanks to me." Naraku says as he goes back to his home, the skies turning dark as his miasma cloud darkens.


	20. Chapter 20

Muso came back into the house whistling "You're back where is Naraku?" Midoriko asks him. "Naraku is back to his old self before there was a Kagome." Muso tells her.

"What?!, have you lost your mind?!, Muso that Naraku isn't safe!" she tells him and smacks him upside the head.

Muso rubbed where Midoriko hit him and said, "It's for his own good, Midoriko. He needs to learn to protect himself, and Kagome. He's sure to get his soul back now." "What about my father?" Kagome asked, walking out of the kitchen. Midoriko looked at Muso and said, "Guess what, honey? YOU get to tell her," she said as she walked past Kagome and into the kitchen. "Tell me what?" Kagome asked.

"Uh well you see sweetie your daddy and my brother he sort of found himself so he won't be acidly as he use to be, he'll be like he was in his younger days." Muso says to her. "What do you mean Uncle Muso?" she asks him "You see Kagome your father is really a demon Lord he's older than he looks just like Sesshoumaru is older than he looks." he says to her

: "I knew he was a demon, hence how I'm half?" Kagome said. "Yes, but he's a demon LORD, like Sesshoumaru. He ruled his own lands and had his own servants to tend to his needs. He was merciless, though, and he is now back to that self, not the way he was when he met your mother and had you," Muso said.

: "So what does this mean, am I in danger?" she asks him as she looks up at him, Kagome had blue eyes where Naraku had red eyes, "No he would never hurt you Kagome he loves you, I can't say what he'll do to the humans though." Muso tells her.

Midoriko came back out the kitchen, "Kagome I'm sorry but the old Naraku is very scary." she tells her and glares at Muso

Kagome nodded and said, "Most likely. But I can handle it. But what does he want with the humans? And wouldn't that include me, since I'm half human?" she asked, looking from Midoriko to Muso.

"Well he has a tendency to kill them and use them as slaves isn't that right Muso?" Midoriko asks him as she sits down on the sofa. ""Kagome dear, your father would never harm you, you're the only exception." Muso tells her.

: "I have to go talk to him. He might hurt someone I know, and it could be one of my friends!" she said, heading towards the door.

"Kagome you can't! Muso said and grabbed her by the arm, he doesn't want to see you right now and I kind of value mine and Midoriko's life he's home, getting in touch with some old friends." Muso tells her. Midoriko sighed it was going to be open season on mikos thanks to Muso's stupid plan

Kagome sighed and said, "Can I at least call him?" "Kagome, I'm sorry, but you can't have any contact with him for the next few weeks, ok?" Muso said. Kagome sighed and sat down in the nearest chair.

"Well this sucks!"Kagome says to him as she places her hand on her laps. Muso came over to the sofa and stay down beside Midoriko. "Kagome why don't you go and get the cookies out the oven,; she says. Kagome sighed and got up and went into the kitchen. "Muso, Naraku is going to kill mikos!" Midoriko hissed

"I know. We can't let Kagome know, Midoriko. That's something between her and Naraku," Muso said. Midoriko sighed and said, "We have to do **something."**

"She'll know when women that live at shrines end up dead, and don't think he won't go after Mia!" she tells him as she runs a hand through her dark hair. Naraku was in his house now making all types of changes making the wall a dark purple along with the floors he went down to the basement and waved his hand over the room and there was now cells and chains along with whips he decided that Kagura would be born first again.

Kagome could just barely hear them as she made the cookies and thought to herself, 'Should I care if he's going after my mother? I'm confused about her.' She walked out with a plate of cookies and set them down on the coffee table. "I hope they're good," she said

"They look delicious." Muso tells her and takes one and bites into it. "So does that mean I can't go see Sango and Rin?" Kagome asks them. "No you can go see them, I just have to go with you." Muso tells her. "Okay I guess that's fair." She says to him.

* * *

Mia decided to call Naraku on the phone she needed to talk with him.

Naraku felt his cell phone vibrating in his pocket. When he looked at the caller ID, he smirked and said, "Hello?" "Hey, it's me. I need to talk to you," Mia said. "What about?" he asked, walking around and still making changes.

"About Kagome you and I have been getting along lately so I thought that maybe I could come over and we discuss Kagome spending time with me for thanksgiving and we could all spend Christmas together." Mia says to him.

Naraku walked into the living room, "Of course Mia why don't you come over now Kagome is at her friends for the night." Naraku tells her

"Alright. I'll be over soon," Mia said before hanging up. Naraku hung up and walked up the stairs, closing and locking the basement door with a flick of his hand. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed something to drink as he waited. Soon enough, he heard a knock on the door and he smirked as he walked over, unlocking and opening the door to see Mia.

"Come in.' Naraku says to her . Mia smiles at him and walks into the house. "Hmm dark colors Naraku that so unlike you, you usually have more light colors." She says to him. "I know Mia but I've decided to be different more should I say dark." he says as he closes and locks the front door.

Mia turned around when she heard the lock click. "What's with the lock?" she asked. "Habit. I always lock the front door," Naraku said, still smirking. Mia looked at his eyes and said, "You're eyes are red."

"My eyes have always been red Mia dear , would you like something to drink?" Naraku asks her. "Water or juice will be fine." Mia tells him as she sits down on the sofa. Naraku nods his head and goes to the kitchen and get Mia a bottle of water and came back and sat down on the sofa and handed her, the bottle of water.

"Thank you," she said as she took it. "Now, you wanted to talk about Kagome?" Naraku asked. "Yes. I would like her to spend Thanksgiving with me, and then I was thinking that the three of us could spend Christmas together. How does that sound?" She asked, looking at him after taking a drink of her water.

"Hmm I'm thinking no on both Mia, I don't want to share my precious offspring with you, you're nothing but a filthy human I must to been really pathetic to sleep with you, a miko would have been better at least she has some powers." he tells her

: Mia choked on her water at that. "Excuse me!?" she said, standing up. "You heard me," Naraku said, still sitting on the couch. "How dare you say that to me! I loved you, gave you a child, and I supported you!" Mia said, getting angrier by the second.

"Oh yes you gave me a child, tell me Mia haven't you wondered why you never had any after you divorced me?" Naraku asked her. "I cast a spell of sort on you, you're barren now , and you didn't support me that was my company which I am going to take back from Sesshoumaru, I should kill you for sleeping with him!" he yells at her, "Tell me Mia you looked scared have you finally gotten it through your head that I am not the man you married, know what else I slept with our daughter." Naraku tells her

Mia's eyes widened. "What!?" she shrieked. "Yes, I slept with her. And she enjoyed it. We've slept together many times, actually," he said, smirking. "You son of a bitch!" she screamed, raising her hand to slap him.

Naraku caught her hand and twisted it, "You stupid bitch!, how dare you raise your hand agaisnt me, I can kill you Mia and it won't mean a thing to me!" he tells her and throws her onto the sofa.

Mia gasped in pain when he twisted her hand and held it to her chest when he threw her. "So then why haven't you done it already!? You've had all this time," she said, glaring at him. "Because, I was waiting for the right moment," Naraku said, smirking at her as he advanced, his hand forming into claws.

Mia screamed and quickly jumped off the sofa before Naraku could kill her." No Naraku please don't think about our child, you'll go to jail!" she tells him and runs up the steps and into one of the many bedrooms and locks the door and takes out her cell and calls Muso.

Muso heard his phone ring and pulled it out of his pocket. "It's Mia," he said, answering. "Hello?" he said. "Muso, help me! Naraku's trying to kill me!" Mia said, looking around the room for an escape.

"He's what?!, look just stay hidden I'll be there as soon as I can." Muso tells her and hangs up. "Midoriko stay here with Kagome I'll be back as soon as I can." he tells her and kisses her on the lips and goes out the house and gets in his car and drives to Naraku's home hoping he get there in time. Mia crawled under the bed and hoped Muso got there in

"Oh Mia," Naraku said as he walked up the stairs, dragging out her name in a dark sing song voice, taunting her. She whimpered quietly to herself, hugging herself in her hiding spot. "I can smell your fear, Mia. I've always been able to do that," he said, chuckling.

'Dear god, please let Muso get here soon.' Mia thought to herself, unsuccessfully fighting back her tears

Naraku walked down the hall and came to one of the many guest rooms he opened the bedroom door and walked in Mia listened as his feet walked on the carpeted floor. she held back her sobs as she watched his feet under the bed. 'Please Muso hurry she chanted in her head.

"Hmmmm, I wonder where you could be, Mia?" Naraku said sarcastically, looking around the room just for dramatic effect. Muso turned the corner of Naraku's street, speeding up to the front and parking before getting out and running up to the front door.

Naraku walked over to the bed and turned around, sitting down on it. Mia held in a whimper as the bed dented down, slightly pressing into her back.

"You know, Mia, the only thing I am grateful for from our pathetic 'marriage' is my lovely daughter. She's quite fine, you know. She loves living with me. She loves being with me. She can't stand to be away from me for longer than a day, two at most. She's engrossed with me. And you know what? I feel the exact. Same. Way," he said, smirking.

Muso banged on the front door "Naraku let me in!" he shouted as he hit the door with his shoulder. Naraku ears were ten times more powerful so he heard even the smallest noise

."Hmm seems someone call Muso.' he said as he tapped his foot on the floor. Mia laid down flat on her stomach as she hoped Muso got in the house soon. Naraku got up off the bed and got down on the floor and looked under the bed and saw Mia "Hello dear." he says to her his red eyes shining bright.

"No!" Mia screamed, scrambling out from under the bed and running for the door. Naraku shot out a tentacle and wrapped it around her ankle, tripping her and making her fall half way out of the open doorway. Muso used some of his power and busted the lock open with the next hit of the door.

He ran inside and turned to the stairs just in time to see Mia's frightened face. "Muso!!" she screamed, suddenly sliding back into the room, Naraku's tentacle pulling her. "Naraku, no!" Muso yelled, running up the stairs as fast as he could. He bursted into the room just to see Naraku knock Mia out and sling her over his shoulder. "Hello, brother," he said, smirking.

"Naraku you can't kill Mia, I know you once loved her she was all you use to talk about when you first met her and then when she said yes to your proposal you were so happy, she is the mother of your child you can't kill her!, let her go Naraku Mia isn't your enemy." Muso says to him.

Naraku looked at him. "How could you let me mate a human Muso!, I hate humans you know that." Naraku says to him.

"Yes, I know that. But when you met Mia, you weren't this side of you. You were the side of you that really didn't care about being evil anymore, and that side loved her. Naraku, please. You can't kill her. Think about Kagome," Muso said. Naraku growled at him. "What does she have to do with this!? This pathetic wench treated her like nothing! And she let that bastard Sesshoumaru near her, breath the same air as her! She should be put to death!" he roared, his eyes flashing.

"She didn't know what Sesshoumaru was doing to Kagome you know that!, if she knew she would have left Sesshoumaru before now, She loves Kagome, and I know that somewhere inside of Kagome there is a part that still loves Mia. Mia began to moan as she woke up,"Where am I?" she asked and then rememberer where she was. "Naraku please don't kill me." she pleaded with him.

"Naraku let her go!" Muso demanded of him.

: "Why should I!? She's worthless! Usless! There is no use for her pathetic exsistence!" Naraku roared, hefting Mia off of his shoulder and grabbing her neck, her feet dangling from the floor. "Naraku, please. I don't want to leave Kagome," she said breathlessly, clawing at the hand around her throat. "Naraku, listen to me!" Muso yelled, letting his own eyes flash as a wind started in the room, circling them. Naraku looked at Muso, his grip still on Mia's neck. "She is the mother of your precious offspring! You owe her life! She deserves to keep it! Without her, you wouldn't have Kagome!" Muso said.

Naraku growled, thinking about the statement. After a moment, he released Mia's neck and tossed her to Muso, spitting through his teeth, "Get her out of my sight before I change my mind. And you," he said, looking at Mia's frightened face. "My daughter is not going to be near you unless I am by her side, understand?" he growled.

"Yes Naraku." Mia said as she sobbed into Muso's chest, shivering she never thought she fear Naraku but she did at this very moment.. Muso looked at Naraku one more time before taking her out the room.

"Muso and if you take her to Kagome I will know." Naraku warns him. Muso quickly got Mia out the house and in his car and began to drive her home.

" "Oh God Muso I thought he was going to kill me." Mia tells him.

"Mia I'm sorry, but from now on no matter what he says please don't come and see him for your own safety and don't let him in the house.' he tells her. Mia nodded her head taking in all the information.

"Where are you going to take me?" she asked after a few moments.

"I'm taking you home. I'll get a tow truck to bring you your car," Muso said. Mia just nodded.

Naraku growled in frustration, punching through the door of one of the other guest rooms before fixing it with a flick of his finger. He went back downstairs and to the basement door, unlocking it before walking in and closing it behind him. He walked towards an old silver, circular mirror and picked it up.

Naraku blew the dust off of it and closed his eyes a few minutes later a girl that looked to be 7 with long white hair and dark eyes wearing a white dress was standing in front of him , next to appear was a woman with red eyes like Naraku, she was tall, she wore here jet black hair up , in her hand was a fan and she wore a dress with a few flowers on it

"Welcome back," Naraku said, smirking.

Kagura glared at him and said, "I thought we were done with you, Naraku."

"My dear, you are never going to be done with me," Naraku said, chuckling.

"Welcome back, Lord Naraku," Kanna said.

"Kanna, your mirror," Naraku replied, handing it to her.

"I am not helping you!, I don't care just kill me now Naraku I refuse to bend to your will!" Kagura tells him with her eyes blazing at him.

"Is that so Kagura do you and I have to play the game again of crushing your heart?" he asked her in a calm voice.

"I don't want to be here Naraku." Kagura tells him for the first time she cries in front of him.

Naraku tsked at her, saying, "Pathetic, Kagura, even for you."

"Release me, Naraku," Kagura begged, staring at the floor as the tears ran. Naraku looked at Kanna and said, "Keep an eye on my daughter, Kanna, and leave the room."

"Yes, my lord," the girl said before leaving the basement.

Naraku turned to Kagura and said, "You are going to work for me, Kagura. And you know the consequences if you mess up."

Kagura shook her head "But why me, why not Hakudoshi or any of the other ones what can I do in this modern world?" she asks him as she lifts her head up and wipes the tears from her eyes. naraku looked at Kagura and saw something he never paid attention to before she looked like Mia except she had red eyes and pointed ears.

"You will do as I say Kagura, and you will start by getting girls with black hair." Naraku tells her

"Why black hair?" she asked. "Because I said so. Now go," Naraku growled. Kagura quickly turned around and left the basement, going to do what she was told. Naraku leaned back against the wall in front of where he was sitting, looking up at the ceiling.

Naraku ran a hand through his hair and then went upstairs he saw Kanna sitting on the sofa looking at her mirror seeing Kagome talking and laughing with Midoriko. "Your daughter looks a lot like the young priestess from the feudal era. Lord Naraku." she says to him

: Naraku looked at Kagome and said, "Hn, she does, doesn't she?"

"Yes. Very much like her," Kanna said.

"Well, she's not her," Naraku said. "Of course not, Lord Naraku," Kanna said, still not taking her eyes from the mirror. "Let me know if they leave," he said, standing up. "Yes, sir," Kanna said

Naraku walked into the kitchen and poured himself some tea as he looked at the back of Kanna's head. Kagura went out searching for girls with black hair she saw a girl abut 16 walking home alone and came up behind her and hit her on the head knocking her unconscious and picked her up and headed back to Naraku

When she walked in, he said, "Good. Put her in the basement and chain her up before going back out." She just nodded before leaving the room.

"If you don't mind me asking, my lord, what do you want them for?" Kanna asked, not taking her eyes from the mirror

"Kanna you want to know, well I am thinking of staring my collection of girls for my own amusement it does get tiring of just picking on Kagura." he tells her as he drinks more of his tea.

Kagura came back up after tying her up, Kagura stopped when she saw Kagome in the mirror that wench is still alive after all these years?!" she growled

"No, she is dead. That is my daughter," Naraku said.

"Why does she look like her?" Kagura asked.

"She is most likely her reincarnation. But unlike the last one, Kagome loves me, instead of hates me," Naraku said

"Your daughter what idiot in their right mind would sleep with you?!" Kagura said to him, "Hmm she just reminds me of her so much except she has blue eyes and seems more sure of herself.' Kagura tells him

"Yes, she is sure of herself. And, for your information, I was not myself when I had her. I had ended up mating a human. And in the end, I got her," Naraku said, watching as the mirror brought Kagome's face closer to see her laughing.

Naraku growled, getting up and grabbing Kagura's neck in his hand. "Utter that name in my presence again, and I will crush your windpipe and make it so you can never speak again, understand?" he growled in her face.

Kagura's eyes went wide when he said this."Yes Naraku, I'm sorry." Kagura says to him, I won't say his name again." She tells him as her whole body goes numb. Naraku dropped her onto the floor and looked down at her. "I am going to make that blasted dog demon pay!" he hisses.

:Kagura just stared up at him and nodded. "Now go find more," he said. The wind demoness quickly got up and left again.

Kagome jumped slightly when she felt her phone vibrating. She looked at the caller ID and glared at it. "Kagome, what's wrong?" Midoriko asked.

"It's Sesshoumaru," she hissed.

Naraku walked over to Kanna when he heard Kagome say Sesshoumaru's name, he sat down beside Kanna and watched as Kagome answered the phone." What do you want Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked him.

"Hello Kagome, I am just calling to see how you're fairing." he says to her.

" I am doing just fine!" she tells him.

"Oh, really? It doesn't sound like it," Sesshoumaru said, chuckling.

"Maybe that's because you piss me off!" Kagome growled, standing up and walking out of the room and into the kitchen. Sesshoumaru just chuckled and said, "Maybe it's fun to do so."

"But I was hoping to speak to your father is he there by any chance?" Sesshoumaru asks her. "No he's not with me he's home doing some work." Kagome says to him as she pushes a hand through her dark locks as she poured her self a glass of juice.

"Oh is that so, very well then." Sesshoumaru says to her and sits down at his desk, "Well then I'll try him at his place good bye Kagome." Sesshoumaru says to her and hangs up the phone and calls Naraku.

Naraku smirked when he saw Sesshoumaru was calling him and he picked up his cell and leaned back and looked at Kanna as he answered. "Hello." he says.

"Naraku, how nice to hear your voice again," Sesshoumaru said, smirking, as he pulled out the little orb that was the part of Naraku's soul. When he saw the little part of it was all pink and not flickering, he glared at it.

"Yes, I bet it is," Naraku said, chuckling.

"What are you happy about? Is there something I've missed?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Oh why wouldn't I be happy, I have a beautiful daughter, a great brother." he says to him. Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat and squeezed it but unlike the other times Naraku didn't scream out in pain. "Not working is it?" Naraku said chuckling.

Sesshoumaru glared at the little orb and hissed, "What's going on here, Naraku?"

"Why don't you come see for yourself, pretty boy," Naraku said, chuckling again.

"Pretty boy?! Sesshoumaru growled, you're going to wish you never called me that!" Sesshoumaru said and hung up the phone he was so angry he was going to punish Naraku.

Kagura came back with two more girls and walked pass Naraku and took them down to the basement and chained them up,

Naraku laughed as he hung up. "He's coming over here," he said triumphantly. Kanna didn't answer, just continued staring at the mirror. Sesshoumaru was growling to himself the whole way to Naraku's house, his eyes flashing from gold to red and back again as he thought, 'Just wait until I get my hands on him.'

Kagura came up stairs and sat down in the chair and looked over at Naraku, "Can I rest master?" she asks him as she blows her bangs out of her face.

Naraku looked over at her. "Hmm I don't know Kagura why should I let you rest?" he asks her. "Please Naraku it's hard finding girls alone." she tells him

Naraku just looked at her for a minute before saying, "Fine. Then later you will be re-acquainted with Hakudoshi." "Thank you," Kagura said, leaning back on the seat cushions.

"Wait what form will he be in this time Naraku, I don't feel like changing diapers." Kagura tells him as she sits up.

"I am not sure yet Kagura why are you wanting to know, I hold my own heart." he tells her as his red eyes shine there was a knock at the front door. Kagura's ears perked up hearing it.

"Kanna, Kagura, both of you in the basement," Naraku said, standing. "And Kanna, keep watching her," he added as they both went down, Kagura reluctantly. He closed and locked the door behind them before walking over to the front door and opening it, smirking, as he said, "Hello, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru glared at Naraku and walked into the house looking Naraku over. "Why are you smirking Naraku you think that I won't punish you?" he asks him.

"Well Sesshoumaru you are welcome to try again if it makes you feel better." he says to him. Kagura growled as she was locked down in the basement "Kanna show me what he doesn't want us to see." she tells her.

: "I am already under order, Kagura," Kanna said, watching Kagome as she growled to herself, pacing the kitchen. "Just do it!" Kagura growled at her. Kanna closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again and turning the mirror around, holding it like she normally does to show Kagura Sesshoumaru and Naraku upstairs. Kagura smiled and said, "So, he's here."

"Naraku let me out of here now I want to see Sesshoumaru!" Kagura yelled as she ran up the basement steps and banged on the door."Sesshoumaru, I'm down here!" she yelled. Kagura was use to spoiling Naraku's plans anyway. Sesshoumaru's ears perked up when he heard a female voice and looked at Naraku. "So you're back are you?" he says to Naraku.

Naraku chuckled and said, "So, he finally gets it! See why that little blue speck isn't useful to you, anymore?" Sesshoumaru smirked and said, "Yes, but that doesn't mean that your lovely daughter's isn't. I can get that back, you know."

Naraku narrowed his eyes at him, "If you want to live a bit longer you won't touch her, and shut up Kagura!" Naraku yells at her. "Your threats never work on me Naraku, they never have and they never will." he tells him.

"I see because you have no kids this time, and you could care less about Inuyasha, but there is one person you do care about and that is your father." Naraku tells him with a grin.

Sesshoumaru growled, glaring at Naraku as he said, "Stay the hell away from my father, Naraku. Anything happens to him that's even related to you, I'm coming for you, you hear me?"

"Yes, but the only way I will stay away from your father is if you stay away from my daughter, understood?" Naraku replied, still smirking.

Sesshoumaru glared at him and walked over to the basement and placed his hand on the doorknob and melted the lock opening the door letting Kagura out. When the door opened Kagura jumped into Sesshomaru's arms and kissed him all over his face.

Naraku growled at her, but she ignored him, smiling up at Sesshoumaru, her arms around his neck as she said, "I've waited so long to see you."

Sesshoumaru smirked and said, "I can see that." She smiled wider and kissed his face again before hugging him.

Sesshoumaru pulled Kagura off of him and looked at her, "You shouldn't be dressing like this you're in the modern world Kagura." Sesshoumaru says to her.

"Tell me Naraku since you know that you slept with a human do you also remember you slept with a miko, you know Midoriko?" he says to him.

Naraku just stared at Sesshoumaru as he said, "I do realize that is most likely a road I have taken when I was my other self. Thank you very much for pointing that out, mutt."

Sesshoumaru chuckled and said, "My pleasure."

"Naraku I want modern clothes like Kagome is wearing." Kagura tells him with her hands on her hips.

"What the hell for no one is going to sleep with you."Naraku tells her.

Kagura glared at him."You don't know that, you big jerk!" she yells at him.

"Nice choice of words," Naraku said sarcastically, raising an eyebrow at her. She glared at him in response. "And I do know that, because I have Kanna here to tell me exactly where you are whenever I want," he said, smirking. "And if I find out you're with **anyone,**" he added, glancing at Sesshoumaru for a moment before continuing, "then you will be chained so fast your head will spin, do you understand me?"

She growled at him, but immediately stopped when Sesshoumaru wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Then you'll have quite the time seeing her with me, won't you?" he said, chuckling. 'You're going to snap so quick.' he thought.


	21. Chapter 21

Naraku growled more seeing this. "What the hell do you want with her?!" Naraku asked Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru looked at Naraku and took his hands and wrapped them around Kagura's waist. "Why can't I have Kagura you have your precious Kagome." Sesshoumaru tells him. Naraku's blood was boiling now how dare he say this to him. "Kagura is my incarnation so she is mine as well to see fit , if I want her dead then that will be , I am her creator." he tells Sesshoumaru

"I won't let you control me! And don't talk about me like I'm not here!" Kagura said, glaring at Naraku, hugging Sesshoumaru's hands to her waist. Naraku growled and said, "You are part of me, Kagura. I will treat you how I please!" Sesshoumaru chuckled and said, "It seems you have a defiant one here, Naraku. And she'll soon be mine. You have Kagome, I'll just take Kagura off of your hands. It's a fair trade, don't you think?"

"What the?!, fair trade you raped Kagome you damn dog, and I am not a fool I know damn well that you won't leave Kagome alone even if I was to let you have Kagura!" Naraku tells him.

"Kagura would you like to see something fun?" Sesshoumaru asked her as he took one of his arms from around her waist and reached in his pocket and pulled out the orb that held part of Naraku's soul.

Naraku's eyes widened at this. Kagura looked at Sesshoumaru and then saw him squeeze the orb and to her surprise Naraku yelled out in pain.

When Kagura saw this she smiled maliciously. "May I?" she asked, looking up at him. He smirked and handed her the tiny orb. "Be my guest," he said. Kagura looked over at Naraku and glared at him, saying as she squeezed, "This is for making me! And this is for treating me like shit!" After a few moments, Sesshoumaru took the orb back, placing it back in his pocket. Naraku was on his hands and knees, his right hand over his heart, which was still throbbing. "See how much she hates you, Naraku? You should just let her be with me," Sesshoumaru said, smirking.

Kanna came up from the basement and walked over to Naraku and and glared at her sister and Sesshoumaru. "Kagura you know you will be punished for this." she says in her usually calm voice as she bent down to Naraku and rubbed his back. "Let her go master it's not like you can't punish her later." she tells him.

Naraku slowly stood up and straightened out his clothes. "Very well leave Kagura and if you touch Kagome, I will make you wish you were never born." he says

Sesshoumaru smirked as he and Kagura walked past Naraku to get to the door, Sesshoumaru whispered to him, "I never said I would stay away from Kagome. And don't forget who holds your soul." He and Kagura walked out the door, letting it click closed behind them. Naraku watched from the window, growling, as Sesshoumaru opened the car door for Kagura and let her get in before closing it and walking around to his side, sliding behind the wheel. He started the car and drove off, his tires squealing slightly.

Kanna walked over to Naraku and looked up at him. Naraku turned his head to see Kanna. " I am going to take you shopping Kanna he said and took the mirror from her,"You won't need this for now." he says and opens the front door and watches as Kanna walks out he then locks and shuts the door and walks over to his own car. Kagome was his he be damn if Sesshoumaru touched her again. he opened the car door for Kanna and watched as she got in as he thought about a plan and now that Sesshoumaru had that back stabbing witch on his side it would be worse.

Kagura sat back and looked at Sesshoumaru. "So what's the deal with you and Naraku's daughter Kagome?" she asks him

Sesshoumaru stopped at a red light and looked over at Kagura. "She is a pawn in my game with your master. "You see she made Naraku think I was trying to ask her out then I found out she and Naraku were messing around so when Kagome's mom Mia divorced Naraku I knew I had a way in , yes I did rape Kagome and took her soul I only gave it back after Naraku gave me his." Sesshoumaru tells her.

"I see." Kagura says to him. "But Sesshoumaru don't you find it odd that she looks so much like the Kagome that traveled with Inuyasha?" she asks

"Yes, I have thought about that. That is another reason why I'm using her. I want to see what she knows, or if she remembers anything or if anything is familiar to her. This is an interesting game I'm playing, and I like it," Sesshoumaru said, smirking. Kagura laughed and said, "You truly are wicked, aren't you?"

"You're just realizing that?" he asks Kagura. "Hmm well I knew you had a soft spot for Rin." she says to him. "But if Naraku married and had this Kagome with a human could she be a reincarnation of that other Kagome, though I don't know what happened to the original maybe you could force it out of Inuyasha." she tells him.

Sesshoumaru smirked "I was thinking the same thing." he says as he drives to Inuyasha's home

Inuyasha was sitting on his couch watching television when he heard the doorbell. 'Who could that be?' he thought, standing up and walking over to the door. He opened it to see Sesshoumaru and Kagura on his doorstep. He glared at his brother. "What do you want?" he growled.

"You and I need to talk." Sesshoumaru tells him and pushes Inuyasha back into the house and over to the sofa.

Inuyasha glared up at him. "What do you need this is my day off isn't it bad enough I have to work for your dumb ass, now I have to see you on my day off!, and what the hell is Kagura doing here?!" Inuyasha growled.

Kagura came in and closed the door behind her, she really was going to have to go shopping .

"I've been having some thoughts about Kagome. How she looks so much like the Kagome that traveled with you in the old days before she died. Do you have any idea as to why that is? I'm sure she wasn't reincarnated," Sesshoumaru said.

"I don't know, you dumbass! Maybe Kagome is one of her ancestors and she just got a lot of her features!? Who gives a damn!" Inuyasha said angrily

"How can that be when Naraku is the father?" Sesshoumaru wondered aloud.

Inuyasha glared at him, "So what maybe Mika is relations somehow I don't know and .."Inuyasha stopped what he was going to say." Sesshoumaru leave her alone, this war between you and Naraku is going to far!" Inuyasha tells him.

"The war has only just begun he started this when he signed over that company to that damn brat what does she know about a multi million company." Sesshoumaru says to him. Kagura sighed "Well maybe you should look on her mother's side , Naraku is a demon there is no way he was related to the first Kagome." she says

Sesshoumaru looked over at Kagura and said, "You're probably right. We'll start with the mother. Let's go see her, shall we?" He looked to Inuyasha and said, "It was nice to see you, little brother. Have a nice day." He and Kagura walked out the door, letting it shut behind them.

Inuyasha quickly scrambled to his feet and ran to the front door. "Sesshoumaru stop this before I go to father myself and tell him what you're up too!" Inuyasha yelled at Sesshoumaru as he opened the door for Kagura.

Sesshoumaru looked over at Inuyasha his golden eyes narrowing at the younger one. "You wish to test my patience is that it Hanyou?' Sesshoumaru growls at him

"Your patience is already gone, I can see it in your eyes. But if you lay one finger on either Kagome, or anyone close to her, I will tell father everything! And trust me, I know enough," Inuyasha replied, glaring at Sesshoumaru

Kagura sat down in the car this was like old times the brothers barking back and forth only this time either had swords.

"Hmm I would never kill Mia, torture her yes but murder no, I don't think Naraku will care what happens to Mia seeing as he divorced her to be with Kagome." Sesshoumaru tells Inuyasha and closes Kagura's door and walks around to the other side and gets in the car and drives off leaving Inuyasha to think about that.

When they got to Mia's, Sesshoumaru and Kagura got out of the car and walked up to the door. He tried the knob and found it was locked. "I know where the spare is," he said before Kagura could say anything. He reached up above the door and got the key from there, sticking it into the lock and turning it, opening the door.

He could hear music and water coming from upstairs. "She must be in the shower. Wait here," he said, heading up the stairs to the master bedroom.

Kagura walked into the living room and looked around she saw a picture over the fire place and walked over to it and picked it up she saw Mia and Kagome. she couldn't help but laugh Naraku had actually married and had a kid. Mia was showering she had just gotten home from jogging she had no plans for the day now but just to relax. Sesshoumaru walked up to the master bedroom and heard the shower still running he walked over to the bathroom door and opened it and walked in and saw Mia's form behind the shower door. he slowly opened the shower door and waited for Mia to notice

Mia felt a sudden burst of cold air and turned in the shower. When she saw Sesshoumaru, she screamed, trying to cover herself. Sesshoumaru reached in and grabbed her by the hair, dragging her out of the shower and tossing her a robe. "Put it on," he ordered.

Mia quickly put the robe on and glared at him. "What the hell are you doing here, Sesshoumaru!? We aren't married anymore! This is no longer your house! get out of here!" she yelled at him, her hands fisted at her sides.

Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the bathroom and down the stairs, shoving her down onto the couch in the living room. Kagura smirked at how rough he was being with the woman.

Mia glared at him as her wet hair was stuck to her face. "What do you want with me you bastard Naraku told me what you did with Kagome I should kill you!" she yelled at him.

"Oh did he well that is good, but you're just a human Mia what could you really do to me?" he asked her.

"Just answer my questions truthfully and I won't hurt you." he says as he walks over to the sofa and sits down beside Mia.

"W..what do you want to know and who is this tramp?" she asks.

Kagura growled. "Why you." she hissed.

"Look at her good doesn't she remind you of someone?" Sesshoumaru asks Mia.

Mia scrunched her nose. "No she doesn't " she says.

Sesshoumaru sighed and looked to Kagura. "Some help here, please?" he said. "What do you want me to do? The past Kagome's mother never saw us. She only saw your brother," Kagura said, crossing her arms in front of her chest and leaning against the wall behind her.

"Kagome?" Mia said . "Sesshoumaru leave my daughter alone please hasn't she suffered enough at your hands?" Mia said to him with tears in her eyes and looked over at Kagura again. "Oh my god I see it you're related to Naraku." Mia says to her.

Kagura snorted at that. " In a way I am." she says.

"Mia do you know any Higurashi's?" Sesshoumaru asks her.

Mia wiped the tears from her eyes. "I heard the name in the past." she says softly.

"What do you know about them?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Their daughter was sick a lot, missed a lot of school. But from what I heard, she was a good girl. Always tried to keep her grades up. What does she have to do with anything?" Mia said, looking at Sesshoumaru.

"The daughter's name was Kagome and she wasn't sick I wish she had been with her loud mouth and disrespect toward me. Kagome was able to time travel 500years into the past of my time she traveled with Inuyasha and she was a thorn in Naraku's side maybe more than mine, which is why I don't understand why he named his own child Kagome." he tells her.

"I don't know, either. Maybe he had a thing for the Kagome in the past and since she looks so much like her, maybe he decided to name her after the one he secretly loved," Kagura said

Sesshoumaru's eye twitched he knew Naraku was mental but to name your child after your enemy. "That still doesn't answer the question why the hell she looks so much like that wench!" Sesshoumaru growled and stood up and looked at Mia and then Kagura. "Naraku is hiding something and I am going to find out what he is hiding." he tells Kagura. "Sesshoumaru I am begging you if you have any kindness in you to leave my Kagome alone." Mia tells him.

Sesshoumaru chuckled and said, "Then it's good for me thta I have no kindness, isn't it? And if you try to get in my way, I will kill you, and trust me, it will be slow," he said, glaring at Mia. She glared right back at him, but at a loss for words, she kept her mouth shut. "Kagura, any other brilliant ideas?" Sesshoumaru said, looking at her.

Mia got up off the sofa and walked into the kitchen and poured a glass of water and drank it quickly. Kagura 's ruby eyes followed Mia as she left the room. "Hmm I don't know, I mean Kagome was Kikyo's reincarnation, but Naraku isn't the one that killed Kagome, you're ." she said to him. "I say we find Kagom'e home that she had here, but what about Mia she is going to call Naraku once you leave." Kagura points out.

"It's not like he can do anything. I have his soul," Sesshoumaru said. "While that may be true, He can tell her what to do. You don't have her soul," Kagura said. Sesshoumaru thought about this for a moment. "Then we'll just have to bring her with us, won't we?" He said, looking towards the doorway into the kitchen

Mia sat down at the kitchen table she put her hands on her face she didn't get what was going on and naraku never did talk about his pass, it was not allowed and she never asked him since they had a good life up until a few months ago when Kagome turned 16.

Sesshoumaru walked into the kitchen to see Mia he could tell she was thinking. "Mia I am getting ready to leave." Sesshoumaru tells her.

"Why are you telling me you barged into my house and grab me out the shower like I am yours!" She yells at him

"Because, you are to get dressed and meet us back down here. Understand?" He said, leaning against the doorframe. "I'm not going anywhere with you, you demon!" Mia yelled, standing and throwing her water glass at him. He moved to the side, and it crashed into the wall, glass shards going across the floor.

"We can do this the hard way Mia if you wish." Sesshoumaru tells her as he crosses his arms over his chest. Mia got up from the table and walked pass Sesshoumaru and went up the stairs to put on a pair of jeans and a shirt, she combed her hair out and picked up her cell and speed dialed Naraku hopefully he wasn't to pissed with her.

"Hmm that was easy." Kagura says to Sesshoumaru . "I remember as if it was yesterday Kagome had gotten separated from Inuyasha when he and Naraku got into a shouting match over the jewel and you were walking in the woods and came across her and Kagome let her guard down and walked over to you and started talking." she says

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "Yes, quite a stupid move of her, don't you think?" he said.

"Yes, but while she made a stupid move, you didn't bother to kill her while you had the chance. Now, I wonder, why is that?" Kagura replied.

"Because it wouldn't hurt Inuyasha as much if he missed it, so I chatted with her mostly about Rin trust me I wanted to sink my claws into her flesh but Inuyasha wasn't close enough and by time he would have came she would be already dead I wanted him to see her take her last breath." he tells Kagura.

Mia growled at the phone when the voice mail came on. "Naraku call me it's important." she said and ended the call but left it on vibrate and put the cell in her pocket and came down. "Alright I am ready." Mia says to Sesshoumaru

"Good, let's go," Sesshoumaru said, leading the way out of the house, Mia behind him and Kagura taking up the rear. He had Mia sit in the back seat and they got into the car. Sesshoumaru started it up and drove off, heading towards the past Kagome's home.

Mia sighed as she looked out the window, she knew Sesshoumaru wasn't going to let her go back home when he was done she was lost in her thoughts when the phone vibrated. Mia jumped and took the phone out her pants pocket. "Hello?" Mia said.

"Hi mom it's Kagome I was wondering if you're free today?" she asked.

"Sweetie I am , have you spoken to Naraku?" she asked.

Sesshoumaru drove along but listened to Mia talk on the phone.

"No, not yet. I think he's at home. Why, did you want to talk to him?" Kagome asked. "Yes, but it can wait until I talk to him later," Mia lied. She needed to talk to him immediately.

"Ok. So you're free today?" Kaogme asked.

"Yes. What did you have in mind?" Mia asked.

"Well, I was thinking a movie and lunch. You can get me at Uncle Muso's," Kagome said. "Sounds good, baby. I'll see you in a while, okay?" Mia said.

"Okay. Love you," Kagome said.

"Love you, too," Mia said. "Bye," Kagome said.

"Bye," Mia replied, hanging up the phone.

"Tell me how are you going to see her for lunch when you're in a car with me?" Sesshoumaru asked her as he stopped at a red light and turned his head to look in the back. "You can't keep me here Sesshoumaru I am not yours, I am not a damn pet or whatever you think I am!, you think because I am human you can do as you please." she says.

Kagura laughed. "She's funny I like her." Kagura tells him

"Trust me, she wasn't this funny when we were married," Sesshoumaru said, smirking. Mia glared at him. "I AM going to lunch with my daughter, Sesshoumaru. You can't stop me," she said.

"No you're not!" Sesshoumaru said to her and turned back around and started driving again. Mia glared daggers at the back of Sesshoumaru's head. "When Naraku finds out you'll pay I am still the mother of his child!" She growls.

"Hey when we're done can we go get me some new clothes?" Kagura asks Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Yes, we can go get you new clothes. But only when we're done," he said. As they drove, he looked around for the old shrine. "Tell me if you see it. We're close," he said.

Mia looked out the window and saw a shrine with a long stairwell . Kagura looked out the window. "I see it." Kagura says to him.

Sesshoumaru parked the car and got out he opened the back door and pulled Mia out and shut the door. Kagura got out as well .

"This place is beautiful." Mia says as she looks around and sees a a pair of double doors.

"I passed this place many times when I was going to work." Mia tells Sesshoumaru

"This is where she use to live," he said, stressing the she in the sentence. They walked up the steps and when they got to the top, found the place was empty and full of dust. "It looks like no one's lived here for years," Kagura said, peering into one of the windows. "Let's check out the well," Sesshoumaru said walking over to the wooden doors and sliding them open

Mia walked inside the well seeing it was dusty as well she walked down the steps and saw that the well was boarded up. "Sesshoumaru why are you so obsessed with this other Kagome whose dead?" Mia asked.

Sesshoumaru ran his tongue over one of his fangs and walked down the steps to Mia he pulled her to his well muscled chest. "I killed the wench and now I see her in your daughter it makes my blood boil to see that face!" he growled in her ear.

Mia's eyes widened at his statement. She looked up at him and said, "And that gives you the right to treat MY daughter this way? Just because she reminds you of this old priestess? That's so cruel," she said.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not nice. Being cruel is my nature," Sesshoumaru replied, smirking.

"Naraku isn't go to let you harm her anymore I already told you I am not related to this other Kagome and you know Naraku isn't so leave our child alone Sesshoumaru she can't help that she looks like this miko." Mia tells him.

Sesshoumaru bent his head down and kisses mia on her cheek. "You finally fear me that is good Mia, but I'm not going to rest till I find out what is the link between your daughter and that wench." he says.

Kagura looked back at the old shrine. "What if Naraku's daughter was born with two souls?" Kagura asks him

"It isn't possible. Not unless the wench planned it," Sesshoumaru said.

"Then she must have. The best way to figure this out is to talk to her herself. Not bat about the bush," Kagura said, looking at him.

"So you're saying we need to talk to Kagome directly?" Sesshoumaru said.

Kagura sighed. "Yes, that's what I'm saying. She's made a lunch date with her mother. The perfect opportunity," she said, smirking.

"The hell you will! Mia growled and pushed away from Sesshoumaru. "I won't allow it she isn't this Kagome she is my child, she grew in my body for 9 months I won't let you harm her!" Mia tells him.

"Kagome is half demon , she's not a miko!"Mia said to Sesshoumaru and ran for the stairs

Sesshoumaru smirked and jumped up, somersaulting in the air, landing in front of Mia just as her hand reached out for the door. He grabbed her wrist and spun her arm around behind her back painfully, making her cry out. "You'll call Kagome and tell her you'll pick her up from Onigumo's. You will not hint to her that I will be with you, or Kagura. If you do, I will make sure she suffers," Sesshoumaru said.

Mia whimpered "Alright I'll do what you want!" Mia tells him . Sesshoumaru let's her arm go. Mia picked up the phone and called Kagome back.

"Hello?" Kagome said.

"Hi Kagome it's mom , I'll be at your uncles in 30 minutes be waiting outside." Mia tells him.

"Okay mom see you soon." Kagome said and hung up.

"There I told her." Mia says to him

"Good girl." Sesshoumaru tells her and walks out the well house with Mia and Kagura. Kagura took her hair out letting it fall down her back it was wavy she ripped the bottom of her dress off making it knee length she then walked to the car and got in and s at down.

As they drove, Sesshoumaru looked in the rearview mirror to see Mia looking out the window sadly. He looked back ahead to see Onigumo's house come into view. "We're here. Text her to get into the back seat," he said. Mia did as she was told. A few minutes later, Kagome came running out of the house and to the car, a huge grin plastered onto her face. Sesshoumaru smirked to himself as he remembered before. 'This will be more fun than I thought.' he thought to himself as Kagome got into the car and he took off without letting her see first. "Hi mo-" Kagome cut herself off when she saw her mother was in the back seat with her instead of driving. She looked into the driver's seat and when she saw Sesshoumaru, her eyes widened

"Be a good girl Kagome and you and your mom might just survive." Sesshoumaru says to her.

"Mom what's going on?" Kagome asked him.

" I am sorry honey he made me, he was going to break my arm he s aid he would kill me." Mia tells her.

"What about dad?" Kagome asked . Mia just shook her head no. "Where are you taking us?!" Kagome demanded to know.

Kagura smirked. "She really reminds me of the other Kagome." Kagura tells him

. "Now, now Kagome be a good girl." Sesshoumaru says to her.

"Sesshoumaru what are you going to do to us?" she asked as she moved closer to her mother

"You'll find out soon enough. For now, we have to get somewhere where your screams won't be heard," Sesshoumaru said, loving the look on Kagome's face. She gripped her mother's hand tightly, trying to be strong for her. She glared at Sesshoumaru and hissed, "My father WILL come for us. Just you watch."

Mia kissed Kagome atop her dark head. "I love you." Mia tells her and rubs Kagome on her back. Kagome saw the woman in the front seat with Sesshoumaru and her blue eyes flashed between blue and dark brown "Where is Naraku?!" Kagome yelled as her hair wasn't sleek d own anymore but more unkept like the original Kagome.

Kagura slowly turned her head and looked into brown eyes and gasped

Sesshoumaru looked into the rearview mirror and when he saw her eyes, he smirked and said, "That's the girl I've been wanting to talk to. Now, how the hell does this girl look like you?" he said. Kagome looked at him and glared. "Sesshoumaru," she growled. "Yes, it's me. Good to see you again, Kagome Higurashi," Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome looked at Mia who was speechless. "I don't know, I just remember you stabbing me and I told Inuyasha that I loved him then I felt so cold and everything went black then I was reborn but not , this girl whose body I share she is Naraku's offspring she's not a miko really, what do you want Sesshoumaru leave this Kagome out of this she's innocent." Kagome says.

"Now why would I do that Kagome if I kill her then you both will be out of my hair." Sesshomaru tells her.

"You bastard I won't let you harm either soul in this body!" Mia hissed at him.

"Yes I felt when you took half our soul it reminded me of Kikyo." Kagome tells him

"Oh? How so?" Sesshoumaru said. "She had part of my soul. It felt the same when you took it from this Kagome. We didn't feel complete. That's what it felt like when Kikyo took part of my soul at her awakening." she said.

Sesshoumaru took all the information in as he kept driving "Killing me why did you kill me?" Kagome asked him.

"You were a means to and end you weren't needed anymore the jewel was almost complete." Sesshoumaru tells her.

Kagome eyes started flashing. "I hate you." she said before the present Kagome came back. "What happened I feel like I was here then I wasn't." she said

"Nothing, dear. You fell asleep," Mia said, giving Sesshoumaru a warning glare. "How can I fall asleep when HE's in the car?" Kagome asked, glaring at Sesshoumaru. "I don't know, honey, but you did," Mia said

Mia saw the difference in the two Kagome's the one that was just here was bold and wasn't afraid of Sesshoumaru, and she was more wise and wasn't still trying to figure out who she was.

Kagome laid her head on her mother's shoulder as Sesshoumaru drove on the bridge thinking of how to separate the two Kagome's.

"We're here," Sesshoumaru said, parking the car. They were at a house on about three acres of land. Plenty for no one to hear. "There is no way in hell I am going in there!" Kagome said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Yes there is," Sesshoumaru said. He smirked and hoisted her up and over his shoulder. "Ah! Put me down you mangy mutt! I hate you! Let go of me!" Kagome yelled, punching Sesshoumaru's back repeatedly.

Mia got out the car and followed behind Sesshoumaru and Kagome she was a human what could she do against a powerful demon. Kagura followed as well as Sesshoumaru walked up to the house and opened the door with his free hand and walked in with Kagome he then dropped her on to the hardwood floor and looked down at her.

Kagome sat up on her knees and glared at him one eye was blue the other brown. "You jerk!" she yelled.

Sesshoumaru glared down at her looking into her eyes ."You want to foolishly attack me be my guest Kagome I don't mind killing you again." Sesshoumaru tells her. Kagura walked over to the sofa and sat down as she watched the girl to see what she would do and Mia for that matter.

"Sesshoumaru leave my daughter alone!" she hissed and moved to stand in front of Kagome "I don't care if you hated the former girl or not but as long as I am alive you won't harm her!" Mia tells him

Sesshoumaru smirked and said, "And how could you, Mia, a human, stop me, a demon? Hm? If you have no idea, then get out of my way." Mia stood her ground. "No. You are NOT going to hurt my daughter. I won't allow it," She hissed. Sesshoumaru laughed and just picked her up and tossed her to Kagura. "Bind her," he said, now looking at Kagome. Half of her face seemed frightened, while the other was determined not to let him win. "So, what are you going to do, Kagome? Attack me or withdraw into your body?" he taunted.

Mia slapped Kagura across the face don't touch me!, how can you help him you're part of Naraku why aren't you caring what happens to his child?!" Mia demands of her. Kagura rubbed her face and her red eyes hardened at Mia and Kagura got up and went and got some rope .

"You want me to care what happens to Naraku's offspring why should I he has done nothing but punish me from the moment he created me!" Kagura growled at her.

Kagome looked over at Mia and sighed she didn't want this young girl to see her mother get hurt so she retreated back in making both eyes go blue again. "Please leave my mom alone Sesshoumaru , I'll take what ever punishment you have for me just stop harming my parents and the ones I love." she says

Sesshoumaru bent down to Kagome and looked at her "You're under the impression that I make deals Kagome besides if I keep your mom you will do as you're told." Sesshoumaru tells her.

Kagome looked away from him. "Just don't do what you did last time. I don't want her to see that," she said, tears forming in her eyes from the memory. Sesshoumaru chuckled and said, "Kagome, I didn't bring you here to rape you, even though it does sound tempting. But no, I'm here to ask you questions. And if you tell one lie and I know about it, then your mother suffers the punishment by having her bones broken. One. By. One. Do you understand?" Kagome nodded, still not looking at him. He grasped her chin and forced her to look at him. "I want to hear you say it," he said. "I understand," Kagome said, tears falling freely now.

Sesshoumaru let Kagome's chin go and stood back up. "Good girl." he said and walked over to the chair and sat down. across from Mia. "Come over here Kagome and sit next to your mother." he said to her. Kagome got up off the floor and sat down beside her mom Kagura sighed as she watched Kagome sit.

"Now Kagome tell me do you ever feel like there is someone else in your body?" he asks her. Kagome bit her lip. "Not really." she tells him.

"Do you ever black out, like you did in the car?" he asked.

Kagome thought about this. "Actually, yeah. When I was younger it used to happen a lot. Dad said it was normal since my powers were developing," she said. Sesshoumaru nodded, smirking to himself. "Have you ever experienced strange powers? One's not meant for a spider demon?" He asked.

Kagome looked at her mom . "I well when I was younger my hands glowed a light pink and I was able to heal a bird but I don't know anything else my dad and mom never thought anything about it" she says.

Mia looked at Kagome "Kagome never purified anyone if she did your ass be dead!" Mia tells him.

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "Kagome, when you healed the bird, what were your emotions?" He asked. "Well, I was sad that the bird was hurt, and a little panicky that maybe I couldn't help it in time," she said. Sesshoumaru thought for a minute before smiling. "Kagome, I want to do an experiment," he said, looking at Mia.

Mia tensed up when Sesshoumaru looked over at her. "What's kind of experiment?" Kagome asks him unaware of what Sesshoumaru was up too. Sesshoumaru stood up quicker than Kagome , Kagura or Mia could react and he grabbed Mia took her hand in his and crushed it. Mia screamed out in pain.

"No stop it!" Kagome said stood up and with all the strength she had she pushed Sesshomaru away from her mom and placed a barrier around her and Mia and gasped at seeing what she just did.

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "Good job, Kagome. Now, I want you to heal your mother's hand. If you don't do it quickly, then the bones will be past healing and your mother will either have a deformed, useless hand, or she will have to get it amputated," he said, crossing his arms over his chest and smirking

Kagome had tears in her eyes she was scared she was just a teen. "Mom I am sorry." Kagome said to her and took Mia's hand in hers and her hand glowed pink again and she head the hand. Mia winced as she felt her bones rejoining.

"Sesshoumaru how are you going to control both souls?" Kagura asks him as she walks over to him. "With fear until I can figure out away to get the other Kagome out of her body." he says as he watches Kagome heal Mia and let her hand go but she had yet to drop the barrier.

"You heartless demon you're lucky I don't have any arrows!" she says

"Maybe so, but that barrier isn't going to last much longer. I'm going to see what your limit is when it fades," he said, smirking. He sat down in the chair and watched patiently, waiting for the barrier to fade away.

'Unless she taps into the other Kagome's powers, the barrier will die soon.' He thought, smiling.

"Kagome listen to me you can't fight him let your other half take over. Mia pleads with her.

Kagome fell to her knees making the barrier drop as she rested her head in her mother's lap. " I don't want to be weak anymore I have been raped by him mom, my chest hurts this other soul, she's trying to comfort me I don't know what to do." Kagome said lifting her head up looking at her mom.

"Sesshoumaru will you allow me to go find a dark miko while you deal with her?" Kagura asks

"Yes, go get her. We'll most likely need her soon," Sesshoumaru said. Kagura nodded and left, closing the door behind her. "Kagome, I'm going to do the same thing to your mother that I did before. You are going to keep healing each and every break until you reach your limit. Am I understood?" He said, looking at the girl. She looked up at her mother, who smiled at her, before saying, "Okay. I'm so sorry, mom." "It's alright, sweetheart," Mia replied, kissing the top of her head

Kagome slowly stood up and stepped away from her mom and glared at Sesshoumaru. Mia braced herself for what was about to happen Sesshoumaru got up and walked over to Mia "We did the broken hand how about a broken foot?" he asks her.

"Just do it already go ahead you get a sick pleasure out of hurting me to break her." Mia tells him. Sesshoumaru smirked and bent down and took Mia's foot in his hand. Mia grabbed the pillow and dug her nails into it as Sesshoumaru broke her foot. "You bastard!" she yelled out as the bones cracked

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut tightly, trying to block out the sight of her mother's pain as tears flowed from her eyes again. "Now, Kagome, it's your turn," Sesshoumaru said. Kagome sniffled and went over to her mother quickly, squatting down and gently taking her foot into her hand. Her hands glowed pink as she quickly started healing her mother's foot.

Mia closed her eyes she couldn't help but moan from the pain even if Kagome was healing her, it hurt. Kagome then stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes."What's going to happen to me after you get this other soul out of me?" Kagome asks

Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagome and placed his hand on her shoulder ."I am sure you're bright enough to figure that out." he tells her. Kagome shook her head. you're going to kill both Kagomes' then?" she asks.

"Sesshoumaru that wasn't the deal you said you wanted to just talk to her!" Mia yelled

"I know I did, Mia. It's called lying, get used to it," he said, not looking away from Kagome. Her eyes widened and she pushed his hand off of her shoulder and took a step back. "It's not enough that you raped me, is it!? Now you have to kill me!? What is the matter with you!? Why do you hate me so much to cause me and my family so much pain!? What gives you that right?" She yelled at him. Before he had time to answer, she drew her hand back and slapped him, feeling power flow into her hand as she did. and the power in her hand was a little bit of her purification power

Kagura followed a dark aura to a house she could feel the evil flowing off in waves much like Naraku. Kagura walked up to the house and turned the knob and walked inside she saw a woman burring black candles "You there I am in need of your services." Kagura tells her. the woman turned around she had long black hair and dark violet eyes. Kaguya stood up she was wearing tight leather pants and a black sheer top.

"What do you want demon?" she asks.

Sesshoumaru stepped back a bit he had never been slapped before. He growled and bared his fangs " I am going to make you regret that!" he hissed at her. The other Kagome came out fast and took over and put a barrier around Mia and then herself.

Sesshoumaru's eyes flickered from red to gold. "Bitch, you'll pay for that," he hissed, his cheek still stinging. Kagome smirked. "Then try to get me, you stupid dog!" she yelled. She placed her hands in front of her, her wrists against each other, and pointed at Sesshoumaru, muttering ancient words under her breath. A stream of light emerged from the connection at her wrists, and it shot out at Sesshoumaru. He jumped out of the way, landing on the other side of the room on the balls of his feet. Kagome quickly renewed the barrier around her.

"My master needs yours help there is a girl with two souls inside her body, he wants to get one of the souls out the problem is there is no body." Kagura tells her.

"I see, well do you have any idea where the original body is?" Kaguya asked Kagura. "Probably bones now she was killed along time ago." Kagura tells her.

Sesshoumaru stood up and glared at her. "How long do you think you can control that body Kagome, you're just a soul you're feeding off her energy." he says

. "Shut up I am trying to save her and her mother from you!" Kagome tells him "Let her mom go now!" she tells Sesshoumaru.

"Not gonna happen, Kagome. She is the motivation," Sesshoumaru said, smirking. Kagome glared at him. "You son of a bitch, let her go! You have me here, it's what you wanted, you don't need her here," she said, growling.

"It's amazing you hate me but don't hate the fact that you're sharing a body with Naraku's child, I will not stop till I get you out that damn body so the girl will suffer at my hands I see it already you're getting tired Kagome rest I rather talk to the other Kagome." he says.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him she was tired being in another body was stressing. "No don't !" Mia said as the barriers fells and Kagome fell to the floor panting as her eyes turned blue again.

"Find her grave and then I will help you." Kaguya tells Kagura.

"I'll be back soon," Kagura said, leaving. She went back to the house and walked in. "We have to find the body before she'll help," she said, seeing Kagome on the floor, panting. Sesshoumaru walked up to her and grabbed her hair, pulling her up by it. She whimpered, her body limp. "We're going on another roadtrip," he said, smiling.

Kagome placed her hands on her chest. "Sesshoumaru please I can't take anymore of this." she tells him. "Don't say that Kagome I see you're not weak as I thought." Sesshoumaru tells her. "Mia get up we're leaving now." he says to her.

Mia stood up and walked over to Sesshoumaru and looked at Kagome. "Let me hold her." she says to him. Kagura walked over to the front door and opened it again and walked out.

Sesshoumaru let Kagome drop to the ground and stood. "Let's go," he said.

Mia held Kagome close and picked her up. "Mom..." Kagome said tiredly. "Hush, honey. You can sleep in the car, ok?" Mia said. Sesshoumaru had untied her hands and now tied the rope around her waist. "Now you can't go anywhere unless it's my say so," he said to her confused expression, making her glare at him.

"I'm not a dog, unlike some people," she hissed. He ignored her and walked up to the car, opening the back door and letting Mia get in before closing the door. Mia set Kagome down in the seat beside her, and she instantly cuddled into her mother's side, with Mia's arm around her shoulders as Sesshoumaru started the car and drove.

"So do you you know where she is buried at?" Kagura asks Sesshoumaru

"I have an idea I have kept up on the family incase there was anymore of that blood line as you saw the home is empty, she had a brother but he left Japan and her mother and grandfather left as well." Sesshoumaru tells Kagura.

Kagome sighed. "Mom I am sorry for ever being cruel to you, if I never told daddy how I felt about him you two would still be married and none of this would be happening." Kagome tells her.

Mia shushed her. "It's ok, honey. Honestly, it was bound to happen sooner or later. Daddy and I just aren't meant to be. But he loves you," she said, kissing the top of her head. Kagome sighed and said, "I know, and I love him. I miss him." "I know, sweetheart. You'll see him soon, I promise," Mia told her

"Stop making promise you can't keep Mia." Sesshoumaru says to her as he stops at a red light there was traffic.

"Why don't mind your business!" Mia hissed and looked out the window at the other cars she look at Kagome and slowly unlocked the car door she caught Kagome eye and Kagome sat up looking at her.

Mia smiled at her, as if saying I'll have to stay, but you can go. Kagome looked at her, a pleading look in her eyes. Mia hugged her. "I want you to run as fast as you can. Run to daddy," she said. Kagome's eyes watered, remembering the phrase from when she was little and starting to walk and run. Mia would tell her that to get her going.

"Okay," she whispered back. Mia smiled at her before quickly opening the door and pushing Kagome out. Kagome landed on her feet and took off running as fast as she could, kicking in some of her demon strength. "Dammit!" Sesshoumaru yelled, slamming on the breaks

. "Keep going! We'll get her back later. We can't do anything until we have the body, anyway," Kagura said.

Sesshoumaru growled and glared in the rearview mirror at Mia, who was now smiling. "You'll pay dearly for that, Mia. You'll see," he hissed.

She smiled and said, "Do what you want to me. As long as she's safe, I don't' care.

Kagome ran with tears in her eyes she hated that she had to leave her mom knowing Sesshoumaru was beyond angry now but she kept running she didn't stop until she got to a phone booth she picked up the phone and and called Naraku collect she listened to it ring and finally she heard his voice. "Hello?" Naraku said. "Daddy please help me!" she cried out looking around incase Sesshoumaru came out of nowhere.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Naraku asked her as he was driving back with Kanna after getting her new clothes. "Sesshoumaru he kidnaped me and mom and he said that I have this miko's soul in my body named Kagome and he broke mom's hand and foot and made me healed her." she cries into the phone

"Kagome, where are you? I'm coming to get you," Naraku said, making a tire-squealing U-turn. Kagome told him the street and said, "Daddy, please hurry. I'm so scared."

"Kagome, wait for me right there. I'm on my way. I love you," Naraku said. "I love you, too," Kagome said. They hung up and Naraku sped up slightly. When he saw her, he slammed on the brakes, his tires squealing. He jumped out of the car. "Kagome!" He yelled, making her jump. She spun around at his voice and ran to him. He picked her up in his arms and spun around with her, holding her close. "I was so scared, daddy. So scared," she said.

He kissed her lips and said, "I'm right here, Kagome. I won't let him take you again, I promise."

He carried her back to the car and had Kanna move to the back seat. He put Kagome in the front and buckled her in before getting into the driver's side and making another U-turn, this one not as urgent.

"You said that Kagome is in your body?" Naraku asked her he couldn't believe it the little Miko was still causing problems in his life but now as he thought about it his daughter did look a lot like the miko, maybe too much

"Yes I feel her now , I always felt this other presences but I thought it was just me being paranoid." Kagome tells him.

Naraku nodded his head as he headed back home "Where is Sesshoumaru headed?" he asks. To her grave he has mom what if he kills her, he and that woman?" she asks him. "What woman?" Naraku growled.

"He called her Kagura," Kagome said. Naraku growled to himself. "Kanna, when we get home, I want you to find her," he said. "Yes, sir," Kanna said, her hands folded in her lap. "Daddy, that's not all," Kagome said. "What else happened?" Naraku asked. "He said that he was going to separate us and kill us. He wants to kill me, too," Kagome said.

Naraku sighed "Honey I am sorry this isn't what I wanted for you, I knew you looked like Kagome but I had no idea she was sharing your body." he says

"It's not your fault I just was so scared I didn't even know I could heal but I guess that is Kagome since she is the miko." she says to him.

"Yeah it's Kagome how often does she come out?" he asks her now not sure who he was sleeping with

"Whenever I black out, it's her. But it hasn't happened a whole lot since I was little. Sesshoumaru made her come out a couple of times today, but that's all," Kagome said. Naraku sighed, slightly relieved. As they drove home, he took Kagome's hand in his own and squeezed it reassuringly. "We're almost home," he said.

"Hello, Naraku," he heard beside him. He turned to see Kagome's eyes had changed from blue to dark brown. "Shit!" he yelled, slamming on the breaks, luckily just as they pulled in front of the house. Kagome laughed and said, "It's nice to see you, too."

Naraku turned the car off and glared at Kagome. "Look Kagome you can't keep taking over my daughter's body!" he yelled.

Kagome laughed and got out the car, Kanna got out as well and looked her former enemy over. Naraku growled and got out the car and slammed the door. "Who the hell do you think you're taking up house in my daughters body?" he asked her.

Kagome walked around to him . "I don't know how I ended up in her body, you're only freaked out because you have been sleeping with your daughter, and you want to know if it was me you were really with." she says with a grin on her face

Naraku narrowed his eyes "If you weren't in that body I slap you down." he warns her and walks over to the front door and opens it and walks in. Kanna walked in as well carrying her bags and placed them on the floor

Kagome laughed and said, "As if. I would have you face down on the ground so fast you wouldn't know what hit you." Naraku growled at her and said, "Just what is it that you want, Kagome?" "I want you to help me. They are going to disrupt my grave, and you have to either stop them, or stop them from killing me again. That's all I want. If I get my body back, then I'm going to live out my life in this time. I don't care either way, just as long as they don't kill this girl right here," she said, touching her shoulder.

"Well there is a flaw with your plan my dear, Sesshoumaru has part of my soul." Naraku reminds her "How do you plan to live out your life here Sesshoumaru will never stop hunting you down, but my Kagome is in danger too that bastard raped her, Where is your grave at?" he asks her.

Kagome bit her lip. "I.. I don't really know." she said backing away from Naraku. Kanna walked over to her mirror and picked it up she saw Kagura and Sesshoumaru still driving but not Mia at least she didn't see her.

"I don't see Mia, master," Kanna said.

"What!?" He and Kagome cried, looking over at her. "She is not in the car from what I can see," Kanna said.

Naraku rushed over and looked over her shoulder, Kagome on the other side. "He couldn't have killed her already and disposed of the body. It's too soon," Kagome said. Naraku looked over at her and said, "You two are going to switch back soon. You can't control her body for long. I don't know what to tell her."

"Maybe she is knocked out in the back." Kagome tells him Naraku glared into the mirror "As much as Mia pisses me off she still is Kagome's mother."Naraku said to her then he heard Mia's voice .

"You plan to dig this poor girls grave up that is low even for you Sesshoumaru." she says. Kagome sighed in relief hearing her voice "She's alive I am glad." Kagome tells Naraku. "Oh Naraku I don't think you should have any bed sessions with Kagome for now you never know when we might switch." she says

Naraku shuddered at the thought of finding out they had switched during their time alone. "I think you're right. When you're back in your body, though, you have no say," he said.

Kagome laughed. "I know," she said, rolling her eyes, smiling.

"You know, and I'm not sure if this is a good thing or not, but, for once, I don't want to kill you," Naraku said, smirking.

"I'm relieved," Kagome said

"Who would think I would ever need your help what is more shocking is that you had a child with a human and you despise them." Kagome says to him. Naraku grunted and walked over to the sofa and sat down .

"Kanna go change your clothes." he says to her. "Yes master." Kanna says and takes her clothes up the steps "So I still don't get how you let Sesshoumaru catch you off guard and kill you, to be honest I was mad for not being the one to end your life." he tells Kagome. Kagome glared at him "Mhmm I need arrows and a bow." she tells him. more like demanded

"No, no no!" Naraku growled no more Kikyos, no more mikos!, you all drive me crazy it's a wonder I am sane you being that tramps reincarnation, now you're in my child's body no no more I'll get it back myself!" Naraku tells her. "Fine then just find my grave I have a bad feeling soon I'll be face to face with Sesshoumaru." Kagome tells him

"Fine! Kanna, we're leaving, hurry up!" Naraku called up the stairs. Kanna rushed down the stairs, now in a pair of jeans, a white spaghetti-strap tanktop, and a Jean jacket with a pair of tennis shoes. "Yes, master," she said.

"Grab your mirror as well," he said. She picked up the silver lined glass and walked out the door with him and Kagome. Soon they were in the car and on their way.

"We need to hurry. Sesshoumaru has a huge head start," Kagome said.

Naraku growled as he drove down the street. "I guess you know that Inuyasha never married." he says to Kagome as he keeps his eyes on the road. "I know that I am in this body it's not much I don't know though I did wish I was blind a few times as I watched you and this Kagome , you're so weak you let a 16 year old girl seduce you, geeze Naraku have some self respect." she says.

"Shut up you're one to talk always chasing after Inuyasha." he tells her. Kagome growled and her powers started coming through

"Kagome, you use those powers in this car, I won't help you," Naraku said.

Kagome laughed and said, "Yeah, right. You would HAVE to help me, to help your daughter, because if you don't help me, Sesshoumaru will kill the both of us." Naraku growled and said, "Why does it seem you have the upper hand in this?"

"Because I do," Kagome said, laughing. Naraku growled at her, making her laugh harder. She made her hand glow blue and said, "At least I have my purification to use, if I need it. And my healing." She made her hand glow pink before letting the light fade away completely

Naraku sighed and kept driving "It would help if I knew where your damn grave was!" he tells her.

"I don't know where it is , I never expected Sesshoumaru to bother your daughter and catch on that I was hiding inside of her I made sure to keep my self quite but somehow I came out today ." she says to him.

Sesshoumaru arrived at the grave site and parked the car ." Stay here with her." he told Kagura and got out. Mia sighed as she watched Sesshomaru walk over to the grave. Sesshoumaru bent down and melted the dirt away and saw a casket and jumped down and opened it and saw nothing but bones in a blue dress.

"Master," Kanna said from the back seat.

"What is it, Kanna?" Naraku said. "He's found her remains and is bringing them out right now," Kanna said.

"Shit," Kagome hissed under her breath, her hands fisted in her lap. Naraku sighed. "I don't have any plans yet. He's going to come after you next, since he'll need you and a dark miko to complete the process," he said.

"I know, captain obvious. I'm a miko myself, remember?" Kagome said sharply, trying to think.

Naraku growled if she wasn't in that body he kill her right now. "he has a dark miko already I don't know who though." Kagome tells him.

"Well you pick now to say something!"Naraku yells at her.

"I didn't think he find my body so fast!" Kagome yells back at him . Naraku stopped the car and made a U turn. "Where are you going?!" she asked him.

"Home to think of a plan." he tells her.

Sesshoumaru picked the body up and walked back over to the car and opened the back door and laid the body down. Mia glared at Sesshoumaru before he closed the door. he then got in the front and drove off tell me where the miko lives Kagura." he says to her.

Kagura told him the address and said, "We'll need the girl, you know that, right?" "Yes, I know that. I'll get her after talking to the miko," Sesshomaru said, turning a corner.

"If you wait that long, they could skip town," Kagura said. "I know they won't, not if I have Mia," Sesshoumaru said, looking at the woman from the rearview mirror.

Kagura sighed and said, "Fine, we'll hear what she has to say, then we'll get the girl." Naraku pulled into the driveway of his home and got out of the car, Kagome and Kanna right behind him. "How much longer can you keep control?" he asked Kagome as they went inside, looking at her.

Sesshoumaru drove to Kaguya's house and parked the car. "Take Mia." he tells Kagura and gets out and opens the back door and grabs the body. Kagura got out and got Mia out the back and they walked to the house Kaguya felt Sesshoumaru's aura and opened the door. "You have come." she says to him.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head and walked in followed by Kagura and Mika. "I don't know she seems to be resting right now I think the running tired her out." Kagome tells him as she sits down on the sofa "Can I have something to drink?" she asked him.

"You have two hands get it yourself Naraku tells her.

"Such a jerk!" she tells him and gets up and goes into the kitchen

While Kagome was getting something to drink, Naraku was thinking of a plan. "Kanna, see if you can find any other dark mikos," he said.

"Yes, master," she replied. Kagome walked in just to hear him say that.

"Hell no! If we get a dark miko, she'll most likely try to kill me, since I am her enemy by nature," she said, crossing her arms over her chest and sipping her drink.

"Shut up you don't have a say so in this the sooner you're out that body the sooner I can be with my girl."Naraku tells her Kagome sighed and looked at Naraku

"What can you offer a dark miko Naraku?" she asks him.

"Many things." Naraku says to him.

"Hmm well now we need the girl." Kaguya tells Sesshoumaru.

"Yes I have an idea of where she is I want your word that you can put her back in this body with flesh." Sesshoumaru says to her.

"Of course I can." she says.

"Good Kagura you stay here with Mia I am going to get Kagome myself." Sesshoumaru tells her

"Yes, sir," Kagura said. Sesshoumaru left and got into the car, driving off towards where he knew Kagome would be, Naraku's place. "Master, he's coming," Kanna said. Naraku cursed under his breath. "Did you find one?" he asked her.

"No master." Kanna said to him. Naraku stood up and walked over to Kagome and pulled her body to his and squeaked as she looked up into his red eyes. Naraku leaned down and kissed Kagome on her lips Kagome's eyes widened as she kissed him back. Sesshoumaru kept driving he could feel Kagome's aura getting stronger the closer he got.

When Naraku pulled away, Kagome blinked at him. "What the hell?" she said.

"Your in my girl's body. I gave her a kiss. Now, we need to go. Sesshoumaru's gonna be here soon," he said.

Kagome nodded and the three went out the door. Sesshoumaru turned the corner onto Naraku's street to see them getting into the car. "Shit, Naraku, he's here!" Kagome said, quickly getting into the car. Naraku jumped into the driver's seat and quickly pulled out of the driveway and onto the street, speeding down and turning a corner.

"Ooo watch where you're going!" Kagome tells him, Naraku kept driving as he looked into the rearview mirror seeing Sesshoumaru was right behind them

"What are we going to do?" Kagome asked him

"I don't know okay!" he tells her as he steps on the gas pedal going through a red light. Kagome turned her head and looked back seeing Sesshomaru

Sesshoumaru pulled up next to them. Kagome gasped and ducked down in the seat. Naraku looked over seeing Sesshoumaru. "What are you doing?!" Naraku asks her.

"I am hiding!" Kagome tells him

"Kagome, that's not going to work. Your aura's too strong," Naraku said, speeding up.

"I don't care! At least I'm trying!" Kagome said. Naraku looked over and saw Sesshoumaru smirking. "Dammit!" Naraku hissed. "Hold on!" he said before ramming into Sesshoumaru's car.

Kagome screamed when Naraku rammed his car into Sesshoumaru's "You're going to kill me forget about Sesshoumaru!" she says to him

Naraku slammed on the brakes while Sesshoumaru's car kept going "Kanna vanish for now!" Naraku tells her and grabs Kagome and gets out the car on the drivers side. Kanna vanished while Naraku looked around and saw Sesshoumaru's car come to a stop he got out the car ane began walking over to them.

Kagome hid behind Naraku "Hand her over Naraku." Sesshoumaru growled.

"No this is my daughter's body Sesshoumaru." he tells him.

"I'll take her by force if I have to, Naraku. Don't forget who has your soul," Sesshoumaru said, pulling the orb out of his pocket. 'Bingo!' Kagome thought, a plan forming. Just as Naraku was going to object, Kagome said, "Wait! I'll come, just leave him alone." Sesshoumaru smirked, still holding onto the little orb. "Kagome what-" Naraku started. "Trust me. I know what I'm doing," Kaogme whispered as she passed him. She walked up to Sesshoumaru and said, "Ok, I'm ready." "Good girl," Sesshoumaru said. Kagome saw the soul in reaching distance and smirked. Before Sesshoumaru could react, Kagome grabbed the orb from his hand and pressed the palm of her right hand against his chest, her hand glowing blue.

She used so much power that she shot Sesshoumaru back far enough to smash him into the back of his car. She turned towards Naraku and muttered an incantation. The orb flew from her hand and into Naraku's chest, making his eyes widen

Sesshoumaru growled as he rubbed his head and stood up he glared at Kagome. "You still can't beat me you forgot I killed you!" he said to her

Kagome looked at him. and backed away from Sesshoumaru Kagome looked up at Naraku before fainting. Naraku caught her before she fell to the ground. "Kagome!" he said. "Naraku hand her over and I'll give you Mia back." Sesshoumaru tells him.

Naraku looked down at Kagome. "Don't make me kill you here and now." Sesshoumaru tells him.

"I don't really care what you do with the other Kagome in fact I would help you but my daughter is connected to her." Naraku tells him

"And what makes you think she won't die, too?" Sesshoumaru said.

"Why would you want to kill her? She has done nothing wrong!" Naraku said.

"That brat took the company from me! What would she know to do with a multi-million dollar company, Naraku? She's a child!" Sesshoumaru growled. "That's all this is about? The company? Sesshoumaru, if you care that much, then start your own! I don't care about the company! All I care about is my daughter," Naraku said

"It's my company who the hell did you think I was going to give it too?!" Naraku asked him "She would have learned I had thought you two would work together which was why I also put you in charge you could have guided her Sesshoumaru" Naraku says.

Sesshoumaru was beyond angry now. "Have it your way!"Sesshoumaru tells him and appears in front of him and grabs Kagome out Naraku's arms and vanishes

Naraku growled it was time to form a plan now Kagome would be okay for a bit longer. Sesshoumaru appeared at Kaguya's house with Kagome in his arms.

"Finally. Let's get started," Kaguya said. Sesshoumaru placed Kagome in the circle Kaguya had drawn while he was away, along with the other Kagome's remains. "Kagura, light the candles," Kaguya said, looking over to make sure she had everything she needed.

Mia looked at Kagome. "Sesshoumaru please she's my daughter!" Mia pleaded with him. Sesshoumaru walked over to Mia and slapped her across the face knocking her back.

"I don't care if she is your daughter!" he tells her.

Kagura lighted the candles Kaguya then sat down on the floor and began chanting as she did a black light surrounded the body Kagome opened her eyes and began screaming she could feel the soul being pulled out her body

As she screamed, Sesshoumaru grabbed Mia and forced her to look. "Watch as your daughter suffers," he hissed, smirking. Mia's eyes watered, the tears starting to flow down her cheeks. "Please! She's my baby girl!!" she yelled, starting to struggle in Sesshoumaru's grasp.

"I can't believe I ever cared for you!" Mia tells him as Kagome screams out in agony a blue soul comes out the body and goes into the body next to her as flesh begins to form over the body Sesshoumaru lets Mia go Kaguya stopped chanting and stood up Sesshoumaru walked over to both Kagome's. and waited for them to get up

After a few moments, Kagome's eyes opened to show dark brown. "Welcome back, Higurashi," Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome gasped, quickly putting a barrier around herself and the other Kagome, who had fainted. "That won't last for long, Kagome. You're in a dark Miko's house," Sesshoumaru said.

"It will last long enough for me to kill the three of you," Kagome hissed.

"You keep talking about killing me, I am the one that killed you Kagome dear now drop the barrier I want to see what you have in you."Sesshoumaru tells her. Kagome Taka woke up and sat up and had to blink her eyes seeing the other Kagome. "Oh my you really look like me or I look like you." she says. Kaguya dropped the barrier herself "There no more barrier." she tells Sesshoumaru. Mia ran over to her daughter and hugged her. "You okay?" she asks.

"Yeah, but I don't think I will be for long," Kagome said, hugging her mother back. Kagome Higurashi glared at Kaguya and said, "You look familiar... No wonder I don't like you." She then glared at Sesshoumaru and said, "Well, you've brought me back from the dead. What do you want?"

Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagome Higurashi and bent down to her "I want your life you were a naughty girl hiding in that body." he says to her.

"And I would have kept hiding but you woke me up when you kept messing with her." She says to him.

Mia looked over at the other girl and stood up helping Kagome stand. "Let us go now Sesshoumaru you have who you want." Mia tells him

"I told you already Mia, they're both going to die," Sesshoumaru said, not taking his eyes off of Kagome, who smirked at him. "What makes you think Naraku won't get here in time?" she said. "Trust me, he won't. You may have given him his soul back, but he won't get here in time to save you. There's no one to help him," Sesshoumaru said.

"Dammit!" Naraku yelled, throwing his water glass at the wall, only for it to shatter. "What am I going to do?" he said to himself

Mia pushed her daughter behind her and jumped on Sesshoumaru's back and placed her hands over his eyes. "Both of you get out of here now , don't worry about me Kagome I would die for you!" she tells her. "Mom!" Kagome said to her. The former miko stood up and grabbed the other Kagome's hand and ran out the house. blue yes looked into brown ones . "Let me go my mother is in there!" she says.

"I can't do that. We need to get out of here as fast as possible. It's a good thing I grabbed these," Kagome said, smiling smugly as she dangled Sesshoumaru's keys. She took one and went up to what she assumed was Kaguya's car and slammed it into the tires, popping them quickly. Then she pulled Kagome to Sesshoumaru's car and put her in the passenger seat before getting into the driver's side and speeding down the street before making a U-turn to get out of the neighborhood. "Alright. Call your father and tell him we're on our way home," she said. Kagome nodded and pulled out her phone, dialing the familiar number.

"Hello?" Naraku said, answering on the second ring.

"Daddy? It's me. We're on our way home," Kagome said.

"Who's we?" Naraku asked.

"Me and Kagome. Mom stayed behind," Kagome said, feeling her eyes water.

Naraku had a headache now "You mean she's in her own body?" Naraku asked. "Yes she is she's driving right now." she tells him.

"Two Kagome's oh goody, okay tell that manic to watch where she is driving she has precious cargo in the car." he says

"Alright I'll see you soon." Kagome tells him and hangs up.

Sesshoumaru growled as Mia was on his back."You bitch!" he roared and threw Mia to the floor. Mia sat up ." She's gone Sesshoumaru both of them" Mia tells him Sesshoumaru turns around his hand dripping of poison. "Then your death will have to do till I find them." he growls.

"I'd die for my daughter a thousand times before letting you get your vile hands on her," Mia hissed. "Good, because I was going to kill you anyway," Sesshoumaru said, turning towards her and plunging his hand through her chest. Mia's eyes widened in surprise before she smiled. "At least I got to help her," she whispered, blood dripping from the corner of her mouth. Sesshoumaru drew his hand back to let Mia's body fall to the floor. "Get this cleaned up. I'm going after them," he hissed, stalking out of the house. When he saw his car was gone, and Kaguya's tires slashed, he cursed to himself and started running

Kagura shook her head "The girl was a fool she should have left it alone." she says to Kaguya. "Hmm I can see that she said as she blew out the candles and began cleaning up the blood

Kagome drove to the house and parked the car. both girls got out the car and walked up to the house Kagome took her key out and opened the door and walked in . "Dad we're here." she calls out Naraku saw his Kagome and grabbed her and hugged her .

" I am so glad you're back and in your own body ." he tells her and kisses Kagome all over her face. The other Kagome walked in the house and closed the door behind her. "Look Sesshoumaru is going to come after us do you have a plan yet?!" she demanded of him with her hands on her hips.

"No, I don't," Naraku said, holding his Kagome close.

Kagome sighed and said, "Well, start thinking. We need to stop him before he comes here and kills us." She thought for a minute before she looked up again. "We could go to Inuyasha's house. From there we can go to their father," she said.

"What?!, this is your fault you never came to our world my child wouldn't ne in danger!" he tells her.

"Like I wanted to be in your time you damn spider and I been meaning to ask you something if you hate me as much as you say why did you name her Kagome?" she asked Naraku

"I don't have to answer you, you're the one that needs my help what did you do to anger Sesshoumaru back in the feudal era?" he asks her.

"Hmmmm, I don't know, maybe it's the fact that Inuyasha and I kept KICKING HIS ASS?" Kagome said. Naraku rolled his eyes and said,

"So what, he wants to kill you a second time because the first one wasn't enough for him?"

"I guess so! I'm not a mind reader, you stupid bug!" Kagome said. As they continued arguing, Kagome looked up at her father then at the other Kagome. "WILL THE BOTH OF YOU STOP ARGUING!?" she yelled, catching their attention. "Thank you. Now, let's just go to this Inuyasha or whoever and get this over with before he gets here! God!" she said, pulling out of Naraku's arms and towards the door, opening it and going out.

Naraku ran to catch up with her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I don't want you out of my sight. I don't want to lose you again, ok?" he said, looking down at her. She smiled and said, "Okay." The other Kagome came out behind them and the three of them got into the car. As they drove to Inuyasha's house, Kagome Higurashi couldn't stop thinking about him. _'Will he hate me?_' she thought, frightened.

"Kagome, we're here," Naraku said. She nodded, getting out of the car and leading the way up to the front door. She took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. Inuyasha growled, getting up from his chair and stalking over to the door. "Sesshoumaru, I swear to god-" he said, opening the door, but stopped dead in his tracks. "K-Kagome?" he stuttered. "Hi, Inu," she said,giving him a small smile


	22. Chapter 22

ch 22

Kagome Higurashi walked into the house and kissed Inuyasha on his lips. Kagome Taka blushed as she saw the other Kagome kiss Inuyasha. "Minor in the room." Naraku says to them.

Kagome broke the kiss and smirked at Naraku. "Since when do you care that anyone is a minor?" She asks Naraku

Naraku rolled his eyes and said, "Since you took over my daughter's body." Kagome laughed and said, "I loved Inuyasha, but then was taken from him. now that I am back, I get to be with him again, even if it is for a short time.

Naraku sighed came in with his Kagome. "You're in your old body now the only way your life will be short is if Sesshoumaru decides to come after you." Naraku reminds her Kagome Taka sat down while Kagome Higurashi was still holding Inuyasha's hand. "Wait I am confused." Inuyasha says.

"What else is new." Naraku says to him "It's simple my daughter he said pointing to Kagome who was sitting on the sofa "When she was born some how the former miko soul got into her body, Sesshoumaru found out and found Kagome's body and dug it up and had a dark priestess cast a spell and pull the miko's soul out and now she is back so it's like another Kikyo." Naraku says.

"I see," Inuyasha said. He wrapped an arm around Kagome Higurashi's shoulders and said, "I can't believe you're here."

"Me either. But we have to do something about your brother. He's causing hell for everyone," Kagome said, looking up at him.

"Take a bath your scent is offending me." Naraku says to Kagome.

Kagome glared at him."You jerk how dare you say I smell!" she screeched. Inuyasha let Kagome go and placed his hands over his ears.

"Well you do your body w as six feet under you expect it to smell like roses?"Naraku asks her.

Kagome glared at Naraku and said, "Oh, if you weren't helping me, then I would purify your ass right now!" She turned back to Inuyasha. "You better have girl clothes and soap!" she said before heading to the stairs, her hands clenched into fists at her sides.

"Well least she can't sit me." Inuyasha says as he watches the girl no woman walk up his steps and hears the door slam. "I never thought I see you two working together." Inuyasha says to Naraku.

"Yeah well not much of a choice she basically demanded I help her I am just glad she's out your body." Naraku says to Kagome and sits down beside her and kisses her on the lips.

"So what happened?" Inuyasha asks.

"Sesshoumaru wants to destroy the miko and I am guessing he killed Mia." Naraku tells him

"Well, I'm glad you can just say it so casually," Inuyasha said.

"I said I'm guessing, so there's still a chance that she's alive," Naraku said, his arm around Kagome's shoulders. Inuyasha nodded and said, "I'm going to go check on Kagome." He went upstairs and into his room.

"He missed her," Kagome said, watching him go upstairs.

"Yep," Naraku said, nodding.

Naraku kissed Kagome again on her lips .Kagome broke the kiss. "I was so scared I thought I was going to die when her soul came out my body." she tells Naraku.

"I know you did honey but you're okay and she is as well though she is going to be a pain in my side like she was back then." Naraku tells her.

"What happened back in the feudal era?" Kagome asked him.

Naraku looked at her."How do you know about that?" Naraku asks her

"I saw some of Kagome's memories when she was in control of my body." she says

"What memories did you see?" Naraku asked. "Nothing really. Her fighting style, when she was kidnaped, and Inuyasha hitting the ground," Kagome said, shrugging.

Naraku nodded and said, "Well, back then, Kagome and I were sworn enemies, always fighting each other whenever we could. That's basically all that we did."

"Oh yeah why were you enemies?" Kagome asked him

"Well she took something that didn't belong to her." Naraku says to her.

"Oh yeah so she stole something of yours then?" Kagome asked him.

"No I didn't!" The miko yelled as she came into the living room wearing a towel and her hair dripping wet. "It was mine, it was in my body!" she said

Inuyasha came down after Kagome."Kagome would you get dressed!" Inuyasha yelled at her. "Still dressing like a whore." Naraku said to her

Kagome glared daggers at him as she secured her towel. "I swear to god that I am going to send you to hell when this is all over," she hissed. "That's if you survive," he retorted.

"Okay, can we not fight please? Next thing you know he's going to think I'm you and then kill me," Kagome said, sighing.

"Oh sweetie I would never make that mistake I love you and I know your scent very well you smell like strawberries , where the miko smells like soap." Naraku tells her.

Kagome growled now and went to strangle Naraku when Inuyasha grabbed her around the waist let me at him I'll make him wish he was never born!" Kagome growled she struggled so hard against Inuyasha that she lost her balance and fell into Naraku's lap and her towel slipped down as well reveling her breasts.

Both Kagome's mouths fell open. "How dare you have bigger breasts than I do!" Naraku's Kagome said, pointing at her accusingly.

Kagome didn't answer, she only screamed, jumping out of Naraku's lap and covering herself. "Pervert!" she screeched, slapping Naraku across the face before running back upstairs to get some clothes on.

The other Kagome stood up with her hands on her hips and glared at Naraku ."What?!" Naraku asked her as he rubbed his face.

"You looked at them!"Kagome yelled at him.

"I well there were staring right at me!" Naraku tells her

. Kagome slapped Naraku on his other cheek and went into the kitchen.

"I thought it was bad when Kagome and Kikyo were mad at me." Inuyasha says to him

"Oh, shut up," Naraku said, standing and walking towards the kitchen to talk to Kagome. "Kagome, it wasn't my fault. If she wouldn't have tripped then her towel wouldn't have come undone," he said, walking up behind her.

"Oh yet your eyes looked at them!" Kagome tells him

"They were right there and she fell into me and slapped me so what's the big deal it's you I love." Naraku says to her and goes to hug Kagome.

Kagome growled and turned around "Don't touch me!"Kagome tells him and walks pass him and out the kitchen.

Inuyasha smirked as he watched Kagome sit back down. Kagome Higurashi came back down in jeans and a white T-SHIRT and sat down beside the younger Kagome

Kagome glared at the older Kagome. "I hate your breasts," she hissed.

"Don't hate me because you ain't me," Kagome retorted, smirking. "Alright, no catfights today, please," Inuyasha said, sighing, as he sat down in one of the recliners. Naraku walked out of the kitchen and sat down in the other chair, rubbing his cheek still.

"So back to the manner at hand Inuyasha." Naraku says to him.

"Right Sesshoumaru, well we could send the original and yours to America." Inuyasha suggest.

"You want me to send my daughter to America with that crazy female?" Naraku asked him.

"Yes but we can make them look differently." Inuyasha tells him

"I'm not sending her there unless I go with her," Naraku said, leaning back in the chair.

"Naraku, if you leave, Sesshoumaru WILL know about it. No doubt he's keeping tabs on you," Inuyasha said, crossing one leg over the other.

"I am sure as hell not leaving you alone with her you could barely protect that clumsy miko!" Naraku tells him.

"Hey it wasn't my fault they came after me for the jewel!" Kagome tells him.

"I can't leave her Inuyasha I love her." Naraku tells him.

Inuyasha sighed and was about to answer when his cell phone rang he looked at who was calling him."It's Sesshoumaru." he tells them as he answer. "What?"Inuyasha asked him. "Don't what me." Sesshoumaru says to him. "Listen Inuyasha Kagome freaked out on me and she did a lot of damage." Sesshoumaru says

"What kind of damage?" Inuyasha asked, leaning back in his chair.

"I came home from work and she and her mother were fighting physically. I tried to stop them because Mia looked terrible, but Kagome....Inuyasha, Mia's dead. Kagome killed her," Sesshoumaru said, feigning sadness and inocence. Inuyasha looked up at Naraku and the two Kagomes.

"What?! are you sure Sesshoumaru, I mean Kagome she, well where is Naraku at?" Inuyasha asks him.

"I don't know I've been trying to call him I even went to his house no answer." Sesshoumaru tells him.

"And what do you want me to do?" Inuyasha asks Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru smiled on the other end have him call me the cops have just arrived." Sesshoumaru tells him and hangs up the phone. Sesshoumaru smirked as he looked at Mia's body laying on the floor he put the knife down Kagome had used a while ago next to the body

Inuyasha hung up the phone and placed it down on the table slowly. "...Mia's dead," he said. He didn't look up, just watched his folded hands, his brows furrowed.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked him as she thought about her mom. Naraku sat up in his chair ."What did Sesshoumaru say to you?" Naraku asked him.

"He said that Kagome and Mia were fighting when he came home and that Kagome killed her." Inuyasha tells Naraku.

"That's a lie!" the miko said she was alive when we left. Kagome said balling her fist up. "Why would he say this?' Kagome asks.

"He also he called the cops Naraku I don't know how you're going to get her out of this." he says

Naraku sighed. "He's given me no choice. Now we HAVE to go to America," he said, resting his face in his hands. "Daddy," Kagome said, standing and walking over to him. He opened his arms and she sat down in his lap, resting her head on his shoulder. "We'll be okay, Kagome. I promise," he said.

Inuyasha rubbed his forehead. "Alright we have to call the airport he'll know if you use your private plane." Inuyasha says to him

. Kagome H looked at the younger Kagome. "Inuyasha call Sesshoumaru I want to talk to him." she says as she stands up.

" What why?!" Inuyasha asks her.

"Just call him this is my fault." she says.

"No it's not." Naraku said to her as he rubbed Kagome's back. "It's mine I should have tried to help Mia." Naraku says

Kagome grabbed the phone out Inuyasha hand and found Sesshoumaru's number and dialed it

"Excuse me," Sesshoumaru said to the police officers as he walked into his office. "Hello?" he said. "Sesshoumaru," Kagome said, leaning against the wall. "Kagome. Which one am I talking to?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Higurashi," Kagome replied.

"Ah, I see. And what is it that you want?" Sesshoumaru said, smirking, as he sat down in his chair

"Don't do this to her it's me you want for whatever sick plans you have." Kagome says to him.

"That younger Kagome is a bitch a spoiled brat!" Sesshoumaru hissed.

"So are you!" she yelled back.

"But I have the upper hand Kagome , my dear miko what are you going to do the cops are going to find her." Sesshoumaru tells her.

"You killed Mia not Kagome!" she yelled

"Yes, but how would those stupid humans know with all the evidence against Kagome? The fingerprints on the knife? the hairs all over the body? the cleaning products wither her fingerprints? Who are they going to believe? Some spoiled brat who hated her mother, or the only witness?" Sesshoumaru said, smirking

Kagome tightened her grip around the phone."What do you want Sesshoumaru what can I do to keep you from putting this innocent girl on trial?" she asks him

"Kagome if I have to tell you then there is no point, have fun with Inuyasha you and I will see each other soon and you do well to not be with the other Kagome when the cops come or you both might be arrested." Sesshoumaru says to her.

"You bastard you've done enough I watched when you raped her! she screams into the phone

"Oh, really? And how did you like that?" Sesshoumaru said.

"I was repulsed, you son of a bitch!" Kagome screeched, not leaning against the wall anymore but pacing the living room.

"Jealous because it wasn't you my dear?' Sesshoumaru asked her.

"I can't believe I thought you were kind after taking Rin in but you're still the same cold hearted demon." Kagome says to him.

"That I am, Rin was a special case." Sesshoumaru tells her.

Kagome had tears in her eyes as she look at the other Kagome. "You're only making me angrier Kagome but if you want your reincarnation to pay that is fine with me ironic how this time around you're helping Naraku." Sesshoumaru says to her

"Fuck you," she hissed, slamming the phone closed and throwing it at Inuyasha, who caught it. "I'm going to PURIFY HIS ASS!" she said angrily, still pacing. "What did he say?" Naraku asked.

"He wants her to pay and he looks like he planned this ahead of time when Kagome was staying with him and Mia anything Kagome touched he saved and made sure it had her fingerprints on it." Kagome tells them.

"Well it is Sesshoumaru and Kagome he killed you the last time he's too strong for you and I don't have Tetsusaiga." Inuyasha tells her.

"Block head, if I give Sesshoumaru my self he'll make this go away." Kagome tells them. "No you can't!" the younger Kagome said and got out Naraku's lap "We have to come up with a plan." she says

"I vote for you going to America," Inuyasha said.

"No. Now that I think we have a chance, we shouldn't go. We need to settle this once and for all," Naraku said, leaning back in the chair.

"What chance?! he has her fingerprints and the cops are going to come after her Naraku!" Inuyasha says.

"Then I'll hire her the best lawyer there is Inuyasha."

"Alright fine don't say I didn't warn you." Inuyasha tells them.

Sesshoumaru closed the door after the cops left there were going to find Kagome and take her in. he would love to see the look on Naraku's face when they did that

"We can't let the police get to me, that's all. Not until we can find evidence against Sesshoumaru," Kagome said.

"Kagome's right. We need to clear her name," Kagome H. said, sitting down on the couch

"Yeah alright fine I only fix ramen so you want anything else order out." Inuyasha tells them as he stands up and walks into the kitchen.

Naraku teen stood up you two stay here with Inuyasha I am going back to the house and get you some clothes." Naraku tells Kagome and kisses her on the lips.

Kagome H. shook her head." I don't want to see that." he she tells him. Naraku smirked and walked pass her and went out the house closing the door behind him

Kagome sighed as she watched Naraku leave. "He'll be okay. He's tougher than you think," Kagome H. said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I know," Kagome replied. She looked towards the kitchen and yelled, "Hey, Inu! Ramen sounds great!"

"Make your own I am not your damn maid!" he yells back. Kagome H . glared at the kitchen. "He is so lucky I can't sit him!" she said

* * *

Naraku went to his house and w ent into Kagome bedroom and got her bag and put some clothes in it he then got some of his own clothes and came down the steps.

"I thought you come here." Sesshoumaru said as he sat on the sofa.

"Get the HELL out of my house," Naraku growled, glaring at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru chuckled and said, "Where are you hiding my toys?"

"My DAUGHTER is not your god-damned toy!" Naraku hissed, walking towards the front door to put the bags in the car.

"But they're my toys ." Sesshoumaru said as he stood up ."Your heart has grown soft after all these years, when she was born I saw how you acted like she was the most untouchable being and then when she got older you made her yours she is my toy Naraku because The miko was in her body and made her look exactly like her hand them both over and I'll make it all go away no trial nothing." Sesshoumaru tells him.

"I won't subject either of them to your sick games," Naraku said, glaring at Sesshoumaru.

"I'll get them one way or another, Naraku, and you won't have a say in it," Sesshoumaru said, smirking.

"You killed my wife and you put Kagome in harms way just to get the miko out her body what for Sesshoumaru what are you up too what do you want?" Naraku asked him.

Sesshoumaru walked over to Naraku " Ultimate power and if I were you I get back to Kagome, see after the miko called it dawned on me being the type of wench she was a nosey one at that, "Kagome your daughter was with her so the cops should be coming right about now to Inuyasha's house." Sesshoumaru tells him

"You son of a bitch!" Naraku yelled, running out of the house and down to his car, throwing the bags into the back seat and getting into the driver's seat, pulling out of the driveway with squealing tires. He sped down the streets towards Inuyasha's house, dialing the number.

"Hello?" Inuyasha said. "Hide Kagome! The police are on their way to the house. Inuyasha, HIDE THEM!" Naraku said before hanging up.

Inuyasha looked at the phone if Naraku wouldn't have hung up he would have told him the cops had just left with both Kagome's. "Damn Sesshoumaru how far is he going to take this!" Inuyasha growled as he grabbed his keys and ran out the house just as Naraku pulled up.

Naraku got out the car "Is she safe?" Naraku asked him.

"I am sorry the cops came right after you left and took them both down to the station. They said the witness is going to meet them there and you know who he is talking about." Inuyasha tells him

"Dammit! Get in the fucking car!" Naraku yelled, getting back in and slamming the door. He pulled out of the driveway again right after Inuyasha shut his own door.

"Tell me EVERYTHING that happened when I left," Naraku said through clenched teeth.

"Kagome H tried to kill me for telling her to fix her own damn food then after your daughter broke us apart we ate some ramen and then the cops busted into the house guns drawn and they took both since they couldn't tell them apart." Inuyasha tells him

. "I just saw your brother he calls them his toys and he tried to make me an offer and of course I said no." Naraku tells him

"What do you mean you just saw my brother? Didn't you go straight to your house?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, but the fucker was in my living room! He was being all smug about how Kagome was his toy and I wanted to punch my fist through his face," Naraku growled, his hands clenched around the steering wheel as they pulled up to the station.

"Naraku try to stay calm okay you being all pissed isn't going to help the girls." Inuyasha tells him as Naraku parks the car and the two get out and go inside the station Inuyasha tells them why they're are there. "

You're too late. A smug Sesshoumaru said as he walked up to them fixing his tie. "Kagome is being charged and Kagome H will be out shortly." Sesshoumaru tells them.

Naraku saw red and ran up to Sesshoumaru and punched him in his face

Four police officers were on them in less than a minute. "You son of a bitch! You set her up!" Naraku roared.

"What are you talking about?" Sesshoumaru said, rubbing his jaw.

"You know she was out with me! You killed Mia and set her up for it!" Naraku yelled, the officers holding his arms behind his back.

"I know nothing about that, I saw her killer her Naraku face the fact your daughter is a murderer she killed Mia my beautiful mate I hate to see her in jail but she has to pay for her crimes." Sesshoumaru tells him.

"Let me go he's lying!" Naraku yells at them.

"Naraku calm down please." Inuyasha tells him. "We'll just get a lawyer." he says as Kagome H walks out to see them and runs over to Inuyasha and hugs him

Inuyasha hugged her back and said, "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine," Kagome said, looking at him. She turned towards Sesshoumaru and said to the officers, "But HE's the one you should be arresting. He killed Mia, not Kagome. She was with me and her father."

"You may say that miss but all the evidence points to Kagome Taka." the cops tell him and let Naraku go. "she won't be taking to her bail hearing till the morning." Sir you can see her then." they tell Naraku.

Naraku glared at Sesshoumaru and then smirked he wasn't a shape shifter for nothing." Very well come Inuyasha and Kagome." Naraku says as he walks out the station.

Sesshoumaru walked up to Kagome "1-0." Sesshoumaru says and looks into her brown eyes.

Kagome glared at him and said, "Just wait, soon it will be 1-1."

"Keep telling yourself that. I'll be seeing you soon," Sesshoumaru said, walking past her towards his car. Kagome ran to catch up to Inuyasha and took his hand to keep hers from shaking.


	23. Chapter 23

Kagome, Inuyasha, and Naraku drove back to Inuyasha's house all 3 were quite as Naraku drove down the street. Kagome was the first to break the silence. "You guys I am sorry she got dragged into this I didn't think Sesshoumaru would take it this far." She said to them. Inuyasha snorted. "Kags this is Sesshoumaru of course he take it this far you saw how he was when it came to my sword only this time not only are you and I facing his wrath but Naraku as well." Inuyasha said.

Kagome nodded and said, "I know. God, I hate him!" She smacked the door where her arm had been resting, glaring out the window as the scenery flew past.  
"Kagome, there's nothing we can do about it now, but I'm sure we'll figure something out," Naraku replied, looking at her through the rearview mirror. She huffed and crossed her arms, looking out the window again.

Naraku pulled into the driveway and parked the car and got out as did kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha walked up the house and opened the front door and went inside and turned the lights on and walked over to the sofa and plopped down on it.  
"If this wasn't the modern time I break down that damn station!" Inuyasha says. Kagome walked in and sat down beside Inuyasha.  
Naraku walked in and looked at the two ."You never did plan things out did you?" Naraku asked with a smirk on his face

"Naraku, does he EVER plan out things?" Kagome asked, leaning against Inuyasha. His ears went flat and he said, "Hey! I'm sitting right here, you know!"  
Kagome smiled at him before turning back to Naraku. "What did you have in mind?" She asked.  
"I was thinking of pulling a trick on Sesshoumaru." Naraku says to them.  
"Oh and what would that be?"Kagome asked. "I am going to pose as a cop and get my Kagome out while I do that you get Sesshomaru and convince him that you want to be by his side that Inuyasha is still immature." Naraku tells them.

"Hey! I just got her back, I don't want to lose her again," Inuyasha said, holding Kagome close to him. "Inu, his plan actually sounds good. It'll be perfect," Kagome said, looking up at him.  
"But what if he takes your soul, too? Then you'll HAVE to do what he tells you, or he'll torture you. Or worse, what if he RAPES you? Kagome, he's a monster," he said, worry evident in his eyes.  
"Do you actually think I would let Kagome go without any type of protection?" Naraku asks him as he picks up his cell phone and calls Muso and Midoriko and tells them what's going on and hangs up the phone.  
"When Midoriko gets here she will help you." Naraku says to her.  
"Why are you being so nice?" Inuyasha asks him.  
"Because I feel this is my fault I thought I was untouchable and I never thought Sesshoumaru would go after my daughter and now I feel I need to help this wench." Naraku says as he looks at Kagome.

Well, then you should know that this WENCH-" Kagome's face softened from a glare to a small smile as she finished "-is very grateful." Inuyasha looked at her and smiled.  
Naraku nodded and said, "Midoriko will be here shortly. I'm getting some water." He walked into the kitchen and got a glass.

"You sure there is nothing going on between you and Naraku?" Inuyasha asks Kagome.  
"No there is nothing going on between us." Kagome tells Inuyasha,"But you be surprised how Naraku is him and Kagome did some freaky things, she really seduced him Inuyasha." Kagome says to him. "I think if she had been born when we were in the feudal era she could have made him dare I say good." Kagome says.  
"I think you been knocked in the head one to many times." Inuyasha says to her.

Kagome smacked his shoulder and said, "I'm being serious! She would have really changed him, Inu. I'm not joking."  
"Yeah, and I'm the President," Inuyasha said, rolling his eyes.

"I wish I could sit you!" Kagome growled at him.  
Inuyasha smirked. "Well you can't that's the good thing Kagome modern times no necklace." he says to her.  
Naraku came out the kitchen with a glass of water. "What is wrong with you two?" he asks. "Nothing Inuyasha being a idiot as usual." Kagome tells him.  
"So Naraku when I saw my brother you two looked at each other like something was going on deeper between you two." Inuyasha said.  
Naraku growled at Inuyasha. "I have no idea what you're talking about." he says to Inuyasha

"There's something going on," Inuyasha said.  
Naraku glared at him and said, "I would never conspire with your brother. He is the bane of my existence and I hate him with every fiber of my being. Satisfied?"  
"Not really, but it'll do," Inuyasha replied.  
The doorbell rang and Inuyasha stood up and answered the door and opened it letting Midoriko and Muso into the house.  
"So wow it's true, our Kagome is the reincarnation of the girl from the feudal era the one you called a thorn in your side." Muso says.  
Kagome glared at Naraku. "She still is, listen Midoriko I need you to put a protection spell around Kagome so that when she goes to Sesshoumaru no harm will come to her." Naraku says

Midoriko nodded and said, "Understood." She walked over and sat next to Kagome. "Incredible," she whispered as she stared at her.

"Don't tell her that it will go to her head she is still the same rude woman she was back then no respect for those higher than her." Naraku said.  
"I would if if there was someone worth respecting." Kagome tells him. "So you were in Kagome's body this whole time, I sensed another power in her how much did you see?" Midoriko asks her.  
"Enough to went to go blind." she said as she looked at Naraku.  
"I saw your body you hear me complaining?" Naraku asks Kagome

"No, but you should be," she growled.  
Naraku smirked and said, "It was just like my daughter's. There's nothing to complain about."  
"I'd watch my step if I were you," she hissed.

Inuyasha shook his head as the two went back and forth. "I don't want you Kagome you're not my type you're and always will be a filthy, bitch of a miko who I would have killed you myself but Sesshoumaru beat me to it." Naraku tells her.  
Muso rubbed his forehead. "Naraku why don't we go into the kitchen so Midoriko cane help Kagome." he say

Kagome smirked and said, "Yeah Naraku, listen to your big bad brother. He knows what's good for you." Naraku growled and said, "I'm the ONLY one who knows what's good for me."  
Naraku eyes turned a dark red, Midoriko turned her head and looked at Naraku. "Bitch I'll rip you apart!"Naraku growled at her and stepped away before he hurt her and vanished from the house.  
"Well that went well."Muso said to them. "Give him time to cool down." Midoriko said to them. Naraku was so mad he ended up at Sesshoumaru's house and banged on the door.

Sesshoumaru answered the door and smirked at Naraku. "Well, isn't this a surprise?" He said, leaning against the doorframe.  
Naraku growled at him and said, "Just let me in, mutt." Sesshoumaru stepped aside and Naraku stormed into the house and into the kitchen, opening the fridge and grabbing a beer.

Sesshoumaru closed the door and walked into the kitchen."What has you all pissed?" Sesshoumaru asked him but hd the feeling it had to do with a certain miko.  
Naraku took the top off the beer and drank some and then placed the bottle on the counter. "I hate Kagome with every fiber of my being why the hell did she have to be in my child's body?!" he growled.  
Sesshoumaru chuckled. "I could end this for you." Sesshoumaru says to him

Naraku scoffed and said, "Don't lie to yourself, Sesshoumaru, I hate you with every fiber of my being as well." "Then why did you come here?" Sesshoumaru asked, leaning against the counter next to him.  
"I was angry that's why!" Naraku said to him, "You took my daughter from me now I have a miko looking at me that I can't stand but I can't harm cause she looks like my Kagome and she s till has no respect!" Naraku tells him.  
"I see, you know what you have to do to get your Kagome free." Sesshoumaru tells him. "Where is the old Naraku that cared for no one but himself?" Sesshoumaru asked him.  
"I can't turn her over to you, you will kill her." Naraku says.  
"What do you care you killed Kikyo how many times?" Sesshoumaru asked him.  
"This is...different," Naraku said, looking down at his beer.  
"Why? Because she looks like your daughter? Just because she looks like her, does not mean she IS her, Naraku. She is completely different," Sesshoumaru said, smirking.  
Naraku sighed as he looked at Sesshoumaru, "Well she has Kagome's smile and I find myself wanting to, dammit!, I hate this I can't think straight this is why I didn't have sex when I was trying to get that damn jewel!" Naraku tells him.  
"Give her to me Naraku and I will never harm your daughter again." Sesshoumaru tells him as he walks closer to Naraku and places his hand on his shoulder. "She took your jewel she messed up all your plans she may look like your Kagome but she is loyal only to Inuyasha, you know and I know she would purify you if given the chance." Sesshoumaru says

Naraku glared at him and said, "Remove your hand from me. I do not trust you." Sesshoumaru smirked and said, "Think about it, Naraku. She could be out of your life. Forever. Just let me have her," Sesshoumaru said.

Naraku hoped this worked, he hoped Midoriko had placed the spell on Kagome. "Fine she is at Inuyasha's house now, he won't be a problem for you seeing as his doesn't have his sword take her you better drop the charges on my Kagome." Naraku says to him.  
"Will do can you stay here I want Kagome to see who it was that turned her in?" Sesshoumaru asks him.  
Naraku nodded his head and looked at Sesshoumaru. "Sure." he tells him

"Good. Then I'll be back," Sesshoumaru said. He didn't bother taking his car, transporting to the inside of Inuyasha's house. "Hello," he said, smirking at the group before him.

Inuyasha and Muso's eyes went wide. "What the hell do you want?!"Inuyasha growled at him.  
"Are you really that stupid?" Sesshoumaru asked him as he walked toward Kagome. Kagome glared at Sesshoumaru. "Come to me now or I kill these 3 and take you by force." Sesshoumaru tells her  
. "Like hell you will!" Inuyasha said as he jumped up off the sofa.  
"You want an early death Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked him, "I see Naraku isn't here pity for you all." Sesshoumaru says.  
Kagome stood and placed a hand on Inuyasha's arm. "Don't. I'll be fine," she said, looking into his eyes. "Kagome, I can't let you do this," he said, grabbing her hand. She leaned up and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. When she pulled away, she rested her cheek against his and whispered so only he could hear, "I have the protective spell on me, I'll be fine. I promise."  
They pulled away from each other and she turned to Sesshoumaru. "If I go with you, you have to promise not to hurt them," she said.  
"I promise,"Sesshoumaru said without hesitation. Kagome nodded and walked over to him, her hand slowly leaving Inuyasha's.

Inuyasha glared at Sesshoumaru who he watched pull Kagome against his chest. "Bye." Sesshoumaru said and vanished with Kagome back to his home. Inuyasha growled loudly I hate this where the hell is Naraku?!" Inuyasha growled.  
"I don't know I thought he would have cooled off by now." Muso says.

Once back at his home, Sesshoumaru threw Kagome to the floor in the living room."Finally you're mine." Sesshoumaru said to her. "I hate you!" Kagome yelled up at him. Naraku heard Kagome's voice and w walked out the kitchen. "I see you have her." Naraku said as his eyes looked at Kagome with nothing but hate.

Kagome's eyes widened and she said, "Naraku...? How could you! I helped you!"  
"You've been nothing but a thorn in my side, again, since you were brought back! And now, because of you, my daughter is in jail and has gone through what she has! I hate you with every fiber in my being. You are the bane of my existence. I hope he makes you suffer," Naraku hissed. He looked to Sesshoumaru and said, "Now I take my leave. I will be picking my daughter up from the station first thing tomorrow morning, I expect the charges to be dropped by then."

Sesshoumaru nodded, his eyes still on the Kagome before him.  
Naraku said nothing more as he transported back to Inuyasha's. "Alright, he has her," he said

"That's where you were?" Inuyasha asked him. "Yes i had to make Sesshoumaru think I didn't care about Kagome." Naraku tells them, "Though it did help that she angered me so I was all the more convincing to Sesshoumaru once I get Kagome out tomorrow and make sure she is safe then we will figure out how to get Kagome away from him." Naraku tells Inuyasha.

"Well the spell I put on her will only keep Sesshoumaru from killing her not harming her Naraku." Midoriko tells him.  
Inuyasha sighed. "I just wish she didn't have to be with him." Inuyasha says.

Kagome had to keep her cool as she looked up at Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru why, you once told me that I was the only human you respected besides Rin." Kagome says to him. "And you believed me you the whore who helped Inuyasha get that sword!" he growled at her  
"It was not like I meant for that to happen! I just grabbed it and then boom! It was out of the rock! You had to be the persistent asshole who always came after us, making us kick your ass to high hell! So don't blame me, you sorry sack of shit! Blame yourself!" Kagome yelled, now standing.

Sesshoumaru growled and pulled Kagome up by her hair and threw her onto the sofa. "Yes you kicked my ass but now Kagome I am going to kick yours you would have done yourself a favor if you stayed dead." Sesshoumaru tells her as he stills holds onto her hair. Kagome whimpered as she looked into his golden eyes so much like Inuyasha's.  
"Are you remembering how I killed you?" he asks her as he runs his claws over her face. Kagome had tears in her eyes. "You tricked me." she said to him  
"Yes, I tricked you. But now you are here, so it all worked out in the end, didn't it?" he said, smirking. "For you! You took me away from the man I love! I hate you!"  
Sesshoumaru bent down and kissed Kagome on her pink soft lips Kagome closed her eyes as Sesshoumaru kissed her he then pulled away and took his hand out her hair as he licked his lips and sat down on the sofa beside her.  
Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes. "Now that you're here we can get to work on my plan." Sesshoumaru says. "What plan?" Kagome asked him.  
"You're going to help me take over this world." Sesshoumaru tells her.

"Like hell I will!" she said, getting up from the couch and walking away from him to the other side of the room to sit in the oversized chair, crossing her legs under her.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his golden eyes at her."You don't have a choice in the matter." Sesshoumaru says to her as he looks at Kagome. Sesshoumaru then stood up and walked over to Kagome and placed his hands on the side of her chair blocking her from getting up.  
"Let's have a trip down memory lane." Sesshoumaru said with a smile on his face Kagome saw the smile and knew it met pain for her  
Sesshoumaru placed his hand on Kagome's forehead. Kagome screamed as she felt his demoniac power enter her body going through her mind taking her back to the feudal era on the day she died.  
Flashback.  
Kagome was 18 years old she wore her school uniform. "Inuyasha hurry up I can sense Naraku!" she called  
Inuyasha looked at her and said, "Hang on, woman!!"  
"NOW!" she replied. He ignored her, going back to whatever he was doing. "Inuyasha.... SIT!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha slammed into the ground, making a crater.  
Kagome walked over and leaned over the side. "Now lets get moving!" she said. Inuyasha crawled out of the hole with debris in his hair and said, "Alright, I'm coming."  
Kagome smiled as she kept running Inuyasha picked Kagome up and ran into the forest with Kagome on his back as the wind went through her hair. Inuyasha stopped when he came face to face with Naraku and set Kagome down .  
"Naraku this is the day you die!" Inuyasha growled as he took his sword out.  
Naraku smirked and looked at Kagome. "Please you and her cant' defeat me." he says. Sesshoumaru was walking in the forest when he caught Kagome and both hanyou's scent  
He found the clearing but stayed in the shadows, hiding his scent and power from them. Kagome glared at him and said, "I can SO beat you! Just watch!"

"I'll deal with you little Miko as soon I kill this fool." Naraku tells Kagome and charges at Inuyasha  
Inuyasha growled and used his sword trying to cut Naraku into pieces. Kagome watched the fight and turned her head she swore someone was watching her Kagome moved away from the scene when she saw that Naraku and Inuyasha almost hit her she glared at them both as she walked into the forest a bit more knowing Inuyasha would come for her once the fight was over to lick his wounds on how Naraku got away.  
Sesshoumaru smirked when he saw Kagome walk away and followed her ."Kagome." He said in a kind voice.

Kagome jumped and whipped around, an arrow already positioned on her bow. "Sesshoumaru," she replied.  
Sesshoumaru smiled at her. "Relax Kagome we're no longer enemies you helped me with Rin." Sesshoumaru says to her. Kagome lowered her arrow and smiled at Sesshoumaru.  
"Yes that's right, where is she?" Kagome asked.  
"She is at the castle, I see Naraku and Inuyasha are fighting again might be a while." he says to her.  
"Yeah though it looks like now Naraku likes to toy with us." she says.  
"Well he is a hanyou after all." Sesshoumaru says as he walks over to her.  
"I am glad we have you on our side." she says  
Sesshoumaru smiled down at Kagome and placed his hand on her shoulder "Walk with me I will make sure he finds you." Sesshoumaru says to her.  
"Alright," Kagome says, putting her arrow away. She walked alongside Sesshoumaru and said after a while, "So.... where are we going?"

"Let's just say I have been wanting to take this walk with you for a while now." Sesshoumaru says to her as he hears Naraku and Inuyasha yelling at each other now." he smirked as he came to a field of flowers. "Beautiful isn't it Kagome for ones last day." he says  
Kagome started to agree when she said, "Wait...last day? Who's last day?"  
"Yours," Sesshoumaru said, before plummeting his hand into her chest. Kagome gasped, her eyes going wide with shock.

Inuyasha and Naraku both stopped when the smelt blood. "Kagome!, Inuyasha yelled and went off running toward the scent of blood.  
Sesshoumaru laid Kagome down on the ground. "You will no longer interfere!" Sesshoumaru hissed at her as he pulled his hand out her chest.

"I...thought...you...were helping...us," Kagome said as her life drained from her. "Foolish human. I was only helping you so I could get to you specifically and kill you," Sesshoumaru said with disgust.  
Inuyasha and Naraku appeared at the scene and saw blood on Sesshoumaru's hand. Inuyasha was at a loss for words as he ran over to Kagome's body. Naraku looked at Sesshoumaru and glared at him.

Kagome saw Inuyasha leaning over her and she pulled him down and whispered in his ear, "Don't...trust...him. God...I love you...Inuyasha. I'm so...sorry." Inuyasha pulled away and said, "Kagome! I'll take you to Kaede, you'll be fine! Don't go! You can't leave me here!" The light faded from Kagome's eyes as she held his hand, her grip loosening.  
End of Flash back  
Kagome 's brown eyes looked up at Sesshoumaru's golden ones. she was panting trying to catch her breath as she looked at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru moved away from her.  
"Did you like what I showed you?" he asked her. "I will do worse than that to you this time Kagome and don't think I won't harm the younger you, you see on he thigh is my mark I can control her and find her whenever I want." he says

Kagome blinked her brown eyes up at Sesshoumaru. "Please leave her alone, I'll do what you want Sesshoumaru." Kagome says to him  
Sesshoumaru smirked and said, "I know you will. That doesn't mean I"ll leave her alone....or you." Kagome's eyes widened and she said, "What are you planning, Sesshoumaru?"

"I told you I am going to rule this world I am going to enslave the humans." Sesshoumaru tells her and what of Naraku's Kagome?" she asks.  
"She is a powerful little thing she well I can't tell you yet." Sesshoumaru says to her. Kagome placed her hand over her chest. "I don't know how strong my miko powers are." she says  
"That's fine. I know they're strong enough, and may get stronger in the future. Naraku's Kagome's powers are excellent, though. She'll be a nice asset," Sesshoumaru said, smirking. Kagome glared at him and said, "You'll never succeed."  
"Naraku will never let you get near her!" Kagome yelled at him, "He loves her he loves her so much he broke a promise to me and gave me to you!" She says.  
"Yes he did, you see kagome there is something I am waiting for Naraku to do, to bring his Kagome's powers out and once that happens I will have her in my grasp a miko and a demoness." Sesshoumaru says.  
Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru she feared for Kagome's safety what was it about the demon Kagome. she wondered  
"Come Kagome it's time for you to go to bed we have work to do starting tomorrow." Sesshoumaru says  
"Fine. Where am I sleeping?" Kagome asked. "In my room. With me," Sesshoumaru replied. "Like hell. I won't even go near your room at night," She hissed, now in his face.

Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome and threw her over his shoulder and went up the steps to his room. "You're my miko now and you will obey or face punishment unlike my brother I will hurt you." Sesshoumaru tells her.  
Kagome punched Sesshoumaru on his back." I hate you, I hate you!" she screamed  
"Hate me all you want, but now I control you," Sesshoumaru said calmly.  
Kagome continued hitting his back as she said, "Put me down you son of a bitch! NOW!"  
"As you wish," Sesshoumaru replied, dropping her onto his king sized bed. She started to get up but he pinned her down by her wrists. "Get off of me," she said through clenched teeth

Sesshoumaru leaned down so that their noses were touching. "Still no respect for those better than you." Sesshoumaru said to her and kissed her on her lips again.  
Kagome struggled as he kissed her trying to fight him off.  
Sesshoumaru's tongue found it's way into her mouth as he kissed her. Naraku was going to pay for this when she got free him and Inuyasha.  
Sesshoumaru pulled away from Kagome and let her go and took his clothes off t o get ready for bed.

Kagome glared at him, her breathing heavy from anger. "If you ever do that again, I won't hesitate to kick you in the balls," she hissed, not even bothering to change as she walked over and laid down on the couch in his room. "What do you think you're doing?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Going to bed. Goodnight," Kagome replied, her back to him.

Sesshoumaru walked over to the door and made sure it was locked and picked Kagome up and threw her back on the bed. "You move from that spot I will take you outside in the back and you will be my chew toy." Sesshoumaru warns her as he gets in the bed pulling the sheets up to his waist  
Kagome growled at him and said, "I'm not afraid of you."  
"You should be. Goodnight," Sesshoumaru said. Kagome huffed and scooted across the bed as far as she could go without falling off, curling halfway into a ball with the sheets pulled up to her chin as she glared at the dresser.

The next morning Naraku got up and showered he wondered how both Kagome's were doing both had tempers but knowing that Sesshoumaru had killed Kagome once he wondered how she was acting around him he put on his clothes and went downstairs and put the coffee on he was s till staying with Inuyasha for now.  
Kagome woke up and stretched and her hands smacked Sesshoumaru in his face.

Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open and he looked over at her as she yawned. "I don't believe I ordered a wake up slap," he growled.  
Kagome yelped in surprise and looked at the distance between them to see she was only a few feet away. "Get away from me!" She yelled, kicking him out of the bed on instinct.

Sesshoumaru growled as he was now on the floor he got up slowly."Damn female!" he said as he got up off the floor glaring at Kagome. "You're lucky I need you." he tells her. "Well you shouldn't have been so close!" Kagome retorts. "Aren't you suppose to call the station to get Kagome released?" she asks

Sesshoumaru stretched as he walked towards the bathroom. "I can do it in a minute," He said, closing the door behind him. Kagome glared after him and muttered obscenities about him under her breath as she got out of bed and straightened her clothes.

Kagome walked over to the mirror."Hurry up I need to shower!" Kagome yells as she looks at her hair.  
Sesshoumaru came out the bathroom a few minutes later and picked up the phone and called the station once done he hung up the phone. "I wonder how Kagome will act since you're no longer in her body." he says to the older version.  
"How do you mean?" Kagome asked.  
Sesshoumaru looked at her and smirked, saying, "I mean if she's going to be a little frightened mouse, or a raging lioness, like she was when you were inside her. And go, the shower's free. I'll leave clothes out for you." He didn't let her answer as he pushed her into the bathroom and closed the door.

"You jerk stop manhandling me!" Kagome yelled through the door as she went and turned the shower on. Sesshoumaru laid out a shirt and a pari of jeans for her and waited for her to get out so he could shower.  
Naraku left the house and went to the police station. "I am here to pick up Kagome Taka. "Naraku tells the officer. "One second." the officer says. Naraku waited to see if Sesshoumaru kept his word.

A few moments later, and officer led Kagome out of the back and said, "Here she is."  
"Daddy!" She said, running over to him. He pulled her into his arms and held her close.  
"Are you alright? Did anyone hurt you?" He asked, pulling back enough to look at her.  
"No, I'm fine. I was in a cell by myself," Kagome replied. He looked to the officer behind the desk and said, "Do I have to sign any papers?"  
"No, sir, you're free to go," the officer said, nodding. Naraku nodded back and left the building with Kagome. When they got into the car he pulled her close and kissed her lips. "I missed you," he whispered.

Kagome kissed him back, "I missed you too, is Kagome and Inuyasha okay?" she asks him when she pulls away from him.  
"Well I um, Kagome she well I she's with Sesshoumaru now." Naraku tells her.  
"What why is she with him?" she asks Naraku.  
"It was the only way I could get you free but don't worry this is a plan." Naraku tells her as his cell phone rings, he picks it up and sees that it's Sesshoumaru calling him. "What?" He asked as he answered.  
"Be nice Naraku I assume Kagome is with you now?" he asks

"Yes, we're in the car sitting in front of the station. What do you want?" Naraku asked.  
"Oh, nothing, nothing. Just making sure that my drop went through," Sesshoumaru said, smirking to himself. Kagome shivered when she heard Sesshoumaru's voice through the phone.  
Naraku looked over at Kagome as he listened to Sesshoumaru talk she looked afraid his eyes widen as he looked at the phone, it was the miko that made her bold toward Sesshoumaru. Kagome began rocking back and forth with tears in her eyes.  
"Is everything okay?" Sesshoumaru asked as Naraku was silent

"Yes, everything's fine. Look, I need to go. Kagome's tired and wants to go home. Goodbye," Naraku said, hanging up before letting Sesshoumaru answer.  
"Hey, hey. What's wrong?" He said, pulling Kagome to him over the console and into his lap, rocking her back an forth as he soothingly rubbed her back.  
"I'm so scared, daddy. I don't know what else he'll be willing to do," Kagome sobbed, holding onto him. "Kagome, it'll be alright. I"m here," Naraku said, holding her close. I will get that son of a bitch... Naraku thought, glaring out the windshield.


	24. Chapter 24

Ch 24

Naraku drove back to Inuyasha's home and parked the car and walked over to Kagome's side and helped her out the car. Kagome got out and wrapped her arm around Naraku's waist as they walked up to the door. "It's going to be fine I want you to relax and take a hot bath." He tells her as he knocks on the door.  
"But what about the other Kagome?" she asks Naraku.  
"For now she is fine." Naraku assures her.

Kagome nodded and rested her head on Naraku's shoulder as Inuyasha answered the door, moving aside so they could go inside. "Kagome needs a bath, is it alright if she uses yours?" Naraku asked.  
"Yeah, go ahead," Inuyasha replied, closing the door behind them.  


* * *

  
Kagome walked up the steps and went to the guests' bedroom and walked into the bathroom turning the water on as she began taking her clothes off. she really hated Sesshoumaru with a passion it wasn't fair he was able to get away with so much. She thought as she took her clothes off got some bubble bath and poured it into the water before getting in  


* * *

  
Naraku walked over and sat down on the couch, leaning back and running his hand over his face. "You feeling alright?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Tired. Very tired. I'm sick of Sesshoumaru having so much power over me and my family," Naraku said.

"I get that and now he has my Kagome." Inuyasha says to him as he taps his hands on the arm rest of the chair.  
"I am sure she will be okay she has her powers she can somewhat defend herself against him, my Kagome on the other hand can't." Naraku says

"Nope, not since my Kagome left her," Inuyasha replied, leaning back into his chair. Naraku just nodded and said, "I'm going to go check on her." He stood and walked toward the stairs, going up and toward the bathroom.

"Can't you wait to have sex with her she just got out of jail!" Inuyasha yells at him. "I wasn't thinking about sex. You pervert!" Naraku growled as he continued up the steps.  


* * *

Inuyasha smirked and sat back in his chair he missed Kagome she was only here for a brief time and now she was with his brother.

* * *

Naraku got to the bathroom door and gently knocked. "Who is it?" he heard.  
"It's me," he replied.  
"Come in," Kagome said, sinking down some into the bubbles. Naraku walked in, closing the door behind him. "How are you doing?" he asked, walking over and sitting down on the lid of the toilet  
"I am okay I wish mom was still alive, I wish Sesshoumaru would leave us alone!" Kagome tells him.  
"I do too. Your mother didn't deserve to die that way." Naraku says to her.  
"Yes so what is the plan?" Kagome asks.  
"I don't have one at the moment." Naraku tells her and leans over and kisses her on her soft lips. Kagome kissed him back and broke the kiss giving him a small smile.

"Will you relax with me?" she said, looking up at him.  
"Alright. Scoot up some," Naraku replied. She smiled and did as he asked as he stripped his clothes and got in behind her, pulling her against his chest.

Kagome smiled as she relaxed against Naraku's chest. "I love you so much." Naraku tells her as she kisses Kagome on the side of her face.  
" I love you too." Kagome tells him and smiles. "Not to ruin the moment but what does Sesshoumaru want with her?" Kagome asks  
"I have no clue I never know what he's thinking." Naraku says to Kagome as he runs his hands over her arms.  


* * *

  
Sesshoumaru was outside in the back with the miko. Kagome huffed as she had to be around him. "I wanna see Inuyasha now!" Kagome tells him.

"You're not going to be seeing him for a while," Sesshoumaru said. Kagome glared at him and said, "You don't have control over me like you did with the girl and her father."

"Oh don't I Kagome you're here because Naraku cared more about the other Kagome and Inuyasha didn't do anything to stop him." Sesshoumaru says to her.  
"Naraku was backed into a wall you rapist and murderer you killed her mom how cruel can you be!?" she asked him

He smirked at her and said, "Extremely. Especially to those who cross me."  
Kagome glared at him and said, "Just try it. I'll purify your ass so quick you won't be able to say shit."  
"Well go ahead and try Kagome and I'll just put you in pain." Sesshoumaru tells her.  
Kagome walked over to Sesshoumaru and slapped him across the face "I hate you, I wish you were dead!" Kagome yells in his face. "Let me go back to Inuyasha!" she cries  
He grasped her by the arms and lifted her so that they were face-to-face. "You can go back to him, Kagome. When I'm dead," he said.  
"That will be soon, too," she hissed before grabbing his wrists with her hands and putting purification power into them, burning him.

Sesshoumaru growled as her powers burned him, he dropped Kagome to the ground and his golden eyes began to bleed red. "You bitch!" he hissed as he his claws began to leak poison. Kagome looked up at him seeing the burn marks on his wrists. "That's right. I am you demon!" Kagome says and stands up and runs into the house and locks the back door and begins looking for car keys.

When she found them, she looked at the back door to see Sesshoumaru standing there, his red eyes staring at her. When he saw her, run to the front door, Sesshoumaru jumped up onto the roof of the house and saw her come out front. He jumped down in front of her and slapped her face so hard that she fell to the ground, unconscious.

Sesshoumaru's eyes turned back to their golden color as he bent down and picked Kagome up bridal style and carried her back into the house and took her down to the basement and laid her down on the floor and took some chains and chained her hands to them and went upstairs while he waited for her to awake.  
Sesshoumaru went over to his phone and called Inuyasha

Inuyasha felt his cell phone vibrating and pulled it from his pocket. "Hello?" he said, not looking at the caller ID. "Hello, little brother," Sesshoumaru said, leaning against a wall, a smirk on his face.

"What the hell do you want Sesshoumaru?!" Inuyasha yells into the phone.  
"Temper, temper not good when I have your precious miko, anyway I wanted to know how the other Kagome is doing?" Sesshoumaru asks him.  
"She's fine you'll never get your hands on her and I will rescue Kagome from you." Inuyasha growls

Sesshoumaru chuckled and said, "I doubt you have the brains to figure out something like that. And eventually I will have both Kagome's. Naraku's Kagome was quite a good lay."

Inuyasha growled into the phone. "You raped her and killed her mom, Naraku will kill you for this you seem to forget the fact that Kagome now owns that company." Inuyasha says with a smirk on his face. "You want a war Sesshoumaru you 've got one!" Inuyasha tells him and hangs up now all Inuyasha had to do was convince Kagome to go to the company.  


* * *

  
Sesshoumaru growled when he heard the dial tone. "She doesn't have the guts," he hissed. He then heard the other Kagome's cries from the basement. "Time to punish the wench," he said, smirking, as he walked down the stairs to the basement.

Kagome's face was hurting from the force of the slap from earlier. "Inuyasha help me!" she called out.  
"He won't come I just talked to him. He's more concerned about Naraku's Kagome." Sesshoumaru tells her.  
Kagome looked up hearing his voice. "Sesshoumaru please you have to end this don't you want to be friends with Inuyasha, he's your brother, this is what your dad would want."Kagome says to him

"My father?" Sesshoumaru said, then chuckled. "Kagome, when you died, my father and I hadn't spoken for a long time but we do talk now he told me to be careful of miko's " he says now standing in front of her.

Kagome whimpered "If you kill me you can't use me your plan to take over the world." She says to him. "I am not going to kill you. I am going to punish you." Sesshoumaru tells her as his poison drips on the floor eating a hole into it.  
Kagome moved back as much as she could. Sesshoumaru bent down to her and grabbed her with his other hand and dripped his poison onto her flawless face hearing her screams bounce off the wall.

He let her go after a moment and smirked, saying, "Now your precious Inuyasha will never want you. Not with the scars those will make." The poison had slid down her cheek on the right side of her face, making three long lines, from the bottom of her eye to her chin.

"Yes he will he loves me for me, just like I love him for him." Kagome tells him.  
"Hmm we will see I am taking you to work with me tomorrow see if that fool will really go through with his plan."Sesshoumaru tells her and unchains Kagome and throws her over his shoulder carrying her back up the stairs.

"I hate you," Kagome said weakly, tears still falling. "Yes, I know," Sesshoumaru replied, smirking.  


* * *

Kagome and Naraku finished their bath and came down looking refreshed. "Oh good you're both here listen Kagome I need you to do something I kinda started something with my ass of a brother, and well I reminded him you own the company and that you will over look it." Inuyasha says the last part real fast.

Before she could say anything, Naraku glared at Inuyasha and said, "No. There is no way in hell that I will let her near him!"  
"But Daddy, what if I hire you?" Kagome said.  
"No, I already said you're not going to be there alone..wait, what?" Naraku asked, looking at her.  
"I can hire you now and say that you will be my assistant and there is nothing Sesshoumaru can do about it since it is my company and as far as everyone will think I am in charge when you really are." Kagome says.  
"I guess that can work alright we will try it but we have to get there early before that dog." Naraku says. "Yeah and I'll be there to get Kagome away from him." Inuyasha says.

"Then I'm going to bed. Inu, can we have the guest room?" Kagome asked.  
"Yeah, sure. See you in the morning," Inuyasha said.  
Kagome smiled and kissed Naraku. "'Night," she said, heading up the stairs.

Naraku sighed and looked out at the window before walking up the stairs as well and going into the bedroom where he changed his clothes and got in the bed with Kagome. He had no idea still what Sesshoumaru was planning.

Morning

"Kagome, it's time to get up, we have to go to work," Naraku said the next morning, gently shaking her shoulder. "All right, I'm up," she said, getting out of bed.

Kagome grumbled as she stumbled into the bathroom and turned the shower on. Inuyasha was already dressed and was downstairs drinking coffee he hoped Naraku and Kagome hurried up.

Meanwhile Sesshoumaru dragged Kagome into the bathroom making her shower with him. Kagome was depressed the more she looked at her face she didn't even try to fight Sesshoumaru when he touched her naked body.  


* * *

  
Soon Kagome and Naraku were dressed and downstairs, grabbing coffee. "All right, let's go," Naraku said when they were ready. Inuyasha got up and grabbed the car keys. "Kagome and I will take my car. That way, if either of us needs to get away, then we don't have to wait," Naraku said. Inuyasha just nodded and they walked out of the house, Inuyasha locking the door behind them.

Kagome sighed as she sat in Naraku's car she wore a blue pants suit as Naraku wore a black suit and got in the car and started it up and headed for his old company. I  
Inuyasha got in his car as well and drove off to work.  
Sesshoumaru was busy picking out a suit. He threw Kagome a skirt and top."Hurry and get dressed!" he yells at her. Kagome put her clothes on and placed her hair more in her face to cover the scar the best she could.

"Let's go," Sesshoumaru said, grabbing Kagome's arm and towing her behind him down the stairs and to the front door. "You try anything today, I'll punish you far worse than that," he said, pointing at the wounds on her face. She didn't answer as he pulled her out to the car and put her in the passenger side.

Kagome held her head down as Sesshoumaru closed the door and got in the driver's seat and started the car up and drove off to work.  
Naraku arrived at the company and him and Kagome got out the car and walked inside they took the elevator to the 10th floor when they got there were gasps seeing the old boss and new boss together. "Morning everyone."Kagome said as she walked into Sesshoumaru's office which was really hers."Well have a seat." Kagome tells Naraku.

Naraku sat down on the leather couch. "Ayame!" Kagome called.  
"Yes ma'am?" the demoness said, walking into the room.  
"Do you still have my desk things that I asked for you to hold for me?" Kagome asked.  
"Yes ma'am, I'll get them right now," Ayame said.  
"Thank you, and move Sesshoumaru's things to his old office, would you?" Kagome asked.  
"Yes ma'am," Ayame said, bowing before heading towards the door. "And welcome back, sir," she said, bowing to Naraku as well before going to do what she was told.

Inuyasha walked in and took the elevator and went up to his office and kept the door open so he could see Kagome when she came in with Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru pulled up to the building and he and Kagome got out the car the two walked inside and took the elevator up when they got to the floor Sesshoumaru saw people moving things out his room he grabbed Kagome by the hand and dragged her to his office."What the hell is going on here?!" he snarled as he looked at his desk seeing Naraku sitting behind it. "What's going on is I am the boss again." Naraku says

"Under who's authority? You gave up the company, remember?" Sesshoumaru snarled.  
"Under my authority. Since I have no idea what I'm doing, my new assistant will be making the major decisions for this company," Kagome replied, placing books on the bookshelf that were her father's.  
Sesshoumaru growled, starting to clench his fists in anger. Kagome whimpered at the pressure on her hand. "Kagome!" Inuyasha said, running into the office. Kagome spun around, her hair flying out of her face. Inuyasha stopped in his tracks, seeing the wounds. "What did he do to you?" he whispered, staring at her face. 


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N– Kagoume is Naraku's lover his daughter, and the other is Kagome the original  
**

Sesshoumaru turned around and looked at Inuyasha and then at Kagome. "What does it look like I did, I punished her for her mouth something you were too weak to do." Sesshoumaru tells him. Inuyasha growled at his brother. "How dare you think you can get away with this." Inuyasha says to him.  
"She is mine half breed!" Sesshoumaru growled at him.  
Kagome winced at the pressure coming from Sesshoumaru's grip on her hand. Kagome held her head down as Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha growled at each other.

Naraku looked at the three and stood up and walked from around his desk. "Kagome I am sorry that you have had to go through this. I never met for you to face this problem." He says to her

Kagome lifted her head up and looked at Naraku. "It's not your fault Naraku I agreed to this to save your Kagome." She says to him.  
Kagoume walked over to her dad and glared at Sesshoumaru. "How could you be so mean you didn't have to scar her face!" she yells at him.  
Sesshoumaru turned his golden eyes to Kagoume. "You have a lot of mouth don't you Kagoume. You still haven't learned that I will hurt you." Sesshoumaru warns her.  
Naraku pushes his Kagoume behind him."Get out of my office now." Naraku says to him  
Sesshoumaru smirked before walking out the office pulling Kagome with him. All Inuyasha could do for now was watch.  
Once they were out the office Inuyasha slammed, the door shut "Do you see this what the hell is your fucking plan Naraku he's going to kill Kagome if we don't put a stop to it!" he tells Naraku.

Naraku sighed. "Inuyasha I am sorry. I will help you get Kagome away from Sesshoumaru." He tells him and turns to look at his own daughter.  
Kagoume hugged Naraku around his waist, "I'm going to call Muso and Midoriko, so for the time being Inuyasha get back to work and please don't fight with him, I still need to know what he his planning." Naraku tells him.  
Inuyasha growled and walked out the office closing the door behind him and going to his own office.

Naraku kissed Kagoume on her lips before taking her arms from around him and going back over to his desk sitting down, he picked up the phone and called Muso. "Kagoume why don't you go and see if there are any meetings for the day." Naraku says to her.

"Okay I'll be back soon."Kagoume tells him and walks out the office and walks over to Ayame. "Hey Ayame are there any meetings today?" Kagoume asks her.  
The red head looked up. "Yes there are three. The first one is at 10, the second at two and the last at four."Ayame tells Kagoume. "Is there anything else that you want?" Ayame asks her.  
"No, well actually where is Abi?" Kagoume asks.  
"Abi is on vacation till tomorrow." Ayame tells her  
"Okay well thank you can you ring thirty minutes before the meeting?" Kagoume asks her.  
"Sure."Ayame says with a smile.  
"Thank you Ayame." Kagoume says to her and walks pass Sesshoumaru's office she wondered how the Miko Kagome was holding up.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was sitting at his office going over some documents he hadn't spoken to Kagome since they walked into the office. Kagome felt the demoness Kagoume's aura she turned her head to look toward the door. "Sesshoumaru can. I go to the ladies room?" Kagome asks him turning back around to face him.  
Sesshoumaru looked up from his computer to answer her. "Kagome you better be back in 15 minutes." Sesshoumaru tells her.  
Kagome nods her head and gets up and walks out the room closing the door behind her. "Kagoume?" She said to the younger one

"Oh hey there he let you go?" Kagoume asked the Miko.  
"Well I told him I had to use the ladies' room I only have 15 minutes." She tells her.  
Kagoume grabbed the Miko by the hand and together they went into the ladies' bathroom.

"You want some makeup to hide the scar?" Kagoume asks her.  
"Thank you."Kagome says to her.  
Kagoume took a compact out her pants pocket and opened it and pushed Kagome's hair out her face. "My mom once slapped me so hard I need some make up."Kagoume tells her.  
"Yes I remember that day, if only she had known how devious Sesshoumaru really was."Kagome tells her as she opens the compact and begins putting the powder on her face.  
"Kagome don't. You have Miko powers?" Kagoume asks.  
"My powers aren't strong enough yet, which is why I wasn't able to escape him." Kagome tells her. She finished putting the make up on and closed it and handed back to Kagoume.

"Well don't worry Kagome, my dad all of us are going to make sure Sesshoumaru can't do this to you or anyone ever again you just have to hold on a little longer and we will get you away from him."Kagoume tells her.  
Kagome smiled at her. "I have to go!" she said in a panic and ran out the bathroom and back to Sesshoumaru's office slamming the door open as she came back in the office and then shutting it behind her.  
Sesshoumaru looked up at her."Your five minutes late." He says to her.  
"I am so sorry, everyone thought I was Kagoume and started asking me all these questions." She tells him.  
"Is that so?" He asked her and stood up and walked over to her and backed her up against the wall. Kagome looked at up at him and bit her bottom lip she wasn't sure what he was going to do or say. Sesshoumaru leaned in and whispered in Kagome's ear. "If you're ever late again, I will make you sorry." He says and then bites her on her earlobe.  
Kagome yelped as she felt his fangs bite into her flesh. He then pulled away from Kagome and licked his lips. "Stay in here I have a meeting to attend to." Sesshoumaru says to her.  
Kagome put her hand to her neck and rubbed the bite mark."Yes Sesshoumaru."Kagome says to him and walks over to the chair in front of his desk and sits down crossing one leg over the other.  
"I'll be back and if I am in a good mood I'll take you out for lunch." Sesshoumaru tells her and walks over to his desk and gathers his folders and walks out the office.

* * *

Kagoume walked back to Naraku's office and opened the door and walked in. "Hey did. You get in touch with uncle Muso?" Kagoume asks him.  
"Yes I did he said he'll come over to Inuyasha's after work and he would call Midoriko." Naraku tells her.  
"Okay well we have three meetings today one at 10, 2 and four, and I asked Ayame to call ahead at least 30 minutes before the meeting is to start so we can get there on time." Kagoume says to Naraku.

"Thank you Kagoume." Naraku says to her and pushes his chair back and gets out his seat.  
Ayame called Naraku's phone. Naraku looked at the phone and picked it up. "Hello?" he said.  
"Mr. Taka your meeting will be starting in 30 minutes." Ayame tells him.  
"Thank you Ayame and please make lunch plans at Simons for Kagoume and me." He tells her.  
"Yes sir." Ayame says and hangs up.

"Alright sweetheart let's go." Naraku says to Kagoume, Kagoume nodded her head and smoothed her suit, Naraku walked over to the door and opened it for her and the two walked out the office and headed to the boardroom. The door was already open there was a long mahogany table with 10 chairs on each side. There was a window in the room where the blinds were slightly open.  
Naraku walked in and over to the head of the table and pulled the chair out and sat down, Kagoume took the seat beside him as other board members began to walk in the room. "Mr. Taka what are you doing here?" one of the members asked  
"I am back to being the CEO until my daughter is of age, it has come to my attention that you're making decisions without her consent." Naraku says narrowing his eyes at them.

Sesshoumaru walked into the room and sat down seeing Naraku at the head of the table Kagoume looked at Sesshoumaru seeing he came in alone Ayame walked into the room and walked over to Naraku and placed some papers in front of him "I see this meeting is a bout the companies in America, seems they're not doing as good they were." Naraku says to them

"I was planning on going to America next month and have a talk with them." Sesshoumaru says to Naraku.  
"I see and was Ms. Taka going to be informed about this?" Naraku asks him.  
Sesshoumaru sighed,"Of course I would never leave her out the loop." Sesshoumaru tells him.  
Naraku nodded, he knew Sesshoumaru had no plans of telling Kagoume.  
"For now cancel the trip, Ayame I want you to schedule a phone meeting with the company and I will talk to them myself." Naraku tells her.  
"Yes sir." Ayame says to him.  
As the meeting went on more arguments came up on who was in charge of what, when the meeting was over a quarter to 12. Sesshoumaru stormed out the room and back to his office seeing Kagome had fallen asleep her head was resting on the desk, Sesshoumaru closed the door and walked over to his desk he sat down at the desk and reached his hand over and put it through Kagome's silky black hair. Kagome moaned as someone touched her hair she opened her eyes and saw that Sesshoumaru was back.  
"Is everything okay?" she asks him.  
"It will be, I see you put make up on your face, are your powers still dormant?" He asks her.  
"I..I really don't know." Kagome tells him.  
"Stand up." Sesshoumaru tells her.  
Kagome looked at him and obeyed standing up from her seat now looking at him. Sesshoumaru stood up as well and walked over to Kagome he wiped the makeup off her face I want you to heal that mark along with this." He says and runs his claws over her arm making leaving a thin trail of blood in his wake. Kagome winced as his claws damaged her arm.  
Kagome looked at him."What if I can't?" Kagome asks him.  
"I don't think you want to find out what will happen if you can't." He tells her.

Kagome placed her hand over her arm first and a blue light surrounded her hand she closed her eyes and when she looked back at her arm it was back to normal not even a trace of the scratch. Kagome then put her hand to her face and did the same a blue light surrounding her. Sesshoumaru watched her if she was able to do this he could move forward with his plan.  
Kagome closed her eyes as her Miko powers healed the poison it hurt so much she could feel her skin moving making it flawless again. Sesshoumaru looked at her once the light vanished. "Good girl now I want you to earn Kagoume's trust when I was in the boardroom with her, I felt her powers for the first time it's almost time." Sesshoumaru tells Kagome and walks over to her and kisses her on her lips, Kagome gasped giving Sesshoumaru the chance to plunge his tongue into her mouth.

Inuyasha walked into Sesshoumaru's office and dropped the papers to the floor seeing his brother and love kissing. "What the fuck!?" Inuyasha growled.  
Kagome heard Inuyasha and pushed away from Sesshoumaru. "Inuyasha it's not what you think!" Kagome tries to explain to him.

"You sure as hell looked like you were enjoying it!" Inuyasha growled and looked at Sesshoumaru who had a smirk on his face.  
"What do you want hanyou?" Sesshoumaru asked him as he let Kagome go and leaned against his desk.  
"I was coming to give you these papers and to tell you Naraku is at lunch." Inuyasha tells him.

"Well thank you. You can go now." Sesshoumaru tells him  
Inuyasha picked up the papers and walked over to Sesshoumaru's desk and slammed them down on the desk. "I am going to make you pay." Inuyasha vows before walking out the room not even looking back at Kagome.

Kagome sighed and sat down in the chair. "I hope you're happy." She says to Sesshoumaru  
"I will when I have Kagoume under my control." Sesshoumaru told her and glances at the papers and then looked at Kagome. "It's time to bring Naraku to his knee's Kagome make him pay for making your life hell in the feudal era." He says to her.  
"No, I won't do that, he's changed he has a daughter he loves." She says.

"He's fucking his own daughter he's still evil and you will help me end his life or I will end yours!" Sesshoumaru growls at her.  
Kagome glared at him."Fine I'll help you kill him but when this is done I want Kagura's head!" she says.  
"Deal." Sesshoumaru said with a smile.

**A/N I hate to use threats but I am gonna if I don't get at least 5 reviews for this chapter I won't be updating I am trying to finish all my Kag/ Nar so I can move on to my Yaoi stories** ** all I am asking is you review my stories when I update is that too much to ask?**


	26. Chapter 26

A/N– Kagoume is Naraku's lover his daughter, and the other is Kagome the original

The young Demoness sat at the table as she looked in the menu, Naraku looked up from his own menu to look at Kagoume. "So how does it feel being back at Crimson?" Naraku asks her  
Kagoume put her menu down. "It's okay so far I think I am able to handle it because you're here with me." She tells him.  
"Well you did good so far with your meetings." Naraku tells her and places his hand atop hers and rubs it. Kagoume looked at Naraku and smiled at him. "Thank you for being so patient with me through all of this." Kagoume says to him

"I will always be patient with you. I love you very much darling."Naraku says to her  
The waiter came over ready to take their orders. "Are you two ready?" he asks.  
"I like to have ice tea, and the crab Alfredo." Kagoume tells the waiter.  
"Okay." He said as he wrote it down. "And you sir?" he asked Naraku.  
"I'll have steak and potato, and ice tea as well." Naraku tells him and hands him his and Kagoume's menu.  
"Very good sir, I'll be back with your drinks." He tells them and walks away.

"So what are we going to do about Sesshoumaru?" Kagoume asks.

"I don't know that is still up in the air, in the planning stages we will get him and get Kagome back."Naraku tells her as the waiter comes back over with their drinks and left.  
Kagoume took a sip of her drink. "I know it's just so hard seeing her with him all the time." She says to him.

"I know sweetie in a different life I wouldn't care what he does to the miko but now I do." Naraku tells her.  
"How about after all the meetings we go back to our own home and I cook you a nice hot dinner and then you make love to me all night." Kagoume tells him with a glint in her eyes. Naraku looked at Kagoume. "Hmm that is very tempting, will you be willing to try some new things?" Naraku asks her.

"What kind of new things?" Kagoume asks.  
"Things where you're tied up maybe gagged." Naraku tells her as his red eyes gleam.  
"Hmm sounds interesting." Kagoume tells him  
Naraku took Kagoume's hand in his and brought to his lips and kissed it, the waiter came over with a tray "Here you go." The waiter tells them and places their food in front of them."Will there be anything else?" the waiter asks.

'No thank you." Naraku says to him. The waiter left leaving them alone.

* * *

  
Kagome went to lunch with Sesshoumaru, she really wished she could be with Inuyasha right now and tell him what happened didn't mean a thing to her. Sesshoumaru took her to a restaurant and the two were currently eating lunch. "Sesshoumaru do. You know anything about my family where they're?" she asks.

"I don't know anything about them, the shrine hasn't been lived in, only one who would know is Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru tells her.

Kagome put her fork down and looked at Sesshoumaru. "I see I just wish I knew if they were alive and well." Kagome says to him.  
Sesshoumaru took a sip of his drink. "Kagome tell you what if you're a good Miko I will find out what happened to your family." He tells her

"Really Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked him.

"Yes now finish your lunch we have a few more meetings to go too,." Sesshoumaru says to her.  
Kagome smiled happily and finished her lunch as did Sesshoumaru.

When they were done eating, Sesshoumaru paid the bill and left a tip for the waiter, Kagome followed Sesshoumaru out the restaurant and to his car where he opened the door for her. She got in and closed the door behind her. Sesshoumaru got in the car and started it up and closed the door before driving off back to the office. When they got back to the office they took the elevator back up and walked back to the office. Inuyasha was talking to Ayame when he saw Kagome and Sesshoumaru come off the elevator. He growled low in his throat as Kagome followed Sesshoumaru like she was a puppy.  
Once back in Sesshoumaru's office Kagome sat down in the chair in front of his desk and watched as Sesshoumaru made some phone calls.  


* * *

Naraku and Kagoume arrived back at the office as well, the two acted like father & daughter in front of the other workers and walked into Naraku's office. "The second meeting is at two right?" Naraku asked her as he walked over to his desk and sat down.  
"Yes and the last is at four." Kagoume says to him.

"Hmm, I hate those meetings." Naraku says to her.  
"I know "I don't see how you did it for so many years." Kagoume says to him  
"I had t o provide for you and your mother." Naraku tells her as he looks Kagoume's body up and down. Kagoume followed Naraku's eyes and saw where he was looking which made her blush.

* * *

  
After the two meetings were over Kagoume and Kagome were both in the break room drinking water when Sesshoumaru walked into the room. "Well if it isn't my two favorite girls." He says to her. Kagoume glared at him.  
"What do you want?" she growls.  
"I think we both know what I want my dear you and I always get what I want." He tells Kagoume.

"Whatever you're planning you won't get away with it." Kagoume says to him.  
Sesshoumaru smirked and walked over to Kagome and put his arm around her shoulder. "She's still has her attitude." Sesshoumaru says to Kagome.

Kagoume finished her water and put the bottle in the trash. "See you tomorrow Kagome." She says to the Miko.  
"Have fun fucking your daddy." Sesshoumaru says to Kagoume.  
Kagome gasped when he said that to the teen.  
Kagoume stopped walking and turned around to Sesshoumaru, she then walked over to him her blue eyes blazing she slaps him across the face.  
Kagome stepped back from the two demons, Sesshoumaru growled at Kagoume. "You bitch!" he hissed and threw Kagome against the wall making her hit her head and back on contact.  
"Sesshoumaru stop!"Kagome yells at him and runs over to the unconscious teen, she bent down to Kagoume and checked to see if she was still breathing seeing that she was indeed alive. "You didn't have to hit her so hard!" Kagome says to him as she begins healing Kagoume. Kagoume moaned as she felt her body healing it self.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sesshoumaru asks Kagome.

"I am healing her what does it look like to you, she can't help you if she's injured now can she?" Kagome asks him.

Sesshoumaru growled at her and then walked over to the door. "When you're done, meet me in my office." He says to her and walks out the room.

Kagoume opened her blue eyes and looked up seeing Kagome."What happened?" she asks.  
"Thank goodness you're awake." Kagome says with a smile.  
"I feel like I was hit by a truck." Kagoume says to her.  
"Sesshoumaru threw you when you slapped him." Kagome tells her.

"I see, but I couldn't help myself he made me so mad." Kagoume tells her.

"I understand, but you can't talk to him like that not until we're able to get rid of him for good." Kagome says to her and stands up and holds out her hand for Kagoume to take. Kagoume takes the offered hand and gets up. "Thanks." She says.

"Be careful okay and just try to watch your temper."Kagome tells her and lets her hand go and walks over to the door and opens it and the two walk out.

Kagoume walked to Naraku's office seeing him come out "Hey baby ready to go?" Naraku asked her handing Kagoume her purse.  
"Yes daddy." She says and the two walk to the elevator.

Inuyasha grabbed his briefcase and walked out his own office closing the door behind him, he sees Naraku and Kagoume get on the elevator and leave. Sesshoumaru and Kagome came out, Sesshoumaru's office. Inuyasha growled seeing his brother and HIS Kagome.

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything to Inuyasha as he and Kagome walk pass him, Kagome turned her head as she walked and looked at Inuyasha.

"Kagome I love you, don't go with him!" Inuyasha says to her.  
Kagome stopped and turned around to face Inuyasha. "I love you too but I can't he'll hurt Kagoume if I don't come." She says.

"Kagome this is me how many times have I rescued people?!, come tome I'll protect you, I always have." Inuyasha tells her as he walks toward her.

Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat. Sesshoumaru placed his hand on Kagome's shoulder. "You know what will happen if you leave." Sesshoumaru says as he looks down at her.  
Inuyasha growled and dropped his briefcase and leapt at Sesshoumaru making Kagome fall to the floor.  
"She isn't yours. There is no fucking way she is going anywhere with you!" Inuyasha said as he punched Sesshoumaru in his face.  
Sesshoumaru growled when he was punched in the face, he kicked Inuyasha in his stomach, Inuyasha coughed but didn't get off of his brother.  
Sesshoumaru used his poison and stabbed Inuyasha in his stomach like he did many years ago.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as she ran over to the love of her life as the hanyou fell back on the floor clutching his stomach. "You didn't have to do this. I hate you!" Kagome tells him as she makes a barrier around her and Inuyasha

Sesshoumaru went to break the barrier but it wouldn't break, he looked at the Miko and his brother. "I'll have you back Kagome." Sesshoumaru tells her and pushes the button to the elevator the doors come open and he steps on leaving the two alone for now.

Kagome had tears in her chocolate eyes as she looked down at him. "Inuyasha I'm sorry, I can heal you enough till we get home and then I'll clean it out and bandage it." She tells him.

"Kiss me first." Inuyasha says to her.  
Kagome smiled and kiss Inuyasha on his lips as her Miko powers healed him.  


* * *

  
Sesshoumaru was in his car now and drove toward his home he was very angry now his golden eyes glowed but he had one more card left he couldn't help but laugh as he decided not to drive home but to keep going to a small town outside the city that will bring both Kagome's to their knees.


	27. Chapter 27

Kagome helped Inuyasha stand up and the two walked over to the elevator where Kagome pushed the button for down. "You know we both will have to be careful now." Inuyasha says to her as the doors to the elevator come open, the two step inside and Kagome pushes the button down for the garage. Inuyasha rested his head on Kagome's shoulder as the elevator went down.

* * *

Kagoume and Naraku made it back to their home and the two walked inside. "I've missed being inside of you." Naraku tells her as his arms snake around her breasts giving it a squeeze, Kagoume moaned as her father's hands touched her breasts. " I've missed you as well." she tells him, as she rubs her bottom against his covered cock. "Naughty girl." he says in the shell of her ear.

Naraku moved his mouth to Kagoume's neck and began sucking on it, Kagoume moaned in pure bliss. Kagoume turned around in Naraku's arms and kissed him on his lips, Naraku growled as he put his hands on her round ass.

Kagoume pushed Naraku back onto the sofa where he landed on his back , Kagoume straddling him. Naraku deepened the kiss placing his hand on the back of her head, Naraku broke the kiss and looked up at Kagoume seeing her swollen lips. Kagoume bent her head down and kissed him on the lips Naraku's hand went to the back of her pants where he began unzipping her pants once unzipped he pulled them down to her hips. Naraku pushed aside her panties and stuck his finger in her wet pussy. Kagoume moaned as Naraku pumped his finger in and out. "Your so wet." he says to her.

"You haven't made love to me since I've been out of jail." Kagoume tells him and takes her small hands and began to unbutton Naraku's shirt. Naraku's fingers continued to move in and out of her now dripping wet pussy.

"Ah Naraku!" Kagoume screamed out as she had her orgasm. Naraku took his finger out and licked her creamy essence.

Kagoume panted before climbing off of Naraku and removing her pants and panties completely along with her suit jacket and blouse leaving her in just her pink lace bra. Naraku licked his lips as he looked at her curvy body. Naraku sat up and took his shirt off and dropped it to the floor.

Kagoume walked back over to Naraku and unzipped his pants, she reached inside and pulled out his large cock, Kagome placed her mouth over the head of his penis and began bobbing her head up and down getting it good and wet. "That's a good girl, you have such a talented mouth." he says as he jerks his hips, biting his bottom lip. Kagoume closed her eyes as she continued to bob her head up and down. Naraku couldn't hold it anymore and cums in Kagoume 's mouth. She lifted her her head up and swallowed the hot salty cum. Naraku laid his head back on the pillow, Kagoume licked her lips and saw that Naraku's cock was getting hard again, he placed his hands on her hips and lifted her up and placed Kagoume on his cock. Kagome gasped as she lowered herself onto his thick cock.

"Your tight." he says to Kagoume as she places her hands on his chest, her body moving up and down, Naraku thrusted up into her her round mound bouncing up and down which each thrust.

Kagoume moved up and down on Naraku's thick shaft as she gripped him as much as she could.

Naraku grinded into her his hips moving with each thrust he took his hands from her hips and placed them on her breasts squeezing her nipples. She arched her back loving the fullness inside of her. Naraku twisted her nipples causing the young teen too lose her mind as she growled out her fangs lengthened, the hairs on the back of Kagoume's neck. Naraku bounced Kagoume up and down he was close to cumming. He thrusted into her a few more times before cumming inside of her spilling his, seed into her.

Naraku fell back onto the sofa bringing Kagoume down with him to rest on his chest as the two panted getting their breaths back. Naraku kissed the top of Kagoume's head. "I love you so much."Naraku says to her as he rubs her back his hand moving up and down. "I love you too." Kagoume tells him.

"How about I make us dinner?" Naraku asked her."That sounds good, but let's rest a minute."Kagoume tells him and kisses Naraku on his chest. She was happy and she didn't want to think of any bad things for the moment.

* * *

Inuyasha took Kagome back to his house where she took him upstairs and laid him down on the bed. "Even though your wound has healed you still need to take it easy." Kagome tells him.

Inuyasha ears twitched atop his head. "I know, I am just glad to have you back."Inuyasha tells her. Kagome smiled at him and leaned in and kissed him on his lips. And then sat down beside him on the bed. "So looks like the enemy this time is Sesshoumaru."she says to him.

"Yes so tell me what does Sesshoumaru want?" Inuyasha asked her.

"He wants to rule the world and he needs mine and Kagoume's power."She tells him.

"What does he need her power for?" Inuyasha asked

"I don't know he didn't tell me more than that, he just said that Naraku has to awaken something inside of her."She says to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha ran his hand over his chin trying to figure out what his brother was up to. "Well we'll figure it out we always do."Inuyasha says to her.

"Mhmm, hey Inuyasha do you know anything about my mom, grandfather or brother?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome I know your grandfather died, but I don't really know what happened to your mom or Souta." he tells her.

"Then we have to find them, you think Naraku knows anything?" Kagome asks him.

"It's possible he would know but I think he and Kagoume are busy right now."he says to her. Kagome frowned . "He's such a sex fiend , why does she have to look like me?!" Kagome whined.

"I don't know maybe because you were I her body." he says to her.

"Still he named her after me."Kagome's says.

Inuyasha smirked at her, "Aww honey maybe deep down Naraku had feelings for you."Inuyasha tells her.

"Bite your tongue how many times did he try to kill me?" Kagome asked him

"Okay fine but he's a daddy now and he's on our side." Inuyasha says.

"Alright I'll give him a chance but if he tries anything I'll castrate him!" Kagome tells him.

"Yes dear." Inuyasha says and gets up from the bed and goes over to his closet to get out a change of clothes.

"So what am I going to sleep in?" Kagome asked

"I have a shirt you can have till we get you some clothes." Inuyasha says to her.

"I guess it will have to do for now, tomorrow we have to go shopping for clothes panties, bras." she tells him.

"Well that will be fun, you and Kagoume get along better than you and Kikyo did." Inuyasha points out.

"That because Kikyo wanted you, Kagoume only has eyes for Naraku." Kagome reminds him.

"Yeah well one good thing about all of this is you can't sit me anymore." Inuyasha says as he grabs a pair of jeans and a shirt and throws it on the bed. "Yes that is true I can't sit you, and that's fine we have more important things to deal with anyway." Kagome tells him as she unbuttons her blouse revealing her red bra. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome seeing her pale large breasts. Inuyasha slowly walked over to Kagome and bent down in front of her. "I love you so much, when you died in my arms I knew you were the only women I wanted." Inuyasha tells Kagome and kisses her on the lips.

Kagome placed her hands on the side of Inuyasha's face as he kissed her, Kagome kissed him back as her tongue entwined with his. Inuyasha pushed Kagome back onto the bed as he climbed on top of her not breaking the kiss. Inuyasha kissed down her neck nipping it as he did so. "Oh Inuyasha." Kagome moans out.

Inuyasha smirked he loved the sound of his name coming from her mouth, his hand cupped her breast in his left hand as he continued to suck on her exposed neck. Kagome purred under him, taking her legs and wrapping them around his waist.

Inuyasha moved his mouth to her breasts and kissed the still covered globes. "Inuyasha you're so good at this." she tells him and runs her hand through his thick white hair. Inuyasha growled softly before ripping Kagome's bra off with his claws.

Kagome gasped as her breast were exposed to him., Inuyasha took one into his mouth sucking on it.

Kagome moaned out arching her back. "Damn your goood!" Kagome tells him.

Inuyasha sucked her breasts and let it go with a loud popping sound , then switching to the other breasts and doing the same as Kagome wriggled underneath him Inuyasha let her now other erect nipple go and moved down to her stomach and blew on her skin causing Kagome to giggle. "That tickles." she says as she laughs more.

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome . "Stop laughing." he says to her

"I'm sorry I'm trying too." Kagome tells him Inuyasha licked his lips and dipped his tongue in her belly button. Kagome unwrapped her legs from around his waist as she curled her toes. Inuyasha continued kissing her for the next couple of hours.

* * *

Sesshoumaru made it to a small cottage house and parked his car and got out and walked up to the front door where he knocked on it, he waited patiently for the door to open. The door opened and there stood Souta he was now 21 years old his hair was still short he wore a blue shirt and a pair of jeans. "Oh Sesshoumaru what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Can I come in Souta?" Sesshoumaru asks him.

"Oh of course." Souta says to him and lets Sesshoumaru into the house, then closing the door behind him. "So what brings you here?" Souta asks him as he walks over to the sofa and sits down.

"I just wanted to check on you, how is your schooling going?" Sesshoumaru asks him.

"It's going well , I wish Kagome was still alive to see me." Souta says to him.

"Yes I am sure she'd be proud of you, which is why I came I want you to come and stay with me at my place that way there won't be the long drive to your classes and I'll get you a part time job where I work." Sesshoumaru tells him.

"Really but you've done so much for me already." Souta says to him.

"Yes but I want you to have the best so what do you say?" Sesshoumaru asks him.

"Okay I'll come, let me pack real fast then!" Souta says to him and stands up and goes upstairs to get his things. Sesshoumaru chuckled as he watched Souta run up the steps. "Kagome what will you do when you see I have Souta under my wing?""

**Read and Review or I won't be updating any of my stories this is not to much to ask **


	28. Chapter 28

Souta put his bags in the back of Sesshoumaru's car and got in the front passenger seat and closed the door. Sesshoumaru got in as well and started up the car. "Hey Sesshoumaru are you sure it's okay, didn't you get married?" Souta asked.

"I did, but we divorced we weren't right for each other." Sesshoumaru says to him.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Souta says to him.

"It's okay, I'm not worried , I will find another."Sesshoumaru tells him as he drives back to the city.

"I'm so glad you stood beside me after everything, that happened." Souta says.

"Souta there maybe people who will tell you not to trust me." he tells the young boy.

"Well I won't listen to them, I know you're good, you took me under your care."Souta tells him with a smile.

"I am glad I have you on my side." Sesshoumaru tells him and takes his free hand and rubs Souta's leg.

Sesshoumaru parked in his drive way and got out the car and grabbed Souta's bags from the backseat and closed the door. Souta got out the car as well and followed Sesshoumaru up to the house. Sesshoumaru unlocked the door and moved aside so Souta could go in first. Souta walked inside and walked into the living room. Sesshoumaru walked in as well and placed the bags on the floor and locked the door.

"Make yourself at home." he says to Souta.

"This place is big, how many rooms?" Souta asks as he walks over to the fire place.

"There are 5 bedrooms, an office, a game room, a pool in the back, plus the basement." Sesshoumaru tells him.

"Well cool I can't wait to you give me a tour."

"Oh don't worry you'll get a big tour, now come on, let me show you, to your bedroom." Sesshoumaru says to him..

Souta walked over to his bags and picked them up and followed Sesshoumaru up the steps."Would you like the bedroom, next to mine?" he asks.

"Yes, that will be nice." Souta tells him.

Sesshoumaru placed his hand on the middle of Souta's back and guided him, into the bedroom, he watched as Souta looked around the room, there was a king size bed with blue sheets on it, there was a white lamp on the night stand by the bed. "Thank you so much Sesshoumaru."

"You're welcome Souta, you have your own private bathroom, will there be anything else before I let you get settled in?"

Souta placed his bags on the floor. "No I am going to unpack and then take a shower, and then something to eat perhaps?" Souta asks as he turns a round to look at him.

Sesshoumaru smiled and walked over to him and placed his hand on Souta's shoulder. "Alright I'll get started on dinner and then come and check on you."

"Okay." Souta says to him and bends down and begins unpacking his bag.

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes roamed over Souta's tall, thin frame before walking out the bedroom. He smiled to himself as he walked d own the steps and into the living room where he picked up the remote to the stereo and turned it on, and then continued to the kitchen where he started on dinner, as the jazz music drifted throughout the house.

* * *

After Souta finished unpacking and taking a hot shower, he changed his clothes and went downstairs he walked pass the living room hearing the music, he then walked into the kitchen and saw Sesshoumaru chopping up some carrots. "You need help?" Souta asked him.

Sesshoumaru looked up from his chopping and said. "Yes you can set the table and get the wine."

Souta nodded his head and walked over to the cabinet and got out two plates and placed them on the table, then knives and forks along with two wine glasses, Souta then went down to the wine cellar and got a bottle of wine and brought it up and placed it on the table as Sesshoumaru continued to cook dinner.

"I was thinking about my sister, I wonder if she would be proud of me."

Sesshoumaru placed the carrots in the stir fry along with the baby peas and shrimps. "Oh well I guess you can't help but wonder what would have been." Sesshoumaru says and walks over to him and opens the bottle of wine and pours it into the glasses. "Souta no need to dwell in the past, you'll only make yourself upset, let's look to the future." he tells the boy and hands him the glass of wine.

"I guess you're right okay no more talking about the past." Souta tells him and drinks his wine.

"That's a boy." Sesshoumaru says to him and drinks some of the wine as well before going back over to the stove and and finishing their dinner, he places the stir fry in a medium platter and and walked back over to the table and puts it before Souta and sits down.

"Go ahead help yourself." Sesshoumaru tells him.

Souta dished the food out and onto his plate. Sesshoumaru then took his portion and began to eat.

When the dinner was over the two went into the other room and sat down on the sofa where the music continued to play. Souta rubbed his now full belly. "That was so good Sess, I didn't know you were a good cook."

Sesshoumaru turned to look at him. "Well I am glad you like my cooking, it is only one of my many talents." Sesshoumaru says to him and put his glass down on the glass coffee table. "Souta." Sesshoumaru called

Souta turned around and looked at Sesshoumaru with a small smile on his face. "What is it Sess?" he asks.

Sesshoumaru skimmed his hand over Souta's face, his fingers stopping at his plump pink lips. Souta blushed.

"You turned out to be a beauty." he says to Souta and leans in and kisses him on his lips.

Souta's eyes went wide as he was kissed. Sesshoumaru placed his hands on both sides of Souta's face.

Souta kissed him back closing his eyes, Sesshoumaru's tongue explored his mouth. Sesshoumaru pushed Souta back on the sofa, his hand went under his shirt touching his smooth skin. "Se..Sesshoumaru." Souta moaned out as the kiss was broken. Sesshoumaru locked eyes with him he licked his lips, before licking the side of his face.

"I want you." Sesshoumaru tells him as he now hovers above him.

Souta licked his lips and touched Sesshoumaru's face with his hand. "If we do this what happens if it doesn't work out?" he asks Sesshoumaru.

"The we will stay friends but don't you want to see where this could lead, you and I Souta, you already have everything you want now but someone to love you, let me love you." Sesshoumaru says to him.

Souta bit his bottom lip. "Okay let's give it a try." he says to Sesshoumaru and wraps his arms around his neck and leans up and kisses him.

* * *

Kagome was sleeping in bed next to Inuyasha when she was jolted awake by a nightmare, she sat up in the bed sweating, she placed her hand over her heart. "Kagome what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked her as he sat up in bed placing his hand on her back.

"I had a bad dream about Souta, he was in danger and there was nothing I could do to help him, Inuyasha we have to find him." she says.

"Alright we'll begin looking first thing in the morning and we'll get Naraku to help since he owes you."

Thank you." Kagome says and kisses him on the lips before laying back down. Inuyasha laid down beside her wrapping his arms around her waist before falling back to sleep.

**Next chapter will have a lemon, not sure how many chapters are left with this one, anyway please review and before you say you don't like the Sess/ Souta pairing, I read a story between those two and I wanted to try it.**


	29. Chapter 29

Sesshoumaru kissed Souta back and lifted him up into his arms and carried him up the steps and to his bedroom he kicked the door open and walked in and carried Souta over to the bed and layed him down. Sesshoumaru stood up and began removing his shirt showing off his well defined chest. Souta sat up on the bed and looked at Sesshoumaru he moved over to the edge of the bed and lifted his hand to Sesshoumaru's chest and touched it. Sesshoumaru smiled down at him and and took Souta's hand in his and brought it up to his mouth and kissed it. Souta took his hand back and pulled his own shirt over his head and threw it to the floor.

_I'm gonna make you bend and break_

_(It sent you to me without wings)_

_Say a prayer but let the good times roll_

_In case God doesn't show_

_(Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)_

_And I want these words to make things right_

_But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life_

_"Who does he think he is?"_

Sesshoumaru removed his pants and pushed Souta down on the bed and kissed him all over his neck moving to his chest. Souta moaned as Sesshoumaru's tongue licked his creamy flesh. The young male arched his back as his hands moved to Sesshoumaru's silky white hair. Sesshoumaru moved down Souta's body to his pants where he unbuttoned them and pulled them down along with his boxers, he removed them completely and crawled back over Souta and rubbed their penis together. Souta moaned more as he lifted his legs and wrapped them around Sesshoumaru's waist Sesshoumaru licked his finger and pushed it in his tight virginal hole. Souta gripped the sheets. "It hurts." he tells him.

"It will get better." Sesshoumaru says to him as he adds another finger pushing it deep inside of him. "Sesshoumaru please." he begged

Sesshoumaru pulled his fingers out and bent down and kissed Souta on his lips and positioned himself and slowly pushed into him. Souta placed his hands on Sesshoumaru's arms.

_If that's the worst you got_

_Better put your fingers back to the keys_

_One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories _

_even though they weren't so great_

_"He tastes like you only sweeter"_

_One night, yeah, and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories_

_"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"_

Sesshoumaru moved in and out of the teen all that could be heard was their skin slapping together. Souta opened his eyes and began to move along with Sesshoumaru . Sesshoumaru grunted as Souta gripped his manhood. Sesshoumaru took his free hand and moved it over Souta own manhood and moved his hand up and over it. Souta bit his lip, he lifted his head up and claimed Sesshoumaru's lips.

Souta yelled out as he spilled his seed on Sesshoumaru's hand. Sesshoumaru brought his hand to his mouth and licked the seed off he continued to to move in him until he released his seed. He collapsed on Souta catching his breath

Souta unwrapped his legs from around his waist. "You okay?" Sesshoumaru asked him as he lifted his head up.

"I'm okay." Souta tells him. Sesshoumaru pulled out and and sat on the bed beside him.

"I'll clean you off." Sesshoumaru tells him and gets up and goes into the bathroom. Souta moved up on the bed and looked a round the bedroom. Sesshoumaru came back with a basin of warm water and a wash cloth he sat down on the bed and took the cloth and dipped it in the water and washed the blood off of Souta's legs and in between. Souta watched him as he cleaned him. When he was done he took it back in the bathroom

_Been looking forward to the future_

_But my eyesight is going bad_

_And this crystal ball _

_It's always cloudy except for (except for)_

_When you look into the past (look into the past)_

_One night stand (one night stand off)_

_One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories _

_even though they weren't so great_

_"He tastes like you only sweeter"_

_One night, yeah, and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories_

_"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"_

_They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers_

_In hotel rooms collecting page six lovers_

_Get me out of my mind and get you out of those clothes_

_I'm a liner away from getting you into the mood, whoa_

Sesshoumaru now laid in bed with Souta who was sleeping away. He smiled at the boy and turned the light out tomorrow he would surprise both Kagome's.

_One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories _

_even though they weren't so great_

_"He tastes like you only sweeter"_

_One night, yeah, and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories_

_"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"_

_One night and one more time (One more night, one more time)_

_Thanks for the memories _

_even though they weren't so great_

_"He tastes like you only sweeter"_

_One night, yeah, and one more time (One more night, one more time)_

_Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories_

_"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"_

* * *

The next day Kagome got up and showered and dressed and went downstairs and started on breakfast for her and Inuyasha. Inuyasha came d own dressed and walked into the kitchen and kissed her on her neck. "Morning." he said

"Morning, "Kagome says to him and fixes his plate and sets it on the table. Inuyasha sat down and began eating.

"So we we're all going into work huh?" she asks him as she fixes her own plate.

"Yeah don't worry about it Kagome I'll protect you." Inuyasha tells her.

Kagome smiled and sat down at the table and ate her breakfast too.

Kagoume fixed breakfast for her and Naraku . She turned her head as he came down in a suit. "Morning baby." he says to her and kisses her on her lips. "Morning." she says and kisses him back. "You ready for work?" Naraku asked her.

"Yeah pretty much , maybe Sesshoumaru won't come into work today." Kagoume tells him.

"I doubt that he thinks he has the upper hand still." Naraku says to her.

"Yeah I know." she says and sits down with a stack of pancakes and two plates. Naraku took his share and so did she.

When breakfast was over Kagoume put the dishes into the dishwasher and followed her father out the house and to his car.

The two got in the car and headed for work.

* * *

Sesshoumaru made breakfast for him and Souta, said boy came down limping he walked into the kitchen. "Ah good morning." Sesshoumaru says as he places the plate of hot waffles and bacon on the table a long with two cups of orange juice.

"Morning." Souta says to him as he walks over to the table and pulls out the chair and sits d own.

"I hope you had a good sleep we're going to my job today I am I in need of an assistant." Sesshoumaru tells him

"Oh yeah am I getting paid for this?" Souta asked him.

Sesshoumaru smirked and sat down across from him. "Would you like money or being made love too?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

Souta blushed and looked away. "I want money." Souta tells him.

"Is that all?" Sesshoumaru asked raising an eyebrow.

"Okay I want you to continue making love to me." he says and turns his head to look into Sesshoumaru's eyes.

"Well good then let's eat so it doesn't get cold." Sesshoumaru says to him. Souta nodded his head and began eating. Kagoume and Naraku arrived at work and went up to the office, Kagoume looked around and saw no sign of Sesshoumaru.

"Okay we have five meetings today we get a break during lunch." Naraku tells her as he sits behind the desk.

"Okay I'm ready for whatever." she tells him.

"Kagoume relax." Naraku says to her.

She turned around and looked at him and took a seat in the chair. "I am relaxed." she says with a smiled. "Baby I am here to keep you safe and Sesshoumaru is more concerned with Kagome than you." he says.

"Yeah I know is Inuyasha really strong enough to care for her?" she asks.

"One would hope."Naraku says to her.

Inuyasha and Kagome arrived at work. "Okay let's get this day over with."Kagome says to him as they take the elevator up. "Well hopefully Sesshoumaru won't start shit today." Inuyasha says to her.

Kagome yawned as they got off the elevator and walked to his office.

Sesshoumaru came in with Souta and went straight to his office he sensed both Kagome's were already here.

After a few meetings it was lunch time Sesshoumaru walked out with Souta and over to the elevator. Kagome walked out with Inuyasha. He growled when he saw his brother.

"Now, now Inuyasha no need to be hostile." he says Souta turned a round when he heard him mention Inuyasha's name.

"Inuyasha!" he says

Kagome looked as well as Inuyasha and gasped . "Souta!" They both yelled

**Thanks for the memories is by Fall out boy I don't own it**


	30. Chapter 30

Kagome pushed Inuyasha out the way and walked up to her baby brother and pulled him away from Sesshoumaru. "What the hell are you doing with my brother you bastard?" she yelled at him.

Souta was in shock. Kagome, his beloved older sister was suppose to be dead. "K-kagome." Souta gasped. "How is this possible?" Souta asked her as he watched his older sister.

"Never mind that. Why in the hell are you with Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked him as he locked eyes with Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru's twisted ass located your sisters remains and brought her back to life." Naraku explained.

Souta looked over at Kagome and then back at Sesshoumaru. "Why did you do this?" Souta asked Sesshoumaru as he walked over to him.

Sesshoumaru looked at Souta and took his hand in his and looked at the others. "It was suppose to be a surprise, my love I brought Kagome back so you could have your sister back, as I told you at home I would do anything for you." He says and kisses Souta on his hand. Inuyasha growled at Sesshoumaru. "You liar you brought me back so you could use me to rule the world!, Souta come on you're staying with Inuyasha and me." Kagome tells him.

Souta look at Inuyasha and his Sister. "My sister is dead." He told her. Souta stood beside Sesshoumaru and looked at him.

"Souta, I'm back. You can come with me now." Kagome told him as she walked towards him. "Stay away from me." Souta responded as he now stood behind Sesshoumaru. "I'm going with Sesshoumaru." Souta told them. Sesshoumaru smiled in a wicked way at the people around him.

Kagome clenched her fist and glared at Sesshoumaru as the other Kagoume walked out of Naraku's office. "Dad can we stop by the mall please?" she asked and stopped when she saw the death glares that Naraku, Kagome and Inuyasha were giving Sesshoumaru.

"Well Kagoume I was wondering when I see your face again, Souta this Kagoume is important to me and isn't a fake like that one." Sesshoumaru tells Souta.

"Come near her again and I will kill you." Naraku warned Sesshoumaru.

Souta looked at his sister and then at the young woman who called Naraku Daddy. Inuyasha was about to open his mouth to explain but Souta shook his head. "I'm going to go wait in the car." Souta told Sesshoumaru. Souta walked to the door and looked at his sister. "I need time to process this. Its not every day the dead comes back to life." Souta told Kagome. Souta opened the door and stepped out, closing it quickly behind him

"You see what happens when you cross me?" Sesshoumaru asked them.

There was a pause in the air. "Lives get tangled." Sesshoumaru replied.

Kagome walked up to Sesshoumaru and slapped him across the face. "How dare you!, he has nothing to do with this Sesshoumaru, you want my powers so bad you go after my brother?" Kagome asked him.

Sesshoumaru glared at her as his cheek stung from the slap. "This is your fault Miko, you left and went with my halfbreed brother, he can protect you, or have you forgotten how he let you wander off back in my time where you were easy prey for me." he reminds her.

"What?, we trusted you, you said the only enemy we had was Naraku, that's why I didn't worry when I smelt your damn scent!" Inuyasha growled and walked over to Sesshoumaru and pushed Kagome behind him.

Kagome stumbled behind Inuyasha and Naruku just barely caught her. "Thanks. I'm alright." Kagome told herself more then she told Naraku. Kagome gathered her bearings and stood behind Inuyasha.

"You cant have him." Kagome told Sesshoumaru as a single tear made its way down her cheek. "I hate you." She whispered.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "It's always a pleasure to hear such dirty words come from your mouth." Sesshoumaru responded.

Inuyasha growled as Sesshoumaru walked pass him and out the door. "That bastard, that's it!" Inuyasha yelled. "Kagome stay here!" he tells her and goes out the door following his brother. Sesshoumaru walked to his car and unlocked it for Souta, smirking knowing Inuyasha would follow since he was so hotheaded. "Sesshoumaru get back here!" he yelled and walked up behind him and grabbed a hold of his arm and turned him around.

"If you want to keep that arm take your hands off of me." Sesshoumaru says to him.

"You have gone too far, let Souta go, and why are you so naive he's only using you Souta to make your sister upset." Inuyasha says to him.

"Souta is no prisoner of mine. He may take his leave when he pleases." Sesshoumaru told him as he grabbed Inuyasha's wrist. "I'm not with Sesshoumaru against my will Inuyasha." Souta told him as he looked at the two. "You and my sister believe that you two always knew what was best for me. That's why she always ran off to be with you." Souta told him as he looked out the windshield.

"Your the one who tore our family apart." Souta continued. Inuyasha looked at Souta.

"You were to young to understand." Inuyasha told him.

"And you never took the time to explain it to me." Souta retorted. Sesshoumaru watched as the two argued, he took this time to extract a small piece of Inuyasha's soul.

"Fine, go then if you think that you are safer with him then with your own Sister." Inuyasha told Souta as he pushed himself away from his brother.

Souta looked at the two brothers and got out the car. "Sess, I am going to spend sometime with Kagome , I'll be back later so don't go to sleep okay?" he asked him and went on his tiptoes and kissed Sesshoumaru on his lips.

Inuyasha cringed as he watched the two kiss. Sesshoumaru put his hands through Souta's hair before braking the kiss.

"Don't be to long, I am going to see my dad okay?" he says to Souta.

"Alright." Souta says and walks over to Inuyasha."Come on." he tells him.

Souta walked back inside. "See, I knew that the damn kid would rather be with his sister then with a person like you. So take your leave." Inuyasha said to Sesshoumaru with venom in his voice.

Inuyasha turned his back on Sesshoumaru and walked into the office.

Sesshoumaru looked at the small fragment of Inuyasha's and Naraku's soul and smiled. Sesshoumaru got into his car and left for his dad's

* * *

Souta walked over to Kagome who was wiping her face with a tissue. "Hey Sis don't cry." he says to her. Kagome looked up. "Souta!" she said and stood up and hugged him.

"You finally came to your senses." she says. "Actually I told Sesshoumaru I see him later I want to spend some time with you and try to understand how there are two of you." he says. "Dad, maybe we should go so they can have some bonding time."Kagoume says to Naraku. "Okay call us if you need anything." Naraku says to him and takes Kagoume's hand in his and walks out the door.

"Inuyasha waited until Naraku and his daughter left so that he could lock the door. "I'll go make some tea." Inuyasha said to Kagome and Souta as they walked into the living room. Inuyasha walked into the kitchen and began to make the tea.

Kagome and Souta sat down on the couch next to each other. "How did you die?" Souta asked her. Kagome looked away. "None of that matters now. I'm back Souta, I'm back to take care of you." Kagome told him.

"I promise to keep you from harm." Kagome told him as she grabbed his hand.

"You cant protect me forever." Souta told her as he leaned back into the couch.

"Yes I can you have to keep you from that Dog, he will hurt you just like he's hurt so many others Kagome tells him.

"Kagome I don't know what went on with you and him, but he is kind to me he paid for my college , brought me a car and even said I can be his assistant at work." Souta tells her. "Souta he is evil he raped the other Kagoume and killed her mom." she tells him.

"I don't believe you." Souta told her as he stood up. Inuyasha came into the living room and set the cups of warm tea on the coffee table. "I Souta please." Kagome begged. "You have to believe me." She said as she stood up.

"Are you done belittling my lover? This conversation is just about over." Souta told her as he looked at the door

Souta began to walk towards the door. "Inuyasha stop him! His not leaving." Kagome yelled at Inuyasha.

"Kagome, we cant stop him. Souta is an adult. He's going to have to figure Sesshoumaru out on his own." Inuyasha told her

"You'll be back, just watch." Kagome told Souta

Souta slammed the door behind him and walked down the street and headed back to Sesshoumaru's home.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was sitting down in his father's study , while Inutashio was on the phone. "Yes, I'll see you soon, my eldest is here." Inutashio tells the person and hangs up. "So Sesshoumaru what can I do for you?" he asks.

Sesshoumaru leaned forward and looked at his dad. "I need the swords dad, I need them to keep my lover safe." he says.

"I see." Inutashio said as he stood up.

"It's about time you found someone to protect." He told his son as he walked over to a heavy looking wooded chest that sat in the corner of the office.

Sesshoumaru stood up and followed his dad. "These feelings you have for this lover of yours, its real?" He asked Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru responded by nodding his head. "What about your ex wife and this Mia you were with?" He asked him.

"Flings, that's why I didn't ask for the swords then." Sesshoumaru responded.

Inutashio unlocked and opened the chest.

"What you seek is in here." He told his son and left the room.

Sesshoumaru picked up the Tokjin by the handle along with Tenseiga he then closed the doors and laid the swords on the desk and looked at them. "Now it's time to claim what is mine." he says.

His cell phone rang and he took it out his pants pocket and saw who was calling before answering. "Hey Souta having fun with your sister?" he asked.

"No I left, she was badmouthing you too much." he says to Sesshoumaru.

"Aww sweetie, you didn't have to leave the company of your sister. I would of dealt with her later." Sesshoumaru told him as he grabbed his keys. "I'm on my way to pick you up, you don't need to be walking. Where are you?" Sesshoumaru replied as got into his car.

"I'm just a block or two from Inuyasha's" Souta responded.

Sesshoumaru pasted the mall and turned around, "I'm going to be a little late." Sesshoumaru told Souta as he pulled into the parking lot as Kagoume walked out to her father's car to put some of the shopping bags in it.

Kagoume didn't notice Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru walked up to Kagoume as her back was turned and covered her mouth. "Your coming with me." He told her. Sesshoumaru tossed Kagoume in the back seat of his car as just as Naraku walked out of the mall with more bags.

Kagoume sat up in the back seat. "You pervert let me out right now!"she screamed as she tried to open the doors. "Child proof locks." Sesshoumaru says to her as he looks at her in the mirror "What do you want with me, I don't have any power, I'm just a hanyou like your brother." She tells him.

"Not true you have a lot of Naraku's powers flowing through your veins." Sesshoumaru tells her.

"So what if I do, I'll never help you Enslave this world now let me go before I make you sorry." she growled.

"Kagoume sit back and relax we have a lot to talk about, staring with a wedding." he says.

"More like a damn funeral!" Kagoume screamed at him as she kicked the seats. Kagoume saw her father. "Daddy!" She yelled, but her father didn't hear her.

Sesshoumaru laughed. "The only way your daddy can help you now is if he signs a consent form stating that you will marry me." Sesshoumaru told her as he drove out of the mall parking lot. "Excuse me? Kagoume is going to do what? I will never marry you." Kagoume told him as she slapped him in the back on the head.

* * *

Souta glared as he walked back to Inuyasha's home, his feet were tired he walked up to the door and rang the bell. Inuyasha opened the door. "Back so soon?" he asks him

"Sesshoumaru is busy at the moment can I come in?" Souta asks him.

"Yeah sure." Inuyasha says. Souta walked in and saw Kagome sitting down on the sofa. "Kagome." he says.

"Souta." she says with a smile.

"Kags, don't start I am only here to Sesshoumaru can pick me up." he tells her.

Souta sat down on the couch just as the door bell rang, "That must be Sesshomaru now." Souta said as he stood up.

Kagome walked over to the door and opened it. "Is my daughter here?" Naraku asked her.

"No, but I'll go look for her. Stay here and protect Souta from Sesshoumaru." Kagome told him. "Take my car." Naraku told her as he handed her his keys.

Kagome left. Naraku locked the door and walked into the living room where Inuyasha and Souta were

Kagome got into the car. "I guess that I better start at the mall. Maybe she was in the bathroom." Kagome said to herself as she drove down the street.

"So Souta you still don't see that Sesshoumaru is bad news?" Naraku asks him.

"He's not he's kind we made love the other night just because you hate him doesn't mean I have too!" Souta tells Naraku.

Naraku sighed and looked at Inuyasha. "We all tried telling him." Inuyasha says to him.

* * *

Sesshoumaru drove to his house and pushed the button opening the garage door he drove in once the garage door was closed he got out and opened the back door and let Kagoume out. Kagoume got out and looked at him. "Let me call my dad please?" she asks.

"Oh yea sure go ahead. The phone is right over there." Sesshoumaru tells her. Kaguome goes for the phone. Sesshoumaru grabs her and back hands her. "Do you really think that I'm just going to let you make a phone call?" Sesshoumaru hissed.

"I'm getting really tired of you hitting me." Kagoume told him as she rubbed her now tender cheek.

"Move." Sesshoumaru told her as he grabbed her arm. Sesshoumaru forcefully dragged Kagoume down to the basement.

"Its dark and creepy down here.." She said to herself more then to Sesshoumaru. "You should fit right in." She told Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru backed Kagoume up against the stone wall. He shackled each of her wrists on the wall. Kagoume could barely touch the basement floor.

Sesshoumaru placed his swords on the other side of the basement. "How are you going to explain this to Souta?" she asked

Sesshoumaru turned around and smiled and walked back over to her. "Oh yeah Souta well sad to say he won't be with us much longer thanks to your daddy and Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru tells her.

"What the hell are you talking about, what do my dad and Inuyasha have to do with Souta?" she asked. "You'll see the show will begin soon." Sesshoumaru says to her.

Thanks to MiScHiEvOuS BuTtErFlY For your help

please read and review


End file.
